What Isnt Expected (Regina GiP)
by evilregaldal
Summary: Emma's family moves to a new town: Story Brooke. A town full of new people and, maybe, new friends. She even has to go to a new school, but something, or someone, catches her eye. What will happen to Emma's new life after this person's secret is revealed?
1. Important Info

***TRIGGER WARNING***

This book contains some degree of heavy bdsm! Age play is introduced in parts of the book so this is a fair warning. There is also heavy smut and other mature contents! REGINA HAS A COCK! Also, this story also includes teacher student affair and other unexpected kinks hence the title of the book.

Please, no negative comments. This book has already been previously published so there won't be any plot changes are altercations by requests. Negativity is not needed therefore i will delete negative opinions. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


	2. One

The dryness in my throat only increases . I try to swallow it down, but for the millionth time, I am not successful. The heat in the room building from my unpredictable anxiety does not assist with my situation either.

My pencil fiddles between my fingers and the eraser butt taps lightly against my note book. I sit, with my lip pressed in between my teeth and I watch. The sexiest woman on earth ends up being my teacher. Her mouth continues to move as she lectures the class, but nothing comes out. At least in my mind.

I can hardly comprehend what is going on. Slowly and slowly as time progresses, I drift off into this world. A world where Miss. Mills and I are doing things that can't be spoken about to the ears of the public. I want to hold her. I want her here. I want her to possess my body.

"Ms. Swan." The firm voice rings in my head, abruptly knocking me back to reality. I shrink in my seat, noticing that everyone else is gone. Class is over and I payed attention to nothing.

"Not a good impression on the first day hmmm?" My chest constricts and my heart thumps against my chest with so much force.

I watch the brunette saunter back to her desk. Her tight pencil skirt shows off that perfect ass. She sits and glares at me. Putting on her glasses doesn't help my situation AT ALL. Suddenly, I feel the ache, this pull. I need her and I can no longer take it.

But I wait. Why? Because I've been down this road before. I met...Gina... during the summer shortly after I moved here. My mom is horrible with first impressions. She's so clumsy, inevitably causing her to bump into my teacher and spilling the milkshake all over the woman's shirt.

I offered to take her to the bathroom of the small diner and help work out the stain. She was hesitant at first, but reluctantly agreed. From there...I cleaned up the brunette in more ways than just one. Our relationship only grew behind closed doors. Sneaking around makes it all the better. Submitting her makes it hotter.

At first she thought it was wrong. She felt dirty because I just turned 17 in August. She did; however, admit that she couldn't resist me. It wasn't until we found out that she was my teacher, everything went south. She didn't know what to do and was on the brink to end everything we had.

"Come." She motioned coldly with that perfectly manicured finger. Her icy glare still lingers above the thick black rims that lay upon her face.

My body suddenly aches and craves. My skin burns, longing for her touch. I'm so addicted to her. Every part of her, not caring that she is different.

Slowly, I get up with an audible gulp. There's no doubt in my mind that she would punish me for disobeying her, for going back on my word. As soon as I make it behind her desk. She yanks me down on her leg. I already feel it there and ready for me; longing to come out and play.

I couldn't help myself. I rock my hips back and forth creating friction well needed for the both of us. Regina growls and tightens her grip on my jeans in return.

"You've been a bad girl Em-ma."Her icy sex voice triggers so many emotions. Knowing that I'm going to get punished raises the stimulation even more.

"I won't do it again...I'm sorry." I mumble.

Just the thought of what she's going to do to me has been psychologically imprinted in my brain. The tears immediately build because I subconsciously know that she loves it; however, they aren't bad ones. They are lust filled tears.

"Where did your head go dear?" She grabs my chin to force me to look her square in the eye. I'm merely taken aback by her calm voice.

My lips tremble just a little and I try to focus on what I need to say, "I c-can't focus. It's you. You're right there and I can't touch you and I..." the words die on my tongue. I swallow the dryness once again.

"Miss Swan." Regina simply states.

"Yes Gina..." I mumble. Automatically feeling ashamed for not speaking up. Her hand pops my thigh. It stings badly; to make matters worse, she sinks her nails in.

"Im sorry." I seethe through the pain.

"Oh don't cry now dear..." she purrs in a low demand. I see that her brown orbs are now darkened with lust. She's ready. My tears dry up. The excitement overwhelms me and only builds.

"I'm not crying." I say with confidence. Regina nods her approval and lets her grip loosen. She softly pats my thigh, signaling for me to stand.

"Lock the door dear." She orders. I immediately drag my feet along and obey her orders. "And close the blinds."

"Yes ma'am." I respond happily.

With a pep added to my step, I walk across the room and I close the blinds. My hands find my way into my hair and I slide the hair tie out to let my curls fall. Regina will get irritated if I leave it up.

I make my way to Regina's side, behind her desk, and sit on my knees before her. Regina stands with force, causing her chair to roll back away from her. I sit and wait in anticipation. My thighs desperately goes at it, to help calm my aching needs.

"If what you did today happens again, you will be severely published. Do you understand?" I vigorously nod my head and give Regina a doe eyed look to let her know that I really really want her. I want this. "Speak up Emma!"

"Yes Gina." I whimper and hold my breath. I patiently wait for a scolding like blow with my eyes clammed shut. Nothing happens. I opened one eye to find her smirking down at me.

"That's my girl." She smiles. I can't help but beam with pride under her gaze. Regina leans over and cups my cheek in the most caring way. "Are you sure?"

"Please?" I beg more with my eyes than anything.

My heart also swarms from the love she gives. She always takes care of me. Regina gives me a firm nod and pulls down her skirt. It falls into a pool around her ankles, she steps out of it, and kicks it away.

I can easily see how hard she is through her briefs. She steps out of her heels and pulls the frabric down her legs at an achingly slow pace. I feel like I'm being starved. I lick my lips and nibble on them trying to fight that hunger building up and up as her underwear goes down and down.

Finally, Regina's cock breaks free. It's so long and hard, arching all the way up to her belly button. A little drool tickles down my chin, and my eyes stare in awe.

"Open up." She orders.

I open my mouth as wide as I can. She bites her lip and takes the passage to my mouth, relieving herself of her own torment. I hum against her tasty cock. Regina physically melts and I love it. I suck on her cock and pull it out slowly, stopping at her tip. I let my tongue swirl around as I suck the hard head.

Regina whimpers and runs her nails through my hair. The little massage feels so soothing eventually causing a purr to vibrate in my throat. I wrap my hand around her shaft tugging back and forth. I twist to and fro, building up to her climax. Her cock twitches in my mouth letting me know that it's time to give her more.

The grip on my hair tightens and I brace myself for what she is going to do. I relax the gag reflexes and the muscles in my throat. Regina feels this and begins to thrust in my mouth while holding my head in place. She goes deeper and deeper as her climax builds, and I don't mind. Just watching her turns me on. Her face is scrounged from the heated pleasure and her teeth are pressed firmly against her lip in concentration.

"Em-ma..." She growls lowly through clenched teeth. She gives seething like pants and her climax has reached it's peak. I feel her warm cum burst in my mouth and trickle down my throat. I love it.

"It's time to take care of you now babe." She hums and pulls out. I swallow what's left in my mouth and stand. Regina pulls me in for a kiss. Her hands travel down my body and she blindly unzips my pants.

"Take them off." She mumbles against my lips. I pull away for a quick moment, only to shimmy out of my pants. Regina licks her lips at the sight of me being bare just for her. "I want you to wear skirts from now on Dear."

"Yes Gina." I smirk. She rolls her eyes and motions for me to turn around. I do so and bend my upper body over her desk. Her cold fingers run through my wet folds. My body shutters from her icy touch. The touch that I love so much.

"Do you like feeling me inside of you dear?" I hear from behind.

"Yes." I pant. She hums and rubs her slippery fingers against my clit. "Gina..." I moan softly.

Her fingers pick up speed. I could practically hear her jerking off behind me, using my saliva as leverage to cum quickly. My legs go weak, but I need more. "Gina ... please?" I whine.

"Please what?" She asks assertively.

"I want your cock inside of me. Please?" I beg.

She groans and rubs her tip against my slit, letting my juices lubricate every inch. It feels so good for the both of us and we're now a panting mess. We are both anxious to feel one another; for us to connect as one through the heated passion.

Her cock slowly enters and my core immediately adjusts to Regina's size. She fits snug. I feel her tip all the way to my gut, even so, her full length still isn't inside.

"I love it when you're wet for me Em." She purrs and rubs my ass. I whimper from her words alone, feeling a new wave of arousal injecting into my body. I began to grind my lower half against her cock. She doesn't move, she just holds on to my hips, guiding me to keep a steady pace. "That's it baby, just like that."

"Yes!" I moan softly again. They are mostly whimpers due to me trying to keep quiet. We are still in school. Regina meets me halfway, slamming her full length all the way in. It feels so fucking good. She hits my spot over and over. "Right there Gina!"

"Fuck Em!" She growls and sinks her nails into my ass. Her speed and strength picks up. She begins to fuck me senselessly. Her grip on my body grows in strength . She knows that I would collapse without her hold.

I feel the rush through my blood stream. The pressure builds and my legs twitch. That nag in my core ceases as it tightens around Regina. My gut builds up with climax as she bangs into it over and over.

"Cum for me Emma," She moans in a feminine manner now. I cry out a little louder and grab at the desk with a death grip. I clam my eyes shut and let everything release around her.

"Fuck baby yes!" I moan out.

"You want me to fuck you some more baby?" She asks through cry like moans.

"Fuck me Gina! God yes!" I scream out a little louder. I didn't mean to and I hope nobody heard. Regardless, Regina speeds up. I feel a sharp sting to my ass and her smack echoes off the walls. The noise our thighs make when they connect get's louder and so does the sound of her cock thrusting in my socked pussy.

Again, the climax builds, but so does hers. I feel her beginning to buck uncontrollably. "Cum with me Em." She gasps.

I moan her name one last time before my body comes crashing down once again. Regina bursts inside of me and I love it. It's so warm and soothing, reminding me that I'm her's and she's mine. I see it as her way of marking her territory.

We stay in this position for a moment to try and catch our breaths. After a few moments Regina shifts behind me and pulls out. Her erect member is finally limp, yet and still, intimidating in a way.

"That should hold you off for today." She finally speaks into the silence. I sigh in content and stand straight to pull back up my tight jeans, nearly forgetting that Regina came in me. I could feel it oozing out and it only makes me horny again.

"But–"

"No buts Emma. You need to focus baby alright? Are you coming over tonight?" She asks as she adjusts her cock in a way to make it unnoticeable.

"I might as well move in." I shrug and sit at the edge of her desk. She reaches around me to grab a pen.

"When you graduate college, then we'll talk. But for now..." she trails and hands me my pass. "You have a class. I'll see you 5th period."

I chuckle at her stupid grin and snatch the pass from her fingers. She leans in and places a tender kiss to my lips. "I love you." She smirks.

"I love you too Gina." I smile.

As I close the door behind me, I smile happily, feeling like lightweight. I love what Regina could do to me. I love the way she makes me feel. I love the way she takes care of me, despite that regal mask she upholds. I love her...


	3. Two: Frome The Beginning

Things things and more things to pack. This is so much and it's so stupid. I love living here in Boston, but my parents...not so much anymore. I can't understand why. Well...I think I have a hunch as to why, but a whole life time seems to be wasted now.

My old friends won't miss me, I'm sure. As soon as 15 hit, my life changed a whole 360. I lost my virginity and quickly became an adult way before I was supposed to. So, I no longer had time for them. Not even him. I didn't want my ex in my life anymore. He was nothing but trouble, increasing his bad reputation. I don't want him to have anything to do with my child.

"I go potty." Henry bounces up and down, urging me to get the grimy muck off his bottom.

"Alright kid. Let's get you changed." I grunt as I lift the chunky toddler in my arms. Henry is my son. He's 2 years old, well almost, and full of life. I don't regret anything that led to his creation.

I lay the baby on top of his changing table. I tug at his pants and slowly open the diaper.

My face grimaces from the smell causing him to laugh hysterically. "Mommy smell stinky."

I chuckle and scrounge my nose in a teasing manner. "You need to use the big boy potty Hen."

I grab hand full of wipes and clean off the poop that covers his bottom. I make sure to clean thoroughly so no rash is left behind. Finally, the old diaper is replaced with a new one.

"I do it!" He exclaims, not even letting me pull up his pants. I smile at my beautiful baby boy, kiss his forehead, and put him back on the ground.

The boy waddles away, most likely to find dad, leaving me alone to pack up our room. I really have a phobia when it comes to personal items; none of which I have. I just don't see the point of hoarding so many things because that's just what they are; things. But Henry, he has so much bullshit I've lost count. Our room is filled with it. From action figures to cars, from hardened play dough to the annoying lego blocks that causes the worse pain when you step on them.

I sigh and throw out what I can, but save what he really holds dear. Like his Woody doll. I chuckle , picking up the limp little thing, his stiff companion laying beside him goes unnoticed. I lift Buzz light year in my hand but toss it in the box, leaving Woody and I to stare at each other. Just staring at him causes me to reminisce on my childhood. A great one if I do say so myself.

My finger hooks around the loop on Woody's back. I pull the drawstring and release. Slowly it retracts back in and he says, "There's a snake in my boot!"

A sudden tap to my door startles me. I quickly toss Woody into the box and turn to the source.

"Almost done sweetie?" My mother asks sweetly. I look at my surroundings. You did one hell of a job Swan.

"Pretty much." I shrug. My hands continue to grab at things. I just hope that my mom takes that as her cue to leave, but she doesn't; she never does. She takes full steps into my room, holding Neal against her hip. I immediately know a lecture is coming and I sigh.

"I didn't even say anything yet." She chuckles. I roll my eyes and begin to fold straggling clothes that lay across my bed.

"You don't have to... I just know." I give a look and she gives me a small smile. I feel her soft hand on my shoulder, my gaze shoots up to look at a replica of my piercing green eyes.

"I know this is hard. There's so many memories here. You growing up. Us experiencing our pregnancies together as mom and daughter. But really Em. It's for the best. This little apartment is too small for us."

"I understand mom. I get it." I give a small tight lipped smile. She nods and presses her forehead against mine. I soak in the feeling, but it is short lived when my baby brother smacks my cheek.

"Neal!" Mom scolds and grabs his tiny hand.

"Cheeky!" He squeals. I rub away the sting and kiss his cheek.

"It's fine mom. Big girls don't cry." I smirk. She shakes her head playfully and bounces the fidgety baby in her arm.

"Okay. Hurry, we need everything packed for tomorrow." My mom says as she makes her exit.

Yes, we were pregnant at the same time. While most people shun things like that, saying the mother is a horrible parent and degrade teen pregnancies, that experience for me was beautiful. I didn't know my bond with my mother could get any stronger but it did. I ended up having Henry on my birthday in August. Mom had Neal on Halloween, which says alot after that smack he just pulled.

When we go out, we let people believe that they are twins and my mom gave birth to them. Only in places where people don't know us and I'm sure my parents will do the same at our new home. They just want my high school career to be as easy as possible and I admire that. Honestly, I don't need the added stress of opinions or the bullying. That's something I can't handle.

After another hour or so, I finally complete the seemingly endless task. I walk out to meet my family in the living room. Dad is heavy lifting and organizing boxes. Mom is playing with the babies. My son stops what he's doing when he sees me and runs right into my thighs.

"Milk mommy Milk!" He extends his chubby arms and stretch his hands in desperation. Just his presence alone causes my breasts to fill. I seriously need to get him off of this.

I lift him up in a cradle position. I walk closer to my mother and grab the thin blanket from the back of the couch. I sit down and pull up my shirt. Henry Immediately latches on and I cover him up with blanket. My dad acts all weird if I do it in the open.

"Alright Family!" My dad cheers in his normal cheesy way. My mother looks up him from the floor and I look over my shoulder. "I think we're all set and ready to go for the morning!"

"That's great!" My mother smiles. Dad walks over and leans over to give her a loving kiss.

"Yay!" I dryly enthuse.

"Emma. What did we just talk about?" My mother questions in that motherly tone with that motherly look. I shift Henry in my arms and flip him towards my other boob.

"It takes time mom." Is all I say.

I trail my hand to Henry's hair, stroking it to help him fall asleep. It's nap time for my Prince and if I don't feed him now, he'd wake up in the middle of the night. Neal? That kid raises pure hell for my parents. I wasn't even like that.

"Come on Neal. It's bed time." My mother says softly. Neal pouts his lip and shakes his head.

"NO!" He screeches in a high pitched voice. He retracts from my mother when she attempts to grab at him. Neal's demonic screams also startleHenry. My sensitive son begins to sob out his fear.

"Emma I'm so sorry." My mother whimpers. I sigh heavily and pull back down my shirt. I yank the blanket away from Henry and lift him against my shoulder.

"It's fine mom. It's not your fault." I glare at Neal, he sticks out his tongue.

As my mom chases Neal down. I search the home for Henry's pacifier; which is hard since we fucking packed everything. I continue to bounce Henry and pat his back in attempts to sooth him but still he cries. This sucking phase has got to stop sooner or later. It's the only thing to calm him down.

So far I have searched the kitchen and the living room. I go back to our shared room and search frantically, holding on to my baby as long as I can. I scuffle through boxes and drawers. I don't see why, if the dressers are empty. My door opens and once again, my mom intrudes. It's a pleasant intrusion as I see her holding out Henry's paci.

"Thank you so much mom." I smile. She kisses my cheek goodnight and gently closes the door behind her.

I pry Henry from around my torso. He cries louder, over doing what his face could withhold. His eyes are puffy and red from crying. His cheeks are soaked with tears. The water works keep coming until I hold out the pacifier.

He reaches out his chunky hand and grabs it from my palm. He pops it in his mouth and lays back down, trying to get comfortable. I do the same and pull the covers around us. This will be the last time I sleep in here. Tomorrow is a new day to a new life.


	4. Three

The warm summer sun shines brighter than it ever could, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. My limbs stretch and my fingers rub at my eyes. The sweet smell of cinnamon bun fills my nose instantly. I don't bother checking for Henry because I always wake up alone. Henry and my mother are morning birds and she usually comes in to get him.

I kick my feet over the bed and slide them into my warm slippers. I run my hands through my disheveled hair as I make my way to the bathroom. I always brush my teeth as soon as I wake up. The morning taste in my mouth makes me feel icky.

Once I'm done, I splash cool water in my face to wake myself up completely. I could see clearly now and the fog from my mind is gone. Today we are moving. I'm still not happy about it. I don't ever think I'll be okay with it, but I have no control of the situation.

"Good morning!" My mother song songs with a big smile. I give a small smile in return and slide onto the island stool with ease.

"Morning." I hum softly, letting the reality sink in. My mother turns back to the stove, only to turn back to me with a plate of freshly baked cinnamon buns.

"Oh god I'm in heaven!" I whimper and grab two of them. She chuckles and humorously shakes her head.

First, I always savor the smell of my food before I take a bite. Inhaling the deliciousness makes my mouth water. My mouth opens wide to prepare to take this huge bite. My teeth breaks the steamy bun; it melts against my taste buds. The cinnamon is sooooo good. Humming out loud makes me realize how quiet it truly is. I look around to find that my dad or the babies are no where in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I question while I chew. Mom leans against the counter behind her with one hand. She gives me a small smile.

"Your dad took the boys to say bye to everyone. Everything's already in the moving van Em." My mother informs. My mouth drops at the newfound info.

"Wait! What time is it?!" I gasp. My mother chuckles and points to the digital clock on the microwave. I frown at the blocky green letters. 11:27...

"So hurry up. Eat and wash so we can get on the road." She encourages. I groan inwardly, hating that I can't take my time with the food made from the gods. I have to scarf it down and it fucking sucks.

I strip out of my pj's as soon as I get into the bathroom. I packed a book bag with clothes and things I may need for a morning shower, so I grab that as well.

The moment I step into the bathroom I turn on the shower and wait a few seconds for it to heat up. All the while, I keep thinking about this stupid move and how it could potentially ruin my life. I still think about it when I get in. I scrub off all of the sleeping sweat and scrubbed away at my hair.

In record time I'm finished. I have on jean shorts with a thick strapped tank top. My teal vans match the shirt. As always, I throw my curly hair into a pony. This is typically my normal Emma Swan look. I never come off as a tom boy but I'm not too much of a girly girl either.

When I exit my room, the familiar noise in the apartment is now heard. Neal and Henry are squealing with pure joy, running around trying to find something to do. My parents are conversing with enthusiasm like they always do.

As always, Henry runs into my thighs as soon as he sees me. I ruffle his hair and lift him onto my hip. My adorable baby rests his head in the crook of my neck and sucks on his thumb.

"Are you ready to see your big new home?!" I fake enthuse. Henry lifts his head just a little to smile at me for a brief moment.

"We go bye bye?" He questions against my shoulder.

"We go bye bye." I confirm and take the trip back to my bedroom.

I grab his diaper bag and my book bag. This is too surreal and finally hitting me hard. I look around at my old room and sigh. Growing up here, all the sleepovers, all the teenage scandals occurred in this room. My home. A place where I felt comfortable enough to retreat to. A place I happily shared with Henry.

I can no longer stand being in the empty space, so I quickly exit and close the door behind me. My parents are standing by the front door waiting for Henry and I. Neal is on my dad's hip and my mom is carrying a bag or two.

"Ready Kiddo?" My dad questions into the lingering silence. I nod and grab my phone off of the counter. We all make our way to the car and I refuse to look back. Not like they did.

The car ride was painfully long. We didn't make it to StoryBrooke until like 2 in the afternoon. We had to stop constantly because the babies were getting restless, especially Neal. We also had to do a few diaper changes along the way as well.

But finally, we ride past the welcome to storyBrooke sign. My dad then drives a little slower so we can take in the surroundings. I see mostly smiles on the townspeople, which is good. It's small but at least it looks homey and gives off a good vibe.

"I think this will be a great new start for us Em." My mom beams while looking out of the window. I could see the complete joy on her face. I shrug, but to her I didn't respond because she didn't see it. "Look Honey there's a diner."

My dad pulls over to where my mother points and parks the car. Man am I starved. I weasel my way out of the back seat and stretch out my limbs. My mother and father exits simultaneously and proceeds to let the kiddies out. I stand back and circle around in thought. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling in my gut about this place.

"Oooo look! New face!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to find a group of teens my age walking towards me. They look too cheery for my liking, but I ignore it.

"Hi!" One girl waves and holds out her hand. "I'm Tiffany but people call me Tink."

"Hi." I mumble shyly and accept the gesture. I then get greeted by Peter, Jefferson, Killian, Belle, and then they said that Ruby works inside.

"You should definitely come and sit with us." Jefferson suggests.

"No no I don't mean to–" i start.

"Emma! Go enjoy lunch with your new friends." My mom encourages and slams thirty bucks against my chest. I look over to her to find Henry on her hip, smiling at me with that adorable smile. I'd rather be with my son over anything.

"Have fun!" He waves adorably. Thats all I needed to give in. Henry is seriously my weakness.

"Okay..."I trail and accept the money. I'm so nervous about this mainly because I don't know them. I'm also not good with new impressions. Even if this group will be my new 'friends' it will be short lived. Eventually the entire town will find out I had a kid at 15. It's inevitable.

"Let's go." Belle smiles and locks her arm in mine. We all walk in together, the cool air from the dinner awakens the goosebumps across my skin. It some how relaxes my nerves. This dinner really does feel laid back and homey.

"Hey guys!" A brunette skips from around the counter and makes her way toward us. She's tall and fit with red streaks in her hair. But she gives off this 'fuck me' vibe due to how short her shorts are. "And who's this?"

"Oh! This is Emma. Her family just moved in." Belle informs with a pat to my shoulder. I chuckle nervously and mumble a small hi.

"Welcome to story brooke." Ruby smiles. "This is my granny's diner. The best place to eat in town."

"The Best!" Jefferson enthuses and follows Peter to find a booth. The girls shake their head at the seemingly greedy guy and follows suit.Well, I have no choice since Belle is locked kn my arm and holding me for dear life.

I slide into the booth after her and end up at the end of the seat. I don't mind at all. It means I'm not constricted between unknown people. Ruby leaves us for just a moment. She soon comes back with a few menus and her note pad to take orders. She hands then out and first asks what we want to drink.

"Strawberry lemonade." Belle says first.

"I'll take a root bear float." Jefferson smirks.

"Chocolate milkshake." Killian.

"Regular lemonade." Tink

"Blueberry slushy!" Peter cheers. All eyes are suddenly on me. The feeling makes me shrink in my skin, because...I just don't know...

"Umm...I guess I'll take a...vanilla shake?" I give a weak smile. Ruby chuckles at me and lifts an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She teases. I instantly feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I nibble on my lip to suppress the nervousness but I nod my head with confidence. Ruby skips away to make our drinks, leaving the group to converse.

So far they talk about what they plan on doing for the rest of the summer. I learn their personalities by their choice of activities. I was always one to pay close attention to the people around me. I feel that there is a far deeper meaning to someone than what meets the eye.

Belle is a bookworm basically. She keeps talking about studying and spending time at the library to finish a manga series that she started. I find her dorky in a cute way. Tiffany, is a bubbly sweet girl, but she's just a normal teenage blonde, doing what girls do best. Peter is a fun jokester. He loves games and pranking. Jefferson is laid back, he's a little crazy but in a fun way. And Killian...

Well Killian hasn't said anything because he won't stop staring at me. I can feel his eyes on me, making it hard for me to focus on what Peter is saying. I shift uncomfortably, the seat below me sticks to my thighs. I slide my hand underneath for leverage, hoping that Killian's stare would cease.

"What about you Swan? What do you like to do for fun?" I finally look back at him to find him smirking my way. I lick my dry lips and give a shrug.

"I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do yet." Inform the group mostly instead of him. They all nod and hum in understanding, but Killian he has something up his sleeve. I can see it and feel it.

"How about I give you a tour of the town tomorrow. Maybe that'll help you figure it out?" He suggests rather kindly. All assumptions I had of him completely diminishes. I reluctantly nod my head, giving into the kind gesture.

"I'll come too!" Tink raises her hand like a happy child. Killian chuckles and rolls his eyes at the overly bubbly girl.

"The more the merrier love." He says and smirks towards me. Now I sense he's flirting. Controlling the blush to my face was always something I had no control over.

"Alright! Drinks!" Ruby announces. She has a big tray in her hand with our drinks balancing on top. She places the beverages with their rightful owners with ease and tucks the tray underneath her arm.

"Ready to order yet?" She questions the group. We all nod and hum our approval.

Jefferson happily orders first. Then little bell chimes, announcing that someone has entered. I look up out of habit and my mouth goes completely dry.

A woman enters. She's so beautiful! Her red plump lips are perfect, and her raven hair falls perfectly passed her shoulders. Her tight pencil shirt and that blouse shows enough of her assets in the classiest way.

I was always fixated to older woman and I've realized it come freshman year. I didn't have a problem dating guys, hinting Henry, but I found woman more attractive. This woman though. She's a damn goddess! I just feel this pull towards her. I want her...

"The evil queen has entered." Ruby jokes in a snobby accent. The people around me chuckle and snap their head towards the woman's way.

"Evil Queen?" I question. I could see why they would call her that. She does look intimidating and her stern look could scare off an entire 'village', but still, I find her smoking hot.

"Yea." Killian nods. "She's a hard ass at most but she's cool when she wants to be. Seeing her smile is rare but she's the sight for sore eyes."

"Her smile is great!" Peter agrees. "She's the Mayor's daughter. Her name is Regina Mills."

Regina... I love it! It suits her perfectly. My eyes glance around for the brunette again. Alone she sits on the other side of the diner at the booth farthest away from everyone. My heart sets out to her, knowing how it feels all too well. Does she close herself out and push people away? Or is everyone too scared to acknowledge her?

"Emma!" Ruby squeals. I slightly shake my head from the curiosity and look up to the amused brunette.

"I-I'm sorry...what?" I choke. ruby laughs again and leans into my personal space.

"I know...she's hot. I'd love to taste her forbidden fruit." The brunette whispers so only I can hear. Yet again, I blush in embarrassment. Is my gay that noticeable? Ruby stands straight once again with a coy smile on her face.

"But! I need to take your order." She reminds. I sit up straight and tell her what I want with confidence. I decided on a grilled cheese with a side of onion rings. This better be good. It surprises me how some places fail at making a grilled cheese.

I feel a bit more relaxed with this group. It feels good to make friends so fast and having these fun convos while I eat is very entertaining. They all gave me their numbers before they forget later. Belle even gave me Ruby's since the brunette was too busy working.

I was down to my last onion ring when my mom makes her debut. She gives a warm smile to my new friends and looks at me with pride.

"It's time to get settled," she informs. I nod my head and pull out the money she gave me from my pocket.

"Could you just give me a moment to pay?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Of course!" She beams. Just as my giddy mother flips around, she knocks into someone behind her. Ohhhh mother... I groan inwardly. I hear liquid splash to the ground and realize that my clumsy mother spilled her drink all over someone.

"I am so...so...sorry!" My mother whimpers. "Let me get you napkins."

When my mother walks away...Regina comes into view. Boy is she livid. Ohhhhh mother! I scream in my head. She really chose the wrong person to fuck up on. My mother rushes back to Regina's side and attempts to help the brunette clean up, but Regina looks completely fed up.

"I think you are only making it worse." Regina snarks with a cold glare. My mother nervously takes a step back and whimpers. I can tell she's dying inside. Time for me to save the day.

"Hey.." i rest a soothing hand to my mom's shoulder. "I got it, let me handle it."

My mother looks to me with so much gratitude and nods her head. She knows I'm great in certain situations. With people? Not so much, but I can try. My mother urgently makes her way back to her table, I cautiously turn to Regina.

"I'm really sorry about that." I sigh in embarrassment. Regina lifts her eyebrow and looks down at her shirt.

"Are you?" She quips. I roll my eyes at this cold facade she carries around, but I see through it all.

"I just said so didn't I?" I sass back. She looks utterly shocked by my response. I take it that no one has ever challenged her before. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll help you so your reputation isn't tarnished."

Regina stares at me in disbelief. She seems to be thinking about my offer and I know she has no choice but to comply. There are some truths behind my words, I can so easily tell by the way she reacts to them. She clears her throat and steps ahead of me.

Once we get into the bathroom, I grab a few sheets of paper towels, wetting them with warm water just a little bit. I don't dare touch the woman without her permission. Once she gives me the okay, I begin to dab at her shirt so the stain doesn't smear into the purple silk.

"Who are you?" Regina's naturally husky voice echoes off of the walls. It slightly startles me from it being so close and clear.

"I'm Emma Swan. The lady that spilled the drink...that was my mom." I introduce. Regina hums and taps her fingers against the sink behind her.

"How long is this going to take?" She questions as if she has somewhere important to go. I release my grip on her shirt and look up at her.

"I mean... you could just do it yourself." I shrug.

Regina gives a small chuckle and folds her arms over her chest. I remember Killian saying that her smile is rare and a sight for sore eyes. He was right! Her teeth are perfect and bright. I feel a sense of pride knowing that I so easily caused this amazing view.

"I can, can't I?" She rhetorically questions. I clear my throat to pull me from the current daze I was stuck in. "Well Em-ma.." OH MY GOD!

"You are something else." Regina admits and purse her lips after. She seems lost in thought but soon tilts her head to observe me closely. "Are you okay dear?"

"Y-yeah! I'm great." I croak. It suddenly feels hot in here. Like really hot. "Is it me or is it really hot in here?"

"I think your red face has something to do with that." She points out.

Suddenly I feel the blood rushing even more. Regina chuckles again, grabs a sheet of paper towel, and she runs cool water on it. She steps forward; she's so close that I can feel her body heat. I can smell her. That soft smell of apples is so delicious!

"This will help your sudden fever." She jokes and places the cool towel on my head. It does put out the fire, leaving me to hum in pleasure.

"Feel better?" She questions.

"Yea..." I moan. My hand instantly covers my mouth. I look to Regina with widened eyes to find that she is now red.

"Ummm..."she breathes.

"I'm so sorry!" I whimper.

"No no. It's quite alright Miss Swan...I just." I notice Regina shifting uncomfortably, almost like she's in pain. I so want to ease that pain. "I have to go."

"Wait." I stop her and grab at her wrist. This could go right or left. It's so risky but it's a chance I'm willing to take. Hopefully, my heart doesn't crush from the heavy weight of embarrassment.

Regina's gaze looks up to me, but quickly falls down to her heals. She's biting her lip, trying to control herself but straining to.

"Are you okay?" I question softly and step closer. I take the cool towel off of my head and toss it into the trash can.

"I-I'm fine..."she trails and takes a step back. The way my friends described Regina made it seem like she was so hard and poised. But this woman, she's crumpling before me and we just met.

"You don't seem...fine." I point out and take another cautious step forward. Regina steps back too, but she is now trapped between me and the sink.

"What are you doing?" She furrows her eyebrow in fear. Her body tenses underneath my gaze, but I stare her right in the eyes.

"I don't know...I just feel this strong pull." I admit, which is something I hardly ever do.

"You're like 16 and I'm 27." She points out how wrong this is. Basically announcing that she understands where I'm going with this.

"So." I shrug. "Nobody has to know"

A whimper leaves Regina lips and she bites back the pain again. I take that as my opportunity to press my lips against plump ones. It feels so real, so perfect. Regina soon melts into my touch. I feel her teeth nibbling at my bottom lip, but before I could even grant her the dominance she desires, she pushes me away.

"Miss Swan...I'm sorry I...I can't do this..." she shakes her head and swallows down her arousal. I can tell she wants to by the flustered look on her face. She's definitely having a raging war inside.

"Why not?" I pout. I inwardly smirk once I notice it does something to her. She clenches the sink behind her and bites back another moan.

"Because I...I'm different." She points out. I furrow my eyebrows not getting what she's trying to hint at. "If I told you, you'd definitely change your mind and I can't risk you knowing my secret."

"I promise I won't run away. Tell me." I beg and step closer again. She looks away from me and sighs heavily. She knows there's no way to escape this.

"I..."she chokes and crumples. It hurts to see it. There's probably so many people that have hurt her because of this secret and I now know that I need to hold it dear like my life depends on it. "I have a cock."

My eyes widen in shock. I wasn't expecting that. Truthfully I was expecting something way worse but Regina shouldn't feel ashamed about it. She's beautiful either way.

"That's all?" I smirk. Her gaze snaps towards me. I guess I constantly amaze her.

"What? That doesn't bother–"

"No. Why would it bother me?" I shrug. Her mouth snaps shut and she goes silent for a moment.

"Because it's not normal and it's embarrassing and–" i press my finger to her lip to shush her softly. She gulps and complies to my command once again.

"You're beautiful Regina." I say to her. A small smirk forms on her face, making me feel just as happy as she could possibly be.

Her confidence is completely back. She grabs me by the forearms with her mega strength and lifts me onto the sink. I wouldn't be surprised if it looked like I peed on myself at this point. The water works just won't stop.

"Are you sure?" She questions. I nod my head and bite my lip in anticipation. I wait for her to pull up her skirt. She does slowly to reveal her briefs, but her cock...it's fucking huge. I can see it bulging and trailing down her thigh. "Are you still sure?"

I nod my head again and pull Regina closer by her curvy hips. "Of course."

She gives me a small smile. Her hand reaches down to her waist to move the briefs out of the way. Her cock bulges free and my heart Immediately begins to thump. It's so intimidating but I want to feel all of that inside of me right now. I don't care if it hurts, eventually it'll stop. That's how horny I am, I just want her.

Regina spreads my legs a little wider by the knees and trails her soft hands up my thighs. She smirks at me and looks me square int the eyes as she enters me slowly. I'm sure she wants to see if she causes me any pain. Her cock stretches out my tight core as she pushes further in, but it feels like heaven.

"You're so tight Miss. Swan." She mumbles. I grab at the sink beneath me and savor in the feeling that is Regina Mills. This amazing feeling is far past of what I have ever felt in my life.

"Gina..."I gasp incoherently. She hums at the new pet name and thrusts her cock in and out. Its steady and filling. Her hands softly trail farther up my thighs and around to my ass. Her. Nails sink in and I suddenly feel her even deeper than she originally was. My head falls back and my body arches onto hers due to the strong wave of arousal that built the stimulation.

Regina suddenly picks up speed. I can't help but moan out a little more. Her groans drive me to the edge as well. Thankfully this is a one person bathroom, so no one could really just barge in.

"Fuck Emma." She whimpers. My arms wrap tightly around her neck. Her grip on my ass only grows tighter and she pushes in harder.

"Yes! Right there!" I whimper out. Regina hums and continues to work on our every need.

Our passion and breath rates sync as one, and I can't help but feel something for her. I had as soon as she walked through the door, but now I feel completely connected with her. I never felt this way with Neal, but I can no longer think straight as my climax comes closer. My hand finds it's way to my clit and rubs furiously.

"Fuck you're so hot Emma." Regina pants when she notices. I moan out lowly, but the ecstasy is well evident and sky high. I'm sure my walls tightened around Regina at this point. Soon, she begins to buck and pull out.

I take my hand and jerk her off. She thrusts into my grip and soon enough, we cum together. I cum all over the sink and she does so on my thigh. We're left panting, trying to compose ourselves of what just happened.

"I sorry." Regina chuckles and looks down to my thigh. I shrug and wipe it up with my fingers. Regina groans as she watches me eat all of what she squirted on my leg.

"Where have you been all my life?" She hums.

"I was wondering the same thing." I smirk and slide off of the sink. Regina pulls up Her underwear and pulls down her skirt. I just adjust my pants because she just simply moved my shorts and underwear to the side.

"But you're so young..."she trails and watches as I wipe up the sink. I turn to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nobody will have to–"

"But I know." She Interrupts. I suddenly feel her tension and insecurity in the air.

"Tell me you didn't feel what I felt." I say after a moment of silence.

"I-I did." She admits, looking ashamed just a little bit. "But I–"

"What happens between us stays between us. I will relieve your every ache and need. I promise Gina."

She smiles at the word Gina and nibbles down on her bottom lip. A shaky breath escapes between her lips and she stares at the door. "Fine."

"What?" I mumble, thinking that I didn't hear her correctly.

"I said fine. But you just promised to relieve my every aching desire, so be prepared to give me what I want." She warns. A woman like her, I'd give her anything.

"I will. Cross my hear" i motion an x over my heart.

"And hope to die?" She teases. I laugh and brush the few strands of hair behind her ear. She smiles from me doing this and cups my cheek.

"Innocence is what get's me off dear." She admits confidently. So I guessed right.

"Then innocent I shall be." Her smile grows wider. She leans a little more closely letting her warm breath trickle over my lips.

"Remember. You are mine Miss Swan and only mine." She emphasizes in a deep growl. I gulp, feeling just a tad bit intimidated, and nod my head.

"Yes Gina." The brunette purrs and kisses my forehead lovingly. "108 Mifflin street." She stands tall and lifts her eyebrow. "I want you at my house tomorrow at 6 don't be late or there will be consequences."

That's all she says before she unlocks the bathroom to leave me stuck in thought. Suddenly, I'm ecstatic about this move.


	5. Four

I rummage through the unpacked boxes, panicking as I search desperately. I didn't get her number and I have no idea what to wear! What should I wear? Should I dress as myself? Should I be a little more classier? Should I dress more innocent; kind of like a virgin? I suddenly realize that I do dress a little innocent for my age.

So I grab what I would naturally wear. I pull out a pair of black leggings and a light pink short sleeved blouse that has a self tie at the neck. I decide to go with my pink wedges and leave my hair down naturally. I admire myself in the mirror for a moment. Looking good Swan...looking good...

I'll just lie to my parents today and say that Killian asked me on a date. I failed to mention that Tink tagged along on my tour, but, it all works out perfectly. Killian and I did hit it off pretty well despite all of the walking in the heat, but I vowed to Regina, deeming me her's and only her's.

"Wow! Where are you off to?" My mother smirks. My father's jaw drops as he stares at me.

"At least you cover yourself up well." He sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh well, can I borrow the car? Please?" I beg with a shit eating grin. My mother purses her lips and shrugs, but really, my dad get's the final say so.

"Where are you going?" He asks curiously.

"Out to dinner...with Killian." I lied. It's a little hard, but it'll be worth it in the end.

"Which one is Killian again?" He frowns in thought. Ugh these dumb blonde moments! My mother isn't even blonde and she has them too.

"David!" She scolds and swats at his chest. "Just give her the car. I'm sure we'll meet Killian soon right?"

"Right." I nod my head. My dad reluctantly gives in with a sigh and motions for me to take the car.

"Thanks!" I enthuse and grab at the keys. I feel a tug at my shirt and look down to find my son looking up at me curiously.

"We go bye bye?" He questions. I kneel down to be eye level with him.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm going out for a bit okay?" I explain as kindly and slow as I can for his better understanding. He nods his head and pops his thumb in his mouth. I kiss him about a million times and bid my parents a farewell before leaving.

I ended up using my phone to find my way to Gina's. I was left dumbfounded when I pulled up to a big white mansion. Of course! It should be expected given by the way she carries herself and the way she dresses.

My body is stuck in the car for a moment. I think about the pro's and con's. Should I do this? Is it...wrong? I come to the conclusion that it's not and that Gina is fine just the way she is. We connect really well despite the age difference getting in the way of it all. I sigh and rest my forehead on the steering wheel.

Even though I accept this, I'm still nervous as all hell. I have no idea what to do or say. I never actually gotten a chance to be with another woman, let alone summit to anyone. I mean I know the rules, but not her rules.

After a long moment of pondering in the car. I get out and walk steadily down the walk way. I look around nervously before ringing the doorbell. There's just adrenaline pumping through my blood is all, so I'm a little on edge.

Regina opens the door, finally. But she has that scolding look. And it goes much deeper than that. It has a hint of frustration and malice.

"You're late." She growls; my eyes widen at the fact. I had no idea that I sat in the car for so long.

"Gina. I'm sorry I was sitting in the car an—" Regina held up her hand to dismiss my comment and I immediately shut up.

I catch her take a quick glance at my body before she steps to the side to invite me in. When I do, I look around of course. The click of the door behind me triggers my anxiety and I immediately shrink into my skin. It amazes me how this submission role comes natural to me.

"Why were you just sitting in the car?" She questions and walks past me. I gulp down my fear and answer her truthfully.

"I was nervous and scared that I was going to fuck up." She whips around to look me up and down. A small smirk appears when she notices my head hung low and my cheeks are red from embarrassment.

"Even so. You are simply adorable today!" She beams. I look at her and feel accomplished, like I've made my Gina proud and I love the feeling. "But. You still have to be punished, get comfortable in the living room dear."

I nod my head and proceed to step forward but she blocks my path. "Use your words dear."

"Yes Gina." I whimper and give her a doe look. I hate being scolded but I love it when she does it. It turns me on so much.

"Good girl." She praises and kisses my nose. She let's me go. I sit on the soft black sofa and look around. Her house is so sophisticated and comfy. I wouldn't mind staying here everyday.

"Let's talk about your punishment." Regina's voice sounds behind me. She walks around the couch to sit beside me and look me square in the eye. I melt into the chocolate orbs instantly.

"When you disobey me or make a mistake, expect to be sexually tormented or severely spanked. I love control and having control over you builds my desire. As well as your's I can tell." I nod, but then a question comes into mind.

"This isn't like...ageplay is it?"

"Oh god no!" She scoffs. "I can't get into that. I don't want you calling me daddy or acting like a complete little kid, just be innocent, like a good girl. They're secretly the most fun." She winks.

"I was always innocent I guess." I shrug. Regina claps her hands together in joy then sits up tall.

"Good then we have nothing to worry about. I'm only shaping you for now so this role will be psychologically there always. So you know what to do and when to do it without me needing to tell you." Well that actually makes sense.

"And if you are good after your punishments, I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me. We're still together I guess now right?" She questions for her better understanding.

"You mean as in my girlfriend?" I furrow my brows. She chuckles and nods her head. "Yes! O-only if you want to be."

"Of course I do sweetie." She smiles and strokes my cheek. I melt into the embrace but soon feel a sharp sting on my ear. Regina yanks me over her lap and rubs on my ass.

"How many do you think you deserve?" She asks, squeezing and caressing my bottom. It causes me to relax, making it so that when she does spanks me, it catches me off guard. The sharp sting burns, but awakens my core almost instantly.

"Use you're words Miss Swan." She growls lowly. So low that I speak through fear.

"As many as you want Gina." She hums at my answer and strokes away the sting on my ass.

"Good girl." She hums.

I purr and clench on the side of her thigh, awaiting for her to continue. She pulls down my leggings and my thong to reveal my bare ass. The cool air on my clit only makes the throbbing worse.

"Are you wet for me Emma?" She questions and rubs her fingers through my folds. I feel her pull away and hum soon after. "You taste delicious my dear."

"Yes Gina." I moan. I swear I've never been so turned on in my life.

Gina pries my hands from her thighs and presses them against the small of my back. She holds my hands in place and gets to work. The spanking feels so good. The sting arouses me the harder she hit, but it brings tears to my eyes. The pain and pleasure mixing together is damn overwhelming.

Her spanks then travel a little lower, hitting just above my wet cunt. I bite back my moans, because I'm sure they'd sound like painful cries. Regina looks like the type to hate any sign of weakness through pain. When she's done, she takes off my wedges and then my leggings leaving me completely bare.

I could feel her bulge pressing on my chest. I want it so bad, because really, Regina feels so fucking good. The best feeling I have ever had in my life. I can't stress that enough. Regina guides me to sit up on my bottom. I wince in pain as I do so. I'm sure my cheeks are flushed crimson and wet from my silent crying.

"You did good babe." She smirks.

"Really?" I whimper and gasp for air that I didn't know I needed. The burn is still on my ass and tingles deeply into my skin.

"Yes. I think it's time for our friend to come out don't you?" I nod my head vigorously, suddenly feeling overly ecstatic about Regina fucking me again.

The brunette stands and shimmies out of her yoga pants. Her very erect member comes into view and begs for attention. She sits back down and smirks to me.

"What do you want to do babe?" She asks.

I fumble and choke for a moment. I seem to be choking on my thoughts mostly. Instead of answering her, I show her and place a wet kiss to her tip. Her body reacts instantly; she visibly relaxes into the touch and her body sinks deeply into the couch.

I wrap my mouth full around her member. Grazing my teeth as I go down and sucking roughly when I come back up. Regina groans and grabs at my hair. I could already taste the pre cum.

"Deeper Emma." She moans.

I relax the muscles and successfully deep throat her without a single gag or choke. Regina grips on my hair firmly and holds my head in place. I let her fuck me in mouth as much as she needs to while, relieving my own needs.

My hand rubs furiously on my clit, causing me to moan on Regina's cock, causing her to moan and thrusting harder as well. "Fuck Em." She whispers.

I feel it trickle down my throat again. She stays inside of my warm throat until her cock stops twitching. When we separate, I hum at the delicious taste. "You're way better than I thought."

"Am I?" I smirk and straddle her lap. She nods and grabs at my ass.

"Yea. Have you done this before?" She questions curiously.

"Deep throating or the submissive thing?" I question.

"Both."

"I've never really deep throated before, but I've always wanted to summit to someone. I always wanted someone to take care of me that way..." i admit truthfully.

"Good! That means we were made for each other. But you do know that you only need to be that way when we're about to have sex right?" I nod my head at her words.

That's great news actually. I'd love to see what Regina is like as a normal girlfriend. Many scenarios play through my mind, but they disappear when I feel Regina's intrusion. She guides me up and down on her cock, not wasting another moment.

"Gina!" I scream out. Regina groans from the sound of my voice and guides me to ride her faster. I grip my cunt around her a little more so she doesn't slip out. She moans after feeling this, and began to meet me halfway. My ass bounces off of her thighs and gives me the momentum I need to ride her senseless.

"Fuck yes Emma! Just like that! Fuck me good baby!" She moans out. Her hands travel up my waist and back down towards my sore ass. Once she squeezes the irritated flesh, I give out a seething moan from the pain. My cunt bursts with more juices and Regina is now slipping into me with ease.

"Gina! I'm gonna–" the words die off of my tongue.

My body began to flush with so much pleasure and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

I feel Regina buck in me and she cums before she gets to even pull out. As I come to, she's still twitching and bucking inside. She cums alot! I can feel it all oozing back down my pussy and around her shaft.

"Please tell me You're on birth control." She pants. I look her at in complete shock.

"You can get me pregnant?!" I gasp in disbelief.

"Very much so. Are you or are you not on it?" She questions again.

"I'm on it..." i trail. I never knew a woman with a cock could get another woman pregnant. Or maybe she is trans...

"Good." She let's out a sigh of relief and pats my thigh. I then get up so she can.

"Are you trans?" I simply blurt, Immediately regretting it. Regina glares at me with squinted eyes as she pulls up her pants.

"I'm offended!" She giggles. My chest releases from its torment and I breathe normally again. "No, I'm not a trans. I was just born this way dear."

"What are we going to do now babe?" I question curiously and put back on my own bottoms. My fucking ass hurts like hell. How the fuck am I going to last the car ride?!

"We eat dinner and get to know each other better." She smirks. I follow her to the kitchen. She grabs her ovenmit and pulls a pan out of the oven. The smell of the delicious food makes my mouth water.

I hum and get up. I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder. We're the same height, so there really isn't a struggle.

"That smells so good bae." I hum. Regina turns around in my embrace. She cups both of my cheeks and gives me a loving kiss.

"Thank you baby." She purrs. "Grab the plates for me? They're right over there."

She motions her head towards the counter by the stove. She has two plates and forks set out for us already. I make the table in the dining room and she brings out food eventually. It really smells like a five star restaurant in here. She made lasagna, garlic bread, and tossed salad.

It seems like an eternity, but I never get enough just hearing Regina's voice. We talk happily and goof around as we eat and it feels amazing. The way we just so easily get along astounds me, but there's something I debate about. Should I tell her about Henry?

"What's on your mind dear?" My eyes snap to curious brown one's once I feel her warm hand on my own. I gulp audibly, still determining if I should tell.

"I will be 17 in August." I inform her. She huns and stuffs another bite of salad into her mouth. "And I share that birthday with someone who means the world to me."

She furrows her eyebrows a little. I don't know if it's out of jealousy and concern, but her emotions are clear. She swallows her food and clears her throat. The brunette looks down at her plate, gaining her composure, and looks back to me with a blank face.

"Did you already have—" she starts but I choke on my food. I know what she's going to say. I'd never do something like that to anyone. Regina watches me curiously. The fork in her hand begins to fiddle with her plate as if she lost her appetite.

"I just thought I should tell you that I have a son." I mumble it so low and quick, hoping that it passed her eardrums. It doesn't. Her head snaps up towards me and her fork falls making a clink sound.

"You...I ummm...wow." She blows out a gust of air. I bet she wasn't expecting it at all. "How old is he?"

"He'll be two when I turn 17." She slowly nods her head and stares down at my plate.

"I know...people don't usually want to be with a single mother so I understand if–"

"Can I meet him?" She interrupts.

My limbs are frozen in place. I attempt to process what she just said. Suddenly I feel this blanket of love wrapping around me. We've only known each other for two days and honestly it feels like I've know her for forever.

"You really want to?" I'm still stuck in shock and staring at her as if she has two heads.

"Yes. I love children, I've always wanted a child but..." she trails off as if this is a secret that she is forbidden to tell.

"But what?" I encourage and lock her fingers with mine. Regina's grip tightens as she soaks in my soothing gesture.

"I never really found the perfect person to have one with." She admits. I give her a warm smile, admiring her life choices.

"That's great that you're searching. Believe me I had Henry with the worst person on this planet, but I don't regret it." I say truthfully. Regina gives me a small smile and nods her head.

"Oh and if I act cold towards you in public, don't take it to the heart." She continues off from our last conversation.

"Why would you be cold to me?" I frown. Truthfully, I want to yank my hand away, but I think better of it.

"Because I'm really closed off with everyone. It's how I was raised and I don't want to gain any suspicions about our relationship." She explains. I take in her words. They make sense but now I hate that we have to sneak around. So, I only hum to show my understanding.

"Don't be like that Miss Swan." She scolds and sips on her whine. Does she know what that does to me? When she calls me that it...UGH! "You're growling like an animal."

"Because you keep calling me Miss Swan." I mock with wiggling fingers. Regina giggles and grabs at another garlic bread.

"Do you not like it?" She takes a bite trying to smile and chew at the same time.

"Oh I more than like it." I groan in admission. She chuckles even more and looks up at the clock.

"What time did your parents want you home?." I look up at the clock behind me and my eyes widen in fear. It's almost 11 o clock at night! Regina and I must've had sex for a really long time. I didn't realize that this was such a late dinner.

"I have to go back now. I'm so sorry." I whimper and stand with urgency. Regina shakes her hand stands up as well.

"It's okay dear. You do have a child." She points out and held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

I quickly do so and take a glance down at it. I have so many messages and missed calls from my father alone. I just know he's going to be sitting in the darkness, waiting for me to get home like the protective dads in the movies. I place the phone in Regina's hand and she puts her number in it.

"Text me as soon as you get home okay?" Her tone is more begging. I nod my head and give her a loving kiss.

"But can you save me some leftovers." I smirk against her lips. She laughs humorously and shakes her head.

"Of course Em." She smirks and cuddles into my face. I love how girly she is. It makes knowing she has a cock even more hotter. Don't ask why.

Regina walks me to the door and wraps her arms around my neck. "I will see you soon?"

"Of course." I nod and kiss her cheek. She pulls away and watch as I leave to my car.

I start the car as soon as I get in and drive off. My dad is going to kill me. He thinks I'm with Killian so he could only be wondering what I'm doing. She's probably getting pregnant again. I mock in my head.

Staring at the long dark roads ahead, gives me leeway into the thoughts that I can not ignore. A certain brunette comes to view in my mind. Her moans echoes in my ear. I feel a rush of arousal once again having to slam my thighs shut. Then the fact that she wants to meet Henry turns me on even more. I could only imagine how she would mother my child.

Quit it Emma! You're moving to fast, you just met her! I can't help myself. I'm a teenager with a big heart and strong hormones. This magnetic pull Regina has on me is too hard to fight, no matter how hard I try.

"You have to get yourself together Em." I mumble to myself as I pull up to my new home.

It's fairly big and I'm not use to the spacious area. The backyard is big as well. Even though it's a better fit for our growing family, it still has yet to feel like home. However, when I stepped into Regina's house, I felt comfy and safe. I felt like I belong.

I slip the key in the lock. Slowly, and as quiet as I can, I open the door and step inside. I hope that my father isn't awake and lingering in the darkness. I close the door behind me in an agonizingly slow pace. The click that sounds, causes me to freeze in panic. I stay in this position for a moment, gaining my composure, and slowly tip towards the stairs; passing the kitchen entryway to my right and the living room entryway to my left.

"Ahem!" His voice booms into the still quietness, causing my soul to leap from my own body.

"Hi dad." My voice is small. My dad steps out from the kitchen and leans int he entryway.

"What took you so long? What were you doing?" He begins to interrogate. I gulp and sigh heavily.

"Really dad. I had so fun that I lost track of time." It's not completely a lie right?

"What restaurant did you go to?" I shrink under his cold demanding glare.

"Umm I-It was this really good Italian restaurant. Their garlic bread is the best!" Please tell me there's a Italian restaurant around here.

"Oh yea? Maybe we should go some day."

My father smirks. "Where is it?" I give him a shrug.

"How should I know? We just moved here yesterday." I say in defense. He nods his head in understanding and steps forward.

"You make a good point." He rests his hands on my shoulders and gives me a firm squeeze. "Please Emma. Be careful. We don't need another accident."

My heart shatters at that word. Mainly because it's the truth. Henry may be an accident but he means more to me than my father would ever know. Still, I don't like hearing it and he says it often to express how he feels about me having sex. It really hurst inside.

"I'm on the pill dad...I think I'm going to go to bed." I mumble and pull away. He gives me a firm nod. His eyes stare me down as I quietly walk up the stairs. I can just feel it.

I close my door and immediately fall to my bed face first. It feels so empty and lonely in here. I miss sharing a room with Henry, but he's a big boy and has his own room now. Thinking about Henry leads to me thinking about Regina, and I immediately grab my phone.

E: Hey it's Em. I'm home.

Regina replies instantly, making my heart burst with joy.

R: that's good Em. I was just getting ready for bed...but it's hard.

E: y?

R: Because our little friend came out to play as soon as you left. ️

E: you mean our big friend?

R: it is big isn't it? imagine what I go through daily.

E: well now you have me.

R: and I'm glad for that...you should get some rest okay?

E: okay. I'll text you as soon as I get up

R: I'll be here

My smile only grew as our conversation progressed. I know I probably look like an idiot but, I don't care. I set my phone down on the bedside table and sigh. I've never been so anxious to wake up to another day. I have Regina to thank for that.


	6. Five

The phone vibrating beside me only get's louder as I try to mute it out. Giving in, I break my sleep and grab it to find it's my mother.

"Hello?"

"Oh honey...Are you still asleep? It's 12 o clock in the afternoon!" I run my hands through my hair and groan. I hate waking up early but now I hate myself for sleeping in...because of her.

"I'm sorry. Is Henry okay? Where is he?" I question and slide out of my bed.

"He's with me. I just registered you for school and now we are grocery shopping." Mother informs. I hear small voices in the background. Then there's shuffling.

"Mornin mummy!" Henry squeals in my ear. A big smile graces my face, Imagining what my adorable baby boy looks like in this moment.

"Hey kid! How did you sleep?" I can hear Henry adjusting the phone on his face before he speaks.

"I sleep good! My bed soft mommy." He giggles.

"That's great baby. I'm glad to hear that."

"No more mommy snoring." He laughs again. I purse my lip at his cruel bullying.

"I do not snore!" I whine.

Henry laughs more loudly. It's music to my ears. The thing I cherish most is knowing that my son always has a happy smile on his face. He literally bubbles with joy everywhere he goes. The shuffling is audible again.

"Emma." My mom announces her presence. "I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Alright. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie." She expresses before hanging up. I stretch my limbs and walk into my in suit bathroom. It seems to be the only perk to this new home.

I grab my toothbrush and look at all of my text messages. Of course I click on Regina's first.

R: I hope you slept well babe

E: I only did because I dreamt about you

Regina is probably busy doing other things, so I click on other messages. All of my new friends have been texting over night in the group chat they added me to. The personal one that Tink sent me caught my eye though.

T: Em! It's going to be 90 so I'm having a pool party. Ur more than welcome to come.️

I smile at her gesture and hold the toothbrush in my mouth to text her back.

E: wow thanks! I'll be there!

T: good. You can meet all of the juniors and seniors at my school.

E: sounds good!

It then dawns on me that I need to find out what school my mother enrolled me in. I honestly hope that it's a school with Tink and Ruby. Belle goes to a private school and Jefferson is home schooled. Maybe that's why he's a little coo coo. He has way to much time on his hands for a punk.

I finish up with brushing my teeth and take a warm shower. I had to relieve myself due the images of Regina in my mind. If my brain isn't distracted, she always pops up. It's so annoying but in a good way.

I get out and dig through my box of clothes to find my bathing suit. I also pull out a pair of shorts and a white tank top to cover myself for when I'm walking around. This has to be the hottest July in history. 90?! That's insane.

My phone vibrates but not because it's a text. It continues to announce an incoming call; I smile when I read Regina's ID. I quickly answer.

"Hey!" I say happily.

"Hi." She hums. I feel immediately aroused, wanting to curse her.

"Oh come on! I just took a shower." I whine. She chuckles on the other end. Her laugh is music to my ears as well.

"I'm sorry Em. I just needed to hear your voice." She groans. Everything goes silent. I listen closely and bite at my nail. Imagining Regina in this moment, jerking off to me. Her panting and groans increase, causing me to trail my hand into my shorts.

I hum in pleasure once my fingers finds my sensitive bud once again. Regina chuckles from hearing this and speaks in the most sexiest voice imaginable. "Imagine my tongue where your fingers are."

She's so confident and I love it. I close my eyes, clenching the phone tightly in my grip and speeding up the rubbing.

"Yes Regina..." I whisper into the phone. Regina groans and takes a deep breath in before saying something else.

"I want you to put your fingers inside." She orders sexily. I do as I'm told and gasp out from the arousal her voice causes. I whimper and Regina hums her content.

"Good girl. Now fuck yourself Em-ma." She moans. I thrust with speed from the start. Regina stretched me out so much making me capable of slipping four fingers in. I curl them and push in as deep as I can go, imagining its my girlfriend laying over top of me and pounding relentlessly.

"Gina!" I whimper out. Regina moans out my name as well. I could hear her picking up pace in the background. The sound makes me drift closer to my climax.

After a few moans and exchanging of words, Regina and I cum together like we have done twice before. Given the distance, us cuming together says a lot about our bond alone.

"What are you doing today?" She asks after she clears her throat. I get up to go clean my hands in the bathroom before answering

"My friend is throwing a pool party" i say nervously. I don't know how she would feel about that.

"Makes sense. It's going to be really hot today. I trust that you'll be on your best behavior?"

"Anything for you babe." I summit easily. She hums her approval and shifts a little in the background. I'm assuming that she's getting dressed. "What about you?"

Surely she isn't alone all of the time. "I'm going to the mall with my friends, Katheryn and Daniel."

"Sounds fun. Should I be worried about this Katheryn?" I frown. Regina laughs which causes a smile to form on my face.

"Of course. I do have a thing for blondes." She teases, but I suddenly feel jealousy rising. "I'm joking dear. Katheryn and I have been friends since birth. I would never take that step with her."

I give out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Anyways, I have to get ready, I'll call you later." She informs.

"Okay." I smile and the line goes dead. Soon after I get another text from someone else.

B: hey! Are you going to the party? Do you mind giving me a ride?

E: sure thing! I'll be there in 30

B: thx!

I slip my phone into my back pocket and storm down the stairs. My dad seems to be nowhere in sight. So I text my mom to ask if I could use the bug and go to a pool party. She gives me the okay so I quickly head out.

Sometimes I feel bad. I leave her to take care of Henry when He's my responsibility. Time and time again she tells me she wants me to live a normal teenage life. She says that Henry will always be my son and I'm still a great mother regardless . I don't know what I'd do without her support.

I pull up to Belle's house and beep the horn. Damn her house is huge! Her parents must be crazy rich. Belle quickly dashes down her porch, her long brown locks floating behind her, and she slips in the car with ease.

"How do I look?" is the first thing she says. Wow...I didn't expect that from someone like her.

"Hi to you too Belle. Oh thanks for the ride Emma." I tease. Belle shoves my shoulder and gives a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Em...it's just that the seniors are hot." She informs. I start the car and begin to drive.

"Oh really now?" I chuckle giving her a sly grin.

"Yes! I'm sick of being the only virgin in the group." She whines. I shake my head at the brunette. She doesn't need to rush.

"It doesn't work that way. You should loose it to someone who is worth it." I advise.

"You're not a virgin? You sure look like one." I laugh and shake my head at her.

"No I'm not a virgin." I deadpan.

"Do you regret it?" I think about how I should answer this.

If I say no, that would completely go against my advice and I hate looking like a hypocrite unless it concerns Henry. If I say yes, she'd most likely ask why. But then again I don't owe her anything to put my business out in the air. She's so nice though.

"I do and then I don't." I say truthfully. Belle nods her head, not pressuring me to explain why. I suddenly feel a sense of gratitude. I think we'll get along pretty well.

The car comes to a screeching halt as I pull up to Tink's. I reach in the back to grab my drawstring book bag. It holds everything I need. Belle chuckles at me while she watches me slip on my sunglasses.

"What?" I shrug. "It's really hot."

"Ssuuuuuureeee." She smirks and get's out. I follow behind. I hope she doesn't think that I am trying to be cute for anyone because Im not. The only person I have an interest in right now is the older brunette who feels more like my soulmate. Speaking of...

R:Did you get to the party safely?

E: yea, just now.

R: okay. Please don't drown and you know what I realized?

E: what my love?

R: technically you are my MILF

E: Regina!

R: it's true!

E: now I feel older than you!

R: Hey watch it! I'm not that old

E: okay okay I quit

R: yea...smart move. Stop by when you leave the party.

E: got it.

"Who are you texting?" Belle has a shit eating grin on her face. My cheek bones began to cramp and I realize that I must have been gawking at my phone like an idiot.

"Nobody important." My nervous smile doesn't seem to trick the brunette.

She gives me a suspicious look and guides me though the side fence. Tink's house is huge too. My new house isn't that small and it makes me wonder if all the houses around here are big.

"YAY! YOU CAME!" The bubbly blonde screams and runs towards us. Belle and both give her a hug. Ruby notices us and comes to join, her cup of lemonade is gripped in her hand and her sunglasses are resting at the top of her head.

"Woah, looking hot blondie. You better watch out for the lady killers." She teases. I laugh and shove her away. She wraps her arm around me and guides me away from the other chatty blonde. She sits in her lounging chair and I take the one beside her.

"So...you and Miss Mills." She starts. I tense and bring my knees up to my chest.

"You heard us didn't you?" I groan and slam my head into my knees. Regina is going to kill me...

"Yea...your mom asked me to check on you guys and when I did–"

"Please don't say anything else." I had to stop her right there and I refuse to show my face. It's so embarrassing. The heat that tags along with it makes the summer air even hotter on my skin.

"So...are you guys a thing," She questions. There's no point in lying now.

"Yea...please don't tell anyone!" I beg and sit up on my knees.

"Relax Ems. I can totally keep a secret, but you're lucky. Even if Miss. Mills is strict and a hard ass, she's hot. Most people sign up for her classes on purpose just to gawk at her." Ruby explains.

"What?!" I snap. For one I had no idea Regina was a teacher. Just imagining her being my teacher causes my center to twitch for attention BUT people gawk at her?! She's mine!

"Wow! You're in that deep? You just met her!" The brunette gasps. I groan and fall back in the chair.

"I know!"

"Hey Rubes! Who's the hot blonde?" A guy smirks as he makes his way over. I lift my eyebrows at him. I'm sure he can't see the glare through my eyeglasses, but I'm giving him the death glare.

"Back off August. You're totally not her type." Ruby teases but there's seriousness behind her words. She's trying to tell him that I'm gay without him realizing.

"Fine!" He groans deeming Ruby successful. "We're going to play some pool games. Want to join?"

"Yea! We'll be there in a moment." Ruby beams.

"Cool." August smirks and hops back in. He's so muscular and buff. The typical high school jock.

"He's always quarter back for the football team." Ruby explains.

"I figured that much."

"Hey! If you're going to our school you should join cheerleading, Tink's the captain. And Miss Mills is the supervisor." Ruby wiggles her eyebrows. I swat at her and lay back in my seat.

"Whatever. I planned on joining a couple of sports anyways." I inform.

"How about track? I run in track." She suggests.

"Nahhh."

"Tennis? Belle is on the team for our school."

"Nope. Too girly." I reject.

"I was thinking softball and volleyball...maybe soccer."

"Not bad. Well, Ariel that red head over there plays volleyball and the girl she next to her does too."

Ruby points to the girl chatting away with the brunette they seem a little close. "And Tink plays softball, so does that girl right there."

I nod in understanding and lift up on my feet. It's getting too hot to bake in the sun. I pull my shirt over my head and toss it on my chair. I also do the same with my shorts. I set my sunglasses down gently and walk to the edge of the pool.

"Hey! Are you guys playing?!" Tink calls out to us. I dip my feet in and let Ruby answer.

"What are we playing?" She asks.

"Octopus!" Tink calls back. Ruby looks to me, shrugs, and hops in. I like this party. It isn't overly crowded. There's probably only like 20 people here as opposed to 100 people being stuffed in one room.

I take a leap of faith and jump in behind Ruby. We swim towards everyone who is on one side of the pool. They're all lined up at the edge. What does this have to do with an octopus?

"Okay this is how you play." Aurora starts. "I'm 'it' so I'll be in the middle. You guys have have to try to get to the other side without getting tagged. If I tag, you're it too, and we have to tag people together with locked hands."

This sounds fun. Everyone ready's themselves. I'm not a bad swimmer so hopefully I don't get tagged first. That would suck. Someone on the side line counts down for us. On cue, we all race to the other end. The girl named Ariel is the first to make it to the other side. Aurora ends up tagging Tink and nobody else.

"Hey Swan!" Killian smiles and swims over next to me. The person says we have 10 seconds to swim to the other side, so some of them make a dash for it. As Tink and Aurora tries to tag them, I zip past.

I jump hearing a sudden voice in my ear from behind. "How's it going?"

"Killian!" I screech and splash him. He only laughs and throws his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you." He chuckles. I roll my eyes and give him a smirk.

I hope you lose asshole." I tease. He shakes his head and prepares himself for the swim.

"I doubt that." Is all he says before he takes off. I watch how he zips past the it people with ease. There's only a few of us stragglers left. I'm the only girl.

Once this game is over, we play more and more games until the pool began to glow and the night sky settles in. It gets really cool at night, so I hopped out as soon as I saw the sun setting. I snacked a little and made some new friends. Today was great.

It's quieter now that the stars are out. Most people are just cuddled up or on their phones. I look around for Belle, and I find her chatting with Ruby. The two are lounging at the edge of the pool and kicking their feet in the water.

"Hey Belle. Do you need me to take you home?" Belle looks up at me with kindness but smirks back at Ruby.

"Nope. I'm staying with Ruby tonight." She informs. I smirk at Ruby and she kicks water onto my leg. Belle blushes, and everything get's awkward.

"Alright..." I utter into the silence. "I'm just gonna head home."

"Bye Em." They both say together as I walk away. I say goodbye to Tink and everyone else as well. I pull out my phone to find a text from my mom, Regina, and Ruby.

I open the one from my mom.

Mom️: Hey! I forgot to tell you that I enrolled you at Story Brooke high. I hope you are having fun

I'm so happy that I'll be going to school with my new friends. I quickly text my mom back and tell her that I'll be spending the night while I subconsciously walk to the car. I then open Regina's text after I get in.

R: I need you to do me a huge favor... Can you bring my sister over? She's at that party and she's not even supposed to be there.

E: Sister?

R: Yea, Zelena. She's your age with reddish brown hair. Can't miss her.

I get out of the car and walk back to Tink's backyard. I forgot Regina told me she had a sister but I didn't think she would be my age. When I get back to the pool area, my eyes immediately falls to the curly haired girl conversing with August.

Unsure of how I should approach, I slowly make my way up to her and tap her shoulder. She looks behind me and gives me this weird look. If this isn't Gina...

"Yes?" She questions in annoyance. I roll my eyes and motion for her to come.

"A certain someone asked me to take you home..." Zelena's eyes widens and she looks me up and down.

"You're Emma?!" She gasps. I nod my head and wait for her to decide if she's going to come or not. Zelena says her goodbye to August and get's up to follow me.

"I thought you'd at least be a senior." I chuckle at the comment and unlock the car so she could get in. Her eyes forever lingers onto me.

"What?" I question and start the car. She shrugs and shakes her head in thought.

"Nothing. You just don't look like the type."

"The type for what?" I ask taking a quick glance at her and find that she is still staring at me. I focus my eyes back on the road, to avoid any accidents.

"The type that would date a woman." She answers truthfully. Some people just never learn that it's wrong to judge a book by its cover.

We sit in this weird silence. At one point it became so unbearable for me that I had to turn on the radio. Soon enough, we pull up to Regina's house. I grab my book bag and follow behind Zelena; she told me she had the key.

The television could be heard from nearby and all of the lights are basically on in the home. "Sis! We're here."

Regina comes down the stairs with a pair of leggings on and a sleeveless button down shirt that covers over her crotch. She's so fucking hot.

"How was the party?" She smiles at us and pulls her sister in for a hug. "Mom thinks your here by the way."

"Thank sis. It was great. I'm going to go take a shower." Zelena informs pointing deeper into the home. My girlfriend waits until her little sister is far away to pull me in close for a kiss.

"She doesn't know about me." She mumbles agains my lips.

"Really?! How could you hide it from her?" Regina chuckles and pecks my lips one last time. Her hand locks around mine and we proceed to go up the stairs.

"It was hard but mother's orders. She didn't want anyone to know not even my little sister. Now, I'm just insecure about it." Regina answers truthfully.

I heavily sigh from her admission and follow her down the hallway. She opens the door to a huge room. Of course it's hers. "Strip dear."

I quickly jump to obey her orders. She leaves me alone for a moment to run a shower in her bathroom. She comes back...naked.

"Let's go." She motions with her head with a bite to her lip.

I nearly missed her checking me out. This is the first time we got to see each other fully naked. Her ass is so plump and her perky breasts are delicious. She's even fit too, just the way I like. Her abs are toned, not too much, but not to little. Perfect!

We step in the warm water together. She starts off by cleaning all the chlorine in my hair. I could get used to this! The hums Of appreciation are hard to suppress and I know they have to be driving Regina crazy.

Surely, after I rinse my hair, I feel 'our friend' pressing against my ass. She slowly begins to rock her hips against me, turning me on even more than I already had been for the day. I could no longer imagine myself without Regina. What would I do without her touches or those amazing sensations she gives me?

My body gets whipped around and slammed against the wall. I am soaked and it's not the shower water either. Regina wraps her arms around my thighs and lifts me up in the air.

"Can I?" She questions. I chuckle at her soft side and peck her lips. My hands rests gently behind her neck.

"You're the boss remember? You don't have to ask." She gives me a small smile before biting her lip in concentration. I love that look because it tells me that she's going to fuck me good. She lowers my body over her cock slowly and stays completely still once all the way in.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Her eyes are clammed shut. She hums and rock her hips slowly. Her cock already presses deep inside. With addition to the water running down my body and to my clit, I am probably already on cloud nine. This high feeling is something I want to feel every single day.

"I just can't get enough of you Emma..." Regina whispers. Her teeth grazes against my earlobe. Now I'm moaning out loud, battling with the noise coming from the shower. Regina picks up the pace, slamming into me hard with every thrust. My thighs tighten around her body so she's free enough to let me go.

It does get hot in here; it's hard to tell if I'm sweating or if it's the water, but its hot. Regina's warm breath trickles against my neck, causing shivers to run up my spine. As if reading my mind, she takes my flesh in her mouth.

"Gina gina gina..." I gasp in whispered like cries.

I move my head out of the way granting her more access. She sucks and bites with so much force. Another wave of arousal shoots through me and I feel my juices making her even slicker. She hums from the feeling and presses her hands on the wall beside my body.

She now deeply penetrates me and I can feel that build up in my gut again. My body stiffens and shutter as she continues to fuck me senseless. The faster she goes, the harder that pressure feels in my gut. I hold it in for as long as I can because I want to wait for her.

"Let it go Em. Cum for me baby." Regina mumbles against my ear once again.

I didn't know she could feel it. I do let it go and scream out as as the orgasm flushes through my body and down to my core. I feel Regina buck inside of me. Her glorious cum shoots up into my cunt and continues for a few moments like it always does.

When she pulls out. Our mix arousal drips off of her cock and out of my pussy, falling down to the shower floor.

Regina and I cuddle together in bed. She lays snug against my chest and focuses on the tv in front of us. She was ecstatic when she found out I was staying over. We took another few hours of having sex, mostly to train me. Yes, I was punished a few times and I'm so fucking sore.

I stroke her hair soothingly. She's the only thing I can focus on right now. Since she's my main focus...a topic comes up.

"Babe?" I question softly. She hums and looks up at me with so much love in her eyes. It's too early, way too early to say it but I know she wants to.

"You failed to mention that you were a teacher." She sits up at those words and pauses her show on the tv.

"Well there's three different schools so I assumed that you were going to end up in one that I didn't teach in."

That doesn't sound good at all. Should I even tell her that I'm going to her school now? What will she do? Is she saying she'd leave me?!

"What does that mean?" I finally ask once my head is cleared.

Regina sighs heavily and her fingers started playing with her blanket. My heart breaks. I feel like she just smashed it against the wall. I never felt like this in my life and I can't handle it.

"Emma..."she gulps. "I don't see how we could be together if we are going to be at the same school."

The wind is knocked out of me. It's so hard to be breathe. As much as I want to say something, I can't. I'm choking too much for a single syllable to even come out. I hear Regina sniffle, but I refuse to look at her. I keep my eyes clammed shut.

"It's not you..." she croaks. "But you must understand that this is already hard. Me being your teacher could make it even worse."

Suddenly my lungs expand. The air fills in completely and I can breathe correctly again. I open my eyes and only focus on the blanket beneath me.

"So...we just wasted both of our times." I let the anger win. I don't even understand why I'm so angry and we've only been together for a week.

Regina tries to reach out to me but I retract coldly from her touch. Feeling her skin connect with mine won't help the situation. It'll only make me want her more and make me angrier.

"Emma..." she trails sadly. I shake my head and get up from the bed. I search around the room to find all my clothes. Regina watches silently. I don't think either one of us has the guts to speak through the building tension.

When I am done getting dressed, I grab my phone and my keys. "I'm sorry." She whispers as soon as grab at the door knob.

"No. Your not." I spit and keep my daze strait ahead. I swing the door open and slam it behind me out of anger. I zip down the stairs with speed. There's too many memories in this house and I want to get out of here.

As soon as I make it outside, the cool air melts against my skin. I feel slightly better, but still, I find it hard to breathe as I get settled in the car. I stare at the windshield wondering how I let myself get so caught up. The tears build up and burn. They create a dryness in my throat making it hard for me to swallow back my sobs.

For nearly and hour I sit in this car, my forehead against the steering wheel, and heaving out my pain. The tears fall onto my legs. They're so cool to the touch. Cool like Regina's touch and her icy stare that I love so much.

You can get through this Swan. Sooner or later I have to pull myself together. I sit up straight and wipe away the remaining tears that want to trickle down my cheek. I take in steady breaths so that my flushed face could slowly turn back to normal.

I come to the conclusion that I don't ever want to see Regina again. I'd never make the mistake of opening my heart to anyone else but my son.


	7. Six

It's the middle of August now and nearly a month since Regina and I separated. At first I was depressed but I took that time to build up my walls. My heart is now shielded from any more pain that tries to intrude.

It's almost my birthday and Henry seems excited that he's turning two soon. He can't stop talking about it. He spins in circles and bounces up and down. I sit on the couch and watch the little show he puts on for me.

"Birthday! Birthday! My birthday." He sings. I give him a warm smile. Knowing my son all too well, I open my arms preparing for his crash landing.

"That was great Hen. What do you want to do on your birthday?" I ask. His eyes gleam with hope and happiness.

"Toy store! Lots toys!" he squeals. I snuggle my nose against his, forcing an adorable chuckle in return.

"I think we could do that." I smile.

"Yay!!!!" He cheers. "Mommy I hungry."

I hate that pout. That pout is my perpetrator and I am a victim that falls easily to its command. I'd rather have Henry smiling and showing off those perfect tiny teeth.

"How about we take a walk to the diner? We can see Ruby." I suggest. He nods his head and slides out of my lap.

I decided to tell Ruby, Tink, and Belle about Henry. They seemed nice enough to accept me for it and to keep the secret. So far they have, but if rumor gets out, I don't care either. Henry is my kid and that's all that matters.

The day is nice and bright. Henry happily waddles beside me and obeying my rules. I don't need him being like Neal and running all around, sending me into a goose chase. That little boy is really going through the terrible twos early. I hope Henry never starts. He's such an angel.

"Look! Cars!" He emphasizes the s and points to the cars driving by.

"Yea Hen. One day you will have a car." I coo and lift him in my arms. I always hold him when we have to cross the street.

"I get big monster car!" He roars in amusement.

I chuckle and put him back down when we get to the other side. His tiny fingers wrap firmly against mine. StoryBrooke is really a town to admire in the summer. Everyone seems happy. So far, the sky has been cloudless for most days.

"Eat Eat!" He cheers when the dinner comes into view.

The familiar sound of the bell dinging gives me that comfortable feel once again. I still have yet to feel at home in my own house or anywhere really. This diner is more like a safe haven.

Ruby spots us from behind the counter and immediately comes over to greet us. Henry reaches his tiny arms for her to pick him up; she happily obliges.

"Hey buddy! Someone's turning 2 soon." Henry nods his head and points to me.

"Mommy get older too!" He informs with pride.

"I know. She's turning into an old lady." Ruby teases. Henry giggles. His body fidgets in her embrace, signaling that he wants to get put down. She obeys his wishes and let's the tiny tot, rush into my lap.

"So...what can I getcha?" She pulls out her notepad and begins to write. Does she really need to write down two drinks?

Henry had already slid out of my lap and beside me, coloring away on his menu. I debate on whether I should get him something healthy or junky. There is still the fact that it's so fucking hot out. The heat usually brings out all of the good things in life.

I ordered milkshakes and Ruby went to grab them. It took her a while because she ended up talking away like she always does to another waitress. She's such a flirt. When she finally came with our drinks, she sat on the other side of us.

"I think we should go to the zoo for our next group trip." My eyes lift from my drink but I keep my lips wrapped around the straw.

"The zoo?" My face flips in disgust. Who would want to walk around in the heat? Like seriously?

"Why the hell would we go to the zoo?" Ruby lifts an eyebrow and motions her head towards my son.

"Watch your mouth around the baby." She scolds. I roll my eyes and take another long sip at my shake.

"I say what I want. But seriously Rubes, it's way too hot to just walk around in the sun." I shrug. Henry and I jump when Ruby bangs down on the table. Her eyes hint excitement and the big smile gracing her face says that she has some other idea in mind.

"There's a grand opening for the new skating rink. We should go!" I nod my head and think about this. Do I want to risk busting my ass? No! But it'll be hilarious to see other people bust their asses.

"That's not a bad idea." I smirk from the thought. It's actually pretty exciting really.

"Okay good! I'll let everyone else know that and–" the sound of the bell chiming interrupts Ruby. Nowadays I don't look up to see who it is because I am used to it, but the dumbstruck look on Ruby's face has me curious.

"What crawled up your ass?" I chuckle. She shakes her head and holds her gaze towards me.

"Nothing..."she drags relentlessly. I shrug, but familiar laughter captures my attention, accompanied with unfamiliar laughter.

I look up to find Regina sitting at the counter with a blonde. Apparently Regina must have said something funny or their waitress did. The blonde rests her head on Regina's shoulder as she gains her composure.

"Who cares Em. Fuck her." Ruby waves them off with an eye roll. I glare at her not because I didn't need her input, but because she cursed in front of Henry. Her eyes slightly widens as she stiffly shrugs at me.

"MOMMY I GO POTTY!" Henry screeches. Ruby and I cringe from the sudden sound in our ears. My heart thumps because I'm sure he has captured everyone's attention.

I give a heavy sigh and lift him up in my arms along with the diaper bag. I could feel Regina's gaze crawling up my skin as I walk away to the bathroom. It makes me feel icky. I still want nothing to do with her and I hope she realizes that.

Sometimes I get texts from her; begging me to answer. She wanted to talk about it but enough was said that day. She didn't want to be with me. We broke up and that's it. So, I never responded to her; I have no reason to.

A sigh of relief leaves my lips after discovering that Henry only peed in his pull up. I seriously need to start potty training him. I mean, he's really smart for a two year old. He's nearly saying complete sentences while other two year olds I met has their words all jumbled up.

"All better?" I ask as I set him down. He gives me a curt nod and grabs my hand. Together we leave the bathroom, but as soon as I step out I nearly pissed myself.

"What the hell Regina?!" I snap and grab at my chest. Regina sits up from the wall that she was creepily leaning on and steps towards me.

"You should be really careful of what you say around your son." She lifts a cold eyebrow and stares at me intently. Is she really pissed at me? I should be pissed at her!

"Mommy? Who pretty lady?" Henry squeezes my hand and points to Regina. I notice how Regina's face softens when her gaze falls to Henry.

"Henry. It's not nice to point." I scold as kindly as I can. Henry dramatically tucks his finger behind his back but looks up at Regina curiously. Regina kneels down to be eye level with the tiny tot.

"You are the most adorable prince I have ever seen." She gives him a warm smile. Henry smiles in return and let's go of my hand to step closer to Regina. I don't want him to get attached, but I don't want to be rude either.

"I'm a prince?" He points to his own chest. Regina gives that adorable chuckle and nudges Henry's chubby cheek.

"You are in my eyes." She says with happiness. Henry giggles and bounces up and down. He's loving the attention that Regina is giving him.

"You a queen in this eyes." Henry says and points from Regina to his eyes. Regina gives an adorable little laugh and tilts her head.

"My name means Queen too." She smirks. Henry gasps and looks up at me.

"Mommy! Her name Queen!" He beams. I give a small smile, feeling so dumbstruck about this moment. It's a beautiful moment but I refuse to let myself fall into Regina's addicting void, not again.

"Her name is Regina, kid. It means Queen." I correct him.

He nods his head and looks back at Regina with so much admiration. It's funny how she can so easily click with people, yet she pushes mostly everyone away. I've seen her a few times after we broke up. She's cold and assertive. She says hurtful things to people sometimes, but it's really her unfiltered sass. She holds herself high with the poise of a Queen. That state comes naturally to her.

"Just like my daddy's name is Henry too." Regina smirks. Henry gasps dramatically once again. He does the unbelievable:He presses his forehead against Regina's and looks into her eyes; deeper into her soul.

"I meet this big Henry..." He orders. I try so hard not to laugh. Regina's mouth twitches as she attempts to stay as serious as Henry is.

"Of course. Anything for a prince right?" Regina nearly chokes. Henry pulls away and gives a curt nod. When Regina finally stands back up I blank my face instantly. At least she got to meet him. Regina looks at me closely and observes every inch if me.

"What do you want?" I ask. Her eyes linger on my thighs that seems to be the most interesting thing in the world. Well, I guess it's my fault for wearing a mini skirt.

"I'd like to use the bathroom. But you're in the way dear." Her gaze finally lifts up to me and she stares at me coldly. I pick Henry up and step out of the way.

Today is the day that we go to the skating rink. I think most of the town is going which sucks. I do not want to see Regina there with her girlfriend. I get all fidgety and anxious just thinking about it.

My heart is thumping a little harder and my lungs are slightly losing the necessary oxygen intake needed. I suddenly feel a little more hot in this car.

Once we get there, I'm the first to slip out, letting the cooler summer air calm my annoying nerves.

"You good Swan?" Peter asks and pats my back. I nod and stand up straight to avoid anymore suspicions from my friends.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Tink beams and began to walk to the huge building, followed by Ruby and Belle.

I began to walk as well, but I stray behind just a little. I need to fix myself, but I'm only lost in thought for a moment.

"Hey Swan!" I jump from the sudden intruder to my ears. Killian wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me in close.

"Why must you always torment me?" I growl lowly. Killian shrugs but never let's go of his grip around me. We continue to walk side by side until we make it to the front counter. He pulls away to pull out his wallet.

"I'm paying for us." He tells the guy behind the counter.

"Killian you don have t–"

"Shush love. Let me do this." He gives me a warm smile that I can't protest against. We give the guy our shoes and receive our skates in return.

Killian and I meet our friends inside who are sitting at benches and putting on their shoes. Ruby already has on hers, skating in circles around them.

"About time you two love birds show up." Jefferson smirks and attempts to stand. His efforts are short lived; he ends up falling back down on his ass. We all laugh at him and he turns beet red.

Peter gets up with his roller blades on and joins Ruby in her little skating circle. I slip on my shoes quickly, excited to skate the night away. Tink has trouble getting her's on and Belle already has her's on but is too afraid to stand.

When I stand, I wobble a little. Soon I catch my balance. I lift one leg and push forward. Wow, maybe skating is like riding a bike. You never forget how. I haven't gone skating since I was like 9.

"Hey guys!" Someone cheers and catches our attention.

Aurora, Ariel, Mulan, and Zelena skates over to us. I take a glance back to where they came from to see August, Robin, Philip, and a few others. Then I look at the huge rink. People are dancing or falling, but everyone has smiles on their faces. That is the town of StoryBrooke.

"Come on guys! We're missing out!" Ruby whines. Every time she and Peter passes someone, he ruffles their hair in attempts to get them to stand. Killian springs up in frustration and chases after him.

Ruby stops skating in her circle and slides in front of Belle, offering her hand. Awww so cute. Nobody knows that these two secretly fool around behind closed doors except for me. Belle doesn't even know I know. It makes me wonder why they can't be open. I was dating a teacher for crying out loud.

"Mommy!" I hear the familiar screech behind me. I had no idea that my mom was bringing the kids at this time. Or maybe they've been here all day...

I skate over to my family and swoop Henry up as I past him. I'm still having a hard time stopping. By the way Henry was on the ground, he ordered my mom to let him skate by himself. She did and he fell.

"What's the matter baby." I say in a pouty voice. I spin in place holding Henry above me to make him feel like he's flying.

"I hurt my bum bum." Henry giggles. I rest him on my hip, his skates bang into my thigh with every step I take.

"But did you have fun?" I ask. He nods his head and cups my cheek.

"Grandma says it's eat eat time." He informs me.

I set him down and lean over to hold Both of his hands out in front of him. Slowly, I guide him to skate back towards my parents. He wobbles here and there but he isn't that bad for a first timer.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask my mom as I set Henry on the bench. I kneel down to untie his skates for him.

"Since they were open. But now it seems that the teens and young adults come out to play when the sun falls." My mom chuckles.

I look around again. There are mostly young people hanging around now. I notice more couples and more make out sessions. That was a quick change in the thirty minute time period.

"But we are going to go eat and put the kid to bed. So, you have fun kiddo." My dad smiles. I stand and hand him Henry's skates.

"Thanks guys. I'll be good I promise." I grin.

"You better be." My dad points his accusing finger. I say goodbye to my parents and skate away to find my friends.

"Swan! Over here love!" Killian's voice rings in my ear. He's leaned over the barrier that surround the skating rink and waving me over with a warm smile. I skate over to him and lean over the barrier beside him.

"Where is everyone?" I ask while looking around.

"Well. Peter ended up challenging August and Jefferson in the arcade. The girls are over there" Killian points to where the girls are standing and talking. I would go over there but I'd rather skate around. Plus he's alone.

I brake the distance between us and find the entrance, then I skate my way back towards him.

"Shall we?" I hold out my hand. I've never seen him smile so big. He locks his fingers in mine. Together we skate and talk. Killian attempted to dance while skating and ended up falling.

"It isn't funny." He pouts as he slowly get's up. I chuckle behind my hand, trying my best not to hunch over hysterically. "Emma." He whines.

"I'm...sorry..." I say in between laughs. "It's just that you were so serious."

Killian groans in frustration. Before I even realize, I'm lifted into the air. A wave a shock stings at my heart and I fight in the air.

"Killian! PUT ME DOWN!" I screech. Instead, I feel the air rush past me and we are starting to move. Oh my god! "KILLIAN! Don't drop me!"

"Relax Swan! Enjoy the view and imagine you're flying." My breathing steadied once again. I look around and this view is weird, but it starts to make me feel excited. Ruby notices me from the distance and gives me a big smile.

I can't help myself. I start to laugh and cheer, telling Killian to go faster or to spin around. When his arms get wobbly from my weight, He slowly brings me back down to the ground. My body comfortably presses against his. I look up to find him grinning down at me. Suddenly, I feel lips on mine and I don't reject.

We kiss for what seems like forever. Although I may like it, it would never compare to the tingling feelings Regina's gives when she kisses me. After realizing that, I gently pull away because all I saw was Regina in that moment.

Killian clears his throat and smiles once again, "You're a great kisser." He compliments.

"Thanks." I say shyly. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I suddenly begin to cower away.

"Are you okay?" He asks with a concerned look that only makes me feels worse about the situation. I nod my head and clear my throat.

"I...just need to use the bathroom." I fumble and try to scurry off. I shouldn't be skating so fast since I can't stop, but I skate where my thumping heart takes me: Away from Killian and crashing into someone else.

"Jesus would you fucking–" the familiar voice snaps at me. "Oh it's you." She growls.

I slide back a little, taken aback by her anger. Her glare never falters. Maybe she saw that I kissed him. My skin and lips feel icky and they burn. I feel like I cheated. I don't know why but I do, and she looks like she's been cheated on.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I apologize for kissing Killian really but She doesn't need to know that. Ill let her assume its because I bumped into her, but by the way she bites down on her lip, she knows. The tears began to burn my eyes as her ice stare get's colder.

"Who's the boyfriend?" She growls lowly. I shake my head. My skates are like the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumble. I could see her arms hugging chest in my peripheral vision.

"So what? You just go around kissing people now?" She snaps. As if she never left me...she left me!

"You left me remember?!" I snap sucking in the angry tension that is oozing out of her very soul. I don't feel bad anymore, not after what she's done to me. Regina's eyes furrows and her hands grip her arms to show just how pissed she really is. She literally grinds her teeth a little before growling,

"Yes I know that! But then I thought about it and tried to talk to you but you kept ignoring me!" I don't think either of us realize that we are arguing in public, but it seems that nobody is paying us any mind thankfully.

"Because you hurt me Regina!" I scream in her face. Her face falls along with her arms. She takes a step back away from my fiery gaze. "I don't want anything to do with you! I loved you and you broke me!"

Regina guiltily nibbles on her bottom lip. She doesn't say anything else. Figures. I watch closely as she takes curious glances around the rink. She then grabs, my wrist and skates towards the bathroom, dragging me behind. I don't have to even move my legs really, and I can't anyway because I'm so confused.

My ex leads me into the the biggest stall in the bathroom and slams the door shut with my body. Im completely left speechless. My eyes take this moment to gaze at her body. She's wearing a mini summer dress that's a pretty navy blue. It's tight at the top but flares out past her hips. Her sexy thighs are on full display and so is her plump breasts. Her hair is swept up into an adorable messy bun and her sunglasses sit on top of her head.

"I love you too...and that's why I want you back." She whispers, her sudden voice scares me. My heart leaps in my throat, but the tears build from her admission.

I reach out to touch her because I can fight this craze no longer. She instantly flutters her eyes close and melts when my hand comes in contact with her cheek. Our bodies press together, trapping me against the stall door. Oddly, I can't feel Regina's cock anywhere. She must have hidden it good.

"Turn around." She orders softly. I remove my hand from her face and turn around slowly so I don't slip with these skates on. I bend over and hold my balance with my hands against the door.

"You strayed Emma."

"You did too." I whined. Regina stays silent for a moment, most likely thinking.

"When?" She speaks up.

"The day you met Henry. You were clearly with that–"

"Oh no dear that was Katheryn." I instantly feel bad after hearing her say that. "I told you that you were mine and only mine. Even if we were...apart for a little while, I meant what I said." For a little while? I thought we would be apart forever! Was she going to come back this entire time?

"I'm sorry Gina." I whimper, still clucks her tongue and sighs.

"I know dear. But you still have to learn your lesson right?" She asks. I nod my head trying to bite back my cries of guilt and fear. "Words Em."

"Yes babe..."I whine quickly before she strikes. Regina hums behind me. I feel her tug down at my shorts until they fall around my ankles.

Regina grazes her nails across my ass. To say she intimidates me in this moment would be an understatement. I know she isn't going to spank me. She's going to take it a step further. I'm scared but anxious for it at the same time.

"If you make a sound, you'll only make this worse for yourself." She mumbles dark and low.

"Okay..." I choke. Regina spreads my ass and pushes her way in. The pain spreads throughout my body, knocking the wind from my lungs, but arousal in my core soon follows. I seethe out lowly and try to hold back my sobs.

"You won't stray away again will you?" She asks. I shake my head, not being able to speak due to the pain and my rapid breathing. Still, she pushes in even further.

"No." I quickly blurt. I scrape my nails across the stall door for comfort. She pulls back out and pushes back in. Her balls slam against my core making me even more aroused and frustrated, but I focus more on tolerating this unbearable pain.

Regina slowly moves inside my ass until she stretches me out enough. It throbs, but now that she can fit, her thrusts feel way better. She moves a little faster with more confidence. Now, I'm trying not to moan instead of fighting back the tears. She continues to push in as deep as she could go, the friction on my clit cause my knees to wobble with every contact.

Her fucking my ass may feel good now but it's not doing me any justice. It's making my core cramp up from the neglect and frustration. Soon, it becomes painful in its own way.

"This is what happens when you disobey me Emma and so much more." She pants and stills.

"Yes Gina." I whimper.

"You won't make me angry again right?" I gasp for air. The cool touch of her finger tips on my burning skin eases the tension in my ass.

"No. I won't disobey you Gina. I've learned my lesson." I pant. She pulls out and finally shoves her cock into my twitching core.

"That's my girl." She groans. Her hands holds on to my waist as she pounds in me. I sigh, feeling content from her being inside of me once again. It's been so long and I've realized that I have grown addicted to my girlfriend, my soulmate, my mistress.

"Fuck Gina." I whimper lowly. She hums and pushes in a little deeper. When people enter the bathroom, she slows down and we both feel the adrenaline course through us.

"Emma? Are you in here?" Ohhhh no. Regina stiffens at first but she pushes in again, focusing more on our climax that's rapidly coming near. I can feel her cock twitching in me and I know that she won't let up.

I swallow air and answer Tink in the most casual way I can. "Yea..." I ended up groaning a little.

"Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yea. I think...I think my period...is coming soon." I choke.

"Man. That sucks. Well...hurry up, we're all going to chill at the snack bar." She informs.

"Okay." I croak through gritted teeth. I just want her to leave, but her being there and Regina secretly fucking me only turns me on even more. Once Tink leaves my walls clench and Regina fucks me with no remorse.

"Mmm fuck Em." She mumbles. I whimper and swallow down the screams that my climax tries to force out of my throat. Regina pulls out of me and shoves her cock back in my ass, it stings from the extreme soreness. She doesn't care, she eases herself and cums inside of me.

Once she pulls out. I stand up straight. Skating with weak and wobbly legs will not work in my favor. Even though my ass burns, it's tolerable, and I feel light weight once again from Regina's magical touches.

I turn around to face her. She already composed herself and her cock is hidden from the outside world. She pulls me in close and wraps her arms around my neck. My hands falls to her tight ass and gives them a tight squeeze.

"That pain in your ass should always be a reminder." She smirks.

"It definitely will." I sigh. Regina giggles and rubs her nose against mine.

"I love you Emma." My heart slams into my chest. She's saying it first and I can tell she means it. That look in her eyes has never been more serious.

"I love you too." I hum. My eyes droop close and she meets me half way. We take a moment to soak in each other's love through this passionate kiss. I always dominate over her and nibble on her bottom lip. She moans in the most girly way, granting me access to enter my tongue.

The door burst open again, causing us to jump apart. "Yo Em! You better be dead." Ruby calls out. I quickly pull up my pants, wincing a little.

"I'm coming!" I huff. Regina gives me an amused look. We stand and wait for her to leave but she doesn't.

"And still...I wait." Ruby sighs dramatically. I turn to Regina who shakes her head at me. 'she knows' I mouth with a shrug. I crumble underneath Regina's angry gaze.

"I didn't tell her." I say out loud. Regina rolls her eyes and runs her hand down her face to ease the elevated stress.

"Who are you talking to?" Ruby questions. I sigh and unlock the door.

"Regina." I say.

"Oh! OH MY GOD were you two–are you?" Ruby fumbles with words. I skate out of the stall and Regina skates behind me. She tenses immediately and puts up that cold regal mask. Ruby blushes and tries to focus on me instead of Regina, but she greets her anyways. "Hi Miss.Mills..."

"Ms. Lucas." Regina's voice is hard to the ears. She's pissed that Ruby knows. "I can't leave Daniel wondering, I'll text you."

And with that, Regina skates off with her dress flowing behind her. Ruby lets out a huge puff of air.

"I'm sorry Rubes." I give a small smile. A jolt of pain shoots up my back, causing me to grab at the edge of the sink.

"Wow...she must be really good." Ruby laughs. I give her a death glare and she snaps her mouth shut.

"She punished me." I grit through the pain. Ruby cocks her head to the side in curiosity.

"What did you do?" She questions as if my submissive role doesn't bother her one bit. It's almost as if she's done it before.

"I kissed Killian...and she saw." I stand up straight as soon as the pain goes away, but the aching arousal soon follows. Regina was right, it is a reminder. A constant reminder of what she did and it keeps replaying in my head. I suddenly feel emotional and I just want to break down.

"Oh yea that's a big no no. Straying can really tick them off." Ruby chuckles and locks her arm in mine.

"How do you know?" I croak.

"There was this woman who dominated over me at one point." Ruby shrugs like its nothing. "It all is fun at first, but then it messes with your brain for a bit. Give it a little time and it'll be so natural that you can't live with out it."

"How do you live without it?" Ruby shrugs again; we skate out of the bathroom and towards the snack bar.

"I don't, that's why I'm a flirt. I crave for any form of attention. But you have Mills and I don't think she's going anywhere."

"Yea...I don't think so either."

"She looks great in casual clothes." The brunette smirks. Once again I glare at her, silently warning her to watch it.

My friends are sitting down eating but I have to stand while sipping on my soda. For one, My ass hurts like hell still and these booths aren't cushioned. Two, I need to keep moving to control my brain. While, everyone snacks on pizza, pretzels, and fries, spinning in a circle at the end of the table trying to forget what just happened but it won't fucking go away. Its so bad that I feel queasy with anxiousness and I cannot even stomach anything other than my sprite.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit love?" Killian asks with doe eyes. Just him talking to me causes panic and the bile attempts to rise from my stomach. Regina sure does know how to keep me in my place.

I shake my head at Killian and look around the sit-in snack bar. There's so many people in here really, it almost looks chaotic in here. I bet this new rink will be a hot spot as the years go by.

"Hey Swan!" August smirks as he skates towards me. I feel an intense pain when he grabs my ass. It nearly killed me. It hurt so much that I couldn't breathe and my heart stopped for a brief moment. Killian and Ruby spring into action once they notice that there's tears falling down my eyes.

"Woah! I barely touched her!" He defends with his hands up in surrender. It's true, he didn't, but I'm so sore and he only made it worse.

I feel someone taking their hands in mine. I look up through my blurry vision, thinking it's Ruby because of the brown hair...but it's Regina. Not wanting to seem like a complete wimp in front of her, wipe my tears away to find us at the front counter.

Regina kneels over to slip off her skates. She does the same for me and hands them back to the guy behind the counter. He then returns with our shoes after a few moments. Regina helps me put on mine after she takes her socks off and slides her perfect feet into her flip flops. Without even thinking, I let her drag me out of the rink and towards her car.

"I'm assuming that his groping made it worse." She points out. I don't say a thing. I'm still hiccuping from silently crying through the pain. Regina turns around to face me, while opening the car door for the back seat. "Em?"

"Yea?" I give her a small smile while wiping my cheeks. She smirks and gestures for me to get in the car.

"Lay down." She orders. I crawl in. The leather is cool from the night air causing my body yo shutter with chills. I lay on my side, letting it soothe me, but I hate how the leather sticks to my skin.

"We can't have sex for a week." Regina tells me and starts the car. She puts it in reverse and turns around to back out of the parking lot, glancing at me while she does so.

"Whhhyyyyyyyy!!!!!" I groan and turn away from her. I don't even want to look at her. This is all her fault!

"Because you need to heal." Her voice is firm again.

I suddenly remember that she's angry that Ruby knows and probably still angry about the Killian thing. She's probably jealous that Killian came to my rescue and she couldn't. Come to think about it, I don't even know how she dragged me away without my friends noticing.

"This is the worst punishment ever!" I whine. I can handle the whips, being tied up, the spankings, and the sexual torment but this? Never will I ever piss Regina off again. It was bound to happen anyway because I was a virgin when it came to anal and she'd probably want to test the waters.

"I know. That's why I did it." She laughs. I pout and fold my eyes over my chest.

We get to her house and she makes me strip in her bathroom. She runs me a warm bubble bath and adds a little bit of medicated crystals in it. It was so relaxing and I never wanted it to leave.

She had to throw out my underwear because there were cum and blood stains on them. Being the neat freak that she was, it drove her crazy. At one point she ended up leaving me alone to buy me pajamas.

While I sit and wait. I pick up my phone and scroll through the group chat messages.

B:Hey Em? Are you okay.

R: she's fine I'm pretty sure Mills took her home.

P: yea what August did was fucked up.

I suddenly feel bad. Yes, he didn't have permission to touch me, but they think he grabbed me aggressively and he didn't. It was a soft squeeze, really really soft. I have to make it right somehow.

R: I know! I nearly kicked his ass.

K: kicked his ass? I wanted to kill him for touching her.

T: Let's jump him

E: heyyy. Guys! I'm fine really. He barely touched me.

J: don't try to defend him Emma.

E: no seriously. He just touched a part that was really really sore.

R:ooooooooohhhhhh

B: is that why you weren't sitting down?

E: yea. It's a long story but I have a bruise.

P: from where

R: mind ur business buddy.

I thank god for Ruby!

E: yea just don't worry about it. I'm fine️

K: glad to hear love

I close my phone. How am I ever going to look at Killian again? I can't just avoid him can I? My thoughts end when the sound of the bedroom door opens. In walks Regina with a few bags in her hands.

"I might've gotten carried away." Her shy smile is so adorable. I wince out in pain as I sit up.

"Those are all for me?" I gasp. She nods her head and sets a bag on the dresser.

"We'll just keep them here, so you'll always have a change of clothes." She shrugs. I watch her as she starts organizing them, removing them from their hangers, and putting them away.

"Babe...You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to." She quickly rebutted.

I stare at her and can't help the way I feel. Of course there are so many motions, some of which I don't understand. The one that stands out the most though is pure joy. Right now, Regina is the only thing that makes this sudden move to StoryBrooke worth it. When she gets angry, the way she cares about me, when she punishes me, when she makes love to me...I love all of it. I'll be sure to never let her slip away again.


	8. Seven: Second Day of School

I close my gym locker and sit on the bench. Ruby slides on it beside me and nudges my shoulder. I roll my eyes and use my fingers as a brush to wrap my hair in a ponytail. The brunette 's body heat becomes a problem when she leans into my personal space.

"So...how was it?" She whispers. I shrug and finish up with my hair. My hands fall down to my lap, smacking my thighs.

"Rough. She was angry." I inform. Ruby makes a seething noise and sits back straight.

"Yikes. What happened?" She asks and brings up her leg to tie her shoe.

"Apparently it's my fault that guys stare at my ass. Ruby I'm telling you I had to up two sizes in my underwear and she's making me wear skirts. But still...it's my fault." Ruby chuckles and stands.

"She's just a little jealous. Hopefully you aren't too sore to participate in gym."she teases. I shake my head and stand up as well.

"I think I'm at that last stage you were telling me about." I cock my head in thought, but I shrug after.

"Well that was fast!" She laughs and follows me out of the locker room.

The second day of school consists of work. I wish we didn't have to do anything for the whole week really, but no. They want to start the learning curriculum asap.

"Hey guys." Mulan gives us a warm smile and makes herself comfortable between Ruby and I. Ruby shyly waves and I give her a smirk.

"You two should just kiss." I joke. Mulan chuckles and leans back on the bleacher behind us.

"I don't date Juniors." She deadpans. "But I do have my eye on one prize."

Ruby and I follow Mulan's gaze to across the gym. There Aurora stands, chatting away with her boyfriend, Philip. They seem so happy together, but Mulan clearly has other plans.

"Yea Right Mu." Ruby chuckles. "Those two are inseparable."

"That's not what she said." Mulan sing songs. My jaw drops. Ruby realizes what Mulan is implying and looks to me in shock. We look back to Aurora, who is taking quick glances our way. My gaze falls back down to Mulan. The grin on her face is so confident.

"There's no way you hit that." I challenge. Mulan smiles at my challenge and stands.

"Watch this." I pay close attention.

Mulan walks past Aurora and Philip, making her way to the bathroom. Aurora's gaze follows her for a quick moment. She waits a little after Mulan disappears, cuts the conversation short, and goes to the bathroom as well.

"Wow." Ruby whistles.

"I had no idea that everybody is so scandalous."

"You're one to talk." Ruby jokes. She laughs even harder when I shove her arm away. I can't stand her but she's right.

I began to think about Regina while we wait for class to start. I can hear Ruby talking beside me, but my mind is to stuck in my fantasies for me to comprehend. Eventually she realizes and gives up her efforts.

The coach sounds her whistle. We all spring up to our feet. We stand in a single filed line on the sideline, awaiting her instructions. Today was just an exercise day which is boring... even that activity isn't enough to keep me in focus.

My skin soon tingles and feels icky. That ache in my core causes it to throb. I try to fight my mind to focus but I can't stop thinking about Regina. Those eyes staring me down; her plump lips all over my body. I crave her attention and presence. It's both physical and mental. Even more so, painful.

"Wow 56 sit ups." Ruby smirks and stops the time. "I'm too lazy for this."

I chuckle and take the timer from her hands. "Well you have to do at least 10." We switch spots so she can do a minute's worth of sit ups. That's exactly how much she does...10.

"You're so annoying." I laugh. She sits up and purses her lips.

"I am not made to break a sweat Emma." She sasses as if it were a sin. I roll my eyes and help her stand to her feet.

Gym was over and I had free period next. Just enough time to shower and find Regina. I'm at the point now where masturbating does nothing. I can't please myself the way I want to. I sometimes fear that my fingers are broken.

I finish getting dressed, purposely putting back on my skirt without any underwear. Just on cue, I receive a text from Gina. It's like our reproductive parts are telepathically synchronized.

R: how much longer are you gonna take? I can't take it anymore

I quickly pick up my book bag. My legs carry me through the hall at lightning speed. I make it to Regina's classroom in about 5 minutes(this school is huge by the way).

As soon as I close the door behind me, my fingers blindly locks it. I then close the blinds to the windows and make my way towards her desk. My heart thumps anxiously, wondering what she'll do to me today. I fall to my knees beside her and she turns her chair to face me, finally acknowledging my presence.

"It's about time." She frowns and pulls off her glasses.

"I'm sorry Gina." I bow my head to show her I mean it and I give her the puppy eyes. Her stern look softens.

"Where were you?" She pouts. Her upper body leans over so her fingers could run through my hair. My body begins to fidget a little from her touch. I try to control it the best I can, but it's so impatient. Regina hates impatience.

"I—I was in the shower." I fumble as I attempt to focus on my body. I try as hard as I can to remain still, but my body keeps attempting to throw itself onto her. "I had gym."

I gulp when the the back of Regina's hand runs down my face and she then cups my chin. It's so intimidating, making me wonder if I'm in trouble or not. My heart is now thumping hard. My eyes close as I try to concentrate.

"Are you in pain?" She asks softly.

"Yes Gina." I admit truthfully, knowing it would please her.

It's not always good to put up a front in her eyes. I hear shuffling for a few moments. My eyes open when it suddenly stops. Regina has her pants unzipped; her cock is poking out and extremely erect.

I crawl in closer between her legs. She opens them enough for me to fit in. My eyes never leave the hard member, straining for release. I grope Regina in my hands; her body tenses from anticipation. I observe her every move. She has a death grip on the arms of the chair and her dark lusty eyes are staring down at me.

My mouth finds Regina's tip naturally . I began to suck on it and she slides down a little in her seat, letting her body relax to my soothing touch. Her hips buck a little as I trail my tongue from bottom to top.

Once she's wet enough, I continue to jerk her off and suck on her tip to prepare for her cum. Her fingers dig into the chair and her head falls back, giving me a clearer view of her heaving chest. I trail my free hand slowly up her thigh and under her shirt. My fingers wrap around one of her perfect breasts and squeeze it in a massage like manner.

Regina's moans turn from gasping pants to audible soft moans. I hum from finally hearing her voice which leads to her bucking in my mouth. As always, I swallow it all. Regina then grabs my hair and yanks me away.

"I want you to ride me today." She orders so low and sexy that my core sparkles with newfound arousal.

I stand to my feet and climb over top of her in straddle position. Regina slowly guides me down over top of her hard on. We hum in satisfaction and begin to fuck like like we've never have before. I hit my climax three times by the time we were done.

The bell rings rings as soon as I'm done cleaning up in the bathroom. When I step out, Zelena's eyes snap towards me. She checks me out before turning back towards the sink.

"Are you okay?" I ask cautiously and step to the sink next to her. I turn on the water to wash my hands, waiting for an answer.

"Why are you with my sister?" She mumbles coldly.

"What?" The question blurts out because I'm taken aback by the words and her tone.

"I mean what's so great about Regina?" She says a little louder. I squint my eyes in confusion.

"I'm...not sure what you're angry about." I state simply as I shake the wetness off of my hands. Is she jealous of me? Or her sister? Either way I find it weird that she's snapping at me.

"That my sister is risking her life for you! You're disgusting." Zelena spits coldly. Frankly, it doesn't faze me one bit. I keep a lifted eyebrow focused on her while I grab a paper towel to dry my hands.

"Awwww did someone break your itty bitty heart." I baby with purse lips. I successfully triggered her. Her face turns a complete red and her eyes burns with fury.

"Don't test me Swan." She growls. I shrug in response and throw away the soiled napkin.

"No no. Just face it. You're jealous because Regina is happy. Am I right?" Zelena bites her lip and turns away from me. For some odd reason she stares at herself coldly through the mirror.

"No I'm not jealous." Her voice get's small but still holds that strong darkness. "I just don't want some slutty bitch ruining our family. Ruining my sister."

Okay...it takes alot to piss me off and now I'm pissed. I can't help but absorb all the heated tension that is currently swarming in this bathroom. Did she really just call me what I think she called me?!

"What did you just–never mind, I don't have to listen to this." I dismiss her and grab at the bathroom door. Since she's Regina's sister I have to respect her, but that doesn't mean I'd ever like her. Not after this.

"Where are you going? To run to your mommy of a girlfriend?" She calls after me as I walk down the hall.

All I see is red. My head and face feels like a volcano ready to burst. She didn't reveal that I was dating Regina but she did tell my little secret of me being gay for one, and that I'm dating an older woman. That's not her business to tell!

The people in the hallways are now staring at us in awe. I'm the new girl so I'm sure they underestimate me, but Zelena keeps throwing these blows and torments like there's no tomorrow. I feel all of the eyes darting between us, making me even angrier, because I hate being center of attention.

My strong fist swings in the air and connects with Zelena's nose. She stumbles back and quickly punches me square in the jaw, but I don't feel a thing due to the adrenaline filling me up ten fold. Even the cheering in the hallway seems so distant but they are so close. I suddenly feel my body connect to the ground with force. Another blow connects to my jaw. I block the next one and punch Zelena hard enough for her to fall off of my body.

"HEY!" A sudden voice rings in my ears. Everyone disperses to let that person come through. Great! I am fucked...

The gym teacher stands above us, shaking her head with anger and disappointment written on her face; I hardly care. She yanks us to our feet with her strong grip and drags us down the hallway to the principal.

My father sits beside me in the leather chair. He seems really amused about this whole thing; about me winning this fight. Every time he takes a little glance at Zelena, a tiny smile grows for mere seconds.

I'm still livid. This whole situation is stupid and with Zelena in this room, I just want to kill her even more. Theres a huge space between Zelena and I. Regina sits in between us with the most professional posture and her regal attitude. She takes a few angry glances at her sister, but never once looks at me.

"So. I would like to know who initiated this fight." Ms. Superior starts, "Fighting is not tolerable in this school."

"Who cares?" Regina snaps. "Look at Zelena's face. I hardly see a scratch on her."

Oh boy...Zelena gives me a wicked grin making me feel even more angry. I mean how much more angry will I fucking get today?! I lock my jaw and grip the arms of the chair, sinking my nails in to control at least a piece of my anger.

"Hold on hold on!" My dad slides to the edge of the chair in defense. "Just because she is all beat up doesn't mean my daughter started the fight."

"Well Zelena has never gotten in trouble before." Regina glares our way. I find that very hard to believe...Regina finally looks at me and lifts an eyebrow. Why is she even here? Where is their mom?

"That's because she never got caught for them." I grumble under my breath. It wasn't meant for anyone to hear me. No one did, but Regina's eyes glared at me a bit from their corners.

"And neither has Emma. Ever." My Dad points out. "Look. I know she's new but–"

"That doesn't matter." Regina interrupts. "She beat up my sister so I want something done."

Regina hugs her arms across her chest and gives a firm shrug. Now my dad seems to be angry at Regina and this situation. He knows me well and knows that I would never start anything. Clearly Regina doesn't know her sister or she's just protecting her because that's what sisters do I guess.

"Sister? Well there's your proof!" My dad speaks my thoughts and motions their way. Ms. Superior holds up her hand to stop the bickering between the two.

"Emma...Zelena. Who started it?" She asks us again. This time she wants an answer from us instead of our guardians.

"Well I was washing my hands in the bathroom and she came out giving me this cold look." Zelena lies. I swear my ears perked up like a dog's .

"All I did was ask you if you were okay because you were looking at me funny." I snap. I'm so sick of her!

"Well anyways. She punched me first and you can ask anyone who's locker is in that hallway." Zelena shrugs. I sink in my chair, realizing that it wasn't a lie. I did hit her first.

"Emma?" The principal speaks up. "Is this true?"

All eyes are on me and it makes my chest tighten. My dad gives a disappointed sigh. I just want to leave. I really don't care if I get suspended or expelled from school at this point. I nod my head instead of speaking because what's the point?

"Em..."I ignore my father, because I feel so ashamed of myself. How can I even look at him when I let my anger get the best of me? He never raised me this way.

"And what urged you to hit Zelena?" The principal asks to my surprise. I can either truthfully answer or just take the fall, but I'm not one to lie especially with Regina right there. Her presence alone triggers my brain to go in submissive mode. Forcing me to follow all of the rules out of my control.

"First she called me a slutty bitch...so I walked away. Then she followed me out of the bathroom and taunted me." I mumble. The lady at the desk before me nods her head in understanding.

"And what did she say to taunt you?" She digs deeper. I really don't think I should answer this.

"She said, 'where are you going? To run off to your mommy of a girlfriend?'." I see Regina tense in her seat. She bites her lip in anger. I can also feel the shock coming from my dad.

"Emma? You have a girlfriend?" My dad questions.

"No!" I snap. "I don't appreciate her saying that in front of the whole school."

"Zelena, why did you say those things?" The principal questions. Zelena visibly struggles. If she saves her own skin she'd be throwing Regina under the bus. If she doesn't save her own skin, she'd be the one who's in the most trouble.

"I started the fight okay?" She groans. My dad folds his arms in triumph. Regina's mouth is completely glued shut. Our principal begins to jot down some things and she doesn't look up while speaking.

"Regina. Being that you are Zelena's legal guardian, I am giving you the rest of the day off to handle her. She is suspended for a week." She finalizes, Or so I thought. When dad and I stand to leave she stops us.

"Emma still initiated the physical fight, so she is suspended for three days."

"You should have seen her face Mary Margret!Emma got her good." My dad enthuses beside me. Right now we are in the kitchen waiting for mom to finish making lunch. "I still don't get why she said you have a mommy girlfriend."

"Mommy girlfriend?" My mom turns from the counter, her face is twisted with possibilities of what it could mean. "What is that supposed to mean?."

"Don't worry about it mom. I was just there

at the wrong place and the wrong time." I try and dismiss it but my mom still looks at me curiously.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" She questions and sets out tuna sandwiches in front of us.

"No." I shake my head and pop a potato chip in my mouth.

"Emma Swan. Don't lie to me." She scolds. I gulp down the potato chip. I mean they have a right to know. However, I don't want to tell them. I stare down at my plate while debating about this.

"After Neal." I finally found my voice. "I realized that I like girls."

"And just girls right? Not women?" I take a curious glance at my dad. He doesn't seem to mind. He's chewing away at his sandwich and silently giving his full attention.

"Just girls." I lie. My mother gives me a warm smile and reaches over the island to place a loving hand on top of mine.

"There's nothing wrong with it Emma. Embrace your true self okay?" She advices. I nod my head and begin to eat when she pulls away. My dad nods in agreement and pats my shoulder.

I wonder what would happen if they ever found out. I could never embrace my true self because I am dating a woman that's 10 years older than me. Nobody thinks it's okay.


	9. Eight

I glare at the little troll in front of me. I can't believe she belittled Emma in front of everybody like that. She deserved to get her ass kicked and then some.

My angry arm slams the door behind me when we enter the house. Zelena immediately trudges to her bedroom. I'm assuming that she's going to sleep off that pain. I'm sure she got a few punches in, but it seemed like Emma ate them or they just weren't strong enough to effect the blonde visibly.

I nearly lost my shit in that little meeting. It reminded me of how dangerous my relationship with Emma truly is. Risk after risk I take, but I don't want to leave her. Yes, I may have lost my mind but I can't help how I feel. In society, title and age overpowers love apparently, so the only other option I could have is to quit. Mother would be livid if I quit.

Speak of the devil, my mother comes unannounced and enters my home without my consent. She stands in the entryway of the living room and stares me down like I'm the scum at the bottom of her shoe. She can be cold sometimes, but only when she's frustrated.

"Must you really sit like a man?" She questions with a heavy sigh. I chuckle, letting my shoulders jerk up with each breath of air.

"I am a man." My mother rolls her eyes at my response and takes a seat beside me. I sit up from my slouching and focus on her instead of the television.

"How are you my dear?" She gives a small smile and runs her hand through my hair. I shrug and sigh.

"I feel like your daughter got me suspended from work." I express heavily.

"Did she really lose? It's time she takes kick boxing." My mother frowns.

"You know she always acts on impulse mom. Something was bound to happen to her. And could you believe she's mad at me?!" I questioned. I'm shocked at the fact my damn self.

"What did you do?" She frowns in confusion. I only shrug and smack my thighs in frustration. My mom heavily sighs and sits back on the sofa.

"ZELENA!" She calls out. Zelena instantly makes her debut. She fixes her posture, trying to please mother but that won't work. Not after being suspended for a week, but it could give her some leeway.

"Hello mother." She greets kindly, as if she did nothing wrong. My mom motions for her to sit at singe arm chair and she does so.

"Why the hell did you stir up trouble this time?" My mother questions. Zelena shrugs and looks at me square in the eye. _This little bitch..._

"I was only trying to help Regina." She says ever so innocently. I grit my teeth in warning, but her gaze soon falls on my mother.

"Why? Regina doesn't need help dear. Big girls can take care of themselves." My mother informs. Her voice shows a hint of frustration but I can tell work is taking a toll on her. She seems way too tired to even yell at Zelena.

"Because it seems that my dear sister is holding a golden ticket to prison and waving it in the air for everyone to see." Zelena growls and then glares at me.

"What?" My mom questions in confusion.

"How Zelena? How?! Maybe if you keep your mouth shut I wouldn't–" my mother holds up her hand to stop our bickering. I never should of told Zelena. Despite our arguing we're close like pb and j. Now, I'm definitely rethinking things.

"Why would Regina be going to prison? What is she talking about?" My mom turns to me. She now has a stern look on her face because foolishness is not what she tolerates.

"You might as well tell her since you started digging the hole." I shrug at Zelena and sit back in my seat.

I don't care anymore, my mom can't stop me from seeing Emma. Zelena seems taken aback by my reaction. I'm sure she wanted to see fear on my face. She assumed I would shrivel up like a raisin, but no. I'm just fine.

"Ummm well...The girl—the girl that I were fighting is...Regina's...girlfriend." Zelena reveals nervously. I don't get why. This is what she wanted right?

My mom squints her eyes at Zelena's accusation. She takes a moment to process it and then gasps out in horror, covering her hand over her mouth.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She yells at me. I shrug and rest my shoulder on the arm of the sofa. My mother plucks me in my head for not showing that I care enough.

"Ow!" I frown and rub away the sting.

"You're engaging in pedophilia? What the hell is wrong with you Regina?!" She snaps once more. Where was this scolding woman when it came to Zelena?!

"Pedoph—?...she's hardly a child!" I defend. My mother shakes her head and gives me a disgusted look.

"She is your _student_ and she is a _minor_ therefore she is a _child_." My mom explains slow and thoroughly as if I'm now too dumb to comprehend english.

"I don't think you can consider her a _child_ when she _has a child_." I sass in return. My mom throws her hands up at the new information and lets them fall dramatically to smack her thighs.

"And it get's worse.."she sighs under her breath.

"Okay look. She moved here in the summer and I wasn't her teacher when we hooked up. I didn't even know what school she was going to." I defend.

"Reg! It doesn't matter! You're damn near 30 and dating a minor! Forget the whole teacher student thing. If it were college, I don't think I'd care."

"Well stick it out for a year then." I order coldly. My mother shakes her head at me and stands up. She rubs away the wrinkles in her skirt and holds her head up high.

"I can't believe you." She spits lowly. "Zelena, Let's go."

Zelena quickly get's up to follow behind mother. I stay planted in my seat. Really...it amazes me how I don't care about any of this. Before I felt dirty and reluctant. Now I don't give a rat's ass.

"Good Bye! Have a nice day!" I call out to them before they slam the door shut. I take this time to grab my phone from the coffee table. I am happy to see that I have a text from my Emma.

E: r you mad at me?

Aw she's so adorable.

R: nope, not one little bit. But tell me some good news...I just went through hell.

Emma texts back immediately making me smile like a complete idiot.

E: well my parents accepted that I am gay.

R: That's great babe!

E: what happened to u?

R: Well...Zelena just told my mom about u

E: WHAT?? i'm going to fucking kill her!

R: you will do no such thing️

E: but why ️️

R: just come over so we can talk. Don't expect sex.

E: but why

R: because we just need to talk about this will you grow up?

E: but why?

R: EMMA!

E: okay okay I'm sorry babe is there anything you need while I'm out?

R: Henry...and maybe a cheeseburger from granny's

E: okay...now you're asking for too much.

R: are you always a dick?

E: hey you love it ️ Zelena isn't there is she?

R: no. I kicked her out.

E: did you really

R:no...my mom came.

E: ha! Okay I'm on my way babe

I always leave the door unlocked for Emma. So, I took a shower to past the time. It took a little longer because I needed to relieve myself, making the chances of having sex very slim.

Once done, I sit in the living room and continue to watch the tv. _I wonder what's taking so long_? The door then coincidentally bursts open. I hear the heavy footsteps of Henry dashing in like its his home.

"Where Gina?!" He yells from the foyer. A big smile graces my face and my heart fills with so much love for this beautiful child.

"In the living room!" I call out. Henry's heavy feet grows louder as he get's closer. The toddler crashes right into my lap and shoves his face into my stomach.

"Hi Gina!" He giggles. "We got dinner!"

"Mmmm. I'm starving! How about you?" I smile.

He frantically nods his head to agree. I lift him in my arms as I stand from the sofa. I can hear Emma in the kitchen so that's where my feet and heart carries me. Her presence alone always gives me butterflies and my heart feels like it's going to explode. She doesn't need to know that though.

"Hey baby." She smiles as she pulls out the food. I smile back and lean in to give her a peck to her lips.

"I want a smooch Gina!" Henry orders and points too his cheek.

I chuckle and give him a kiss as well. I then set his tiny body into his high chair...Emma's right. She might as well move in.

"Sorry we took so long. Turns out that I jinxed the kid." Emma informs. I cock my head and sit at the island.

"What do you mean?" I question and look at Henry. Everything seems fine. There's nothing really out of the ordinary.

"Well he's going through the terrible two's. So, he went back on his promise." She glares down at Henry; He sticks out his tongue at her. I'm still confused.

"We're staying here for a while." She says. My heart leaps in my throat. _What the hell happened_?! Now there's definitely going to be an issue when people see Emma coming in and out of my home. With a child.

"What happened?" I question while trying to keep my cool.

"Well...I told my mom that I'm taking Henry out and he asked me a stupid question in front of her. Tell her what you said kid." I turn my head to face Henry to see how this little event played out on his accord.

"Are we going to see mama?" He mocks and pouts his lip adorably. I think I almost fainted from hearing that. The tears build up slowly and I couldn't feel more happier in this moment. It sucks that Emma is 17, I wish I could speed up her age or something.

"So my mom goes 'what? Your mom is right there' and henry goes 'no not mommy, _mama_.' Meanwhile I'm trying to get him to shut the hell up. My mom looks at me like I'm crazy, mind you I had just lied earlier about liking _women_. So she goes, 'are you doing what I think you're doing?'. I told her the truth and we got into an argument about it and I told her that she better not tell my dad or try to get you arrested, so she told me that if I feel the need to act like and date an adult then I need to live an actual adult life." Emma explains. I soak it all in for a moment and frown.

"So...she kicked you out?" I ask for my better understanding. Emma nods her head and takes a bite out of a French fry.

"It's fine...we're fine..."she drags and walks to the fridge. "Seriously? There's nothing to drink in here."

"Well sorry!" I mock. "I'm not used to providing for a family of three."

She closes the fridge and smirks at me. I roll my eyes and take a bite out of my cheeseburger.

"Can you handle Henry while I go get something?" She questions. "Mom."

I chuckle and nod my head. "Of course."

"Do you need anything else while I'm out?" She questions. I think for a little bit.

"Toilet paper and paper towels...Why didn't you get something to drink from granny's?" I question.

"Because I assumed that you had something and I didn't need to waste my money." She groans and grabs her keys to leave.

"Mommy go bye bye." Henry tells me. I chuckle and nudge his little nose.

"Can I ask you something?" He gives me that doe look and frantically nods his head. I laugh at the ketchup stained baby.

"Why did you call me mama?" I ask. He frowns and pouts his little lip.

"You don't want to be mama?" He whimpers.

"No Henry! I do! I just wanted to know why you said it so suddenly." I try to reason. He sniffles before a big smile graces his face. Little con artist...

"You queen." He points to me. "And I prince. That makes you mama."

I'm honestly lost for words. He's so adorable and perfect! Emma soon comes back with the stuff we discussed to get. We all happily eat our dinner and then get ready for bed.

Henry is a piece of work. When I tried to wash him up, he rubbed the ketchup all over my face and laughed. We played for a little while and he called me a ketchup monster. When I finally got to put him to sleep...

"I can't believe I'm suspended." Emma pouts. Part of her voice sounds muffled from me laying on her chest.

"It's alright babe. At least you can put in more hours at work." I suggest. She got a job after her birthday at the skating rink and they pay really well.

"What about Henry, who's going to watch him?" She asks. I sit my chin up on her boob so I could look at her better.

"It wouldn't hurt to put him in daycare dear." Emma heavily sighs in return. She turns her body to the side and I do the same. She wraps me in her warm embrace, pulling our bodies closer together.

"I'll think about it." She mumbles and tightens her grip.

Emma's warm embrace grants me peace. Whenever she stays over, I end of having the best sleep imaginable. Sometimes I even over sleep. I wake up to find our bodies tangled along with our covers. My blurry morning vision takes a glance at the clock. It's 6 in the morning. That gives me enough time to get ready for work.

As soon as I get up, Emma mumbles in her groggy morning voice. "Mmm where are you going?"

"Some of us has to work." I tease. She shoves me as hard as she could, which isn't really that hard because she's still sleep hazed, and shoves her face in the pillow.

I get up and take a nice warm shower. I'm surprised that I didn't have morning wood today. After my shower, I get dressed of course. Today I decided to wear a red blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, my black blazer to cover up, and black knee high/heeled boots that fits snug around my calves.

As I'm putting on my makeup, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I can't help but smile like a little kid and wrap my own arms around her's.

"I don't want you to go." She tells me as if it will make a difference.

"Babe. I can't just miss work." I chuckle and look at her through the mirror. She huffs and rests her chin on my shoulder, giving me that pouty look that I love oh so much.

"Don't give me that look." I scold. She drops her deadly facial expression and nuzzles it into my neck.

Ughhhh! I don't get why I love this so much. I love her so much and there's always the lingering fact in the back of my mind. It's...wrong. But I'm so...addicted to her. I crave her. Whenever she's too far away, my skin burns for her touch after a certain amount of time. I always want to be near her and I nearly lose my sanity because I can't. I don't know if she feels the same way that I do, but I know that my feelings are stronger than they have been ever in my life.

"I love you my Queen." She smirks. I groan and shrug her off of me only for her to laugh.

"It's not funny Emma, I'm wearing a skirt." I whine. She shrugs and presses her body back up against mine. I'm instantly stuck, not because she's strong, but because, I need her again.

"All the more easier." Her delicate voice tickles my ear but her sex groan brings the arousal to course through my veins and down to my cock.

Her soft hand grazes up my thigh towards the hem of my shirt. I could feel the build up as she gets closer and closer. Her hand dips underneath, she pulls the tight fabric up while simultaneously pulling down my briefs.

I try my hardest to focus, but the tingly sensations down there are so strong and it only nags and aches the more Emma teases me. When that happens, sometimes I'm not me anymore. Well I'm me but it's like a monster surfaces. My pupils dilate with lust and my cock is literally my mind.

"Em–" a shaky gasp leaves my lips when Emma's cool hand wraps around the throbbing shaft. My body shutters with relief and I grip the ends on the sink with force.

Slowly she moves up and down, pressing her thumb into my tip here an there. The aching feeling replaces with stimulation and the arousal sky rockets throughout my body. The faster Emma goes, the harder it is to breathe. To make matters worse, she untucks my shirt and her cool hand instantly finds my erect nipple.

"Emma!" I seethe out. I try my hardest...I try so hard not to yank her over the sink and fuck her senseless. I want to be inside her. I crave to feel her cum. Just thinking about her tight juicy cunt drives me crazy.

Without my knowledge, my hips began to thrust into her grip. She hums in my ear and twists her finger on my nipple, making everything burst out. I nearly fall over, desperately gasping for air.

"Thanks alot." I croak.

"You're very welcome." She smiles and steps back. I give her a death glare through the mirror.

"I'm chopping this off." I lie. It can be frustrating, especially with both hormones, but I just wanted to see what Emma would say. It's like a love test.

"Why would you do that?" She pouts.

"Because I just want to feel like a girl. And this.." I point down to my limp friend. "Get's annoying at times."

"Okay..."Emma hums. "Either way I love you and I love women anyways."

"Then why are you with me?" I ask curiously as I fix myself once again. She shrugs and leans against the door.

"Cause you're fucking hot! With or without it. I'm sure we'd use a strap if you didn't have it anyways." She makes a really valid point.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." I hum. She giggles a hum filled giggle and leans in to peck my lips.

"Please clean this up. I have to go." I beg. I really hate messes and she knows it.

"Don't worry Gina. I got this." She smirks.

I leave the house and walk down the walkway, but I slow down in suspicion. There's an unusual car parked behind Emma's. I keep a curious eye on it as I make my way to my car.

The door to the suspicious car opens when I come into view. At first I panic thinking that my life is in danger or something, but a petite woman comes from out of the car. Emma's mother...the milkshake klutz. Emma's mom steps slowly towards me. I can tell how nervous she is and she seems way too sweet to have kicked Emma out. Something doesn't feel right.

"Can I help you?" I ask immediately putting up the mask that mother instilled upon me. She tenses and looks down to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned because Emma...never came home last night so I drove around to find her car and ended...up...here." She gulps. What?! I'm gonna kill that blonde.

"What do you mean she didn't come home? She told me that you kicked her out." The brunette's gaze shot up with horror. Now I feel a little angry.

"I did no such thing!" She gasped as if I accused her of murder. I take in a deep breath to keep my cool.

"Follow me." I say as kindly as I can.

She gives me a thankful nod and follows me to the house. I can tell she isn't lying because that is a look of an extremely worried mother. Something I wish I had more growing up. Despite her beliefs, Emma's mom cares.

I storm up the porch and swing open the door after unlocking it. I let the woman enter before I close

it behind us.

"EMMA SWAN! GET YOUR LYING ASS DOWN HERE!"


	10. Nine

I stand impatiently in the foyer with my girlfriend's confused mother standing behind me and curiously looking around. I _don't_ like the fact that Emma lied to me. Like seriously?

Her heavy feet bangs against the stairs like a child's, announcing that she's making her entrance. Truthfully at first I thought she was Henry and I woke him, but thankfully, blonde curls catch my eyes in an instant.

"What did I–why is she here?!" She snaps at me. As soon as she saw her mother, she stopped mid stride from shock before taking another step.

"You know I'd do anything for you right?" I question sternly. I can tell that Emma is trying to fight her submissive role in front of her mother. Try as she might, there's no way to break something that deep. It's kind of like raising a baby and their stuck with the 'norms' they learned growing up.

"Yes." She whimpers and pouts.

"But lying Emma? Really?" I scold through gritted teeth. I'm more angry because I'm harboring a run away teen. All the more reason for her mom to turn me in or something.

"I didn't lie to you!" She snaps in defense.

"I didn't kick you out!" Her mother defends and steps forward beside me. This feels weird. Now I feel like I'm coparenting and that is NOT okay. I have no intention of playing the mommy role with Emma. Henry, yes...but am I playing her mom?! Does it seem that way?!

"Mom!" Emma snapped. "You kicked me out!"

"I said...that if _you_ feel adult enough to make adult decisions and date an _adult_ then it's time you lived an adult life. Meaning, I'm not taking care of Henry anymore." Her mother explains. _Oh my god this is stupid_.

"Wow that's so low mom. I've always been capable of taking care of Henry. You took it upon yourself when you noticed I never went out anymore because of him!" Emma yells angrily.

"Mama!" Henry whimpers. His tiny body crashes into my thighs.

"Hey baby." I whisper softly and lift him in my arms. I could practically feel how uncomfortable Emma's mother is, but I don't care.

"Mommy mad." He cries. It really breaks my heart. "I go bye bye with you!"

"Henry I can't baby. I'm going to work." Trying to let him down as kindly as I could doesn't help. I look to Emma for help, but she's a big ball of emotions right now.

"Where do you work?" Emma's mom so boldly asks. She really grew a pair all of a sudden. I whip my head towards Emma.

"I thought you told her." I groan. She shakes her head guiltily.

"Nope. I just told her that you were 27." She admits. I sigh and turn to Emma's mother with all the confidence in the world.

"I'm a teacher." The woman's jaw drops from the newfound information. I don't know what's going through her head but she looks flustered about it all.

"How long has this going on?" Her voice wavers as she attempts to keep her cool. She better, she's still in my house. Henry snuggles his face into my neck, so I bounce him in attempts to sooth.

"Since the day you spilled that damn milkshake on my favorite blouse." I blurt before Emma could. She seemed too scared anyways.

"So for nearly three months?" She questions again. I groan and hand Henry back over to Emma.

"Okay okay. You two talk it out, I _really_ need to go." I say in annoyance. I step around Emma's mom. Thankfully, neither of them protested.

As soon as I get in the car, I rush to school, breaking a few laws on the way. I hate being late to _anything_. I guess I could blame that psychological torment on my mother.

The day went by swiftly at the very least. Most students already know that I don't tolerate disruptions or class clowns so they behave well. As for other teachers, that's their problem.

I'm currently on a peaceful lunch break. I have yet to pick up my phone to speak with anyone because I don't need anymore stress right now. Emma isn't here so it's best that I keep a clear mind for the rest of the day.

But some jack ass knocks on the door to interrupt my serenity. "Come in." I call out.

My boss peaks her head in. She gives me a warm smile and plants herself in front of my desk. I'm always as kind as I can be to her because, you know, I can't get fired. It's either this or use my skills in politics or law and there's no way I'm doing that.

"That was some meeting huh?" She gives a small laugh. I nod my head in agreement, making sure to keep my focus on her at all costs. "It is our job to help students right?"

"Of course." I agree with more emotion to play it off. _Help students...ha! They should help me keep my sanity aligned._

"So. I noticed the way Emma defended herself. And Zelena saying she has a 'mommy of a girlfriend'." I sit up now. This brought my full attention. "I just hope that Emma isn't stuck in a situation where she's with a teacher here." Superior looks so serious about this and it was hard for me to suppress a gag.

"I'm sure Zelena was pushing Emma and obviously she was successful." I attempt to low key persuade. Superior takes in my words and accepts them, but still she opens that mouth to protest.

"Still, just for cautionary reasons, I need to make sure. I don't need word breaking out that I hired a pedophile." Ugh! And theres that word again! I just want to snap her neck. I'm not a pedophile. I'm not running around raping 5 years olds!

"Okay..."I sigh. "What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to find out more. Question your sister for me?" _Oh I'll do more than just question._

"Of course." _Time to put Zelena in her place._

I thought this was the end of the conversation. My boss still never parted ways. The way she is smirking at me says that she has something else up her sleeve.

"Another thing." She starts again. My gaze snaps up towards her in confusion. "Regina, you are a perfect role model here. You're well organized and capable of doing things that even _I_ can't do."

I blush at her kind words and give her my thanks. Once again I think she's going to leave, but she doesn't. These dramatic pauses are so annoying. Her little twitching grin doesn't help either.

"I would like to promote you to vice principal. I need someone like you with your disciplinary skills. As you can see, I'm loosing my grip on the students and I'm not good at it."

I'm literally stuck in place and staring at her in shock. If she solely relies on me, I'd turn this damn place into a boot camp. But who in their right mind would turn down that offer?

"Thank you! Of course, I'd love too!" I beam with joy. It brings a smile to her face. I'm sure she hasn't seen a smile on my lips for quite some time now.

"Good. I'll go and collect the necessary paperwork and we can talk after school hours."

"Perfect." I smile. As soon as she leaves, I search for my phone. I'm happy about this, but it's like she brung me good news and bad news.

E: how's work?

R: good...we seriously need to talk.

E: about what?

R: school. Superior is trying to do her own little investigation on u

E: for what?! ️

R: because she thinks that u might be screwing around with a teacher.

E how the hell did she figure it out?

R: I don't know... she wants me to help.

E: well good. U lie and lead her off. she doesn't expect u so it'll just blow in her face.

R: she also promoted me to vice Principal

E: that's amazing babe! I'm proud of u️ maybe you can get a treat when u get home.

R: id love that...wait. Ur still there?

E: of course! I'm not going back there with my mom.

R: Emma you have to. Seriously it's not up for discussion.

E: ...fine. But do you know of anyone who could babysit after daycare hours.?

R: I don't know why?

E: well I work and sometimes I just want to hang out too

R: I'll watch him

E: to hell u are!

R: what?! Why?

E: because I'm not going to keep adding stress on you. Henry is my responsibility not your's

R: em. I can watch him its no big deal

E: no regina I'm not going to just give him to you so I could go out. Do u know how crazy that sounds? I know we haven't talk about the whole mama thing.

R: I've hardly been around for him to claim me

E: he's been around enough. You bought a damn highchair for that reason.

R: i suppose, so then why can't i watch him? Please I love babies.

E: no!

R: i'm watching him and that's it.

E: i said no

R: Emma...

E: fine fine , but don't blame anything on me.

After texting Emma for most of my break, I decided that now is the best time to go and find Zelena. I'm sure she should be in chem right now, so I just have to steal her away for a moment. She's only in school because I'm sure my mom threatened Superior into allowing Zelena back. She probably even threatened the woman to promote me for all I know.

Walking through the hallways even makes me feel weird. I feel like I'm being watched or I'm some sort of spy having to sneak around. I can't say it's because of Emma. It's probably because my sister has some information that she could spill from her tongue at any point. I have no choice but to hope and trust that she doesn't say anything. If she does, I don't know

what I'll do

I make it to the classroom and knock on the closed door. As soon as the door opens, I smell this weird odor and step back. It must be an experiment they are doing. Whale takes a step out and greets me with a firm smile.

"Is my sister in there?" I ask getting right to the point.

"Yea. But could you be quick?" He sasses a little. Whale and I always clash heads due to our personalities. I roll my eyes waiting for him to grab my sister. When my face stiffens into a stern glare, he get's the memo and hops to his feet.

Soon. Zelena steps out of the classroom with her goggles still on her face. I close the door behind her and lean in a little close. I could never intimidate her, but I will show her that I am serious as all hell.

"You will not tell anybody about it. When Blue asks you questions you lie." I whisper very low.

"Why would she question me?" Zelena asks in normal tone. Her suspicious eyebrow lifts.

"Because after that little stunt you pulled, calling me a 'mommy' she thinks Emma is with a teacher." I snap lowly.

"Well she is." Zelena shrugs. I grit my teeth and give

her a darker stare. I channel all of these negative emotions into my face; she finally shrinks a little. Her body visibly twitches as she tries to fight it.

"And they don't need to know that. I'm the vice principal now so if I have to make your life a living hell don't hesitate and think that I won't. And don't forget who's your real mommy." Zelena gulps and nods her head to convey that she understands every word I said.

"Now why are you acting like this?" I ask again.

"Can we talk about it later? I have to finish this test." She informs. I nod and motion for her to go.

Afterwards, I had about three more classes. Then it was off to Superior. She had me sign a series of papers, basically telling me my job description and that I agree to it. She also said that I could still teach an english class or two if I wanted to. I'm more than capable, so I did. When all was said and done, I took the trip back home.

I immediately kicked off my shoes when I got into the house. I thought the loud footsteps on the stairs were Henry's again, but no. Emma comes running towards me like a kid. She jumps up to wrap her body around mine. I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she is.

"I'm so itchy." She whimpers into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her bottom and pull her body in closer.

"Where's Henry?" I ask.

"She took him. She said that she didn't want him here." Emma sighed. I frown and walk up the stairs with her body still latched.

"Why? What happened?" I sit down on the edge of the bed with her in my lap. She takes that as a moment to pull back and look me in the eye.

"She tried to tell me that I can't be with you and it's wrong." Emma mumbled.

"It is wrong Em." I give her a knowing look. She huffs and pulls aways to lay on her back.

"It feels right...it feels great." She admits. I give a warm smile and turn over, simultaneously spreading her legs.

"I know." I hum. Her arousal is so strong, not only can I see it, but I can feel it and smell it. My friend suddenly attempts to break free from its confines.

I know Emma's skin burns for my touch, so I take my time to slowly touch her all over. I strip her as I go. She hums and whimpers. Her back arches here and there. When her shirt and bra are off, I run my fingers up her body and in between her breast. I then sink my nails in and trail them all the way down.

She seethes out from the pleasurable pain, arching her back into my touch, and begging for more.

"That was for making me late for work." I blame, even though it was her mother's fault, but still.

"Yes baby." She whimpers out. My cock is now twitching from her submitting; from her innocent voice.

I lean up to hover over her body. She doesn't look at me, she keeps her eyes closed, just how I like it. Usually, she'd be on her knees and staring at the ground. The only time she could look at me is if I speak to her or pull out my cock.

My mouth finds her pulse point and I bite down hard. She groans and grabs at the sheets below her to control her limbs from breaking any rules. I suck away on the now irritated flesh to visibly mark my territory once again. Emma heavily sighs with relief when I pull away. She soon gasps when I begin to trail kisses down her body.

I stop just above her soaking mound, and she braces herself. I dive my head in between her legs, taking in her sweet musky sent. Her body visibly shutters from feeling of my warm breath on her wet folds. She doesn't beg or utter a word, despite the sexual pain she's in. I always torment her at home because there isn't much time at school. It's like a test,; a test she always passes.

As a reward, I press my tongue against the twitching bud. Her grip on the sheets only grows. I flick my tongue mercilessly and her entire body twitches in pleasure. She bites back her moans, straining to control herself because she knows if She fucks up, I will stop.

As I trail my tongue between her folds to clean her up, more comes out. I continue to do this, loving her taste. But I'm now tormenting my own member. Blindly, I pull down my skirt while I slither my tongue up Emma's folds and press it against her clit once again.

When my cock is finally free to breathe, I grope it and dip my tongue into Emma's center. Her walls twitch and tighten around my slippery muscle. I slam my tongue in and out in sync with myself. The moment I feel Emma tighten up again, I stand. I wrap my arm around one leg and lift it so it rests on my shoulder. I use the other hand to keep my cock straight.

Slowly I slide in. Emma tenses and bites back her moans. I can't help but look at her, and she's staring at me, with glassy green orbs. "You can scream for me Em."

Emma immediately whimpers out as I push in as deep as her cunt would let me. I pull all the way out and slam myself right back it. Her moistness sends tingles to shoot through every nerve. I feel everything build up below. Suddenly, I have this nagging crave to work on releasing this pressure, so I pound in her.

Her juicy pussy is music to my ears along with her sexy moans. I just can't get enough of Emma. The quicker I move, the harder the pressure is, the more my body tingles and the tighter she gets.

"Fuck! You feel so good baby!" I pant. Emma shutters from my voice alone and moans out in ecstasy.

"Deeper gina! Please?" She begs. I always give her what she wants when she begs. My lower body fucks her with force in order for me to go in deeper than what she can allow. The bed now rocks along with my hips, and Emma is screaming at the top of her lungs, drowning out any other sound.

"Touch yourself Emma." She obeys. One hand slithers down to her clit and the other sinks its nails into her perky breast. The other one bounces beside it sexily. "Fuck Emma, you're so hot baby."

Just the sight alone influences me to speed up; to work on giving her a mind blowing climax. I'm successful when her screams turns into pants. Her pussy gropes on my cock making it harder to thrust so I force my way in. Emma's finger on her clit speeds up. Her lower back arches, and soon she blacks out, while her body trembles furiously beneath me.

I feel that pleasure and stimulation mix into one. My cock explodes and the wave of pleasure shoots back unto my body, causing me to buck and pour out inside of her. I could feel her cum soak around me, trying to force its way out from the pressure of her tight pussy. Her orgasm doesn't cease until mine does. Still, I take a moment to recollect myself from the numb feeling my orgasm brung. My body tingles as the nerves revive themselves and I feel light weight once again. I feel cleansed.

I look down to Emma who is gasping for air. I pull my cock out of her sensitive core. Our mixed cum slips out of her with ease and my cock goes limp. I feel so high, and I want to just lay down, but my brain is in full focus again. I want to clean up. Emma does what she always do. She curls up into herself and falls asleep as if nothing ever happened and she's too innocent to acknowledge how much of a freak she truly is. I smirk at the beautiful sight that is my Emma and make my way to the bathroom.

As always, I grab two cloths. One for me, and one for her. I warm them up with warm water and use mine to clean myself off. I then go to emma and gently spread her legs. I wipe her down as softly as I can without waking her. She whimpers here and there but she never wakes. After that, I clean up the cum that fell into the carpet.

Finally, I allow my body to crash as I climb into bed. Emma is immediately pulled in by my body heat and wraps her arms protectively around mine.


	11. Ten

An angry groan rumbles in my chest. Having a two year old kid is like the most frustrating thing in the world. I woke up extra early because I knew Henry would give me a problem. Thankfully I'm already dressed in my cheer uniform but he won't let me get him dressed.

"Henry! Could you please just be still?" I groan. My son purses his lips and folds his arms over his chest. So far, I got his shirt over his head, but that's it.

"No! I want mama!" He snaps at me. He is really attached to Regina, you'd think she gave birth to him.

"Well you can't see mama if you you don't get dressed." I whine and fall back on my heels in defeat. Henry shakes his head and keeps his hands tucked tight beneath his pits. I attempt again, and he fights me again.

"Dude! Come on!" I scold.

"I don't want to go." His tiny lip quivers and he starts to cry. It's driving me insane and I'm sure Gina is awake. I grab my phone beside me and call her.

"Hello?" Her beautiful voice instantly eases my stress.

"Babe. Can you please come and get Henry? Please?" I beg. There's shuffling before Regina answers.

"Okay...and then what? I can't just drop him off at Johanna's. Nobody needs to know that we share a son Emma." She points out. Like I didn't know that!

"I know, I know. I'll follow you, we'll park a distance away and then I'll take him in myself. I just need you to do this for me." _And I need you to fuck me_...I rub my forehead and sigh away the stress.

"Okay baby. What is he doing now?" She asks me.

"He won't let me dress him because he wants to see you." Regina sighs from hearing this.

"I wanna speak!" Henry snaps at me. He tugs

On my skirt to get my attention. I put the phone on speaker so he can hear. "Hi mama!"

"Henry..."Regina gives that mother tone. Henry immediately shrinks and purses his lip. "You stop giving you mother a hard time right now and get dressed for daycare okay?"

"Okay." Henry whimpers with a nod to his head. I think he feels that Regina has her eyes on him.

"I'm coming to get you but if you're not good. Mama's not going to be happy." She continues. This is amazing. Maybe it's because Regina is older...I don't know but he fucking listens to her instantly!

"I sorry mama..."Henry pouts. I take the phone off of speaker and hold it between my shoulder and cheek. Henry finally let's me put on his clothes.

"I have a meeting so I'll be there in 15 minutes. Please be ready." She whines. I roll my eyes and zip up the kid's hoodie.

"We're ready now." I tell her. She tells me she loves me like always and we hang up. I grab Henry's bag and his tiny fingers.

"I go see MAM—" he attempts to scream but I cover his mouth immediately. He looks up at me with widened eyes and confusion.

"Remember...we can't say that unless we're at Gina's." I remind. I cautiously pull my hand away from his mouth.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Because grandma doesn't like it and Gina's our secret Queen remember?" Henry nods and zips his lips shut. "Good boy."

I pick him up and carry him down the stairs towards the kitchen. My dad is sitting in the dinning room, sipping on his coffee, and reading the newspaper. Neal is sitting beside him in his highchair, to my surprise, he is peaceful eating his waffles.

"Hey dad." I smile. My dad gives me a warm smile as I set Henry down in his high chair. I turn to Neal and lean my cheek in. He dramatically kisses it and continues with his task.

"How's it going?" My dad asks as I sit down.

"Good! Henry gave me a hard time but I'm okay now. So...did you get the job?" I grin. My dad puts down the newspaper and lifts his brow.

"How did you know I applied." He questions; the man is always curious as to how I know everything.

"Because. You watch cop shows like they're the only thing that's left on tv." I laugh. My dad gives a playful huff and sips his coffee again.

"I did. You may now call me Sheriff Nolan." He grins with pride. I laugh at the look on his face. It's priceless and I'll never forget it.

"Nahh. I'll stick to dad." I chuckle. My phone pings. It's Regina. I say my good bye to Dad and grab Henry.

When we get outside, Regina is leaning on her car and patiently waiting for us. Henry, immediately squirms out of my grip and dashes to her at full speed.

"MAMA!" He squeals with pure joy.

"My Prince!" She beams with opened arms. When he get's there. She tosses Henry in the air and nudge their noses together. These two are so special and beautiful! It warms my heart to see how much they love each other. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" Henry nods with a huge grin. I step up beside Regina. She gives me a warm smile as well and leans in to give me the most loving kiss ever.

"You look cute." I compliment. She chuckles and shrugs her shoulder.

"Thank you babe. We have to get going." She informs and opens the car door with urgency.

"What's the meeting about?" I ask as she buckles Henry in.

"You know, the normal stuff. School budgeting, new rules, the back to school sleepover..." she lists out.

"Sleepover?" I question. She closes the car door behind her and laughs at me.

"Yes. We take your phones for an entire weekend. The only entertainment you'll have is whatever games the school counseling committee decides on." I nod my head in understanding while pulling out my keys from my hoodie pocket.

"Let's go." I smirk before kissing her once more.

The school seemed to be promoting whatever Regina was talking about. There's posters along the walls, and the class president makes an announcement about it before the 5 minute warning bell rings. Apparently, the students bring in their parents for parent teacher conferences. The parents then take pleasure in knowing that they are leaving their child for the weekend. I wonder how fun it will actually be.

"You think people are going to fuck?" Tink asks before I close my locker. She's leaning against the one beside mine and has a lollipop locked between her lips.

"Tink. This is a school full of teenagers. I wouldn't be surprised." I shrug.

"Oh please don't be surprised." Mulan gives a sly grin as she makes her way over. "I'm excited about this."

"Why? So you can eat tacos all night?" I smirk.

"That, and because secrets will arise." I laugh at the brunette when she wiggles her fingers in a mysterious manner.

"You're such a dude." Tink teases. Mulan shrugs and follows us down the hall.

"Okay...but then again, ever since Mills became vice principal, things has been harder and harder." Mulan pouts. I roll my eyes...Gina's just doing her job.

"Sucks for you." I grin.

"Are you even with anyone? I see you tossed Killian out." My eyes widen at her words.

Ever since that day. I regret kissing Killian before I even received that traumatizing punishment from Gina. I'd see him here and there, but I'd barely acknowledge him. When we're out with our group of friends, I stay far away from him as possible. It's not that I still get that icking feeling; it's just that I don't want him to fall helpless.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm not going to this event." I inform them with a hint of sass. Tink and Mulan jump in front of me.

"Cheerleaders have to go." She says to me. I look down at this stupid skirt that has marked my very existence in this school.

"Mmmhmmm and soccer players too." Mulan nods agreeing with Tink. This is absurd. Just in time, familiar clicking heals comes closer. They can be anyone's but I know my Gina.

"You guys. I have _responsibilities_." I drag. When she comes into view, I make my move.

"Ms. Mills." I express rather loudly. Regina stumbles back a bit and looks up from her paper work. Her lips curl into an amused grin, but she fixed that problem instantly.

"You should really watch where you're going Miss Swan." She scolds with that Icy stare. I bite my lip and look down at my feet purposely to tick her off.

"Okay I'm sorry. I just have a question about this annoying bullshit everyone is talking about." I look back up to find angry brown eyes, squinting and trying to dig into my face.

"What did you just say?" She grit her teeth. Everyone is looking at us now. It causes peer pressure, but it's nothing I can't handle.

"I _said_ don't you think it's stupid? Like what if people start having sex under your nose..." I glance towards Mulan who rolls her eyes.

"Nobody is having—"

"Oh they will. Look I don't know about you, but I don't want to see someone's d—" Regina holds up her hand to stop me there before I said the d word. I don't want to go to this stupid thing and I can't leave Henry alone anyways. So I decided to ruin it for everyone.

"Let me tell you something Emma." Regina steps closer and glares straight into my eyes. "Having an opinion is one thing but being disrespectful—Detention with me for a week and you have to volunteer for the committee. If you don't show up you are suspended."

"What?!" I snapped. Damn Regina reads me so well. Mulan sniggers and tries to hide her face from laughing. "Come on! What is this? Middle school?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. But no." Regina simply answers with a straight face. "And so I wonder what a child is doing here in the first place."

My cheeks burn from her rude statement. Everyone who over heard starts laughing. Regina gives me that wicked grin and continues to walk towards her destination. I trudge past Tink and Mulan, they follow behind me _still_ laughing.

"She served you good Em!" Mulan laughs. I can't help but dramatically groan. Regina had better not made me a laughing stock or so help me.

Tink is replaced with Ruby since we have gym class together and Tink has some other class that is unimportant or relevant to life. As we make our way to gym, Mulan tells the story of how Regina belittled me.

"Emma tried her hardest to ruin the sleepover." Mulan gasped from the laughter and pulls her shirt over her head. Ruby starts off by slipping off her shoes and cheer skirt.

"Em! Come on! I need to get laid!" Ruby whines out.

"Please Ruby. When don't you get laid?" I snark. She mocks me silently by bobbing her head and lips.

"Anyways. I wouldn't count on it—holy hell." Mulan stops mid sentence. My eyes trail to where she's looking. There's a new girl at a locker farthest from us. She has long black hair and perfect tan skin from what I can see.

"She's hot." Ruby smirks.

The girl turns slightly to put something away in her locker, giving us a visual view of her face. She has a perfect jawline, nice plump lips, and her eyes are painted a dark smoky color. This girl screams rebellious just by her appearance.

"Alright...stop staring." A small voice scolds behind me. I turn to find Aurora glancing over my shoulder and towards Mulan.

"Sorry. I can't help it. She's hot." Still, Mulan's gaze lingers on the new girl as She gets dressed. I glance over at Aurora. Her nose flares in anger and she storms away. Mulan didn't even notice.

"You're a dick." I give a shamed chuckle and stuff my cheer clothes into the locker. Mulan only shrugs and lifts her foot to the bench to tie her shoe.

"She refuses to leave Philip so my eyes go wherever they please." Ruby rolls her eyes at Mulan and proceeds to the gym door. I have the slightest idea as to why I'm standing here, but there's something about this new girl.

"Are you coming or what?" The voice snaps me right from my thoughts. I slowly nod my head and follow my brunette friend to the gym.

We played basketball in gym today. It's the sport I hate the most, but it wouldn't hurt to give your all. The little mini scrimmages lasted only half of the class, so the teacher said we either had to walk around the gym, or play a sport during out free time. I decided to walk because I didn't want to get sweaty.

"Hey Swan! Come here." Ms. Fisher calls me over. I jog over to her and give her my full attention. She motions her head over my shoulder behind me. I turn to find the new girl walking around.

"I think I want you to help her out. She asked about sports and what not, so maybe you could give her the ropes?" _Why me_? Suddenly it's hard to say no to adults, so I end up nodding my head without a full mental consent.

I gulp as I turn to the new girl. _There's something about her_. My feet began to move. Slowly. Her eyes land on me as I get closer, causing my skin to crawl with anxiety. I usually get nervous and shy around new people. Like what do I do or say? I'm not really sure, but there's a first time for everything.

"Hi." _Swan you idiot. You sound like you're four!_

"Hey." Her voice is so cool and has so much natural flow to it.

"Ummm...so I hear you wanted to join a sport." I gulp. My hands shove into my pockets out of habit. They fiddle and shake beneath the fabric so no body can discover my inner turmoil.

"You heard right. I'm Lilith Page, but people call me Lily." _I like that name._

"I like that name. I'm Emma Swan." I introduce as normal as I could. _I hope she doesn't notice how dumb I look_. Lily then looks at me and cocks her head. She seems to be examining me for some reason.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" That's such a weird question. I don't think I'd ever forget someone like her. She reminds me of Regina for some reason, mostly because I feel connected to her, but I don't know why.

But I stop all movements. At first there was darkness but the gears starts to turn in my head. The flashing of images comes back, one after the other. There's something that I remember.

 _The sun is blazing hot on this day. I like it that way. And I love being outdoors. I love the smell, the view, everything. My chubby feet carries me to the edge of the pond. I take a glance in it to see my reflection. My mom pinned half of my curly hair back into a cute little bow._

 _My own reflection startles me when it turns into rings. A little fish splashed along the surface, hoping that I would have bread crumbs. All of the animals at Swan Lake hopes that you have bread crumbs._

 _"Emmy! Come look it!" The small yet powerful voice catches my attention. I wobble at full speed to the source. Lily is knealed over in the mud.!She stands when I make my way over and holds out a turtle._

 _"You found a turtle!" I gasp. Lily grins, nodding her head frantically as she feels a sense of pride. But my little heart breaks when she chucks the turtle across the field. "LILITH!"_

 _My tiny legs move with urgency as I make my way towards the tiny turtle. My foot gets caught onto something and I fall down onto my knees at some point but I get right back up with determination. There's a sting in my leg as I get up, but I refuse to acknowledge the pain and the blood. This tiny turtle's life matters more. It's funny how I felt this way at the age of four._

 _It seems like it took me forever, but I finally found it. When Lily threw him he landed on the back of his shell. He was stuck upside down and wobbling his legs in attempts to flip over. I thank god that he isn't dead._

 _With all the gentle and care in the world. I lift up the turtle, so he could flip back over. He's so adorable. I begin to walk away, taking glances back every few feet. He's slow, but I notice he's following me._

 _"Awww. The turtle follows." I giggle to myself. Lily's thumping stomps are audible, even in the grass. Her curly hair trails behind her while she skips happily. My evil half will always astound me, but I could never stay mad at her._

 _"You helped him." She laughs as if it were a dorky thing for me to do. I stick my tongue out and cradle the turtle in my arms._

 _"He likes me. He's mine." I express coldly. Lily shrugs and circles around me. The scared little turtle hides in it's shell as soon as she comes into view, so I rock him away from Lily as much as I can._

 _"What's his name?" She asks with curiosity, suddenly finding an interest in the turtle. She always finds an interest in something that I want or like._

 _"Pebbles. I don't share!" I snap._

 _"Emmy! You have to share. Mommy said twins share!"_

She's not four anymore. _We're_ not four anymore. One day I wake up and my evil half is gone. As time grew by, my family lived our lives like she never existed, so I grew to forget. We did keep that turtle. But Lily killed it.

"You killed Pebbles..."I whimper, but then I choke when I gaze at her again. She has dad's blue eyes and his grin. We share the same nose and hair texture. This is ...my sister.

"What?" She frowns in confusion. "I don't know what a pebbles is."

"Our turtle. You killed _my_ turtle." I keep my shock induced eyes on the brunette. Her gears seem to be working; she steps back from me.

"I-I thought you were an imaginary friend." She croaks. I notice her bottom lip trembling. Her emotions triggers mine. My eyes inevitably building up with tears. My hand slowly rises; It visibly shakes, but I really don't care about impressions.

Lily slowly connects her hand with mine. Our fingers move swiftly until our pinkies lock together. This little gesture feels so natural.

"Emmy." She smiles. I grin back at her, letting my throat tremble to prevent my cries. I'd rather have that then sob out in front of the entire gym class.

That doesn't even matter. I now remember Lily like the back of my hand. We were inseparable and I enjoyed life with the little devil, even if she drove me crazy or made me angry. We were born together. We shared the same womb, the same room, the same pets. Everything. I had no idea what happened to her. My parents wouldn't tell me.

We probably look so weird staring at each other like this, but we're stuck. Shock is the only thing we seem to feel right now. The sudden buzzing of the bell startled us and caused us to jump apart.

"H-hey...um I have to go somewhere for bit...I'll see you later?." Lily gives a small smile and nods her head.

I make a run for it; Down the halls and up the stairs. I didn't even bother to change yet, thankfully I didn't sweat today. All I can think about is Regina at this moment. I need her very badly. My emotions needs to be tamed.

More memories come into light. Me crying because I couldn't find Lily anywhere. The day where I turned around to pick up my doll and Lily stole my pop tart. Everything comes back and the tears begin to burn immensely. I'm so pissed at my parents. What did they do to her? Did they just...give her away?

My feet come to screeching halt when I make it to Regina's new office door. I hate this damn office, it makes things so much harder. But I do love the adrenaline it causes.

"Emma...if you ran here I will kill you." I hear from beyond. _How the fuck?_

I slowly open the door because,let's not forget, I acted like a complete ass this morning in front of everyone. We're not at home so she can't tie me up or gag me. She definitely can't spank me that would be too loud. The only thing she can do is...

When I step in, my sexy Regina is looking down at her paper work; her glasses make her all the astounding.

"Sit." She orders without even looking up at me.

A gulp trembles in my throat from her voice alone. Slowly I make my way behind her huge desk and sit on my knees beside her. I keep my eyes fixated on the floor, not even daring to take a glance.

I get startled a little when I feel her run fingers through my hair, but she's probably still working on her papers. _Grrrrr screw this job and those papers._

"Whats going on?" She asks. Her chair squeaks a little as it moves to turn towards me. I shrug in response not really knowing what to say. "Em...talk to me." She pleads. "Look at me."

I look up and her face pouts at the sight on my own. My legs scrape across the carpeted floor to take my body towards her. My head falls into her lap and she strokes my hair again.

"You know I have to punish you right?" I nod my head in response. "Do you want to choose?" I nod my head again.

It's either extreme deep throating which I'd rather not do because that get's **way** too messy. Or anal. Which hurts because Gina just shoves it in there without any lubricant or something like that. Ugh. And I know she's even more pissed because I didn't change back into my skirt, but I just had to come here ASAP.

Also, the thing about Gina's office is that we have to be extremely quiet. Almost completely. There are no such things as small whimpers or heavy panting because anyone could stop by to try to talk to her, especially Superior. She almost caught me sucking Regina off one day. I made the quick move to slip underneath her desk to continue.

So can I be quiet and bare the pain? Hardly. But I will have to try, because If I don't, it'll be worse during my 'detention' this week.

I stand up to lock Regina's door and to pull down the blinds since it has a window. The regular windows are next and then the lights. The only light we need is shining from her computer. When I make my way back towards her, she has her cock already pulled out which is easy because she's wearing a dress.

I pull down my pants, loving the attention her eyes are giving me as I do so. They rake my body and that bottom lip gets stuck between her teeth. Gina stands, while jerking might I add, and motions for me to get in the chair. I climb in on my knees with my front facing the back.

"Spread them." She orders. Her voice is so dark, but it makes me sooo horny.

"Yes Gina." The cool air that I feel is somewhat soothing. Knowing that my ass is going to burn soon, I savor this feeling.

"You are going to tell me what's going on after this right?" She questions once again. I nod my head and embrace myself for impact.

"Of course Gina." The normal humming of approval leaves her lips. Regina presses her tip in; my own nails dig into my flesh from the _slight pain_. Slight...it's nothing compared to the first two times. As if reading my mind...

"Looks like like we'll have to find a new punishment hmm?" Her low raspy voice sends chills down my spine. When she pushes in completely, my entire body shutters and I relax.

"How did you know?" I pant. Regina chuckles behind me and rocks her hips slowly. She's not in a complete lust filled state yet, so she's conscious of things other than sex.

"I fit _way_ to good." She gasps. I hate when she slips out to do something.

That comfy feeling of her being inside of me grants the peace and stress relief I long for. More like ache for. Regina slides some things to the side and pats on her desk. Like a happy kid, I jump out of her chair and climb on my back over top of her big desk.

Regina spreads my legs and works her magic. The worries and thoughts I once pondered on are gone. They're replaced with hazy feelings toward my girlfriend. Soon enough, we're in sync with one another, forming together as one.

We fucked for a good while this time. It lasted my entire break period and then some. As I turn back on the lights, I peak through the door to see if anyone is lingering in the halls, we don't need someone noticing that Regina and I mysteriously popping back into her room out of no where.

Regina gives me a confused look as I dash back to her seat in sheer panic. I mouth 'Superior' so she could understand. The older woman only gives me an amused chuckle while swaying happily in her chair. I love it that I can bring that beautiful smile to her face. As soon as the knock comes from the door, her mask slips on instantly.

"Come in." Regina demands professionally. Principal Superior peaks her head in. Her brows lifts not expecting to see me here with Regina.

"Emma." She gives me a warm smile and looks to Regina as she steps in. "Just the blonde I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Regina lifts an eyebrow in a teasing manner. "What did she do now?"

The woman leans back in her chair looking at me with suspicion and tapping her nails on the arms. I immediately feel the heat burst into my cheeks and along my chest. Still, I hate being center of attention. It even bugs me during soccer.

"Zelena spoke to me. She told me that she was referring to Emma's controlling girlfriend, Ms. Lucas" Superior explains and sits at the seat beside me. Regina scrounges her lip and nods her head.

I nearly forgot that they were 'investigating' me but at least that's one thing off of our shoulders. As far as Ruby goes, a lot of people think we're together, even my mother. We pretend to be so it makes things easier and my mom doesn't suspect a thing about Regina anymore.

That look on my love's face; however, still tells me that she's jealous. She hates the fact that someone can openly claim me and she can't. It almost looks vengeful on her features, but I'm sure she'll get over it. We share a son and his happy face alone would ease that void in no time flat.

"Well Emma and I were Just talking about back to school night." Regina motions towards me and clears her dry throat. "She's volunteering during the sleepover."

"Oh! That's great! Way to show your efforts after that little altercation. How's soccer going?" She asks me. I sit up and give her a big grin.

"We made it to the championships and we got a new player." I inform.

"Oh really? Who might that be? I'd like to know these things." The principal snorts. I nearly cringed at how dorky she became and I could clearly see Regina fighting her laughter in my peripheral vision. _This woman. I tell ya..._

"Her name is Lillith Page. I guess she started at the beginning of October?" I question. I'm not sure. I mean I think I've still seen Lily around before and its the second week of October. Soccer would be done before November kicks in but I'm not sure where Lily came from or why she's here all of a sudden.

"Oh yes. Miss Page was a star student at her previous school. She and her family just moved here in StoryBrook. Her mother is a detective and her father is a news reporter. He'll be joining Sydney glass." Superior tells me more than I needed to know.

The word family actually threw me for a loop. Lily was supposed to be in our family. Now I'm reminded of why I was so angry and flustered in the first place. My parents. They're in for hell.

"Any who. I am happy to seeing that you are rapidly becoming a star student." She nods her head. Regina bids her farewell before she leaves.

"I know that look." She pouts and slips on her glasses. I look down to my lap to avoid eye contact with her. "Please tell me." She whines.

"Babe it's nothing." I mumble.

My fingers find the hems to my shorts interesting. I begin to fiddle with it like a cat playing with yarn, subsequently, my mind continues to wonder back to those days when my family was complete and how it suddenly felt empty when Lily was gone.

"Em. Please? Can we talk about it?" I look up to find her brown eyes begging me for information.

Begging me to let her help, but I don't know how she can. I want her to know but, for some reason, it's hard to talk about. I swallow the burning ball in my throat to avoid croaking when I speak.

"I met Lilith Page...Lily..." I start and glance down at my desk.

"Okay..." regina encourages. I take in a deep breath, letting the air spread through my muscles before slumping down again.

"I haven't known her for long but we were inseparable and—"

"Is this some lover?" Regina nearly growls. She always does this. Like always. It gets so annoying.

"No!" I snap. "Why do you always do that?"

"I don't know. I just don't like knowing that you could possibly feel for someone else." She shrugs and stares guiltily down to her paper work. My heart can't help but swarm with her love in this vulnerable moment.

"I only love you Gina. I moved here with a clean slate and you took that place okay?" She nods her head and looks up to me again.

"I'm sorry. Continue." She gestures. I clear my throat once again and try to find the right words without ticking her off.

"I used to have these dreams about a little girl and I never knew why. But today I figured it out because my mind slowly forgot about my sister and that's the only way it kept her living up there." I wait for Regina's reaction. First she's frozen, then she cocks her head and furrows those perfect brows.

"Sister?" She questions.

"Twin sister yes." Regina sighs dramatically and stares at me sadly.

"Do you look alike? Because I really don't want to be cat fished." I can only laugh at how serious she is. She rolls her eyes, ignoring my childishness and pushes in closer to her desk.

"No babe. She looks like my dad with black hair. I'm obviously the total opposite."

"Oh good." She Let's out a breath. "So what are you going to do? Pick up Henry and then go over there or?"

"I don't think I want to see their faces." I shrug. What would be the good in that? I'd probably murder them with my angry voice alone

"You have to talk about it Ms. Swan or else this is going to eat at you inside. Please, at least for me?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes even though she didn't have to. I never take her advice lightly.

"Okay I will. And I want a fresh plate of dinner waiting for me." I grin. Regina rolls her eyes and nibbles on her lip. She loves to play house wife but could never admit it because of her 'friend'.

"Fine fine. I was thinking fettuccini but Henry is so messy." She groans. I chuckle and shrug my shoulders.

"How about...we all make a pizza together? You could take Henry grocery shopping. I'm sure it won't cause any suspicion." I suggest.

"Oh it will. I'm the mayor's daughter Em. Trust me when I say that it will." She rants off.

"Okay okay. I'll go while I'm out anyways, happy?" Regina frantically nods her head and blows me a kiss.

"It's great to not have to buy groceries anymore." She teases. I roll my eyes and stand.

"Pass please." She chuckles and slaps the pass into my hand.

"You better pay attention!" She orders as I leave. I only laugh at her and make my way down the peaceful hallway to chem. _M an I love that woman_..


	12. Eleven

Herny runs away from me as fast as he could, and I always make sure I'm at least ten times slower than his little tiny legs. Emma left him with me. I'm assuming her parents thinks he's with granny; I know this little plan she came up with will backfire and bite her in the ass. One day her mom will go to Granny's and ask to see him and Granny would be confused as all hell. I could just see her storming up to my house now.

Oh! And then there's the grimy fact that my mother hired her father as the sheriff. I'm sure it was to scare me, yet and still, I feel unfazed about how anyone feels at this point. I'm too deep in this. We share a kid. Possibly _kids_...yes. I emphasize the plural because Emma realized that, so far, in this month of October, she had been so busy and forgotten to take the pill and I have been cuming in her like she were on her death bed and it was the only possible cure.

She nearly freaked out about it. Her mind told her that I was going to leave or make her get an abortion because if she is pregnant she wants to keep it. I don't mind keeping it, but I can't stop thinking about how fucking hard this going to be.

I scoop my little prince up in my arms and tickle his belly. His laugh is the most adorable thing; not to mention, his smile and those green eyes full of love and joy. To me, he looks exactly like Emma, but then again I have never seen the father or plan on seeing him ever.

When we get tired from playing his little chasing game. Henry and I watch tv, snuggling together on the sofa like we couldn't live without the skin to skin contact. Sitting here leaves me to wonder. _How would Emma's mom_ _react? She doesn't know I have a cock though..._

Just on cue, the blonde bursts through the door and slams it shut causing Henry and I to jump slightly. _Someone's pissed.._.I listen to her heavy feet travel into the kitchen, up the stairs, and back down here again. I'm sure that conversation about her sister did not go well.

"Okay guys...lets make pizza!" She tries to sound chipper but it's not really working out. Henry and I both look up behind the couch and at her. She's patiently waiting, most likely needing the distraction to put her mind at ease.

Henry slides off the couch and throws his victory arms up in the air. "Yaaaaayyyy pizza!" He cheers and runs to the kitchen. Without further questioning or pressuring the blonde, I obey and keep silent.

"We have to start over..." I frown down at the dough that took so long to shape. Emma's eyes darts between me and it trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with it.

"What?! Gina it's fine!" She gasps in defense. I look up at our son who's sitting calmly on the counter and eating the cheese like it's a snack and not meant for our pizza.

"Henry!" I scold and take the bag from him. Of course he begins to cry. So, I find a cup and poured a little in. He dug right in. "This big ass pizza isn't going to fit in that tiny oven."

Emma chuckles childishly at that sentence alone. I roll my eyes in frustration and began to smash the dough back together into a ball. I'm sure she's thinking about my cock and her 'oven'.

"You fit perfectly fine now." She laughs out loud now. I dip my fingers in the sauce and spread it across her cheek. "Regina!" She squeals.

"Stop talking about those things in front of my son miss Swan." I scold. I can't help but laugh at her trying to use her tongue alone to lick the sauce up. She's seriously straining it as if it could reach that far.

"Okay okay. But I have a question." She smirks. I roll my eyes at the word _question_. Her questions are so infuriating. "Did anyone ever kick you in the balls before?"

See what I mean? I stop all movements and turn my entire body to face her. I lift a suspicious eyebrow and can't help but wonder why the hell she's asking that. _This Milf..._

"Why would someone kick me there if they don't know that I have balls Emma?" I rebutted. She chuckles and takes over the dough spreading.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see what it feels like from a girl's perspective." She shrugs and digs her knuckles into the dough at a steady pace.

"Oh rest assure Miss Swan, I am a man." I grin.

Im not but, my cock says otherwise on most occasions. When at home, I act like a complete house wife but I sit like a guy, and burp like a guy, sometimes I end up eating like a guy. It's just so much more comfortable than trying to keep up with this classy woman facade everyday.

"Well then why don't you just let Henry call you daddy?" Henry looks up at the sound of his name and cocks his head to the side in confusion. That cup of cheese is still clenched tightly to his chest. _So adorable!_

"He can. But _you_ can't." I point out. Emma pouts her lip at me and stops to give me her full attention.

"Why can't I?" She whines. _Seriously?_

"I told you why. Because it's weird and I'm so much older and I'd feel like a complete pedo. It's a turn off." Emma gives me a wicked grin.

"Okay daddy." I tense at the word. So, normally when someone would call me that, it did not work out. I hated it, like seriously hated it, but for some reason when Emma just said it... "Ooooo! I think someone has other plans in mind." She grins while drooling down at my cock.

"I hate you." I huff and walk over to the sink to clean my hands. She gives a care free laugh and continues to shape the dough the best way she can. Now I wish those hands her working on me instead.

"Have fun!" She yells to me as I make my way to the bathroom.

The pizza turned out to be super super good. We ate every single drop, and had a great dinner together as a family. Emma cleaned up Henry and put him to bed as I cleaned up the kitchen which, took me surprise, it really wasn't as messy as I expected it to be.

Once done, I meet the blonde upstairs in our room. _Our_ _room_. It just feels so good to say it that. Words cannot express how it good it feels when Henry and Emma calls this place home. It sure does feel like a home with them in it now, that's for sure.

"So...how did it go?" I ask while I strip. Emma is sitting in our bed, indie style, and doing her homework. She looks up at me to watch me for a brief moment.

"They said it was either her or me but they put it kindly." The blonde mumbled under her breath. I can only feel for her right now. She probably feels completely guilty about this. "They said that even though it didn't seem like it, they were going through a financial crisis and couldn't afford to care for both of us. Lily was...very hard to handle, I should say, so they chose to keep me. But I can't help but feel guilty because they used our personalities. I was the good one, so Lily didn't stand a chance. I'm pissed at them because how dare they have Neal and not even attempt to get her back?"

"Emma...none of this is your fault. Please don't beat yourself up about it." I beg as I climb in beside her. She shrugs and slams her finger on the calculator buttons a little to forcefully for it to be a norm.

"It's duly noted that I can't stay with them. I don't care about my mom anymore. I'm just staying here." She informs me. I'm in no room to protest, so I just let her make her choices on her own. "I'm not pregnant either."

"Oh? How did you find out?" I ask and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She gives a small smile and kisses my forehead.

"I took pregnancy tests and I caught my period from not taking the pills." She explain. I huff, earning a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong."

"I was kind of getting excited?" I tense at hearing the words come from off my lip. Emma giggles and pecks my lips lovingly.

"We can have babies Gina, but can it be after I graduate?" She begs.

"Of course!" I quickly answer. "I never said that I were in a rush to have one. We still have a rambunctious two year old."

Emma groans and lets her body fall back onto the plushy bed. I gently move her homework out of the way while placing myself in between her legs. I hover over her and look down at her, amused at her little annoyed face.

"What's wrong?" I laugh.

Emma opens her eyes; a small grin forms on her face as she looks up to me. Those green eyes always holds so much emotion when they lock to mine. I could just so easily fall for her eyes alone. Emma locks her hands around my arms that lay beside her. She lightly trails her fingers up and down; I feel so relaxed from it.

"Nothing. I just want all the stressful things in life to end."'she vents. I tilt my head and lean over to give her a small peck to her lips. When I try to roll from above her, her legs trap me into a strong hold. _Damn you soccer..._

"What?" I grin. Her hips begin to squirm beneath me, telling me everything that I need to know. I press my lower half, deeper into her's.

"You know...we never really touched base about Zelena..." she points out. I nibble at the corner of my bottom lip in thought.

"Well I mean...I think she's just jealous of us?" I'm not really sure.

I shrug and Emma finally lets me pull away from her. We both make ourselves comfortable under the covers. I snuggle onto her chest, and as always, she wraps her protective arms around me.

"Why though? What did we ever do to her?" Emma mumbles against my back again.

"Growing up, Zelena longed for attention and since my mother was always so busy I easily became a mother figure and a best friend. My mom gave me custody when she started to travel alot." I story tell. I sense that Emma is listening intently so I keep going. "She either always gets jealous that I'm happy with someone else because she wants that same kind of relationship or she becomes possessive and tries to chase them away."

"You know I'm not going anywhere right?" She reassures me. I'm glad that she can't see the tinted blush on my face but I'm sure she can feel the increase of my heart rate.

"Well I'd hope so..."I hum. Emma presses herself into me a little more, making me feel safe and complete once again.

We linger in the comfortable silence. It isn't long before my eye lids become heavy and I fall right to sleep.

"Rise and shine!" I announce. I always wake up the blonde bright and early on a Saturday just to tick her off. And of course my trusty side kick will always tags along.

"Mommy! Time to wakey! We made panny cakes!" Henry screams with his little voice.

His body bounces and shakes on top of Emma. Still, she barely moves. A wicked plan comes up in my head. Being the man that I claim to be, I soak my finger with spit and stick it in her ear.

Emma jolts up and rubs her ear in disgust. Henry laughs and slides off the bed. I took that as my cue to make run for it as well. There's so many places to hide in the big house.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emma roars. As we run deep into he depths of the house, I swiftly pick up Henry as I pass by. I choose to hide in the laundry room.

Henry is going to definitely gets us caught with his little giggles. I motion for him to shush before I put him down. Together, we stare through the little slits of the door. Emma is frantically searching every room of this house to find us. When she gets closer...

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Henry and I scream. She screams back but only because we scared the shit out of her. Her chest frantically rises and falls, her eyes are wide, and she's grabbing at her heart.

"Jesus fucking christ!" She pants. Henry falls to the ground and laughs hysterically. I hunch over, trying not to choke on my own laughter. Her face was **priceless**. "Ha ha. Very funny." She groans.

I look up at her with happy tears streaming down my cheeks, but then a visual of her face comes back to view. This go 'round, I fell to the floor beside Henry.

"Oh my– your face babe!" I gasp, trying to recollect myself. I wipe away the tears and rest the prince on my hip after I stand back up.

"We made breakfast mommy!" Henry gives an in nocent smile. We press our cheeks together and I give her one too. Her eyes dart between us, trying to determine how she should feel in this moment.

"It had better been worth it." She groans and storms down the stairs. I follow shortly after and place Henry into his highchair when I make it into the dinning room.

"How did you sleep babe?" She asks me while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Great! As always when you're here my love." I hand Henry's plate of pancakes with cinnamon on top.

"Tank you daddy." He smiles. Emma and I freeze. She looks to me and I look to her. We stare back at Henry with shock and confusion. My heart thumps wildly in my chest from the word and I try so hard to process this.

"W-what?" I frown.

"I said Tank you daddy." He grins and stuffs a pancake in his mouth. "What? Mommy said I call you daddy."

"No eating with your mouth full babes." I scold softly and finally sit down.

"No I didn't." Emma frowns back at him. I sudden realize what he's talking about.

"Mama said she a man. You said that Henry should call her daddy and she said I could." Henry explains slowly as if Emma is too dumb to comprehend anything.

"You could call me whatever you want my love." I give him a warm smile and he happily bounces in his chair.

"Well I like daddy. I always wanted a daddy." That cheeky smile instantly makes my heart melt.

"Henry...it doesn't wo—" I glare at Emma, who always sits at the head of the table, to stop her from digging a deep hole. I mean he's only two. He'll figure it out when the time comes. I refuse to let her crush his little heart.

Emma challenges me back with her fierce green eyes glistening from the chandelier above the table. Yes, I completely dominate over her when it comes to sex, but other than that, I'm just a clingy puppy. With Henry calling me daddy, it seems like the roles are flipped and everything about this family is backwards. Really, Emma is more of a father figure than I am, despite my uncertain body parts.

"Any who." Emma breaks our raging eye war deeming me the winner. "Are you guys going to wish me luck on my game today?"

"I didn't know you had a game..." I trail. She never really tells me when she has games.

Probably because I can't really go without seeming to show favoritism. Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard. It's common for teachers to have a favorite student without raising suspicions right? I mean Kat had a fave in high school. The art teacher always bought her lunch and gave her rides home after school when she needed it. There was absolutely nothing going on between them and her parents knew about her close bonding.

"Well I didn't think it mattered." She shrugs and stuffs her mouth with eggs.

"I go too?" Henry beams with hope. I look to him and a very doubtful Emma. I decided to speak up.

"We're going Hen." I announce. Emma looks to me in shock and our son cheers happily from across the table. "But only call me Gina outside right?"

"Right." Henry nods in understanding.

"Wha...huh?! You're going, you dont think that–"

"I'm ready to test the waters if you are. As long as your mother isn't there..." I give my wicked grin and slip a piece of bacon in my mouth. She slumps down in her chair letting the information sink in.

"Huh." She gaps in acceptance and blindly stares at her plate. I clap my hands to knock her out of her thoughts.

"Let's hurry so we can get ready." I suggest. Henry begins to stuff the last of his food down and so do I.

The fall air is slightly breezy but the sun is crispy and shining bright. Too bright. I will never understand why it's so hot in October right now. What has the world come too?

I took a pill for my little, big problem and threw on a pair of shorts. I have on a black v neck and a hoodie wrapped around my waist just in case it gets cold. Henry has on his typical jeans and a hoodie. I make a mental note to by him more diverse clothes.

We sit on the bleachers and wait for the game to start. Emma is talking away with her friends, but there's one brunette that I can't help but notice that's extremely close to her. At first I'm jealous, but I realize the girl has Emma's same coiled hair and toned body. They are the exact same height and their grins are exact replicas of one another. The only difference between them is that the brunette has a stronger jawline and blue eyes.

Soon enough, Emma comes our way with her. Both their ponytails swinging to and fro as they walk. Henry literally frowns at the sight of this new woman and possessively hugs my body as tight as his little arms will allow.

"Hey." Emma grins and leans over to nudge his hair. "What's his problem?"

"Too many people." I lie with a shrug. Henry keeps his eyes fixated on Lily. Emma soon figures out his sudden change to heart and sits at the bench beneath us. Lily nervously rocks on her cleats and stares down at the dirt.

"Henry. Mommy never told you, but I have a sister. This is your Aunty Lily." Emma explains. Henry's grip softens. His head slowly rises to take a better look at Lily.

"That's my aunty?" He questions with a pointed finger. Emma nods and stands. She picks up Henry to let him get a little closer.

"Hi." Lily gives a small wave. Henry giggles and claps his hand.

"You look like grandpa!" He beams. Lily chuckles and nudges his chin.

"Do I?" She grins. "I thought I looked like Emmy."

"Nope." Henry shakes his head and purses his lips. Emma looks over to me with a small smile on her face. I give her an encouraging one in return. She then hands over Henry. We nearly kissed...almost. It drives me crazy not to be able to kiss her when she's right there. My lips feel all tingly as if I'm craving a cigarette or drug. _Emma is_ _my drug._

"You be good for Miss Gina Hen." Emma demands kindly.

"Okay mommy." He smiles and waves her away. Henry then nudges on my shirt to grab my attention. My gaze was fixated on Emma's perfect ass that only grew since we first started screwing around. I look down to Henry and lean in closer.

"Can we have snack daddy?" He whispers in my ear. Man he's such a smart kid. We leave our seats to go to the concession stand. I hope that nobody takes our seats. This game seems important by the way the seats fill up as the minutes go by. There's so many people here.

And this line! Oh my god it's so long and it seems to be going no where. Henry and I wait patiently, but I'm secretly debating if we should wait until the game starts and then sneak off to get a snack.

"Regina?" I hear a familiar voice. I gulp down, trying to avoid eye contact. Pretending that I didn't hear her did not work at all. Superior only comes closer with that chippy smile on her face.

"Hey." I smile. She pulls me in for a warm hug, to my shock, but I never let go of Henry. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I always go to the championship games for every sport. It's kind of professional for us to go so I'm glad you showed up. And who is this little guy?" She tickles at Henry.

"Oh. Um this is Henry...Emma asked me to watch him for her." Superior looks to me in shock and takes a glance back at him.

"I had no idea she had a son!" She gasps. I chuckle at her obliviousness and nod my head.

"She didn't really want people to know at first." I inform.

"I understand. I see you two have grown closer." She smirks. I suddenly feel nervous about that statement. I don't really get where she's going with that.

"I mean...I guess I see alot of potential in her." I shrug in defense. Superior gives her dorky laugh and shoves my shoulders

"Relax Regina. Everyone has a teacher's pet. I mean we're all adults and mature right? Well I can't speak for everybody but–anyways. My close student is Aurora." She explains. I let out a breath of relief and give a tight lip smile to hide my inner turmoil.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She is the class president." I point out.

"And going places. That girl has alot of potential. But Im glad to see you took Emma under your wing. You are just the right person to shape her towards her right path." My boss compliments.

"You think?" I scrounge in thought. I really never thought about that.

"Yes! Emma is obviously a closed off person and she seems like to type to curiously drift off to the wrong side. With your firmness and smarts, I'm sure she'll be put on track." I hum at the nice sentiment and give my boss a genuine smile.

"I'll sure try." I chuckle, she laughs and looks back out to the field.

"I think the game is going to start. You do know we have reserved seats correct?" She asks. I furrow my eyebrows and look to the seat I was already in. A cute little family took it.

"Really?" I question in surprise and began to follow behind. Henry whimpers as he looks back over my shoulder to the concessions. "A little later buddy. The line is too long."

"Of course! There's always front row seats for us!" She beams. Henry seems to be happy about our new seats. We're close but not too close. We're in the second row with a perfect view.

"Look there's mommy!" Henry cheers and tugs on my shirt, earning a laugh from Superior and I. "HI MOMMY!"

Emma turns from her group huddle and waves at us. All three of us wave in return and wait patiently for the game to start. The two teams disperse and spreads out among the field. I begin to understand almost instantly. There's three people in the front, I'm assuming to cross to the other side and score points. Then theres the four people in the middle to prevent the ball from going any further but maybe they could play offense too and there's three people behind them to make sure the ball doesn't get to the goal if it comes to that point.

Anyways, Emma is smack dead in the middle row. I notice some other students that I teach. Like Mulan is on defense and Lily is in the front. The ref brings the ball and drops it in the white circle painted in the grass. He takes a step back and holds the whistle firmly between his lips. Everyone waits anxiously for him to blow it, but the players seem more focused on each other.

Lily is keeping a keen eye on the enemy that stands on the other side of that line, wanting to get to that ball as well. This sport reminds me of lion prides clashing, fighting for the one zebra that slithers between their claws. Some might argue that all sports are that way, but that's not true. Football reminds me of a viking war and cheerleading is just a circus act really.

The ref blew his whistle; Lily immediately sprung into action. She took one for the team and now the ball is in our hands. Our entire side cheers for our school along with Henry and Superior. I could never find myself voicing my opinion out of my inside voice unless I'm furious with someone.

My eyes then fixate towards a certain blonde. She waits in the middle of the field just in case the opposing team steals the ball and comes their way. And it happened. The skinny, long legged girl stole the ball from Ashley and ran full speed with her teammates keeping her protected. Emma sneaks around towards her; the crowd waits anxiously to see what the blonde is going to do.

As the girl tried to pass the ball to her teammate, Emma, intercepted to their very surprise. Henry screams as loud as he could along with the croud as we watch our star player run back to the other end of the field and pass the ball to her twin sister. Two people tried to block Lily at once, but Emma came to the rescue, allowing Lily to dodge the other girl.

The brunette took a leap of faith and attempted to kick the ball into the goal. Their goalie blocked it, but that was okay. The game had just begun.

As time progressed, I went to the concessions and and got Henry a snack and Emma a bottle of gatorade. I only gave it to her during break and she happily guzzled it down, showing the gratitude in those beautiful emerald orbs. I could tell she wanted to kiss me but I stepped back. For one, we are in public and two, she's all icky and sweaty. She knows damn well that I have a slight germ phobia and serious OCD. Although she has a big grin, I keep a straight face to keep our public relationship at a professional. One of which she did not take to heart at all.

I get back to Henry who is happily eating his hot dog and conversing with superior or should I say Norma. I could well admit that we have grown closer just by spectating this game together and she insisted me to call her by her actual name. I don't mind having a new friend and Norma is dorky yet smart, which is out of my comfort zone. I'm willing to be more diverse to become a better people person as opposed to how my mother raised me.

"And so ...Whale assumed that he was going to get a raise due to his success on high passing rates in his class." Blue chuckled.

"What? He does know it doesn't work that way right?" I laugh along with her and hold Henry closer to my chest.

"Apparently not...He is an odd man." She concludes. I nod my head stare off towards a blonde who's grinning at me but it could easily pass off as grinning towards our son. Boy do I want to fuck her right about now.

"Regina? Did you hear me?" Norma interrupts my corrupt thoughts instantly.

"N-no." I'm sorry. I give an awkward smile. She grins and brushes her shoulder against mine.

"I was just wondering how you think this sleepover idea will turn out?" She repeats thoroughly.

"I just hope that I don't receive a Migraine before it's over." I groan. Norma nods her head in agreement and sighs.

"Do we have enough adult volunteers? I'd get a kick out of seeing some parents embarrassing their kids." I give a hearty laugh after letting that thought sink into my mind.

"We have just enough." I confirm with a giddy smile.

"What about about the showers. I'm sure they would want to take some so we need eyes and set times." She suggests.

"I actually never thought about that. I mean we have the rest of the week right? Can you tell Aurora?"

"Of course." She smiles then looks down at Henry. "But...what about the teens who do have kids? I know Ashley has a daughter, what if they want to come and they don't have a babysitter?"

"Oh! I'm announcing that on Monday. My friend's mother loves children and she offered to take in any kids for a very low price." I reassure her.

"Splendid!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. "This shall be interesting!"

"Interesting it shall..." I agree


	13. Twelve

I gasp in the air deeply to recollect myself and fix the rapid breathing from my chest and heart. Of my love's rising and falling chest is in sync with mine. I have to go soon, since it's Sunday, but I decided to get one last taste out of Regina before I go back. And besides, I deserve it for scoring 10 points. Our school won the championships and I got to take the winning ball home.

My hips rock as Regina's soothing finger tips caress my body in all the right ways. I lean forward to cup her breasts firmly, earning the most sexy reaction from the goddess. I continue to ride her and twist at her nipples, loving the way her nails dig into my back as we work towards yet another climax.

"Do you really have to go?" She whimpers.

Her hips began to thrust, meeting halfway, and sending sharp electrifying currents through my body. Every nerve in me triggers my body to shutter.

"Yea babe. I hate it too, but I do." I hum and squeeze even tighter on her plump breasts. Her hands then travel back towards my bouncing ones and she possesses them aggressively.

"You know that they will find out that you're really not staying with Granny right?" She points out.

I shrug and let her tug my body forward, which causes me to lose my grip on her. Now I have no choice but to keep my balance on the head board. Instead of my entire body moving. Only my lower half moves with ease over her cock and my ass smacks against her thighs creating that juicy snapping sound that we love so much.

"Yea. But granny is in on it. She doesn't know where I go and who I'm with...but she keeps my secret." I croak out.

Regina only hums in response and wraps her mouth around my nipple. I feel a pleasant shiver going down my spine but soon feel anxiety. I still pump my breasts in attempts to ween Henry off of breast milk. I soon feel it building up, and I know Regina is in for a big surprise, so I pull away to prevent an unwanted event.

She looks up to me in confusion and gropes my ass before reaching up again with her mouth.

"You don't want to do that." I warn and yank my body away from her face. She lifts her eyebrow at me and yanks me down with force. _She's really breastfeeding?_

This is so fucking weird but I feel slightly turned on. I take it that Regina's feels the new juices pouring out, because she begins to ruthless pound in me. Her clock slips out due to how slippery we are down there, and shoves into my ass accidentally. I seethe out and moan loudly from the new feeling.

Regina's lips never leaves my breasts, but when it goes dry, she immediately switches to the other one. She sucks away like this is so natural. I don't know how beast milk tastes, but according to her actions, it's the best thing in the world. Still she hangs on, despite me coming closer and closer to my climax.

"Gina! Yea baby!" I scream, forgetting that for a brief moment that Henry is not that far away. My ass moves faster; I feel Regina twitching inside as a result.

"Ahhhh fuck! Dammit Emma!" She growls after pulling away from my chest. Both of us tense up as she slips her cock out once again and puts it back inside of my aching cunt. The tension and heat in the air is building as we come to our climax; somehow we're still holding on strong.

 **DING DONG!**

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" I roar out out of frustration. Regina slams in me quickly a few times, and I finally let go. She pulls out to jerk off herself while I grab a robe.

"If Henry is awake, there's pancakes left." She groans.

"Okay babe."

With weak knees, I make my way down the hall, groaning once the door bell chimes again. I peek in the kid's room to find him still sleeping. I then hug the robe around my body and tie it off with a tight knot.

Maybe opening the door without looking was my mistake, but I'm too angry to think clearly right now. That orgasm could have been waaaay better. I felt it in the pit of my gut but someone had to kill the vibe. On the porch stands a blonde with piercing blue eyes. Thankfully it's nobody I have met before or seen at my school.

"Who are you?" She questions and cocks her head to the side in confusion. She trails her eyes down my body, taking in what's standing before her and realizing that I am most likely naked under this robe.

"I'm Emma. Regina's girlfriend. Who are you?" I sass. I really do not like the fact that another blonde is on our doorstep this early in the morning looking for my Gina. She's mine!

"I-I'm Katherine. Regina's best friend." I give her an annoyed sigh before moving out the way to let her in. She nervously steps in and looks around as if she has never stepped foot in here before. I know she has.

"BABE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" I call out.

"I'm coming!" regina calls out with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

For some reason, this Katheryn person follows me into the kitchen. I dig in the fridge to find the carton of eggs. Just in time, Regina's feet could be heard as she enters.

"Can you put peppers in mine please?" She begs. I chuckle and reach the top cabinet for a bowl.

"Sure babe." As I cut up the ingredients and what not, I listen closely to their conversation.

"You know you just ruined a good love making." She huffs. Katheryn chuckles at Regina and I feel my girlfriend's presence beside me at the coffee pot; she begins to brew coffee.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody jerk." She points out. I look up at Regina who glances at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well now you know...she's 17 if you were wondering." Regina so easily states. I like this testing the water thing. A blush creeps up on my cheeks, and I can't help but stare helplessly at the omelet.

"Hmmm. How long have you two been together?" Katheryn asks. Regina looks to me with a giddy grin letting me know that Katheryn's cool people and I suddenly feel more relaxed with this guest in our home.

"Since July." I answer. Katheryn hums again. She then gasps when she hears the tiny heavy footsteps. Good thing Regina was pulling out breakfast for him.

"Daddy. I go potty." Henry whines when he comes into view. His little fist is balled up on his eyes to block the tears.

"Henry." Regina groans. "You peed the bed?"

"Relax Regina. He's so tiny." Kat points out. I turn to see Henry's pajama bottoms are soaked. Regina rolls her eyes and makes her way to the bed room before Henry's pee stains the bed. I silently motion him to come with my finger and silently he does so.

"Do we need to put you back in diapers?" I ask him when he stands beside me. The tiny boy sniffles and shakes his head.

"I'm a big boy! Prince don't wear diapers!" He yells out through his sobs.

"If you pee the bed you will have to." I lift an eyebrow. He hugs his body and purses his lip in anger but all I see is an adorably bloated face.

"How old is he?" Katheryn asks after listening to my scolding for long enough.

"Two." I plainly answer and flip Regina's omelet onto her plate. I take the second bowl and pour my omelet in the hot skillet. "Did you want one?"

"Oh no thanks." She chuckles. "I ate before I came here."

Regina comes back into view with an angry scowl on her face. She won't be angry with him for long. This wouldn't be the first time he peed the bed. The kid was doing good at first, but now it's like everything went down the drain.

I finish cooking my own omelet and sit a few seats away from Kathryn at the island. I don't know her much, but she seems nice. But my mind wonders. I'm really debating on whether or not I should go home. My dad texted me the other day and asked me why I wasn't around much anymore.

My mother has her speculations, but she doesn't suspect Regina at all. It's good, but I worry about her brain at times. There's still the fact that I'm pissed about them giving my sister away. When we spoke about it, they asked what made me bring it up and I didn't tell them why. They would want to see her and I'm sure Lily doesn't want to. I don't even want them to step foot near her just to make matters worse for her.

She was adopted, which is good, but she told me she lived most of her childhood in a hell hole. Some of her foster homes were like strict bootcamps, in others she was starved and abused. I feel so bad and I feel like it's my fault for existing. If I didn't, she wouldn't have went through that and lived a happy life with our parents.

My hands reach for the phone that sits beside me. I have so many text messages. Most of them are from facebook, most likely congratulating me on my high scoring rate from yesterday. But I have plenty of normal texts. One from Dad, Lily, Mulan, Belle, the group chat, Ruby...and Killian.

I open the one from Mulan first.

Mulan: hey loser! I have great news!

Emma: define great?

I sit and wait, deciding to nibble on my omelet just a little bit. I could just text someone else but I find it hard and confusing to text more than one person at the same time. My little brain can't handle it!

Mulan: Coach was asked to create and Allstar team for the state tournament, meaning only a select few people.

Emma: No way! what?!

Mulan: yea and it's indoor so we don't have to worry about freezing our asses off

Emma: who else did he choose?

Mulan: So There's me and you, Ashley, Lily, Becky, Page, Lori, and some others for swap outs ️

Emma: so it's basically three in the offense, three in the defense, and then goalie? That's it?

Mulan: you go it! And the games are on weekends so be prepared to consistently pack

Emma: oh...boy.

Mulan: hey don't worry. I'm doing this for scholarships maybe you could get a good one too️

Emma: maybe...

I think about that for a moment. Yes, I do want to go to college, but I can't just leave Henry and Gina behind. I wonder what idea she has about this one. Regina comes back with a freshly cleaned Henry and sits him in the high chair. She heats up his pancakes and cuts them before giving them to him. Then she brings her omelet to sit beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Why are you so chipper? It wasn't that good because of _SOMEONE_!" Regina snaps her glare towards Katheryn.

"Hey! I said I'm sorry jeesh!" Katheryn whines.

"Sorry isn't going to fix what could've been a great orgasm." Regina whispers and shoves Katheryn's shoulder. The blonde laughs and continues to text on her phone.

"Well um. I was put on an Allstar team for state tournaments." I inform Regina. She hums and swallows her omelet before speaking. _She's so annoying._

"What's that mean?" She questions giving me her complete interest on the matter. I love her for it.

"It means I'm good enough to play against schools in the state instead of just nearby districts..."

"Congrats babe! I'm proud of you!" She beams and kisses all over my cheek.

"I want kisses too daddy." Henry pouts. Regina chuckles at the demanding toddler and makes the journey over to Henry, just to give him a few kisses.

"But I'm not sure if I want to go..." I admit.

The tension makes its debut as Regina takes her place back beside me. I'm sure she's going to lecture me and demand that I do it, just like my father would, but who's going to watch Henry? I can't rely on her to do that. There's so many reason why I don't want her to.

"Can I ask why?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Henry..." I drag. Regina lifts an eyebrow at me and rolls her eyes. "Here we go."

"Stop thinking like an idiot and just do it Emma." She scolds calmer than I expected her too.

"Gina, I'm not leaving him with you every weekend." I conclude.

"Why not? What are you scared that I'm going to leave you?" She says angrily.

"Gina...it's not like that..."I lie, but really she hit it on the head.

I have this fear that this relationship is too good to be true and that it will end. But maybe me thinking like this is what will really fuck it up, like I fuck up everything else.

"Anywho..." Regina turned to Kat to ignore any further arguing. I roll my eyes and grab at my phone. "What brings you here Kat?"

"Oh nothing. I was bored and was hoping that we could go out with Daniel today. Oh! Mal moved into town."

"Oh really..."Regina sighs. That doesn't sound like she's happy about that.

Belle: Hey! You should bring Henry to the library after lunch. It's really a day for the kids.

Emma: awe thanks for thinking about us! Of course I'd come.

Killian: Swan...can we talk?

Emma: what about?...

Dad: hey kiddo! I miss you at home. I think we need to have a talk, it's not bad or anything I just need to talk to you about something. I know you're angry with your mom and I but I'm still your father Em.

Emma: okay. I'll be there after the Library, but I'm still not staying there.

Dad: where have you been staying exactly?

Emma:at Granny's

Dad:..oh okay. Well we still need to talk.

 _Ughh! What is up with everyone needing to talk?!_ I hate talking about stuff it's so...frustrating. Every 'talk' I have turns into an argument. Hence the one with Regina and I. My senses finally revert back to the real world and I hear Regina and Katheryn happily chatting on my one side; Henry is no longer in the high chair.

He's in the living room, calmly sitting on the sofa, tapping his fingers to the Paw patrol music. I love this side of my son. Not some brat that's acting like he's going through teenage hormones. I plop down beside him on the couch and pretend I'm playing close attention to the show.

"What are you doing?" He giggles. I shrug and slouch a little. My eyes dart from him and back towards the television.

"So...we have alot to do today I know that—"

"I stay with daddy." Henry interrupts. I give a heavy sigh knowing that it was coming. That's actually what I was going to say before he so kindly interrupted.

"I know Hen. I don't like it either and I shouldn't have gotten you attached to this place anyways." I explain as simply as I can. "Because we could never stay here because of grandma and grandpa and it's just so messy to even involve you and–" I vent and I stop myself.

Really, Henry is the only person I had to talk to. He's the only person who would understand me without giving me backlash, but sometimes I forget that he's only two.

"If that's really how you feel then don't come back." I hear behind me. My heart breaks from her dark voice alone and the words she used doesn't make it any better.

"Regina—" I try to explain but she interrupts me.

"No Emma. You're right. Everything about this is wrong. And messy but I thought you loved me enough to see past that."

"I do!" I defend. I don't think Regina would ever understand how much I love her.

"No you don't." She gives a humorless laugh. "You just said so."

"I meant for Henry. Can you blame me for trying to protect him?"

"Protect him from what?! Stop seeing the world as black and white Emma. Clearly I'm helping you raise him and I never said I was going anywhere!" She raises her voice and so I raise mine.

"And what if you do? Not only will it be hard on me, but it'll break his heart! And then what?! Are you going to come to the rescue then and save me from being reminded of you everyday?!"

"Wow..." she whistles and crosses her arms. I look down at Henry who has a saddened look on his face but he tries to ignore us by watching tv. "He calls _me_ daddy Emma. You bringing new people into his life, that's _really_ not worth it, is also going to break his heart."

"Whatever." I growl.

"And you running away from your problems and dragging him along doesn't help either." She shrugs.

"Oh because you're such a great mother." I sass.

"At least I'm the right age to be one." My jaw drops. I cross my arms and try to keep down the boiling anger. She lifts her eyebrows at me and glances down at Henry for a moment.

"Fine." I throw my hands up in defeat. "Keep him then. And I don't want to hear shit from you on how hard it is or that I'm putting too much responsibility on your shoulders."

"You're such a fucking asshole." She growls and storms around me. She lifts up a crying Henry in her arms and he immediately cowers into her neck.

"I'm taking a shower and then I have to go." I inform. Regina bounces Henry to soothe him and rolls her eyes at me.

"Going to party?" She grins.

"No. I'm going to talk to my dad." I say through gritted teeth.

"About what?" She questions.

"None of your business." I huff.

"Oh so now it's none of my business?"

"You never stop do you?" I question in frustration. She shrugs and strokes Henry's hair.

"Oh and while you are out could you grab groceries for dinner?" I roll my eyes at her at and grab my phone from the couch.

"Yea sure. Anything else?" I say dryly.

"Laundry detergent. Toothpaste...and diapers. Please just get him diapers." She begs.

"No! I don't wanna!" Henry screeches at the top of his lungs. He started throwing a high pitched fit in Regina's arms causing us to cringe.

"Cut it out!" Regina glares at him. His limbs stills and his lip trembles in fear. "You pee in the bed, you wear a diaper Henry that's the rules."

"But It was an accident." He whines.

"Your _third_ accident Henry. That was your last chance." Henry looks to me for help but I take a step back.

"I'm sorry kid but daddy is right. She knows better than I do." I point out. Regina grits her teeth and sets Henry down on the couch. I'm just realizing that Katheryn left.

"You just love pissing me off today." She chuckles. I ignore her and walk upstairs to get ready for whatever back lash I have to receive from my parents. I want to live with Regina, officially but I have a feeling that we are going to be back at square one after this convo with my dad.

I enter a house that I could never call a home. Not with these people in it and it's a place where I could never imagine myself being.

My anxiety is far greater than I could ever imagine it being. There's part of me that knows I just jinxed my life and said things I shouldn't have said out of fear. But there's another part of me that hopes that this talk will be about something else.

"Emma is that you?" The voice of my dad echoes from the living room.

I follow that voice because he's the only reason why I showed up in the first place. When I become in his eye sight, he turns off the tv and quickly stands.

"Hey Kiddo." He hums and pulls me into a shrug.

It took me a moment to return this hug because it seems like he's trying to butter me up. I'm still mad at him and I don't want him to have an opportunity to make me forget. All I did was pat his back softly before he pulls away and motions for me to sit on the sofa beside him. I keep my distance and stare down my lap as I wait for him to speak.

Dad clears his throat and taps on his lap as well before speaking. I can tell he's nervous. "So...where's Henry?"

"Oh...uhh he wanted to stay at the library a little longer." I swallow down my guilt from the lie soon after and avoid the gaze that my father holds on me.

"Okay." He nods in understanding. "So I know you are mad at mom and—"

"Mad is weak word to use." I chuckle. My eyes finally lock with his and I nearly break inside. I don't really mean to cause my father pain, but can you blame me? They took away my sister. Someone that I remember caring about with all my little heart. As soon as we found each other again, we've been inseparable at school, which says a lot.

"Yes...it appears so. But this doesn't eliminate the fact that I am still your father Emma. And you are my responsibility." He starts. I have no idea where he's going with this but my heart beats painfully, thumping harder and harder with every word.

"Okay..." I croak without meaning to. My throat suddenly goes dry and I try swallow away the itchy feeling. It only burns more.

"Emma. I just want you home." My father says softly, almost in a pleading manner. I see all the pain in his eyes, and I shake away that trance.

"I can't stay here." I reject. "I don't feel at home.I'm not comfortable around either of you."

"David? Who are you talking—oh Emma?" My mom questions. She looks between the both of us curiously and sits on the arm of the chair beside my dad.

"Where have you been Emma?" She asks. I rub my hands in between my thighs as if I'm trying to warm them but really it's a distraction. It's hard enough me to look at one parent, but both.

"At Granny's, you know that already." I deadpan and keep my gaze towards the fabric on my knees.

"Yes. Okay...Emma. We love you—"my dad starts.

"No you don't." I blurt coldly. The words alone causes my parents to tense and the tears instantly builds in their eyes.

"Emma, we do how could you say—"

"You don't! You didn't! If you could just easily give away your daughter, then you never truly loved either of us enough. That could've be me!" I snap. My mom nods her head in understanding and rests her hand on my father's shoulder.

"Emma...if we didn't give one of you away. None of us would have had a better chance at life. We would all be in the streets and in shelters—" my dad attempts to defend.

"But we all would've _been_ together as a family. You don't feel like family anymore only...Henry—" I had to stop myself from saying Regina's name. Truthfully, Regina has felt like she the missing piece to my family puzzle since I met her. "Henry is my only family...a-and Neal."

I can't reject my baby brother because he has nothing to do with this and I really do love him. Of course I love my parents, but it will take a while, or never, for me to forgive them for something like this.

"This." I motion around the room. "This doesn't feel like home."

My dad examines me for a moment and my mother stares blindly at the couch cushions, taking in every hurtful word I throw at her.

"So a little room from an inn feels like home?" My dad questions in horror. His question snaps my mother back into reality.

"W-well yea..."I stutter feeling caught off guard. My mother tilts her head to the side and stares me down for a moment.

"Where are you _really_ staying Emma?" She questions. I sigh heavily to build my confidence for an argument that I know is surely to come. I knew it!

"It's none of your business." I conclude. My dad sits up, the anger starting to show on his face as his piercing blue eyes stares me down.

"Emma it is our business. Whether you like it or not, you are our daughter and just because you have custody over a child doesn't mean we no longer have custody over you." My dad snaps in a scolding manner.

"A-are you with that woman again?" My mother questions sadly. My dad snaps his head between the both of us in horror.

"What woman?!" He demands to know.

"Dad—"

"A teacher. Emma was having relations with a teacher and I made her put an end to it." My mother answers and frowns at me while she does so.

I suddenly feel stuck. All the lies I've told are now hitting me blow for blow. I know my face and posture gave me away so there's no lying now.

"Emma! Are you insane?!" My dad snaps with pure rage.

"Yea dad. I'm crazy." I express in defeat. "I don't get why it's such a big deal."

"She's almost thirty!" My mother points out. "Emma she's only using you!"

"She has not!" I yell. "She has done nothing but the total opposite since we've been together."

"Who is this woman?" I zip my lips the moment he asks that. I wont tell him. If I do he will do something stupid. "Emma you tell me now!"

"It's the woman I spilled a milkshake on at the diner David." My mom sighs and shakes her head in disappointment.

"The sister of the girl you beat up?! YOUR TEACHER?!" My dad roars.

"You didn't tell me she was you're teacher Emma!" My mother gasps.

"Would it have made a difference? Look I love Regina and Henry adores her—" my defenses were cut off by the looks on their face. _Of course Swan. You fuck up_.

"Wait...you leave him with her?! Emma!" My mom gasps. The horror on her face only makes me angrier. What's wrong with Regina keeping Henry? I mean come on she's a human being just like anyone else!

"Why Emma?" My dad questions more calmly with a shake to his head. "Why not someone more your age?"

"Because if you haven't noticed, the people my age are fucking immature. All they want to do is run around breaking hearts and use you for sex! You'd think you guys would realize that after Henry!" I snap.

"Neal was a great boy Emma." My mom defends the dead beat baby daddy. If only she really knew who Neal truly is.

"Of course. That's why you named my brother after him." I scoff. "Regina is a better father than he could ever be. She's always been there for us and she cares. Why does her age matter? If she were 16 it still wouldn't make a difference because she is _still Regina!_ She loves me!"

"No no! I will not allow it! I want you home right after school." My father concludes.

"What?! I have work and soccer and cheerleading!" I defend. I know where they are going with this and yet I prologue it.

"Of course. And that's why we will monitor you." My mom informs me with a firm head nod.

"We want to know where you are at all times and you have a curfew again. And we will be confiscated your phone." My jaw drops.

"What?! what if something happens to Henry?! No! I'm not staying here and living in some prison."

"We're only protecting you." My mother tries to reason.

"PROTECTING ME? PROTECTING ME FROM WHAT?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED PROTECTING TWO YEARS AGO?!" I rage. I'm now so mad that my blood is boiling at a high temperature. I'm sure I'm red and look as if I've lost my mind.

Emma that's not the same..." My father sighs.

"How is it not the same? I didn't know what to do, so I let him. I felt like shit and he did nothing but hurt me over and over again dad. It's funny how you over look Regina because she's older yet she's done nothing but show me the love that I've never experienced before. But you praise a teenager who treated me like dirt and he gets away with it because he's my age. So really? Is there a difference?"

"We're only doing what's best Emma and one day you will see that. If you don't follow our rules. I'd have no choice but to report Regina." My dad finalizes.

"And since you attend the school, we will have to tell her boss what she's been—"

"You wouldn't dare." I choke.

"Emma—" my mom sighs.

"No. Just no." I can't believe this. I get up to leave this dump. Yes, I'm coming back because I have no choice. I have to go get Henry though, which I dread, because this will be a goodbye to the love of my life.

"Where are you going?" My father asks. I pick up my keys and avoid eye contact with them at all costs.

"To get Henry." I spit coldly and storm out of the house. Not a home, just a house.

When I get to Regina's, I stand on the porch waiting for the right moment to open the door when there isn't one. I just need to go for it. The tears have yet to fall and they burn. The hot liquid has been soaking in my eye sockets since the moment the argument went left.

Once I clear my head. I unlock the door with my key and slowly enter the home. It's really quiet in here, but the comfy feel in the atmosphere only crushes my heart more.

"Babe? Are you home?" I hear from above the stairs.

I nod like an idiot as if she can see me, but really it's all I can do. I'm still stuck in shock and can no longer speak. Regina greets me in the foyer with a warm smile. That smile I kill to see everyday, but then itquickly falls.

"What happened?" I gaze into brown orbs that holds nothing but concern. No matter how hard I try, the tears and the pain still fights, causing my lip to tremble and a tear finally falls free. Regina quickly wraps her arms around me, letting me sob into her shoulder. She's my shoulder to cry on, but good things seems to get ripped away from me.

"I can't be with you anymore." I sob. Regina tenses but never stops the soothing circles that she runs on her back. I can hear her gulping through her flesh. The fear is there but it's something she locks away behind a cage to hide for my sake.

"What do you mean?" She asks calmly. "What happened?"

"I-I had no choice but to tell them and they told me if I keep seeing you, they were going to get you fired and locked away." I sniffle. Regina pulls away and rests her hands on my shoulders.

"They're bluffing." She grins. I immediately freeze at her statement. I can't believe that this is her reaction.

"What?" I question to comprehend a little further.

"Emma. Your mother does not look like the type to blackmail someone just to ruin their life. I'm sure she hasn't hurt a soul." Regina explains. I wipe my cheeks and think about that for a moment.

"No...she hasn't." Regina gives me another warm smile. She's so beautiful and perfect. It amazes me how she sees the good in all of this. She isn't letting this bother her one bit and I admire her for it.

"Exactly. They're just trying to scare you so you never talk to me. But we'll find a way. We always find a way right?" She reassures me. I nod and sniffle again, feeling somewhat better.

"But. They're putting me on lockdown." I whimper.

"If I'm not fired by Tuesday, there's no way they're going to fib. So, I'll always see you at school." She shrugs the thought. I give a gurgled laugh and lean in to peck her on the lips.

"I love you so much Gina." I whisper.

"I love you too Em. I'm not going anywhere I promise." She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer. I feel so reassured and happy once again. It's like she's the only thing that can cure my broken heart.

"I trust you. I really do."

"Good. Because we're about to have one hell of a school year." She grins.


	14. Thirteen

It's been a few days since the incident with Emma's parents had occurred. Just as I suspected, I still have my job. Although I wish I hadn't had it. Seeing Emma everyday and not being able to even talk to my princess is driving me crazy. She texts me here and there but it's always short lived.

Since her parents are heavily monitoring her, we thought it would be best to stay apart until it dies down a little or until she is able to come up with a solution. Still I wait...but the waiting is worth it.

Today is Wednesday and I have to get ready asap because I over slept. It's been hard sleeping without her. As I begrudgingly get out of bed, I feel that ache of familiar morning wood. It sucks really because you never know at which point of the night you even got the boner. So, it basically hurts and feels like blue balls are coming in rapidly.

After solving that problem, I take my pill and get dressed in tight dress pants, my usual heals, and my red blazer with black on every fold. I apply my makeup last and grab my things for the day.

My morning consists of getting ready and stopping at Granny's where I meet Kat for a little while before she has to work as well. I couldn't have asked for a better friend really. We grew up and stayed together like sisters typically would. There was no drifting off with age or any of that.

"So...next Friday is the halloween bash at Clyde's." Kat takes a sip of her tea and gives me the side eye. "Are you taking Emma?"

I let out a hardy laugh and tap the blonde's shoulder. "Everyday is halloween there."

Kat laughs at my mocking and nods her head in agreement. I know what halloween bash means though. It's when you _really_ get into a character and express your role to the dom/sub world. I'm not sure if Emma truly knows what her role exactly is but she knows mine. I'm her mistress and she calls me every name in the book. Ma'am, my queen, Gina, surprisingly I allow...daddy. I never thought I'd ever let her say daddy while we have sex, but it does something to me that I can't explain.

I smirk over to Katheryn and rub my nails through her scalp. To my delight she purrs softly and melts into the touch. "Are you and daddy going kitty Kat?"

She swats my hand away and laughs. She nods her head and sips her tea gracefully. "I miss daddy."

Frederick is a very rich man such as myself. He travels around the world doing what he loves. He offers to take Kat every time but she never wants to leave Story Brooke territory. I have no idea why. I'd kill to quit my day job and visit every single attraction the world has to offer, but maybe she likes to stay in the confines of her home. She feels grounded here for sure.

"Oh he'll be back sweetie." I mock with pursed lips. Kat laughs and looks at the time on her watch. Just as she did so, the bell on the door chimes to announce a customer. A customer that I did not want to ever see again in all the days that I live. Her green eyes land on me as soon as my eyes land on her's.

 _Please do not come over here._ She walks over anyways, despite my pleas to the heavens. Katheryn turns to where I'm looking and quickly turns back around to sip her tea when she notices Emma's mother is coming our way. The blonde pretends she doesn't notice a thing.

"Ahem. Regina?" I look up at her with a raised eyebrow. She doesn't take the hint that I'm waiting for her to speak which aggravates me more.

"What?" I snap coldly. My icy stare causes her to shrivel just a little bit, but she gulps down those fears and stands up tall.

"Can I speak with you?" She questions in confidence.

I roll my eyes at her out of annoyance, "Is that why you came here? Are you stalking me now?"

Once again. Emma's mother ignores me and gives me a look. A look that reminds me so much of my blonde angel that I have yet to see because of the twat standing in front of me! I reluctantly slide off of the stool and step up beside her. She professionally leads me to a booth in the far back and gestures for me to sit. I so wonder what happened to that annoying klutz that spilled the milkshake all over me.

"Get to the point." I quip.

"How dare you brainwash my family." She whispers. I cock my head in confusion and stare at her, trying to figure out what the hell she is talking about. _This idiot..._

"I don't know what you are talking about." I shrug and lean back in my seat. I know every move in the book when it comes to intimidating. Everyone is differently effected but Emma's mom is a piece of cake.

"My grandson will not stop talking about you and Emma refuses to let you go." She sneers. I chuckle and lean back in a little closer.

"Is someone upset that Emma is growing her own little family? It was bound to happen right?" I tease. The brunette furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" The brunette groans. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and looks everywhere but at me. Bingo! Of course what I am about to say is a lie, but since this woman threatened me, I could do what I do best and regally hit her harder in the gut.

"Emma is pregnant." I whisper. The woman before me gasps in horror, not seeming to believe a word I am saying, but I add to accusation with this, "Henry does call me daddy for a reason dear."

"Y-you...no!" She whimpers.

"Oh yes! And I don't think you could talk her out of getting rid of it." I grin. The woman shakes her head, trying to wrap her mind around the knowing fact that I am right. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She sighs and looks up to me with glassy green orbs.

"If I were seventeen would it bother you? I'd still be Regina right? Just think about that for a moment." I know it may sound stupid but I just had to say it.

Trust and believe that when I do have kids with Emma I would make sure that they aren't doing the things we are doing because it is wrong. I never ever once denied that ever. But I understand what her mother is feeling. She just feels the need to protect because there are predators out there who solely want to use teenagers and get into their head. It's disgusting if you ask me but I want her to know that I'm not like them. I truly do love Emma as a human being not because she's a teenager.

I've been proving myself I think. I've respected their wishes and kept away from her. I respected the boundaries of the consequences just so Emma could win back their trust and her mother sees it. I know she does because I know that face. She's really having a full on battle in that air head of hers as she stares off at the table below.

"And Emma came on to _me_. Trust me when I say that I felt disgusted for a while." I admit. Her head finally lifts back up to meet me. I give a small smile that throws her off but she shrugs a little.

"I-uh. I don't know what to say." She mumbles. I shrug my shoulders at her and stand.

"Don't say anything, just think. Really think, but know that I would never disrespect you or Emma's father in any way so I will, and have been, avoiding Emma. Seriously." I say truthfully. And I mean every word with all of my heart. The woman nods her head in understanding before I get up to meet Kat.

That little conversation took up the duration of our breakfast break. We had to go our separate ways but Kat reassured me that we could go to a bar or something tonight to let out some steam. It is a great solution to our current loner problem.

Walking into school causes a heavy weight to sit on my shoulders during most of the day. I can't concentrate, mostly due to sleep deprivation, and my mind always drifts off.

I'm glad that Regina was right and it makes me trust even her more than I originally had. She promised me that my parents wouldn't go that far and they didn't. She promise me that she'd find a way and I believe her. I will always believe everything that comes out of her mouth because never has she ever proven that I shouldn't.

The day did seem to go by achingly slow. My Dad texted me right after school and asked what I was doing. I told him that I was picking up Henry and going straight home. Going to cheerleading practice is a no go for right now and soccer practice isn't until tomorrow, maybe; if I have enough energy for it. That's if I even get any sleep.

On the car ride home. Henry whined over and over and over. The kid is driving me absolutely nuts. I bet he's sick of seeing me and wants to see his daddy, but that's not happening. He's just going to have to get used to it one way or another.

When I pull up to our home, I notice my mom's car is in the driveway. She's home really early which is weird. She just got a teaching job at the elementary school and they were just now getting out, so how she is home is beyond me. It makes me nervous really.

I take Henry out of the carseat; he immediately weasels out of my grip and dashes up to the porch. I grab my book bag and his diaper bag and follow behind. He's already reaching up for the door bell. He loves ringing it and takes every chance he can to do so.

When I make it on the porch. My mom opens the door for us. She looks really disheveled and it has me worried a bit. I shake away that worry, not wanting to acknowledge her really. I hardly talk to my parents. They just love to keep taking away the things that make me feel whole. First my sister, and then my Gina. My beautiful Queen and when I say that I am going nuts, I am.

Ruby is right. This shit is painful in every way possible. I feel like a drug addict of some sorts. Every time I shower it has to be cold because my skin is constantly hot and freckled with goosebumps. My core aches so much to the point where I always feel like I have period cramps. My lips...oh god my lips tingle and it's really hard for me to talk with the constant dryness in my throat.

I'm sure I wouldn't have any of these symptoms if my mind would stop thinking about her, but I can't. I can't stop thinking about falling to my kneels and filling her every needs. The gags, the whips, the chains and ropes. Everything. I just want to be punished and tormented. I want to feel pain. I really get off knowing that my sexual pain and innocence brings desire to Regina's beautiful eyes.

 _How does she feel? Is she even aching the way I am?_ I'm sure she misses me because she told me so.

Being lost in my thoughts brung shock to my face. I'm standing in the middle of my bedroom not even realizing that I took the journey up here.

Since I am up here, I decided to start on my homework, or at least try. Before I do anything, I strip out of my soiled underwear and go bare under a pair of pajama shorts. I couldn't take the arousal grazing across my swollen lips. It only made me feel worse about everything.

As soon as a little comfort settles in, I sit at my desk and pull out my homework. It took a few long and painful hours but I did finish it. Truthfully, I just wanted to kill myself at this point. I'm not hungry and I cant sleep so what's the point of being alive if I'm slowly dying anyways?

Henry. That little baby boy that brightens up my day is the reason why I am still holding on. It amazes me what we do for our kids. Going through great lengths and fighting through our own pain and misery to make them happy because we don't really matter that much compared to them.

Someone knocks on my door. It's one of my parents because Neal and Henry never knocks. I begin to put my homework away so I'd have something else to focus on other than them.

"Is it true," the soft sound of my mother's pained voice echoes in my ears. I have no idea what I did this time, but I guess I have to just take the plenty of consequences, that are surely to come.

"Is what true?" I question and keep my eyes focused on the papers, my hands, and my book bag. I have no reason to look at her, I don't want to look at her, and I refuse to.

"That...you're pregnant." She drags sadly. Now I'm looking at her. _Where the hell did she get that from?!_

"Who the hell told you that?!" I gasp in horror. My heart begins to thump erratically, and I suddenly feel my lungs squeeze inside. _Maybe someone is out to get me like_ _Zelena or something and they know!_ So many scenarios pop up in my head at once and they make me feel even worse.

My mother catches my complete attention, "Your

... _teacher_." She chokes. Suddenly I relax a little. Regina's words began to echo in my brain. I can't help but curl my lips into a small smile. My mom continues to stare at me, waiting for the truth. I mean would she believe me if I told to truth?

"Yea...I am." I lie. She huffs and looks at me in disappointment. I really don't care, if I have to be completely honest. She shakes her head a little bit. It looks like she's thinking and once she clears her throat I lift an eyebrow. I expect more punishments or a lecture but instead I got,

"Dinner is ready. Don't forget to wash your hands." She leaves me confused in my seat.

I never thought that I'd ever see my mom look so defeated. She always has a smile no matter what. Big or small it's there. She's always so bubbly, but now she's stressed. Yes I can blame it on myself for being her daughter but she only brung this on herself. She doesn't have to stress herself out or make a big deal, but she is.

After washing my hands, I suddenly felt nervous about dinner. Surely my father is home...what if she told him? Depending on his reaction I'd have to definitely come with some sort of proof that I was lying about my pregnancy. But that doesn't mean I can't get pregnant right?

"Emmy Em...Potato." Neal smirks wickedly. He points to the potato and to me in a gesture that says I look like it. I hold my chest and express my fake hurt feelings to him.

"Why are you so mean to big sissy?" Pursing my lips only made him laugh a little harder. The fucking devil is what he is.

My dad silently comes into the kitchen and sits down to wait for my mother. She normally brings out the food all at once so it will take a moment. I plan on sitting as far away from either of them as possible, so I sit between the babies. My parents sit at the head of the table so thankfully I would be one baby away from each of them, leaving the other side of the table completely vacant.

"How's soccer? Work? School?" My dad questions. Of course I'm surprised that he is merely attempting to make small talk but no matter how hard he tries, this family will for ever be broken. Even if we mend it slightly for our own sanity, it will never be the same. Not after all that's happened since we had moved. _So much for getting a fresh start._

"Oh um I have practice tomorrow and work is good. Easy, which is really great. We'll find out how I'm doing in school on Friday." I shrug. Really I'm uninterested in speaking so my bored tone is not something I even attempt to hide from my father's sake. Still, he ignores it and continues to talk.

"Right...the parent-teacher conference." He says awkwardly. I hum in response to end the conversation on that note. I'm sure his gears are spinning right about now: they have no choice but to talk to Regina. I wonder how hard my parents are going to pretend that we are just one big happy family like most of the families in this town.

"And here's the food!" My mom announces. She looks way better than when I saw her in my room. Maybe dad dicked her down. _I want Gina to dick me down...UGH!_

"Emma?" My mom repeats herself. I clear my head by blinking my eyes and give her my full undivided attention.

"Now...um I know parent teacher conferences are tomorrow—" my mom starts.

"We don't have to go to Regina, it's already hard enough to acknowledge her so I just avoid her anyways." I mumble as I scoop a little mashed potatoes on a plate for Henry. Now that I think about it, why the hell does Neal have a potato? Weird.

"Well...I think we should go. Maybe it would give us some closure." My dad suggests. He cuts into his steal with full concentration and avoids looking at me or my mother.

"Emma, I'm just concerned about you. This isn't healthy, you look like you haven't slept in—" I had to interrupt my mother once again. How dare she act like she cares when she knows the solution to my current problems!

"I'm fine." I spit lowly and focus on my steak as well. Henry leans over his tray to look at my plate curiously. His eyes look to me and back at it over and over.

"Can I try?" And there it is. I'm surprised that he's pointing at the asparagus. I hate asparagus but since my parents forced it on me growing up, I tolerate it to please them. That's the kind of person I am. I like to please others so pleasing Regina as my mistress is on a whole new level of amazing feels.

"Sure kid." I say with a full mouth. I cut a tiny piece for him. He opens his mouth as big as he can and takes on the little piece like a champ. After a few chews his face twists up like he ate a lemon slice.

"Yucky!" He spits. "Ewwww mommy!"

I sigh heavily when he begins to cry. Henry hates yucky things. He says that the yucky taste from the yucky things get stuck to his tongue, so right now he refuses to put his tongue back in his mouth. He's even having a panic attack as if his tongue lit up in flames.

"Do you want juice Hen?" He frantically nods his head and let's out a small whimper to respond. I get up and fill his sippy cup with Mom's fresh lemonade and hand it over to the kid when I get back. He snatches it from me instantly.

"Henry cry baby." Neal scolds around me with his fork. Henry scowls at his pint sized Uncle and sticks out his tongue towards the evil little brat.

"Neal, be nice." Mom warns. Neal hmmphs and flicks his mashed potatoes at her. _Man is this some dinner._

Neal totally started his own little food fight, so that meant an extra extra bubble bath for Henry and my mother. Some how my dad was missed and I was stuck in the middle of the crossfire. Seriously, one of them needs to kick his ass or something. I love him but it's only going to get worse when he's older. But, he completely reminds me of Lily.

Henry easily went to sleep. The stress of dinner time hit him hard so there was no need to read a story, but just in case he wakes up for a midnight snack, I thaw out a few ounces of breast milk for him. He'll get it on his own since I always leave it on his nightstand.

Finally, I am able to retreat my bedroom, but it doesn't matter. The more the night progresses, the harder it is for me to sleep. My eyes close and I see _Gina_. I stare into the endless darkness in my room and still I see Gina. My mistress, my queen, my girlfriend, the love of my life, my rock, my everything. She's my soulmate and I don't think I can handle this anymore.

Even if it's just to see her smile, I'm willing to take that risk. I snatch the thick covers away from my icky feeling skin and get up from bed as quietly as I can. Everything I do is quick and quiet. I find a hoodie, throw on a pair of jeans and a pair of slippers.

After I'm dressed, I dig in the closet for a wig ( I have no idea why I have it) and I throw it onto my bed. My plan is to adjust the pillows and the sheets so that it looks like I'm sleeping there. Yes, my parents check up on me at night. I'm always awake and I've noticed that they are half sleeping most times.

Once I feel that everything is good and situated, I slip out of my widow and onto the side roof of the house. It's better if I walk because starting the car would only alarm my parents. _The twenty minute walk it is_.

Twenty minutes felt like hours. Not only did the adrenaline course through my veins from practically sneaking out for the first time ever in my life, but the anxiety is brewing ten fold. I don't know how Regina would react to me sneaking into her home. _Maybe she moved on from me and thought it wasn't worth it?!_ Thinking about all the possibilities makes my heart thump harder against my chest cavity.

Before I even walk up to her doorstep, I lift the little garden gnome, that sits in the middle of the lawn, and grab the one of too many spare keys. I don't get why she has them. She's so organized and never forgets anything. Maybe it's Zelena because Regina is too perfect for that.

Each aching step I take frightens me to no end. My throat goes dry and my chest tightness as soon as I make it to the door. _Come on Swan. It's all or nothing._ I coached myself for, what had to be, 30 minutes before I opened the damn door.

I closed it behind me as quietly as I could and began taking off my shoes. My senses were super triggered when I heard a noise sounding in the house. I froze completely. _Is someone breaking in while I'm breaking in?! What do I do?!_

My panic is short lived when the soft thumps stopped. They came from Regina who some how heard me coming in all the way from her room. She is so unbelievable. But the sight of my disheveled Queen makes the giggles come out.

Regina stands at the bottom of the stairs with her baseball bat raised high. _What the hell is a baseball bat_ _going to do?_ She visibly squints to see what's lurking in her home and lowers the bat slowly. I then realize she knows it's me and I'm stuck.

What do I do? What do I say? What the hell kind of reaction is this?! "Hi." I mumble shyly. Despite how low my voice is. The sound waves echoes into the depths of her quiet home.

Regina drops the bat and runs towards me, like really runs to me at full speed and jumps into my arms. It surprises me for a moment, but as soon as I catch my balance, I hold her tight and kiss her back like it would be the very last time ever. Her tears begin to soak my cheek, which only breaks my heart. My grip on her ass tightens and I pour even more passion into this kiss.

My lungs couldn't take it anymore; they beg me to pull away. Sadly I do, but I can't fight the huge smile that's on my face. "You came back." She whispers.

Her glassy orbs fills my heart with so much love. Her perfectly soft fingers feel so soothing as they trail across the plushy skin on my cheek. I gulp down the pain in my throat and press my nose against hers.

"Gina I never left you baby." I mumble. Her chest heaves a little bit from crying, laughing, and trying to catch her breath all at once. I have never ever seen Regina Mills go through so many emotions like this. I take pride in knowing that she cares. She really does no matter what obstacle out there tries to push her away or tell her other wise. She loves _me_.

"I missed you so much!" She sobs. I gently let her fall safely to her feet. Her arms never removes from around my neck. The grip only tightens. I let her sob into my hair and rub her back to soothe her the best way I knew how. We rock a little for her comfort.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Gina. I'm so sorry." I mumble against her temple. I give her soft pecks there just so she could feel a little better. My nose accidentally takes in a whiff of her sent, but I'm glad it did. Still, she smells so beautiful and so perfect.

When Regina's sobs subsides. She pulls away and locks her fingers in mine. "It felt like forever I thought...I tried."

"So you telling my mom that I was pregnant was your way of trying?" I chuckle. She laughs along with me and wipes away her tears.

"No. I did that to drive her crazy. Nobody ever get's away with threatening me Miss Swan. Did it work?" Regina has nothing but hope in her eyes that fills my heart completely to the brim.

"I am honored to tell you that it did." I grin and begin to remove my hoodie. Regina watches me curiously and looks me up and down; checking me out. Realizing that I am in my pj's for a reason.

"Babe you can't." She whimpers sadly. I shake my head to brush away her pleas.

"I am. Look at me Gina I haven't slept in days." Regina stares deeply into my glazed over eyes and heavily sighs.

"Okay." The smile on her face grows bigger as she holds out her hand.

"Let's make a baby first." I suggest. She whips around and looks to me in confusion. I'm sure she's trying to figure out if I'm joking or not. "I'm serious Gina...let's do it. I want this with _you_."

Regina had that lust filled 'say no more look' and completely over powered me. I was no longer the natural dominant figure in the relationship ship. She was now the dominant figure in our sexual relationship. I could hardly keep up when she dragged me up the stairs, but when we made it to her room, we definitely made a baby.


	15. Fourteen

Okay So I put on a mini mouse pajama set for

this stupid back to school night sleep over thingy. Everyone on the committee had to be a specific character so the class president is Cinderella. Yuck. Aurora could be so cheesy.

Anyhow, I am so nervous as to how this night will play out. As I pack my personal items for showering and things like that, a small tap on the door distracts me a little bit. Assuming it's one of my parents, I just grant them permission to come in and continue with the task.

My father quietly pokes in. He doesn't say a word which bothers me because he's making everything seem awkward. His eyes on my skin makes me feel icky and all I want now is Regina's touch. Regina will be there! My dad pulls me from my happy thoughts and says.

"Hey Kiddo...I know we're going through a rough patch." He awkwardly scratches his neck.

Why does he make everything so awkward? I have to scoff at my Dad's choice of words. When it comes to them, I don't hide much of my opinion or my emotions; not like I used to. They keep making all of these crappy decisions that affects me negatively. I'm sick of it. But my internal inferno smokes away when my dad drops the bomb. The big elephant in the room.

"Are you...keeping the baby?" _Yea dad! I just snuck off to Regina's and we made a baby a few hours ago. That was the best 5 hours of sleep I have gotten in a week. Thanks for the concern by the way!_

"Yes dad I'm keeping the baby." I deadpan. My dry voice doesn't bother me. It only encourages him to keep going. _Really David, what is the point of doing this?_

"Do...you think that it's a good idea?" My Dad doesn't look as stressed out or angry as my mom. He was always better understanding than she is, but I still don't get the point of this.

"It may not be the best idea but I don't want to take something like this away from her if she really wants it." I shrug. My dad continues to stare as I grab things to pack in my duffle bag. I still feel uncomfortable with his preying eyes on me.

"She...how did a she get you pregnant Em? I'm sorry I'm just—" he begins to ramble nervously.

"It's fine. Umm. Gina is one of those rare people that develops both of the reproductive organs. She has a woman's body and hormones but she's stuck with the male reproductive system." I explain for his better understanding. He nods his head and gives a heavy sigh. Then it's silence. I don't think that sigh is a good sigh.

"So what will be the arrangements? If I can ask?" I really can tell that my dad is trying to make things better so, the tension in my muscles were finally easing. I was in full alert and defensive mode just in case they shoved something hurtful down my throat or something had to come up where I head to defend my Gina. But so far he hasn't been disrespectful, he's just trying to understand.

"Well. Regina is going to tell people that she's planning on adopting like right now since it takes a while to get adoptions approved and if anyone asks where my baby went I'll just have to say I gave it away." My dad smirks for some reason. _Is he taking me seriously or?_

"You two really thought this through. That's actually a pretty damn good plan." He gives a small chuckle. I can't help but give him a small smile. When I'm done packing I sit on the side of my bed. He nervously takes a step forward, when he notices I'm not cringing, he sits beside me.

"Well..." he begins again. "I talked to mom and although we may not... _approve_ of this, we have no choice to respect it. If Regina makes you happy then fine Emma but if this all goes to shit, we won't be there to pick up the pieces."

I'm so happy right now. My mouth is twitching so much as I try to hold back a smile to keep my serious face. Is he really saying what I think he's saying, I GET TO BE WITH GINA AGAIN!

"I'll take it." I accept his kind gesture knowing that's all I'm going to get, but I wait for the catch. There's always a catch or a rule that I have to go by. That never will slip past my parents no matter how old or mature I am.

"We need to know exactly where you two go at all times alright? And I'm sorry, we know Henry is your son but we need to have restrictions. He doesn't need to see her so much, this latch that he has attached to her isn't good Em." My dad informs. I totally get it.

Regina doesn't understand where I came from when I said it but clearly my parents were thinking the same thing. However, ever since Regina gave me that look and jumped into my arms like a damsel in destress, my mind has changed. I refuse to be cautious and think that she would slip away from me somehow. She won't and I have to believe in that.

"Okay dad. That's fine I completely understand." My dad says good and pats my leg before he stands to make his exit. Once he makes it to the door he turns around again. I was startled a little when he just randomly tossed something my way, but when I realized it was my phone I began to get very emotional! "Thanks Dad."

Right after my dad left, I unlocked the phone. I have so many messages. Over a hundred unread texts, 50 missed FaceTime calls, over 50 missed calls, and so forth. I open Regina's contact because she's the most important thing to me right now.

My Queen️: Emma did you get your phone back?!

My Queen️: Ugh I miss you so much it's driving me crazy!!!!!

My Queen️: do you ever just get this crave? Like not a sex crave but this crave to just at least be in someone's presence?

 _Oh hell yes!_ That is exactly why I had to sneak off to her house. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. There's so many more texts from Regina. There's even one where she realizes she's talking to herself but she keeps going as if I'm in a coma and someday I'll wake up. I love her so much for it.

Me: your princess is here my queen.

My Queen️: you got ur phone! I SENSE GOOD NEWS!

Me: yea my dad said they aren't going to keep me away anymore but there are rules.

My Queen️: no biggie rules we have, rules we shall follow. Seeing you guys is more important

Me: well...about that

My Queen️:well...what happened?

Me: they are setting visitation restrictions with Henry...

My Queen️: BULL SHIT! Why?! And u just let them?! He's our son not theirs.

Me: i know baby but it's either we accept it or u never see us AT ALL. Do u really want to take that risk?

My Queen️: no I guess not...fine.

I wrap it up with Regina and let her know that we are on our way to the school. She sarcastically informs me that she's so excited to professionally meet my parents. I really wonder how this is going to go down. It could go so wrong so fast and there would be nothing I could do to fix it.

The car ride was quiet, well on my parents' end. I happily conversed with the babies like I always do. When they pull up to the school, my stomach ends up taking flips inside and threatening to toss my entire breakfast up my throat. I don't think I can do this.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped in school, is that almost everyone is dressed in pajamas already. That means most of the school actually did think this was a good idea or their parents forced them to stay. I just though people would think it was corny and decided to stay home. Nope. Now I have to deal with a huge crowd full hormonal and obnoxious teenagers for an entire weekend. I won't make it.

 _Fuck it, I'm sleeping in Gina's office_. "Where should we go first?" My mother asks as she looks over my schedule.

"Well I know where we should go last." My dad jokes. I laugh so he doesn't feel awkward about himself and it works. He smiles.

"Can I put my bag in my locker first? Then I'll show you guys?" I question. Henry keeps wiggling in my grip in attempts to get down and it's frustrating trying to hold him and my heavy bag.

"Sure. Lead the way." My Dad gestures with his free hand.

When we get to my locker, of course, my parents find something to be concerned about: 'everyone else's lockers are decorated Emma. Why not yours?'. Well for one I'm not that creative or interested in anything like that. Like I've said before, I don't take value in or hoard extra stuff. At our apartment I barely had anything and the room was cluttered and decorated with Henry's things.

I explain that to them for the millionth time in my life, but when they protest, I just simply walk away. The first person I take them to is Fisher who was happy to meet the parents of the star player for once. My parents only came to a few games, so she really didn't get to meet them. Fisher boosts my ego and brags about how great of a student and person I am. She also expressed how grateful she is of me contributing to different sports teams and she cant wait to see how good I'll do in soft ball and volleyball.

My parents are proud. Their big smiles fail to falter. The next teacher does the same. My history teacher thinks I'm really smart and she wouldn't be surprised if I at least made it to the top 5 in my class before senior year ends. I thank her for that and we go to the next class and the next. All is going great.

The teachers were really happy to see Henry too and commended me for being a single mom and doing all of these things successfully. I've never felt so good about myself! As the conferences continue, there's more and more people crowding the hallways.

Mom and Dad gets to see what it feels like to shove your way through just to get to the next class. They didn't like it one bit but they had to deal. I had shown them shortcuts I like to take so I'm not late. I mean, this school is huge and some if my classes are a mile away from another. It's shocking to see that they aren't tired from the walking and climbing the stairs.

When we get to the second floor of the school, it's less chaotic than the first floor. This is good. Just one more teacher and then we get to see Regina. I want throw up just thinking about it. Not because of her, but I just hate awkward situations.

I guide my parents deeper into the second floor chambers. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this without planning. I totally forgot all about Lily. My sister is happily talking to some blonde woman. They are going over her schedule together, determining where they should go next.

My mind is all hazy about going that way. I'll just have to lead my parents the other way and take a huge detour. _That works. The other way we go._

"David look...is that–" my mom chokes. My heart bursts painfully so. I did not want them to see her! Now what? They're just going to do something stupid and make everything worse. Lily doesn't want to see them and I'm sure her mom won't be as happy about it either.

"That it is..."the words die off of my father's tongue as he stares in disbelief. For once, I'm glad that Neal smacked him so he could pull himself together. It was a really hard one that cackled in the air.

"Mom, dad. Don't even think about it." I warn and switch Henry on my hip.

"She looks like you honey." My mom gawks with tear filled eyes, completely ignoring what I just said. To make matters worse, Henry points to Lily and shrieks at the top of his lungs.

"Aunty Lily! Mommy LOOK!" He squeals as he tugs on my hair. This grabs Lily and her mom's attention. _Oh no._ They stare at my family for a moment and all we could do is stare back. It's totally about to be a wild west shoot down in the middle of this hallway I just know it.

Lily whispers something to her mom and slowly, they walk forward. Her mom reminds me of Regina. She walks like everyone else is beneath her standards and she has absolutely no time for foolishness. It scares me and I suddenly get antsy from anxiety. Like usual, my mouth goes dry and my heart slams against my chest.

"Hey Emmy. Hi Henry." Lily gives us a warm smile and pulls us in for a group hug. I clearly see a difference in her. She's speaking more quiet. She looks pampered and not like the rebel she usually looks like in school. She's a little tense and snobby almost. _Is this how her mother forces her to be?_

"Mother this is my twin I told you about. Emma." Lily nervously introduces. Her mother's icy stare only gets colder as she examines my son and I. She lifts her head a little and looks down on me like I'm the scum on the bottom of her shoe. _Poor Lily... she's just another_ _unfortunate Regina._

"I told you Lilith. You have no sister." Her mother concludes and takes a glance behind me to my parents. I feel the fear emanating from them causing the tension to suddenly thicken. Lily gives me a look of sorrow, silently apologizing about her cold guardian. It's like we have twin telepathy or something. I could just feel that she's going to explain later so I just nod my head. She visibly relaxes when I do so and I take a step back.

"Um. Not to be rude but...you do realize I had nothing to do with their life choices right?" I state motioning towards my parents. Lily's mom gives me a tight lip smile.

"I do acknowledge that. As a result, neither of you are her family. Her father and I are her true family, consequently I am grateful they gave her away. I mean, look how you turned out." The woman coldy goads. I want to punch her in her fucking snobby face.

"Mother!"

"Excuse me?" Lily and I speak at once. Henry begins to sense my anger and cowers into my neck. When I'm angry around other people, he gets the feeling that the person I am conversing with is a bad person.

"The truth hurts dear." Is all the blonde says. I scoff and look to Lily with an unamused expression.

I'm not hurt by what this woman is saying. I hear it all the time from people ever since I started to show during my pregnancy. But I hate rude people. I hate people like her. I hate when people blame my actions on my parents when it has nothing to do with them. Yes, they do stupid things, but what I do is out of their control really. It's mostly why I was the golden child growing up. I knew that following every rule and being good would reflect on them. Not only does it feel good on my end, it makes them happy and less stressed out or judged for that matter.

The situation with Henry was not in their control or even mine. I was naïve and tricked so it was out of my control too. Getting an abortion? No, I'd never do that. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I did. My parents are the best, they supported me and they were there, even if the news had upset them at first.

"Okay...but you don't have to be a _bitch_ about—"

"Miss Swan!" The dark voice interrupts. I immediately feel the shame of her hearing me curse at school. That's on of Gina's rules: No cursing in a professional place full of people.

Regina steps up beside me and glares down at me. My heart thumps even harder, signaling the tears to form. "Need I remind you, that use of language is not allowed." She scolds.

"Yes ma'am." I mutter. Even though I feel ashamed in Regina's presence due to my now natural submissive side, I still feel angry with this woman right in front of me. Henry only agitates me even more when he begins to squirm and reach out for Regina.

Thankfully, Regina takes the hint and pulls him out of my arms not caring about the questionable looks she receives from bystanders. Lily's mom; however, is wickedly grinning at my girlfriend. I don't like it at all.

"Regina." She boldly greets. Regina looks at her the way the woman looked down on me and I'm glad she did. Either Regina doesn't like her because she made me angry or she doesn't like her in general.

"Mal...you have to be low to defile a teenager." Regina spits. At least she defends me. My parents are still stuck and silently watching. Well I can't blame them, this must be really hard I guess.

"I just don't like it when Lily claims this girl. She isn't family." Mal informs with a glare my way. I glare back and hug my torso to prevent myself from snapping her.

"Oh boo hoo Mal. She found her sister. Get over it." Regina then turns to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs Blanchard, could you come with me please?"

My parents couldn't have asked for a better reason to escape this situation. I'm sure they're silently thanking Regina for saving the from this mental torment. As they all walk away towards Regina's office, I glare at Mal once again and give Lily a big hug just to tick her off.

When I get to Regina's office the door is closed. I walk in to find my parents still tense and jumpy from anxiety. It was hard enough being in front of Lily. Now they're in front of Regina.

"Emma...you didn't tell us she was also the principal." My mother whispers as I sit in a seat beside her. I shrug my shoulders and slouch in my seat. I mean really does it matter? Regina glares at me once she notices my slouching. Out of habit, I sit up instantly.

"You're a teacher daddy? You teach mommy?" Henry questions. I simply hold in the air that I breathe because of the words he used in front of my parents.

"Yea just like I have to teach you not to talk with your mouth full or throw temper tantrums at mommy." Regina grins. Henry giggles and presses his forehead against Regina's to look her deeply in the eyes.

"I be good ma! Ask mommy!" He says as serious as his face portrays. My eyes cautiously travel to my parents. I notice that they are relaxing at a significant rate. Of course seeing Regina and Henry bonding would warm anyone's heart. They are made for each other. Regina is meant to be his second parent, theres no doubt about it.

"Anyways." Regina clears her throat and adjusts the toddler in her lap. "About Emma."

"I'll just assume that she has a good grade like all the teachers have said." My mom shrugs. Neal sneezes prompting all of us to bless him. He's been so quiet that I forgot he even came.

"Or are you just assuming because this is Emma's lover?" My dad sasses. I thank god that he's finally on my side.

"N-no!" My mother quickly defends and frowns at my dad. They're acting normal! This is good! This is very good! Regina quirks a disapproving eyebrow at their foolishness and clears her throat.

"Emma has a C minus." Regina announces. I look at her in disbelief and she only shrugs at me.

"What?! How?!" I snap. Regina ignores me and looks down at Henry to make sure he isn't destroying anything valuable on her desk.

"I don't know Em. You tell me; just because you are my _lover_ does not mean I'm going to give you an A for everything you fail on." Regina informs in a bored tone. My parents look over to me with frowns on their faces.

"Well maybe she needs another English class." My father suggests without removing his angry eyes from me. He suddenly thinks that Regina is distracting me. That's definitely not the case. The first week, yes. Now, I have no choice but to pay attention or I'd be in big trouble after.

"I just suggest that she studies more, but if you want her to switch that's your call." She's so evil. I don't get why she is doing this but I will get to the bottom of it.

"Alright." My mother sighs. "We'll talk, that's all then?"

Regina nods her head which was more than enough invitation for my parents to stand and leave. My mother motions for Henry too. He thought he was going to stay and it broke his little heart that he had to leave. It took Regina a minute or two to calm and reassure him. Once he calms down, My parents leave Regina and I alone.

"I dont have a C do I?" I question suspiciously. Regina grins and shakes her head. I grin as well. _I knew it._

"I was just proving a point. It worked and don't think I alter your grade because I don't." She accuses with her finger.

"Sure you don't." I tease with my knowing grin.

"Okay maybe once. It was only once!" Regina defends. I laugh out how adorable she is and get up to lock her door. "How are you feeling? When will we know if—"

"I am." I reassure her. She cocks her head in confusion. Her eyes rake my body for a moment and trail along with every step I take. When I make it in front of her, my knees buckle and I fall down beside her. She gestures a silent praise by running her soft fingers through my hair, immediately I melt into the touch. The feeling sends tingles throughout my body, urging it to crave more.

"How can you know that? It takes a few times you know." She points out. I hum from the pleasure she is granting me, but look deeply into her eyes on a more serious note.

"Firstly, with the way you cum, there's no need for more trying and second, I felt dizzy when I woke up." She looks to me in confusion. Boy has she got alot to learn. I'm sure she knows about the hunger cravings and the hormones but there's more to it than that depending on the person.

"What does that mean?" She finally asks and sits back in her seat.

"It's one of my symptoms. The same thing happened with Henry. In a few days I'll be throwing up around lunch time." I explain clearly.

"Oh." She mumbles and purses her lips. "Well I expect you to be good this weekend. You will be good right?"

"Yes my queen." I drop my head to bow and show her that I really want to please her. Now since we started our game, I can't touch her. Ugh! I have to earn that right. It's going to really drive me nuts.

"Good. The committee is waiting for you in the gym. I'll meet you guys there later. Superior should be there."

"Yes my Queen." I smile inwardly, loving the look of lust and desire on her face. She's not even trying to hide it. _Love it!_

As soon as I get into the gym, Aurora jumps up at me with urgency. "Thank god Emma, we need your man strength."

"What?" I snap. _Is that even a compliment?_. Aurora simply brushes off my anger from her very rude comment and drags me through the gym. This place is set up like some huge fucking party. There's this long ass table full of pizza and drinks. There's interesting games set up. The one I know I'm not playing is the giant twister thats for sure.

"Emma's here guys." Aurora smirks to Mulan. I guess they're secretly a thing again.

"Hey champ." The asian grunts as she lifts a huge speaker over her head. Her stitch pj's are so cute.

"What the hell is this?" I ask and pick up the other big speaker. I follow Mulan to where she we have to out it. The tech geeks seem to be setting up a giant projector. _Oooo movies!_

"It's a sound system obviously." Mulan grinned and lean against her speaker. I set mine down and looked around the place one last time before turning to her.

"This might actually be fun." I enthuse. Mulan nods her head frantically as if she were thinking the same thing and locked her arm in mine. She leaned into my ear and said.

"I can not wait to get laid tonight." I laugh and shove her away.

"You do know that we are all scheduled to a classroom and a chaperone and showers are scheduled too. And I believe that there is someone watching the halls." Mulan's jaw drops. I totally just crushed her hopes and dreams.

"Are you serious?! This is totally your fault!" She groans and punches my arm with a little force. I chuckle and grin at August who is angrily coming towards our way.

He's like a brother to me now. He felt so bad about what happened at the rink and I reassured him that everything was cool. Once I told him my secret of being gay, his crush on me dissipated and we've been good friends ever since. The only people who knows are our tight group of friends because I had to pretend that Ruby was my girlfriend for a little while.

"I really don't want to be here." He groaned. Mu and I chuckled at his disheveled look. I link my free arm in his; together we walk through the gym.

I drop my jaw as if I'm offended and point towards the food. "Dude! Look at all those goodies man. The less people that stays the more food we can eat!"

August laughs and nods in agreement. I've learned that he eats as much as I do. Probably less but we are definitely pizza obsessed.

When parent Teacher conferences came to an end, there ended up being more than half of the school here. It's so loud and annoying. Principal Superior made a speech before the activities began. Aurora then followed and told everyone about how tonight was going to play out. There was a personal schedule for everyone so they knew who their chaperone was, what classroom they were sleeping in tonight, and what time they had to shower if they wanted to.

I didn't have a schedule of course, well no one from the committee did, but I plan on sleeping in Gina's office tonight. I'm sure she isn't assigned to a classroom. She's more or so here for moral support.

"BOO!" God I hate when she does that! I glare at my _baby's daddy_ to find her in one of her cute silky pajama sets. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she's totally make up free!

"Why do you do that?!" I scream over the loud chatter of the people. She chuckles and motions her head to follow. I wonder what we are doing...

"I had to get your attention some how." She chuckles. Suddenly we are out of gym and in the very quiet hallways.

"What are we doing?" I question curiously. The only sound that could be heard is our slippers sliding across the floor.

"Playing hall monitor." She grins. So together, we check all the bathrooms and the closets. We actually found some Juniors making out. Regina's scowl scared them so bad that I don't think they would even attempt to sneak out again.

"Are you hungry baby?" She questioned softly as we continued to walk the halls.

"Very." I mumble. She nods her head and gives me a smirk. "No Gina! Seriously I'm dying!"

"Ughh! Fine." She teases. She holds her hand in front of my face. The keys to her office are dangling in front of me. _Wow she can give me the keys to her office and not her_ _house._ "I'm going to steal food...unless you want to go ba—"

"No no!" I stutter and snatch the keys away. I'd rather stay with her until the commotion dies down. I wonder how this would work. When it's time to go to bed, where the hell are we going to sleep?. I know most people brung pillows and sleeping bags but I didn't. It doesn't look like Gina brung anything either.

She later came back with a box of pizza, a soda and a few snacks that the school was providing for everyone. It didnt hurt for Regina to steal a little bit for us. I hadn't realize I was giving her an odd look until she said,

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She set everything down on her desk after locking the door behind her.

"Where the hell are we sleeping?" I question. Really, it's been bothering me. I'm so used to laying cuddled up with her that I don't want to sleep alone knowing that she's here.

"Calm down. I brung a blow up mattress...are you okay?" She questions curiously. Am I okay? I really don't know to be honest. I feel so emotional and what not.

"Yea...it's just the hormones, I'm fine." I admit truthfully. The brunette pecks me tenderly on the lips before opening the box of pizza. The smell immediately made my stomach growl.

"You sure you want this for dinner?" She motions with a sly grin. I shove her away and pick a slice.

"Yea...I'm sure." I chuckle. She just makes me so happy!

We ate our food for a while and then we went back to the gym. There were some dancing going on, but I hung off on the sidelines and conversed with Ruby, Tink, and Belle. Regina happily conversed with the principal. We locked eyes a few times, trying with all our might to fight that longing crave we have towards one another.

After about an hour or two, we could no longer fight it anymore. We snuck away and rushed off to her office. Our lips clashed together in a fiery passion as soon as we entered her territory. We stayed as quiet as we could be, but it was hard.

The way she fucked me against the door made me want to scream to the heavens. However, I refrained making me so damn proud of myself. This is going to be a fun night...


	16. Fifteen

It's Friday and halloween is tomorrow, but today is a big day, or at least on Regina's end. We're going to some place called Clyde's and she has been training me intensely for it. I missed her dominance so much to the point where I endured _**everything**_ she threw my way. I didn't protest or disobey even if the clamp on my clit burned or my knees ached from kneeling on the floor for too long.

I know I'm a sex slave, that much is for certain and Regina is my mistress, but we had to dress up for some reason. I mean of course we would have dressed up but we actually had to be a character outside of our sexual roles, so I dressed myself in what she had laid out for me.

Its a red velvet sports bra that was so soft and comfortable. It has black leather along the trim under my breasts and on the shoulder area. The skirt I matches it. Its a red skirt(school girl styled) with black leather trimming along the waist band and at the end of hem.

I had assumed that it wouldn't cover my ass but surprisingly it did. Thank god because the thong that I had on would do me no justice.

The rest of my outfit is now up to. I put on a little bit of make up and tie my curls into a ponytail that sits adorably over my shoulders. I don't want to look like a complete little kid but I also wanted to look innocent enough for Regina's liking.

Speaking of, my Queen seems to be taking a really long time in the bathroom. I wonder what we are going as. My costume makes me look look like a red velvet cheerleader if I have to be completely honest. Which is great! Cheerleaders are completely sexy and innocent looking at the same time. So maybe that's what I am: Her cheerleader! I love it.

As I'm stuck in thought about how tonight will play out, I slip on my black wedges and sit on my knees beside the bed. The cushioned carpet feels so nice and I can't help but run my fingers through it.

"Good Girl Em." Regina praises as she exits bathroom. If anyone were here right now they would understand why I look like my face is about to explode. REGINA LOOKS SO FUCKING HOT! Clearly she is a queen, she has a beautiful tiara on her head and the thing looks so fucking real.

Her black leather pants shows off her thighs and her black riding boots hugs her calves perfectly. She clearly has on a black corset under her red riding coat. Her boobs are so plump and perfect. Her makeup is phenomenal, might I add, and she has extensions in her hair. It looks so real though.

I feel a sharp sting on my thigh and it jump starts me back to reality. Her black gloved hand is holding a riding crop firmly in her grip. She gives me a firm scowl and lifts an eyebrow.

"I'm talking to you." She growls. I look down nervously, not being able to hold back the blush on my cheeks. I'm probably as red as my outfit. Then I notice...I fucking match her completely! _This is so great._ But still I feel ashamed for looking without permission and zoning out while she was talking.

I keep my eyes fixated on the carpet. And wait for her next move. "What are my rules Princess?"

I don't really have to look up to know that Regina is walking back to the closet.

"No talking back, especially in public or it will really piss off my queen." I began to list.

"Mmmhmm go on." She hums in approval.

"Pay attention, know what is expected of me, and always make sure my queen is happy." I finish off.

"And am I happy?" Her voice is louder now that she's back in the room.

"No my queen." I whimper. _Ugh Emma you're such a_ _screw up!_

"And why am I not happy?" She growls and lifts my chin. The smooth leather on her fingers feels so...I don't know how to explain it but I am fixated with leather now. Psychologically. It grants me a sense of peace just feeling it on my skin and I'm sure that's why she made sure there is a little bit on my costume.

"Because I missed a rule, I looked at you without permission, and I zoned out." Again I whimper my answer because I have no idea what she has hiding behind her back. It's scaring me out of my shit and I feel anxious again.

"What was the rule you missed?" My eyes fill up with tears and it pleases her. Of course it would please her because the more I fuck up the more she get's to punish me. My eyes fall to her soothing red lips for comfort. I swallow hard and regain my composure to answer her confidently.

"Show no sign of weakness."

"Very good _Em-ma_." She smirks and stands up straight. "Now you get your gifts."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and tilt my head. _Gifts?_ _I don't want gifts!_ I deserve to be punished! "Gifts?"

Regina notices my scowl and chuckles a little before taking a step back. Her hand removes from behind her back to reveal a small tiara that sparkles and shines just as brightly as her's. I gawk at the beauty and craftsmanship of it. It looks like a swan and the wings flare out into a beautiful design with...diamonds.

"Is that real?!" I gasp and stand up, but then I fall right back down. Regina laughs, letting it slide for now and gently places the tiara on my head.

"Of course it is babe. And you can stand now." I do so and smile widely at her. She pecks my lips softly and I cup her cheek in return.

"You didn't have to..." she shakes her head and melts into my loving touch. I trail my thumb softly across her jawline and she hums.

"I wanted to baby." She whispers and flutters her eyes close. I love this. I love her! I love the feeling I get from seeing her melt like this just from the smallest touch. All I have to do is touch and she shows the undying love and crave she has for me.

"I got something else." She singsongs. I whine in annoyance and plop down on the bed.

"What, are you going to propose now?" I call after her as she walks back into the closet. I could hear her angelic laugh once again, making my life complete.

"You're actually pretty close." She calls back. My heart leaps into my throat. _Is she finally giving me a key?! Omg I_ _would love to have a freaking key!_

Regina comes back with her hand behind her back again! Oh my god it's so annoying. "Stand up!"

I do so in record time and stand before her. She slowly holds up a white leather collar. Once again my eyes threaten to fall from their sockets. That is totally not my training collar.

My girlfriend notices that I'm all giddy and steps behind me and straps it on. I LOVE THE FEELING OF LEATHER! "Gina!" I squeal and make a quick a run to her vanity.

My fingertips trail against my name written out in pure diamonds. There are gold swans trailing all around it until it meets to the other end of my name. I love it so much.

"Are you done?" She teases. I turn to the woman who is sitting on the bed and waiting patiently for me to wrap up my fantasizing. I do so and stand in front of her once again. "You are to protect that with your life Emma. I mean it. It symbolizes so much more than just my love for you and our relationship. It's way deeper than that and I can tell you know that already."

I frantically nod my head but am cautious about my crown. "I do."

"Good. Now this leash." She holds up the leash with golden swans on it. She hooks it on and looks me deep in my eye. "This will let everyone know how clingy I am towards you. That you are _mine_ and I can't simply take the pain of having you out of my sight."

"I love you babe!" I give a dimply smile and purse my lips. She gently kisses these pursed lips and rests her forehead against mine. I look down to grab her hands in mine and nearly broke down. She has leather bracelets on her wrists that matches my collar.

"Don't cry baby," she chuckles. I shake my head and let the happy tears burn my eye sockets. "Now marriage. When you're legal we can talk about it."

She gives a swift wink that I find so hot. I look into her eyes once again and laugh away the tears that I refuse to let break free. She tugs softly at my collar and I follow behind her to her car. Once we get in she reaches in the back of the car and wraps a coat around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I hum and breathe in Regina's sent. She nods and starts the car.

"Are you wearing underwear?" She asks me. I shift on the cold leather seat and nod my head slowly, but I immediately answer after.

"Yes. A thong." She frowns and takes a quick glance at me.

"Why?" I look at her in confusion. She can't be serious. She wants me to go bare?! I groan and begin to pull the thong off. "Are you defying me?"

"No." I growl. I notice her grip on the steering wheel tightens. This makes me quickly chuck the attitude. "I'm okay with whatever you want me to do my queen."

My heart swarms when she smiles at my word choices. After another half hour, we pull up to the club. It seems so packed and I immediately wonder how many people in this happy dappy town are actually complete kinky freaks. I smile and hope that I see someone I know at least.

"Let's go." Regina orders. Leaving the coat behind, I step out into the super cold air and blush from the feeling. The goosebumps freckle across my skin, not because it's cold, but because the super cold air is really irritating me down there and it puts me to shame immediately.

Regina circles the car and tugs at my leash, pulling me into this place called Clyde's. It's dark in here just like any bar would be, but my favorite is the fact that it's so huge inside. I love places that look small on the outside and completely throws you off when you take a look in. _Never judge a book by it's cover._

It speaks volumes and reminds me not to judge anyone here no matter what. Everyone has their way of living life. Who am I to judge when I'm dating my 27 year old teacher and walking around leashed to her?

"Reggie!" Someone beams happily. I notice that we completely skipped the line and walked straight to the front door.

"Hey Mikey!" Regina beams. The big huge guy at the front door has a great smile but scares the shit out of me.

"I'm glad you came!" He beams. He sounds totally gay. He's totally a Teddy Bear and looks like he hunts down twinks for his pleasure. Here I am judging once again. "Well you know it's not a party until you show up." Mikey compliments. _What does that mean?_

Regina doesn't notice the look I'm giving her but I'm glad. I cant help but wonder if she brung many other girls here. So what if she did? Still, I can't help but feel jealous.

"This is Em," Regina introduces happily. Suddenly all of my jealousy washes away. The huge bear man smiles big at me and observes me closely .

"Oh my god she's collared!" He points at me. I blush and blindly step behind Regina. I feel her fingers lock in mine and I suddenly feel calmed by the slick leather glove. "It's a miracle!"

Regina laughs at him and pouts her plump red lips. "Stop embarrassing me Mikey."

"I'm sorry love. But I never thought the queen would find _anybody._ You really play hard to get." He chuckles.

"She does?" I blurt. Regina looks back to me with squinted eyes; in this moment I knew I fucked up. She playfully rolls her eyes at me, to my surprise, and looks back at Mikey.

"Well you see. Em came onto me and for once in my life I just crumpled." Mikey gasps at Regina's admission and takes my hands in his.

"You are truly a savior. No body has _ever_ been able to knock the queen's walls. They never even lasted a week." Mikey informs me. I suddenly feel prideful and accomplished. "Anyways I won't hold you two. You can step right in."

"Come on Em." Regina happily swings our arms and leads me deeper into the club. In the foyer, where the line is, was super dark but it's not actually dark dark inside. It's better in here. "Do you want to meet Clyde?"

I could barely make out what Regina is saying out over the loud music. I tell her I did in a professional way and she nods her approval. As we weasel around the crowd, I admire everyone's costumes. I find all of them great! There's musicians and bunnies, cops and prisoners, things like that. You could easily tell who is in charge and who likes being dominated over.

My body, so suddenly, crashes into Regina's because she had stopped walking. Immediately my instincts kicked in and my arms wrapped her before she fell. "Are you okay?" She asks me. Me?I'm the one that crashed into her.

"Yes my majesty." I blush she chuckles and turns around in my embrace to fully face me.

"You like it here don't you?" She laughs. I cock my head adorably and shrug, "Use your words Em."

"Maaaaybeee," I grin. She playfully rolls her eyes again and adjusts my collar.

"We're going to check on Henry in like an hour. And no drinking for this little one." She babies and rests her cool hand on my belly.

"Why?" I pout in demand. She gives me that firm knowing look and tugs at my collar again. I quickly fix my attitude and remember where my place is right away.

"Because I'm not taking chances. I really want this baby with you." She informs. I love hearing it but why can't I have at least one drink?

"But not even one?" I beg. She shakes her head to reject but I give her the puppy eyes.

She sighs heavily. "Fine, I'll _think_ about it." I give her a big smile and let her lead me deeper into the club.

We walk towards the back where the twin, castle like, stair case travels all the way up to the high balcony. Of course when Regina walks up to security guard he let her through without batting an eye. I make a mental note to ask her about it.

When we get up there. There's a bunch of half naked servers and slave like people up here. Theres a big violet pleather seat that faces towards the club for a perfect view. One of the servants tap on one of the important people sitting down and he stands...or should I say _she._

"Reggie!" The girl with the suit squeals and wraps Regina in a big hug, careful of spilling her drink.

"It's good to see you Clyde." Regina smiles and pecks Clyde's cheek. The brunette smirks towards me and gushes happily. Why is everyone so infatuated with me?! It makes me nervous!

"She's so cute! It's about damn time you tied a knot." Clyde swats at Regina, "Hey baby! Queenie's here!"

Someone then stands from their seat. As the person comes closer I get a better view. It's a guy and he's a crossdresser and it confuses the hell out of me. _You're_ _judging again Swan. Okay but in this sense it should be acceptable. Seriously do they dress this way in public?_

"This is Bonnie." Regina introduces.

"Yea obviously." I chuckle, feeling a little flustered still. Regina pinches my for arm very very hard and I yelp out in pain.

"Ow!" I whine. She glares at me and lifts an eyebrow.

"Should I take you to the punishing room?" She asks. I'm sure my face is beet red but the dim lighting is most likely hiding it.

"You do not want to go to the punishing room honey." Bonnie says in the most soft feminine voice that his throat would allow.

"Oh come on Reggie she's just curious." Clyde smirks. I like her, she's cool. Studs are always cool to me. "Bonnie and I are married but we're _transitioning._ Clearly."

I hum my understanding. Now it makes sense. Regina looks to me to see if I have anymore rude questions threatening to bubble over. I pout and rest my head on her shoulder to show how sorry I am.

"How long has this been going on? She seems perfect for you doll." Bonnie compliments. Regina rubs her hand in my hair which causes me to snuggle closer. _She smells so_ _fucking good._

"A few months. My baby is having my baby." She brags and I could practically hear the grin in her voice. I love how open she is here. She isn't afraid to reveal anything and I'm really happy that she's excited to about our munchkin.

"That's amazing!" Clyde squeals out of character. She clears her throat and smirks my way.

"Are you happy with Reggie princess?" She questions curiously. I'm sure she's testing the waters because clearly all of Regina's previous girlfriends hasn't lasted long.

"Oh I love my gina!" I say with pride and snuggle closer into my girlfriend. She gives me a warm smile in return and pecks my lips tenderly.

After talking to Clyde and Bonnie, it seemed like forever, Regina gave me a tour of the place. She told me what kind of rooms they ave and so forth. They have everything really. Display rooms, play rooms, orgy rooms,...punishing rooms. Just the sound of the punishing room creeps me out. I'll be sure to stay on my best behavior.

"Regina!" I hear a squeal. That voice sounds so familiar. My jaw drops when Katheryn comes into view. _Oh my god_ _Katheryn is a sub?! This is gold._

"Hey Kat!" Regina smiles Kat happily gives Regina hug and looks at me. Just like everyone else she get's super happy.

"You collared her!" Kat beams. I notice that she's collared too and it has a bell on it. She's wearing black cat ears with a matching tail. All she really has on is a really short green skirt, fish nets, green heals, and a black collared leotard.

"Of course I did. It would be dumb not too." Regina shrugs like its nothing. I guess Kat should have known since she knows how long Regina and I have been together. I stand with confidence and could feel Regina's praise without her having to say or do anything.

It wasn't until Regina lifted her hand to stroke Kat. It made me angry, but I completely bit my tongue on the matter. The punishment room was waiting for me to screw up just a little bit.

"Where's you're daddy Kitty Kat?" She questions softly over Kat's audible purrs. _Daddy._

"Getting a play room." Kat smiles extra big.

"Ooo Kitty Kat get's to play Em. That's what happens to good girls." Regina coos. I purse my lips and furrow my eye brows. My beautiful queen melts at my pouty face and steps closer.

"But I am a good girl." Regina kisses away the growl behind my words and cups my cheek.

The wicked grin on her face throws me off but I fix myself to answer her. "Are you really? Is my pet going to prove it to me?"

"Yes my Queen." I give a curt nod and grin at the lustful state that Regina is stuck in. Our eyes are locked together for far too long.

My sexy girl friend gropes my face and leans in extremely close. So close that it may look like she's kissing me but she's not. The smooth leather instantly sends a rush to my core from its power, yet possession fails to fill my skin with need.

"You be a good girl and your Queen will take care of her pet..."she sneers lowly. I groan and snap my eyes shut, not being able to fight the burn other wise. The satisfaction she gets from my reactions are clear as day; I could hear her happily hum because of it. "Come come." She orders both of us to follow.

We walk to the part of the club that seems more like a restaurant than anything. "DADDY!" Kat squeals happily.

"Hey Kitty Kat." A very fit man in a ring master costumes pulls Kat in by her waist and gives her a tender kiss. The man turns to us and gives a charming smile. _Great and here comes another happy camper excited about my presence._

"I see the Queen has finally chosen." The man grins and pulls Regina into a hug. Regina grins and shimmies to the music. I can only chuckle at her, I love her silly side.

"This is Emma." She informs and pushes me close against her.

It threw me off and I had to keep my balance when she began to spin me around, stopping just so that my ass is pressed against her leather pants. She didn't even try to hide her cock and I'm so used to it that I didn't notice. I could easily feel it pressing against my cheek with need. The need that I desperately want to fill for my Queen.

I could feel her warm breath tickle my ears and her lips graze against the shell before she whispers. "Are you all dirty for your Queen Em?"

I could only whimper in response, which is not okay. It makes me a bad girl. One I didn't speak up. Two, it's showing a sign of weakness, but I can't help but feel weak. We're in public and I could already feel my arousal running down my thigh. Its embarrassing; the blood rushes up to my cheeks and chest and the tears build.

"Are you ignoring me?" Regina questions rather loudly.

"No." I choke and bite back the tears.

She chuckles and spins me around to face her. Secretly she loves it when I get shy and innocent. She loves it when I feel ashamed of my actions or of something I can't control. Technically, she rewired my brain to act that way. I wouldn't normally cry because I'm aroused in public, but it's so overwhelming because I have nothing on to stop it temporarily.

"You're not being a good girl." Regina scolds with a death defying scowl. Still, she lovingly kisses my tears away and pulls me in closer. "You can hold on a little longer right?" She asks referring to that searing burn I get on my skin.

"Yes my Queen." I sniffle and wipe away the tears. She presses our foreheads together and tugs at my leash. I look up into her loving eyes and fall into that deep void that they seem to conjure.

"I love you baby. You're so perfect in every way." She compliments kindly and nuzzles my nose. A small smile forms on my face and she smiles even bigger.

"I love you too." I chuckle. Regina and Frederick, or Freddy for short, leads us to a booth.

Like the good girl that I am, my body falls beside her on the floor. Kat's rules are different, she has to stand beside Frederik and look all cute for him. Every time he touches her, she purrs and I wonder if Frederick would really fuck an actual cat because of their fetish. _You're judging again._

Regina tugs on the leash. I look up at her instantly and she pats her lap. I happily bounce to life and straddle her waist. The cool leather on her pants feels so good against my burning thighs and I can't help but moan a little. Regina groans from hearing me and roughly gropes my ass.

"Are you hungry?" She questions with a smirk. I want to say yes, but I'm not hungry for real food. I bite my lip firmly between my teeth and nod my head.

"Yes my queen." I quickly answer. Regina digs in her coat pocket as I rub my fingers against the velveted fabric. I could just rub my own skirt but it's so much more soothing since it's on her.

"I'll order us something. Call Henry." She demands and holds up my phone in front of my face. I grab it and adjust myself in her lap so that I am sitting sideways.

I wait for one of my parents to pick up. Mentally preparing myself for their bombardment of questions would be easy, but I'm fairly certain that they are done fighting me about Regina. There's nothing they could really do now that I'm actually pregnant unless they want me to completely hate them. It would kill them to lose another child.

"Hello?" My father answers.

"Hey dad. Can I speak to Henry?" I ask sweetly. My dad huffs and I can hear the shuffling before he speaks.

"Where are you?" His concern is evident but I reassure him as best as I can.

"I'm just at a Halloween party. With Ruby." I lie, but I cock my head curiously as I stare off at the people sitting around this area. Seriously, I think I see Ruby...in a tutu.

"Where haven't I heard that before?" He groans.

"Seriously dad I'll take a picture to prove it to you." I plead low key. I just want to talk to the kid is that so hard to ask?

"Okay. You do that." He demands tiredly before handing over the phone to my son.

"Hi mommy! I made jack lantern with pumpkin!" Henry immediately story tells. My smile grows bigger from hearing his voice. Regina notices and rubs my thighs.

"Henry. First I need you to go in your room okay?" I instruct as discreetly as I can, hoping that he got the hint.

"Okay." He answers softly. _Oh I love him so._ I can hear his heavy feet storm up the stairs and his bedroom door slam shut. "Why music so loud?"

"I'm at a party with Daddy." I inform him. Henry gasps rather loudly. I hope and pray that he didn't just have a heart attack. He's such a sensitive soul.

"I miss daddy." He whimpers. Then the waterworks starts and I feel so bad. I really have to find away to bring him over without my parents finding out. They let loose about me, but they are totally still strict about him and it fucking sucks. Every move I make could just be so risky.

"Oh kid. Don't cry." I whine. Regina rudely snatches the phone from me and pouts when she connects it to her ear.

"Daddy's here my Prince...yes I know I miss you too baby." She whimpers. My heart completely breaks. Why would anyone want to separate these two? Just hearing their emotions through the phone is powerful within itself. "I'm happy mommy told you...Yes? what makes you so sure? What if it's a girl?...I don't need two crazy princes." She laughs.

While Regina happily talks on the phone with Henry. I look at the menu that she is holding up in front of me. I really want a drink. Why can't I have one I'm only a week into the pregnancy really. But this isn't only about me so I need to stop being selfish.

"Yes Henry! I'll see you soon I promise. Maybe tomorrow...of course I'd take you, you'll get better candies around my house anyways...mmhmm. I love you too." Regina hangs up the phone and snuggles her face against mine.

"You sure you want to take him trick or treating?" I mumble from focusing on the menu. Grilled salmon sounds so good! But so does the chicken Alfredo. _Man_ do _I want Gina to cook right now._

"Pfft. It can't be that bad." She boasts. I Look over my shoulder at her and chuckle. She runs her hand between my thighs to get me to stop my taunting.

"It's just alot of walking Gina." I hum. I can feel Regina shrug behind me and she slouches back in her seat. She's completely sitting like the man she claims she is. So much for keeping up that Queen persona.

"Did you pick yet?" She groans. I pout and give her pleading eyes.

"Can I have a little bit of everything?" I cheese. She almost melted at my baby face. Almost, but instead, she snatches the menu from me and shakes her head.

"No. You're not a pig Emma." She scolds. I roll my eyes earning a sharp sting to my thighs. "Want to try that again?"

"I'm sorry my Queen. I'm not a pig." I whimper. She rubs the sting away as praise and focuses on the menu. That's a sign that she's choosing for me. It's obvious that she already knows what she wanted. Things get quiet between us and she talks to Kitty Kat and her Owner Freddy about his trip to Dubai. I zone out as always and look around once again for that girl who looks like Ruby.

My eyes land on her, coloring away on a kiddy menu. There's no way! But then I remember her advice she gave me about being a submissive so it could be her. How though?! That girl has on a collar. She'd tell me right?

"My Queen?" I ask softly with doe eyes. Regina stops talking for a moment to give me her full attention and I love it. She hums, influencing me to continue and adjusts the tiara on my head. "Can I go over there. I think I see someone I know."

Regina's face scrounges in a pouty thought. She huffs and unleashes me. I can tell She's very reluctant and I understand that this is her clingy side not wanting to let me go. "Please don't take too long my love."

"I won't!" I reassure. The loving kiss I give her only makes her feel better. "I love you Gina."

"I love you more babe." She smiles and finally loosens her grip on me to let me go.

Once again the warmth on my body dissipates and brings goosebumps to my skin. That cool air travels up my cunt and makes me squirm a little as I walk. I just want to kick off these wedges and sit on top of Regina's face, but the time will come at some point. As I get closer and closer I know for sure that it's Ruby. Her collar says Little Red.

"You have alot of explaining to do _Little Red._ " I chuckle. Ruby looks up to me in surprise and a big smile graces her face.

"EMMY!" She squeals and wraps her arms around me. The wind is knocked out of me but I take in the hug anyways. Ruby pulls away and I look at her costume. She clearly has on a red onesie that has a hood on it and her white tu tu is adorable. Her hair is up in a ballerina bun and she has on white frilly socks with red flats. _Oh my god._

" _You're_ a little?!" I gasp. She firmly nods her head and grins at me. I can't understand how anyone could act like a baby! I just can't, maybe it's because I'm having babies. But it still mind boggles me to the point where my brain hurts. It's worse than trying to figure out the situation with Clyde and Bonnie.

"Daddy went to the bathroom." Ruby says shyly and blushes down at me. "I was gunna tell you Emmy I promise."

"When?" I demand. "Ruby, you're collared already!"

"Yea! So are you!" She accuses happily with a pointed finger. I laugh and can't help how adorable she is. I won't deny how cute it is but its still...weird.

"It took me three months!" I inform her. Ruby shrugs and stuffs a binky into her mouth I nearly gagged and gawked at the same time. Oh my god...anyways. The binky is connected by a string to her collar instead of the leash. I keep forgetting to get one of those for Henry. _Thanks_ _Rubes..._

"Me and Belle stopped after the day we went roller skating. She can't help me Emma and she's not kinky." Ruby explains in a muffled gurgles.

"Clearly..."I chuckle. She smiles at me and spits her binky out.

"Miss Mills really put money into this collar!" She gasps and steps closer. I smile with pride and nod my head rapidly. Then she examines my tiara having to stand on her tip toes. "Is this real?!"

"Yea! It matches Gina's. And my outfit matches Gina's and she has on bracelets that matches my collar." _God I love this woman! I want her to be mine forever._

"Wow she really does love you Em. I'm happy you've found each other. She really needed someone." Ruby smiles and looks over my shoulders. I look over to where she's looking and my green eyes could only land on beautiful Regina. My queen has a big smile on her face that brightens up this dim room.

"Daddy!" Ruby squeals, prompting me to whip my head around.

She jumps into a woman's arms and wraps her limbs around her body. The woman has on a black leather corset with tight leather pants. Her pumps are a sparkly red and contrasts with her outfit perfectly. Her dark hair is up in a pony tail but I have to admit, Ruby fished out a good one. She's hot!

Her boobs are big and so is her ass and thighs, but she's fit; her body is almost as godly as Regina's. Almost. Just looking at them prompts another tug between my legs and I hate myself for it. Of course I blush from embarrassment.

"Aren't you a pretty sex toy!" The woman compliments and holds out her hand. "I'm Dorothy."

"I'm Em." I fumble nervously. I get it; her heals definitely makes me want to scream 'there's no place like home'. _Home with Regina...I_ drool just thinking about it. "Your mistress must have trained you well."

"Yes ma'am." I smile brightly. Dorothy smirks at my proper manners and stands up tall. "Uh..why does Red call you daddy?"

"Because I have daddy parts love. You know what that means right?" She questions.

"Yes. My mistress has that too." I say confidently. Ruby almost passes out from My admission. I completely forgot to tell her but then again...I promised Regina I wouldn't tell. But since we're here I thought it would be okay, but still I just broke my promise! The tears start to build up from me thinking that I displeased her. I jump from feeling her skin on mine. She took her gloves off.

"Hey Reggie, now I definitely know why she's so lpampered." Dorothy smirks. Regina wraps her arms around my neck from behind.

"Thank you dear. Awww and Daddy found her baby." Regina coos at Ruby as if she doesn't know her or maybe she just doesn't care; not like I did. However, I'm trying to hold back these tears still.

"Hi Miss Mills." Ruby giggles and cuddles into Dorothy.

"Hey little one." Regina says very kindly. It amazes me how nice she is here or is it because of me? I noticed every time she talked about me to everyone her face lit up like the sun. Now I'm crying harder.

"Babe?" Regina questions in concern and turns me around to face her. "What happened?!"

"N-nothing." I gasp. I hate myself now. Well I should blame Regina but I won't. This is how she wants me to be. Innocent people get frustrated with themselves when they do something wrong and they get scared out of their shit...much like a...little kid. But crying because of it at my age? That was all Regina. UGH!!!! Fuck...

"What did you do? And don't lie to me or I swear—" Regina begins to scold. But I quickly interrupt her.

"I-I broke my promise and I hate breaking promises because it's wrong but I got so caught up because we're in a place where you seem so comfortable and—" Regina cuts my rambling with a regal lift of her hand.

"What promise? What are you talking about?" She looks so confused.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about..." I motion my head towards her cock. Her mouth forms and O shape as realizes what I mean. There's silence for a moment until she starts laughing at me. _Seriously?!_

"Emma everyone here knows dear. It's fine." She giggles and wipes away my tears.

"It's not funny Regina! Its still a promise and I still feel like shit about it!" I snap without meaning to. I take a step back out of fear and Regina stands up straighter. Her heals are taller than mine so she stands a few inches higher. Looking up to her is fucking scary.

"I understand now how important it is to you Miss Swan and I'm sorry but really, that was your last straw." She leans in and whispers for only my ears. I gulp and bite my lip anxiously. "Any who. It was great seeing you Dor, I'll text you."

Regina leashes me and gives Dorothy a hug after. "I'll be waiting." Dorothy chuckles. Regina drags me behind her back to our table.

Frederick is feeding Katheryn salmon. I wanted salmon. But what Regina got me was even better. I slide in first so I can sit in front of my plate and she slides in after.

"Eat it all Em. You're going to need the energy." She orders. I gulp down my fear but that only makes me too anxious to even eat. _This is going to be a long night._


	17. Sixteen

I ate every bit of the nachos that Regina got for me. Although I had to force them down, they were pretty good. For the most part, I was completely freaking out because I had been bad and I didn't please Regina tonight like I should have.

That cloud of shame was definitely lingering over my head but that was until the night progressed. Regina continued to show me off regardless and I complied to her every wish to be her perfect toy. Then after she were done, she began to converse with some people accompanied by a glass of wine, leaving me to converse with people as well.

I like the other subs I've met so far. I've grown accustomed to Kat. Ruby...I'm still a little shaky about the whole baby thing. Then I met Peter the bunny who has a mistress that is totally just as regal as Regina is. There's also Bobby. Bobby's master is really into super heavy bdsm hence the spiked collar on his neck. His master really creeps me out. The guy is buff and has a leather ski mask on. The little pins sticking into it didn't help; The fact that he was shirtless, skin full of tattoos and huge nipple piercings, did not make me feel any better.

Then there's Dolly who really looks like a baby doll. She's four like Ruby and has a very very rich mommy who spoils her rotten. The, not so little, ginger girl is a complete snob and a brat. Long story short, I don't like her.

"What's wrong?" Bobby grins wickedly. I furrow my eyebrows in frustration and tuck my legs under my ass so it's not touching the floor.

"Nothing..." I mumble. I look over to Ruby who is playing with Kat and Dolly is playing with Peter. Bobby grabs my attention once again by waving his hand in my face. I have no idea why I am conversing with a 30 year old, but maybe he'd get me since we're in the same category.

"You can tell me." He smiles. I huff and stare at the floor below me.

"I hate making her mad...she's so fucking mad!" I groan out. Just thinking about it causes the tears to form in my eyes for the dozenth time tonight. Bobby nods in understanding and rubs my back.

"So I'm guessing you're more of an innocent." He concludes.

"How did you know?" My eyes meet with his icy blue ones. He only chuckles at my disheveled gawking a bit.

"Because innocents hate being in trouble. It makes them emotional. Their only motivation is to do _anything_ , even the littlest thing, just to get that feeling of praise. Then there's toys like me who loves to get tortured. Not punished but tortured. I love it when Jake gets angry!" Bobby explains. I completely understand it way better when he puts it that way.

"I mean angry Regina is hot but it's...ugh! I don't know!" I whimper. I'm so fucking conflicted it's ridiculous!

"Girl it's fine! You know what you like and what you don't...what's the worst thing she ever done to you? But in like a good way." He asks. I stare off at Regina for a moment and I think about it. _What was the worst thing she ever did to me in a good way..._

"Oh! There was this one time where I left a mess in the kitchen and I was knocked out on the couch. I was _supposed_ to be waiting for her at the door, but I really forgot because I was so hungry. And I woke up with this burn down there!" That memory will forever be lodged into my brain. Bobby chuckles and encourages me to continue to tell my story.

"And I wasn't even on the couch when I woke up. I was tied to our bed with tape on my mouth and the burn only had gotten worse by the second. I was so horny to point where I left a giant puddle on the bed." I whimper. It was so uncomfortable. The comforter below was squishy from my desire and it made me feel dirty. The burn of desire was so bad that I started to cry until finally Regina eased my pain. I never in my life came the way I did that day.

"Oh! That lube stuff that makes you super horny! I know what that is. Is that it?" He cocks his head, I think again for more painful, yet good memories I had with Gina.

"She caught me kissing this guy..."

"Oh boy." Bobby winces. He probably already knows the outcome to that particular crime. It wasn't a good consequence either. It was more painful than good and I think that ever since Regina did that, I have been traumatized into what she's expected of me.

"She...took the virginity in my butt." I gulp. "And she didn't use lube or anything she just _shoved_ it in there."

"Man that had to had hurt for like a week or so." He gives me a look of sorrow and I total pitied myself because of it.

"Yes! It did! And I never ever ever ever strayed or broke any major rules ever again. How could I when she completely, like _completely_ , took ownership by doing that?" It was a rhetorical question. This little conversation with Bobby is really making me feel a little better. It's making me understand things more about myself and about Regina. Especially the meaning behind every single thing she does.

"At least you know she's seriously in love with you. A Dominant wouldn't waste their time doing things like that if they didn't care." I look at Regina again and cant help but smile. She happily laughs with a few Doms about something. I could care less about that, all I care about is her smile.

"What about you?" I ask knowing I'll regret it later.

"You sure you want to know?" The twink grins. I take a look at Bobby's master and come to the conclusion that I want to hear. Whatever his punishments are would surely make me more grateful about mine.

"Well...I broke his favorite bowl. His grandma made it for him, but it was an accident, honest. I was making him his favorite oatmeal like I always do. Since I broke his nana's bowl, he handed over a tube of super glue and made me put it back together on the floor. I was _not allowed_ to get up until it was back in one piece."

"That's it? I expected like tubes and whips and stuff." My face scrounges from Bobby's little story. His owner seems like a sweetheart so far. He was only upset about his grandma's bowl. I would be too.

"There's more." Bobby continues. "He hung me upside down in the play room and _experimented_. Just _never_ let anyone stick anything in your pee hole."

Bobby laughs at me when I finally react to what he just told me. _That's a thing?! People do that?!_ That has to be the tiniest hole on the human body and people stick things in there?!

"I don't think I want to hear another story from you..."I gag. All of those good nachos might just be gone to waste soon enough.

"I told you it was bad." Bobby laughs. I focus on other things to avoid the images playing out in my brain. Thankfully, Ruby walks over with her friend and Kat. I say Kat because Kat is somewhat of a friend now.

"Hey." I grin. Ruby falls criss cross apple sauce in front of Booby and I. Dolly sits beside her and looks to me curiously.

"Watcha doooin?" Ruby asks. This is so weird. I will never look at her the same at school. I just can't.

"I was talking to Bobby about stuff." I explain as gently as I can. But Dolly has to be nosey.

"What kind of stuffs?" She questions with a cocked head. I mock her actions and look her dead in her eyes.

"Stuffs that witty babies shouldn't know about." I tease. Dolly rolls her eyes and looks over to Ruby.

"Emmy is weird." She 'whispers' as if I'm not here. I don't care about her little childish game honestly. She has to be like 25 at most and she's being so immature. Oh wait, she can't help it.

"Nuh uh!" Ruby argues. She and Dolly goes back and forth, causing my patience to become very thin. Kat noticed and sits beside me. She rests her head in my lap, completely catching me off guard. This close contact with her feels weird. My mind then reminds me of what everyone does to Kat so I do the same thing: rub my hands through her hair; she purrs. Honestly, it's really comforting!

"Daddy got a playroom Emmy!" Ruby beams, ruining my peaceful serenity. I didn't need or _want_ to know that.

"Lucky you." I mumble. They all look at me curiously. All their eyes are studying me and I'm sure they are trying to figure my change of attitude.

"What's wrong? Do you need bunny cuddles?" I giggle at Peter's adorable face but I shake my head no.

"Em is in trouble with her mistress." Bobby announces. _Wow Bobby thanks!_ _You son of a bitch!_

"Ooooooo..." Ruby and Dolly gasps. They aren't helping! They're making me scared again! Kat lifts her head and studies my facial features like it is the last time she'd ever see me again,

"What did you do?" I bite my lip and contemplate this. I'm sure I've said enough and Regina would tell her anyways.

"It's nothing. I just made Gina mad." I say nonchalantly. The situation _is_ something though. There was only two other times I got in trouble like this with Regina.

"Here Kitty Kat!" Frederick calls over. "It's our turn."

"Yes!" Kat whispers. I roll my eyes at her and watch her rush over to Frederick like he had a million bucks in his hand. He probably does sometimes.

"Dolly, say goodbye love it's time to go." Dolly pouts up at her mom when she walks over.

"But I want to stay with little red!" She whines. Oh god! Why?! I could hardly take Henry's whining.

"We'll make a playdate. Come on." Her mother orders more firmly. Dolly huffs and gives Ruby a hug before she has to leave. One by one, everyone is gone until it's me and Ruby. I wonder how long we've been sitting on this floor.

Regina and Dorothy walks over towards us. At first I thought it was time for us to leave but they just simply walk past and sat in the two seats that's closer to us. I want to go back and dance. I had fun dancing with Gina. Even if she was mad at me, she still made it fun.

"I get in trouble too Em. I hate it too." Ruby shrugs and fiddles with the hem to her tutu.

"I would imagine that spankings are torturous!" I fake gasp. I love spankings. That's like the best punishment ever.

"Daddy does more than that asshole." She whispers. I smirk and lean in a little closer, knowing that Ruby whispered for a reason.

"What was that Red?! I couldn't hear you!" I tease. She immediately blushes a deep crimson hue and flares her nose.

"You are such a dick sometimes!" She snaps at me. I laugh after hearing Dorothy scold her.

"That's strike two Ruby." Ruby visibly cringes and stares me down.

"I'm sorry daddy." My hands find her back. I rub soothing circles to let her know that it's going to be okay. Her punishments can't be that bad. It wasn't until Regina spoke that made my heart leap in fear as well.

"Miss Swan." Her voice is so cold. Ice cold and I hate it. Maybe I could do a little reverse psychology on her? _Could it work?_

"Yes my Queen?" My response accompanies my undivided attention. I look to Gina, who has an unamused look on her face, I quickly stand. She taps her lap, gesturing me to take a seat on her warm leather pants again. Once my thighs come into contact with her's, I feel whole once again. I never really noticed how empty and lonely I felt until I sat on her lap.

Regina gently rakes her nails along my thighs. It's soothing, but my cunt twitches the closer she travels up and up. I wouldn't be surprised if I were dripping on her thigh.

"You're making a mess dear." She whispers in my ear. Her warm hands make their way under my skirt. "Don't you dare make a sound."

"Yes my Queen." I gulp. Her fingers press against my bundle of nerves, kickstarting my body to want to react but I fight it. Her warm fingers tease at my entrance and slides through my soaked folds before she touches my clit again.

She's talking to Dorothy while she does this, I dont know what about because I am focused on controlling my limbs. They ache from being forced to sit still. My cunt cramps up and aches due to the neglect that Regina had just displayed. I want to touch myself so bad. The desire is so strong and I have to clam my eyes shut.

Not only do I have to work on controlling my body, I also have to control my mouth. Every rush and wave of tingles I feel in my bloodstream knocks the wind out of me. It's even harder to breathe because I have to hold onto my climax. Regina never gave me permission to cum. If I do, it'll only make things bad for me.

"Can we go now!" I hear Ruby beg. I look up to see her sitting in Dorothy's lap, looking up to the older woman with pleading eyes. It suddenly dawns on me that Ruby is in an illegal relationship as well. The brunette senses my eyes to her and wickedly grins at me. She knows I'm being tortured and she is enjoying it as payback.

"Not yet Angel. I have to mentally prepare myself first." Ruby chuckles at her daddy and cuddles into her neck.

"Do you think anyone used our punishing room today?" Regina asks. _Our?_ I wonder what she meant by our. Does she own the room or...? Just or.

Dorothy shakes her head and bounces Ruby on her leg. "Well no because Clyde and Bonnie have been busy all day. Kat and Freddy are in the playroom and I'm taking Ruby too."

"Oh goody!" Regina beams with a hint of evil in her voice. I could never miss the darkness behind the sultry sound. She finally pulls away her hand and examines them. Her face is so blank when it comes to me right now. I can't tell if she is pleased at the fact that I didn't cum. That could give me some leeway right?

"Do you have something you would like to say?" She knows my flustered face and she knows I definitely have a heap of questions on my mind. I'm only going to ask one though.

"Why do you say _our_ room? What does that mean?" Regina continues to examine her fingers without even giving me any form of praise whatsoever. _Ughh I hate this_. She lifts an eyebrow and takes a glance at me.

"Open up." She sneers. Once my mouth opens, she places her fingers deep into my mouth. I eat away at my own desire and hum from the taste. I love the taste of myself on her fingers or in her mouth. The taste of my desire on her cock is on a whole new level.

"Clyde is our Cousin princess. So there's a specific punishing room and playroom for family use only. That way we don't have to worry about feeling icky about going into one." Regina explains. I look her in the eyes after she pulls her fingers from my mouth.

"Miss Reggie is your cousin Daddy?" Ruby questions with an adorable cocked head. Dorothy taps her lap and gives a soft chuckle.

"Yes babygirl. Reggie is my favorite cousin. Clyde is our big cousin." Dorothy explains. A slight tug on my collar gains my attention. I look down to find that I'm leashed again.

"Let's go." Regina growls in my ear. I stand up and wait for Regina to stand up as well. "I'll see you later Dor."

"Bye guys." Dorothy grins. "Have fun."

"Bye bye!" Ruby waves and snuggles into Dorothy's chest.

Regina leads me all the way to the back of the bar once again, but we don't ascend the stairs. We go through a set of huge double doors that leads to a brighter lit hallway. My anxiety reached its peak at this point and I can no longer breathe correctly. It's not like She's going to kill me or anything. Still, I'm on the verge of passing out from the intensity of my anxiousness.

"Candy Apples!." I blurt. Regina stops walking. Her raven hair flips in concern as she looks at me.

"What's wrong?" She pouts and steps closer. I let her cup my face because I really need to feel her soft touch right now. I don't know why I'm suddenly freaking out when we've done this so many times before. Maybe it's just the thought of the punishing room that scares me. "Em?"

"I don't know." I shake my head feeling even more frustrated with myself. My lungs constrict even more and I let the tears fall. _God I'm such a screw up._

Regina pulls me in for a strong hold and kisses the crown of my head gently to sooth my disturbed nerves. She asks, "Is my princess scared to go in there?"

I nod my head against her plump breasts, taking in her beautiful scent as I do so. Her teasing tone makes me feel better as well and I pull away to look at her. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Em it's not as bad as you think." Even if her voice is soft and soothing, I'm still not ready.

"I-it's just that this is different for us, like the next step in our relationship and I don't want to screw it up like I screwed up most of the night." I whimper.

"You didn't screw up _most_ of the night. We danced." She points out and spins me around. The carefree laugh I let out echoes in this hallway. She wraps her arms around my waist, pressing my behind into her front, and we sway back and forth. "But, it seems that I have to work on the little snippy side of yours hmmm?"

"Yes my queen." I sigh. I have been snippy and rambunctious tonight. Now I definitely know where Henry gets it. Regina hums her approval and snuggles her face into the side of my neck. The gentle pecks from her soft lips makes me feel so much better. "It's really hard to control my hormones."

"I know." She mumbles against my neck and lets out a heavy sigh. Her grip on me tightens, making me feel safe and grounded once again. "You're still getting punished when we get home."

"I have to take a picture with Ruby first. For dad."

She pulls me away and leads me back the way we came.

When got back, Ruby and Dorothy were gone. It's obvious where they went, so we kept ourselves busy while we waited. Regina gladly answered all of my questions about the different people we were looking at and what their roles were. She told me every single person here most likely has safe words because its all just technically role playing. Like my safe word is obviously candy apples because Regina smells like apples and taste like candy all over.

After that conversation we talked about more personal things, which led to the baby, my afternoon sickness, and the things I'm starting to crave.

"How about...Roni Ann?" Regina purses her lips in thought at her own suggestion.

"Nahhhh." We agree together. It's so cute how we click perfectly.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl? I don't think I want a daughter." I shrug. Regina scoffs at me and adjusts my tiara _again_. Her tiara seems to stay perfectly still while mine is all over the place.

"We're having a girl Em-ma whether you like it or not." Regina grins. I boop her nose before resting my own against hers. She totally just blushed!

"How about Hannah?" I look into her eyes just to see how she feels about that. Her eyes say more than her facial expression for some odd reason.

"I like Hannah. Just imagine a little mini me running around the house!" She squeals.

"Baby I'm sure the munchkin will be all me." I beam with confidence. Regina waves me off and taps her nails on the table as she looks around.

"You have Henry on your side already." She points out. I had to roll my eyes at that comment. Like is she serious?

"Oh please Gina. He may look like me a little but he lives and breathes you. Its like he was meant to be your kid." I enthuse.

"He _is_ my kid. Even if we were to break up I'm fighting you for him." She teases. That grin on her face eases whatever tension I thought she intended to create.

"You know what I meant." I say while I shove her. I adjust myself in her lap, her body tenses from the feeling. I can just feel her bulging through her pants. _God do I want her._

I became so horny to the point where I fell into my submissive roll instantly. Regina locks her hands around my hips as she stares into my glistening orbs. I purse my lips a little and force a blush on my cheeks.

"Oh god stop Emma." She groans and hugs me tighter. I rock my hips against her a little. Her body presses into mine as I do so. I whimper,

"But I...I just really want you Gina."

I increase the pleading look that I have officially mastered. Regina melts just like I want her to. I couldn't help but laugh when she whimpers out, letting her face smash into my back dramatically. "I wish Dorothy would hurry the hell up. There's not much you can do with a child." She gags a little against my back.

"Hey! No judging the roles." I scold. Regina sits up and raises an eyebrow at me.

"And who the hell do you think you are talking to?" Should I challenge her? I decide to challenge her just to test the waters. With a lifted eyebrow I sass,

"You." Regina scoffs with a smile before looking around the club. I couldn't help but wonder why. Soon enough the air that I breathe was taken away from her tackling me down in the booth.

"You've really done it now." Before I could even protest, She's already on top of me and shoving her cock in my ass. My nails rake at the leather seat below in attempts to grab anything, but mostly it's to feel the soothing leather.

Regina doesn't even move, she sits there and stares down at me with a lifted brow. I'm not sure if I should do or say anything so I completely freeze. We sit here for a moment and have an undying eye battle before,

"Hey guys, I thought you left." My eyes widen in complete embarrassment. Actually I don't know how I feel but I instantly feel my cheeks heat up and my throat burn. Regina looks down to me with a wicked smile daring me to move. "Reggie what are you doing to her?"

"Embarrassing her because she's bad." Regina chuckles. I take a glance at Dorothy who is holding a sleeping Ruby. The girl is wrapped around her daddy like a monkey, leaving Dorothy to hold her up by her bum. "Someone went through alot!"

"Yea...I kinda over did it...I couldn't help myself." Dorothy chuckles. She sits down by my head and grins down at me. _Seriously?!_ I so want to cry right now but I can't. I've done that enough.

 _Show no sign of weakness Emma. You're a champ, you can do this._ Regina only makes it worse. "Could you wake up Ruby? Emma needs to take a picture with her."

"Wait!" I protest, "Can you at least pull out?!"

"No!" Regina snaps, "What I say goes and your Queen wants you to take the picture just like this."

If shame is what Regina wants me to feel, then she succeeded. This situation sucks! I know my dad won't see Regina's cock sticking up my ass but it's just the fact that I know I'm sending him a picture while it is occurring. This is totally not fair.

"Come on baby girl. Daddy needs you to do something for her." Dorothy gently shakes Ruby. The teen awakens and looks extremely cranky.

"I'm tired daddy." Ruby whimpers with pursed lips. Dorothy gives a heart warming smile and kisses the pout away.

"I know munchkin. Just take a picture with Em and then we can go bye bye and have cuddles." Dorothy informs. Ruby tiredly rubs at her eyes and shifts in Dorothy's lap to gaze at me. Her eyes widen from the predicament I am left in.

"How we gonna take a picture daddy?!" She gasps. Dorothy shrugs and looks to Regina for help. Regina huffs and thinks for a moment.

I basically ignore all of them. The much needed attention towards my cunt is so overwhelming now. I legit can't take it. Since Regina has been sitting in me for so long now, I just want her to fuck my ass. It's not even burning anymore, she's just...there.

"Lay your head next to her and just take a selfie." Regina suggests. Dorothy nudges Ruby to listen.

"I'm never going to forget this." She whispers when her head lays beside mine. I turn my head to look at her. Since she's laying the opposite direction, it's hard to look in her eyes. Her lips and nose are in the way, but I could still make out the smug look and the amusement of it all.

"Just take the picture Rubes." I huff and run my hands through my hair. Ruby pulls out her cellphone and levels it above us for a perfect shot. Just as she went to hit the button to take the picture, Regina thrusted in me and then pulled out.

Laughter and sniggers comes from Dorothy and Ruby as they examine the picture. I sit up and turn red, knowing that my face is probably all twisted up or something. My glare then falls to Regina. She winks as if nothing ever happened and slid out of the booth.

Dorothy giggles, "You look like someone punched you in the gut chica."

I roll my eyes and ignore them. Ruby hands back my phone and cuddles back into Dorothy. Regina is patiently waiting for me to wrap up whatever I'm doing. So, without barely looking, I send the stupid picture to my father and slide out of the booth. I hope he doesn't question me about the damn collar or any other bullshit.

Regina and I say our goodbyes and head home. The tension between us becomes unbearable. There's nothing for me to really do about it but to please her when we get home.

The large white house comes into view, immediately my skin crawls. It literally feels like my heart is lodging in my throat. The fear and excitement is way more than I can handle. Without a word, Regina gets into character and exits the car. I follow behind, keeping up as much as my legs could. Regina is like a power house in those heels. That body regally moves against the world like she owns it.

"Strip." She orders as soon as we step in. She closes the door behind me and keeps a close eye on me. As I began to shimmy out of my skirt, kicking off my heels as well, she unbuttons that red velvet coat.

She's left in nothing but the corset and her leather pants. Now that I'm out of the heels, she's an inch or two taller. Perfect for her dominant roll.

My Queen gracefully takes a step forward with so much power. The look on her face is intimidating yet hot in its own right. She looks down on me in disgust before leaning forward. I can't help but stare down at her plump cleavage, begging me to devour them.

The crown is taken from my head leaving me completely bare. The reality makes the skin on my chest burn a cherry red and I soon feel it travel up to my cheeks. Maybe it's because I'm in trouble, but I feel highly embarrassed and exposed. My leash lightly touches the skin between my mounds causing my nipple to harden. They spring with life and become sensitive to the air.

 _Do what is expected of you..._ the good conscience always reminds me of the rules when I need it. Regina gives a tug at my collar. I do what is expected and follow her into our living room. When she stops walking, my legs lock beneath me. I kneel before my queen and stare at the pristine hardwood floor below.

The tension never yet ceased and it only makes my heart thump harder. This wretched feeling is unbearable.

Her heels click throughout the home. At some point she disappeared upstairs, leaving me to wonder about her plans. Is she going to whip me? Is she going to tie every limb? Is she going to tighten my collar so that I can hardly breathe? _What will Regina Mills do to me this time?_

Punishments can be severe, but they are never severe to the point where I don't get off from it. Psychology I fear them but in my heart I adore every single moment. Regina always tries something new. She tests me to see how much my body can tolerate. Being the good girl that I am, I never ever protest. I let her do her bidding because I love her. I love this relationship that we've built so quickly.

The muscles on my back twinge with excitement when my ears announce that Regina is nearby. I could feel her body heat in front of me. Her presence alone triggers my every nerve.

Regina reaches down for my hands and ties them together. She then drags my tangled fingers towards the coffee table beside me. She ties them at the leg of the table.. after she felt it was tight enough she steps behind me.

The harsh sound of the whip cackles into the air and leaves a sharp sting to my back. It didn't hurt, but it scared me. Regina hums from my reaction, which was a yelp due to the surprise. Then she does it again. My core has officially awoken for the third time tonight. I can feel my body beginning to burn for her. "Don't make a mess on my floor." She growls. That growl only turns me on more.

How the hell am I supposed to keep in my arousal?! That's out of my control. Just thinking about it frustrates me, but I refrain from showing any sign of weakness. The whip cackles again before landing on the small of my back. As soon as I feel the arousal gushing from my burning core, I slam my thighs shut and tuck my feet securely under my body weight.

Hopefully it will work. Maybe my legs will prevent my desire from touching the ground. Hopefully. Regina snaps me out of my fantasies and orders, "Stand up Miss Swan." Her voice is so cool and sultry like. For a moment I sit in a daze. It's confusing. _How the hell am I supposed_ _to stand?_

Finally, I come to conclusion. I stand up, but since I'm tied to the table, I'm bent over. There's no way I could be able to stand in this position for long, my muscles are already twitching in pain. Regina's sharps nails digs into my skin. She starts from between my shoulder blades and down my back.

My face twists, not because I'm in pain, but because I tried to hold in this deep arousal. _Don't make a mess on_ _her floor Emma._ A second later I'm starting to feel hot, really hot. Now I'm working my body too much but I do not want her to stop. "You're a little whore Emma. You love it when I do this to you don't you?"

I gasp at how unbelievably close she is to my ear. I had no fucking idea that she was that close. My back shivers once her leather covered cleavage grazes onto my back just a little. "Yes my queen." I choke. Regina wickedly chuckles before taking a step back.

Her fingers graze against my cunt. Even though I'm drenched, I can still feel that her fingers are wet and cold. Then it happens. The unshakable burn begins. My body feels even hotter. My bladder fills, my cunt fills and my mind goes absolutely crazy. I can't focus no matter how hard I force my own will.

Regina walks around to face me. She drops in the lowest squat and grabs my face forcefully. "You will never disrespect me like that again. Do you understand?!" The fire in her eyes doesn't help my situation so I look down. That was the worst idea ever! Her monster cock isn't hiding anymore. Its out and definitely ready to play.

My mouth turns into a swimming pool. The harder I try, the more I desperately want her. These eyes refuse to pull away. Regina pry's my mouth open. I could only imagine it's due to me not answering her. "Since you like it so much, take it. All of it."

It gets hotter. I wouldn't be surprised if I were sweating right now. Regina stands up, her dick is right in my face. _Oh god yes!_ I desperately heave wanting her so bad. She grants me my wish at extreme lengths and shoves it in my mouth. I take it, gagging here and there but I take it. Even when I can't breathe anymore, I devour her.

"That's it. This is what happens Em. You went from my good girl to my naughty slut." She seethes. Her hand grabs my hair and yanks my head with force. My muscle begin to scream out in pain. They beg me to reposition myself but I can't, she didn't say I could.

Regina looks me square in the eye. I easily return the favor ignoring the fact that I have saliva drenched on my chin. Normally I'd be embarrassed but I absolutely do not care. Her smile curls evilly as she continues to gaze into my dilated pupils.

And the real punishment begins. She goes behind me and whips my behind with more power than she previously had. My legs are a shaking mess, but my cunt begs for more. This feeling I feel, the burn on my skin and the jumbled mush on my brain becomes so unbearable. The tears finally break free. I know thats what she wants all along.

The sweat that trails down my skin cools me a little, but it doesn't help. Her whipping goes from my ass to my cunt. I moan through the pain and take it all in the best I could. Finally, when she's had enough, she fills me whole. She overpowers me and I love it!

"Oh god Gina!" I moan out. I know I fucked up but there's no way I could help myself anymore.

"My slutty Princess can't help herself can she?" Regina groans. The rock of her hips sends explosions throughout my body to the point where I see stars. My eyes clam shut and fight the pain of my muscles and the overwhelming sensations she gives me. The only way to stop the burn from the stuff she put on my cunt is for her to fuck me and then wipe it away. Until then, I am completely a sex slave whether I want to be or not.

"Your slutty Princess wants you to fuck her so good my Queen." I moan out. My mind is completely blank. I actually have no idea what I'm saying or why. I just know that I'm horny and speaking more with my cunt than my brain. Regina groans as she deeply penetrates me. She forced herself to go deeper than she normally would. I definitely feel her in my gut.

Her cock pulls out and slams all the way back. Over and over she does this. More and more...I want more. "Give me more Regina." I growl.

"Hmmmm...maybe if you'd ask nicely." She sing songs. Her nails press deeply into my plump ass. I can't control anything, not even my pained legs that are now slamming my ass back into her. "Show me what this slutty pussy can do Emma." She orders. Her voice causes my walls to clench. Everything pours down my leg and onto the floor. Just like last time I have no idea what it is but at least I'm not laying in it.

Regina fucks me faster and it keeps pouring out of me. She loves it, I can only assume. She fucks me harder and continues to throw the mean words at me but it only makes me naughtier. I throw dirty things back until she finally fills me up. "I'm going to fuck you again. And again. I'm going to beat this ass again and again until you learn your place Swan." She growls darkly. So dark that I nearly passed out.


	18. Seventeen

"Dun dun ddun dun dun dun dun dun BATMAN!" Regina sings out loud. Henry happily laughs at his momma and runs away.

"But you're _batwoman_." He corrects her. I watch as they zip past Regina and I's bedroom and down the stairs.

"My little prince won't get away from me this time!" Regina roars. Henry squealed in return; their happiness is so heartwarming. I could listen to those two play around for eternity.

"Be careful guys please?!." I beg and make my way downstairs. Henry cheers out because they've been waiting for me to get ready for the longest. It didn't help that my skin burned and ached for Regina. So, I had to take a cold shower and then a hot one.

"There's my super girl! But team batman every day, all day." Regina grins and rests her fists on her hips.

"Fuck a batman. He's such a cheater!" I point out. Regina purses those blood lips and rolls her eyes.

"Just because he is a _strategic genius_ does not mean he cheated." Regina quips. It's my turn to roll my eyes. _Batman totally cheated! He used kryptonite that's not fair._

"You would've been a hot wonder woman." I grin, remembering how the movie played out. Wonder woman kicked some ass! Regina chuckles and wraps her arms around my neck. She runs her gloved fingers along my red cape and pecks my lips one last time.

"Maybe next year." She mumbles. Ugh that voice! _Why_ _must she do this to me?!_

I notice how she reluctantly pulled away and turned to Henry. Our baby looks so cute in his costume. He's Gina's little prince of course and he nearly fainted like a little girl when she presented it to him. He wore the costume all day today, which is fine since it's Saturday and he had no where to go. But, Regina got him a plastic silver sword and he did nothing but wack us with it all day.

We all walk out of her house. Regina and I are especially confident and ready to face the world. These are one of those risky days that could make or break us. People could assume that we are just bonding as friends outside of school or they could easily assume we are together. I am sure Regina wouldn't care about any of it.

The sun is almost setting now. During fall here, nightfall is at 5:30; it's 4:45 and there's already children skipping around Regina's neighborhood with candy in their baskets.

"To candy we go!" Henry points his sword towards the street, demanding us to move our asses before he throws a fit.

"Sir yes sir!" Regina and I comply. Henry's basket swings to and fro with my arms. I decided to hold it since Regina is holding him. When we make it to the first house, the kid slithers out of Gina's grip and takes the basket from me.

Together, Regina and I admire how our adorable baby boy thinks he's all grown up. He extremely emphasized that he could get the candy by himself so we promised to lay low.

Henry waddles up the walk way to the huge home and stands on his tip toes to ring the door bell. He anxiously waits for the door to open and..."TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Well aren't you adorable your majesty." The woman chuckles. I don't know what Henry did, but he came back with like six big Hershey bars.

"Someone's quite the charmer tonight." Regina teases and lifts him back up in her arms. Henry grins and holds the basket towards me.

"Look ma!" He squeals happily.

"Can I have one? Please?" I beg. I'm not trying to do that annoying parent thing where they test and see if their child is willing to be nice enough to share. I am really craving chocolate and anything apples. _Damn you Regina._

"The baby wants chocolate momma!" Henry laughs with Regina and hands me one.

"Thanks kid." I immediately dig in and let Regina take a bite here and there. While Henry skips up to the next house I turn towards my beautiful girlfriend.

"He's calling you momma again." I giggle. Regina huffs and adjusts the masks on her face. Now that I think about it, she's a very intimidating figure in this town who never went out before I came into her life. Maybe nobody would even notice that it's her. Really, why would Regina Mills go trick or treating? But the red lipstick and scarred lip gives it away anyhow.

"I know. Our poor baby is so confused." She chuckles and shakes her head. Henry comes back looking like a spoiled fat kid.

"We should've gotten a bigger basket." I huff and take the basket from Henry. He nods in agreement and reaches his grabby fingers towards Regina.

"We could use your cape. It does come off right? Mine doesn't." I shrug and attempt to rip the cape off and voila.

"You're a genius babe." I compliment kindly. She grins and adds a little pep to her step. This woman is so fucking adorable.

"This is why we need Batman in the world." She grins and points to her brain. "Not some stupid alien person flying thingy."

I laugh at her choice of words and shove at her shoulder. That smile on her face has not yet dispersed at all today. It makes me proud to know that we could make her happy. Her smile is worthy for the entire world to see. However, if I hear her bash superman one more time I will bash her teeth out. (I would never really do that...she's too valuable.)

"Next house!" Regina sing songs and puts Henry down.

She's keeping a close eye on him so I decide to look at all of the costumes floating around. They are so cute! This one family has the best one yet. The dad is Sulley and the mom is Mike Wisowsky and their little daughter is boo! It's so cute. Then there's these girls dressed as the power puff girls. There's another group of kids dressed up as Teen titans. There's _a-lot_ of Moana's and Elsa's floating around. I see a few Harley Quinn's too but it isn't as bad as last year. Even the dogs are all dressed up. I want one.

"Babe? Do you like dogs?" I question cautiously. Regina grins and picks up Henry before dumping his basket into my cape. I hold the corners and swing the red sack over my shoulder.

"I love animals." Regina smiles. Yup! She's perfect. "I don't see the harm of getting a puppy when the baby is born."

"Really?!" Henry and I squeal. "Yes!" He cheers.

Today is going by great. It's really dark now so we are sure to stay closer to Henry than when we originally were. It's not that we don't trust him, we just don't trust the other people floating around.

We stopped to get a bite to eat for a little while which made me so happy. I started to feel cranky and emotional from all the walking and talking to other people.

It was funny though. Regina and I continuously had debates with people on who is better and they didn't even seem to care that we were together. They saw nothing wrong with it.

We're now at our millionth house and I am now carrying this heavy as sack full of candy. I look more like Santa's helper. Henry comes back with a bagillion pieces of candy and adds it to the sack of a hundred bagillion pieces of candy.

"Okay it's time to head back." I groan and shift the sack to my other shoulder. Henry purses his lips and gives the puppy eyes.

"But why?" He pouts.

"Kid look at this! This sack weights more than you! You don't need anymore candy." I conclude.

"We do! Because every year you eat most of it!"

He snaps at me. I feel the blush seep in my cheeks only proving his point. Regina bit her lips to suppress her laughter at my embarrassment.

"And that baby in your tummy is going to make you eat two times more." Regina smirks. I groan and turn towards the way we came.

"Well my feet hurt so I am going back." I shrug. I began to walk away from them, thinking that Regina would shrug me off and continue the endless journey of trick or treating, but I can hear her boots clicking behind me.

I'm sure Henry has an angry scowl on his face. He wouldn't dare protest with Regina though. "Henry I'll buy candy for mommy so she doesn't eat your's." Regina attempts to reassure.

"Okay." He whines. I turn to look at them both for a moment. Regina is aimlessly staring at the ground and Henry seems to be awestruck by all of the decorated houses.

As soon as we get in the house, that heavy sack of candy is tossed onto the island. It feels so good, SO GOOD, to put it down. It made my muscles ache, signaling that I need to work out some more.

For a long thirty minutes, Regina digs through and checks the candy. Anything that she notices is open or looks weird, she throws it out. It wasn't much out of the huge pile, but I'm glad she noticed. I wouldn't have.

I stole a few pieces of candy and made myself comfortable on the couch. I thought tonight would be perfect to watch Jeepers Creepers and insidious but Regina made me turn it off. Since Henry was going through a complete sugar high, he was up and awake. So, I stuck to orphan black. That works too.

Regina played with Henry until he crashed. I thank the heavens for her because I was way too tired to do such things. Honestly, if she weren't here in this moment, Halloween would have sucked for the kid.

"Let's go Emma." Regina orders and turns off the tv. I give her a questionable look, but still follow her upstairs. _Why_ _do I have do go to bed? Is she going to bed?_

Regina sits on the edge of the bed after she enters. She waits patiently for me to approach her. I know by the look. That sexy look where her fierce brown eyes stare me down and her plum lips are seriously straight. After I close the door, I trudge into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"You didnt have to cut his Halloween so short." She says when I return. I fall to my knees, as always, and begin taking off her boots.

"I said you guys could keep going Gina." I defend and gave her foot a nice massage before retreating to the next one. _Im the one who needs a foot massage but it's Gina. I'd do anything for her._

"That's true. But I'm sure he wanted both of his moms there." She hums. I love it when she looks relaxed. Her eyes flutters closed and she looks so peaceful. "You could stop now."

I sit back on my heals and wait for further instructions. My eyes stays focused to the soft carpet below. I've grown so accustomed to the feeling of being on this floor. Sometimes I have to sleep on the floor as punishment. That's nothing compared to so many other things.

Regina gets up from the bed to do something. I have no idea what. Just hearing noises from her moving around always triggers my good anxiety because I really want to know what's happening or whats next. Her light touches to my shoulders frightens me from focusing too hard on the noises. She trails her fingers down my back as she unzips my costume.

"Strip and meet me in the shower." She orders.

"Yes Gina." I happily respond. I wait until I'm sure she get's in before I stand up and strip. She never gave me permission to look at her so I don't want to fuck that up. When my costume and underwear is discarded into the bin, I walk into the bathroom with my head hung low.

"You can look Ms Swan." She finally praises. When I do, she has a huge grin on her face. That grin comes from me being good and pleasing her the way I'm suppose to. Yes! As soon as I step into the shower, her little grin grows wicked. "On your knees." _Yes! Finally._

I drop to my knees instantly with a huge smile gracing my face. When she throws all of these commands at me, it makes me so horny! I didn't realize I was super wet until my thighs pressed together when I sat down. "Open up."

My mouth complies immediately. I keep my eyes fixated towards her face so I don't make the mistake of staring at her cock. If I do, my desire would merely attract me to it, which shows impatience. Regina hates when I rush and do things that she didn't say I could. I also keep my hands folded behind my back since she didn't tie me up. I feel grounded when I do this and it prevents me from touching her on accident.

The look on Regina's face is a good look right now. Her chest is rising and falling at a rapid rate and her eyes are darkened with desire. That alone sends a shiver up my spine. I love pleasing this woman so much.

I take in all of Regina when she slips in my mouth. I haven't tasted her in the while so it makes my mouth water a little more than it normally should have. When she came I happily swallowed it all; more so for my own pleasure than hers. She then orders me to stand when she regains her composure.

Our slick bodies press together. Our nipples rub against each other causing both of us to whimper with need. Her hard tip rubs against my thigh and that little friction alone causes her body to visibly shutter. Regina's eyes darken to an even darker shade, that I didn't even know existed, from the feelings erupting deep within her. Triggering her lust monster.

Before I knew it, I'm pressed against the wall. Regina rests one hand on the side of my head and the other ran through my slick folds. It takes all the strength I have to keep still. She swiftly slips two of her fingers in my aching center and pulls them out just to tease me. Inwardly I groan out of frustration. She takes a look at the desire coating her fingers and let's out a groan that only makes me wetter. _I want her so fucking bad right now!_

"You're so wet for me Ms Swan." her lust darkened voice sends shivers to my core again. Now I'm completely throbbing down there and that burn I get on my skin and lips begins to slowly make its debut. However, Regina takes her sweet time and licks the juices from off of her fingers.

"Gina please." I pant. Regina smirks and grazes our lips ever so softly. My mouth goes dry instantly, but then they water once I look into her eyes. Her warm breath tickles on my lips, only making the crave for her grow immensely.

"Please what?" I can't help but groan at the sultry voice. What this woman does to me with every part of her never fails to amaze me. She reminds me that my love for her goes way deeper than I can ever imagine.

"Please make love to me Gina.. please?" I whine and give her my cutest pout. She loves it when I beg to express my need for her. A very very deep growl rumbles in her throat to prove my point. She wraps her arms around my legs and lifts me up in the air. I'm thinking she's going to pound in me right then and there, but she lifts me higher.

Her face is tucked right between my thighs. I can feel her breath against my desire coated skin, sending tingly sensations up my spine. She presses my back against the wall behind me and leans in closer. Her tongue runs against my full length and dips back down into my center. The feeling sends a numbing sensation to my legs. Her mouth muscle speeds up it's thrusts as if it were her cock, making it harder for me to breathe. My eyes clam shut as I take in every feeling that my Queen possesses me with. I might've blacked out for a moment, I'm not too sure. When I opened my eyes and looked down at Gina, she's steadily jerking off her cock while devouring me whole. That hit me deep within my core. The gasp that left my lips only made her move faster on herself. My eyes are glued there. I want to be her hand whether it's my mouth, or my soaked cunt, or my ass. I don't care! I want her inside of me.

The rush coursed through my veins rapidly and just as my orgasms seeped up, Regina pulled away. The subconscious gyrating of my hips comes to an end as she put me back down. That burn of desire, that Regina so graciously cursed me with, came back at a high intensity. It sudden felt extremely hot in this room. She feels it too.

She flips me over and pins me to the wall. I yelp in surprise and bend over just the way she likes it. That act alone causes me to gush even more. The desire trickling down my leg tickles me and kindly cools down the burn between my thighs only a little bit. But that little bit matters.

After she rubbed her tip against my clit, she shoved her cocked in, humming her praise of the much desire that is accumulating just for her. She loves it when I'm wet for her and I love it when she makes me wet. It's just another way to prove how connected we are and how perfect we are for one another. The way Regina could make me feel with or without sex is mind boggling on its own. There are no words to describe this honorable feeling. These feelings that I cherish immensely. I love Regina Maria Mills to every bone and fiber of her being.

My thoughts were cut short after feeling a sharp sting to my plushy bum. After that, Regina sped up a few paces. I keep my eyes clammed shut, trying to control my arms and legs so they don't lock and I fall. That could really ruin everything.

It was then that I heard Regina's moans. Not her panting groans, but her small whimpering moans. They are so soft and feminine like, for a moment I witnessed her out of her dominant state. She has been dominant with me from the moment we met. That dominant side causes her to growl sexily and say harsh things aggressively which turns me on more. But this, this is hot as well. I couldn't help but moan with her and whimper out her name.

Regina stopped moving. My mind immediately thought that I did something wrong, but when she smacked my ass with full force, it kick started my brain. The muscles in my back stretch as I deepen the arch. Regina's hum of approval flutters my heart. At first, I slammed my lower half into her, just the way she likes it. "That's my girl." She hums in that low sultry voice.

A whimper leaves my throat. My head flicked my long locks to the side so I could look back at her. Her face is so stern and focused. That plump lip is tucked between perfect teeth as she stares down at my ass with so much passion in her eyes. I bite my own lip to stifle a moan but fail miserably. As soon as Regina heard it, She dug deeper into me, hitting my gut with force. I cry out in pleasure, not being able to take it anymore. There's no way I can hold it in with her being so deep.

As she rakes her nails slowly down my back, she begins to move in sync with me. She sinks her nails into my ass and together we move faster. And faster. Every sex sound that our bodies make, seems to echo in this steamy and hollow bathroom. Good thing that Henry's room is all the way down the hall.

"Yes, daddy!" I whimper out. I didn't mean to but I just couldn't help myself. My mind has officially taken over, no longer granting me control over what I say. Regina growls and slams into me with full force making everything even louder.

I seethe out when her grip on my ass tightens but it definitely balances perfectly with the pleasure. "Say it again baby," She orders coolly, sending my body to shiver in a jerking mess.

"Fuck!...yes daddy, fuck my pussy Gina." That really triggered her. Like really triggered her. I know I love it when she dirty talks me but I never dirty talked anyone before her. That look on her face tells me she adored it. Like she said: The innocent ones are always more fun. Regina pulled out. Her hands lock around my calves, lifting me up in the air. It caught me by surprise because we have never fucked like this before. As soon as she slams into me, I'm reminded of what is going on.

"Holy shit Em!" She groans out. I couldn't respond. Trying not cum and focusing on holding myself up was already hard. Speaking was something I couldn't do. My mind could only take so much. "Tighter." She orders.

I grope her as tight as I can, feeling thankful that we get to cum soon. After this intense sex, I know I will immediately pass out without even getting to wash. "Just like that baby. Hold on for a little longer."

"Gina..." I whimper. Her delicate fingers travels up my legs and sinks into my thighs. I continue to hold on for as much as I can. Her dark voice pants out and after a few more thrusts,

"Cum." She orders. I let it all out. I don't even feel her anymore, that's how intense the rush is. As it courses through my body and explodes every nerve, I clam my eyes shut seeing nothing but stars. It's suddenly so hard to breathe.

"Mommyyyyyyy" the tiny voice gets louder and louder. I just want to sleep! Henry screams out my name again and giggles as soon as I mutter something incoherently. I don't even know what I said honestly. I shift in the covers... _covers?!_

My eyes spring open. The shock from being in bed wakes me instantly. Henry has my grin plastered on his face with his stubby chin resting on the edge of the bed, "Momma says it's dinner time!"

 _Dinner?! What the hell?_ I look to Henry in confusion, not really knowing if I'm dreaming. "Kid we ate while you went trick or treating." I groan and sit up. Henry laughs and shakes his head at my flustered state. What the hell is going on? There's a sharp pain in my gut. A deep growl in my stomach comes soon after. I'm so fucking hungry; it feels like I haven't eaten days.

"Silly mommy! Halloween was yesterday" the kid informs. I look at the bedside table. The red numbers on the alarm clock are definitely screaming 6:15pm. _Holy shit! Regina_ _fucked me into a coma!_ I have to admit that being pregnant and getting fucked like that makes me feel so good about life. I feel so worry free and happy right now. Not to mention, I have my adorable Henry who brightens my day consistently.

I slide the covers off of my body thanking every higher power up there for Regina's existence. Clearly she gave me a bath after I KO'd. Henry locks his tiny fingers in mine. We walk together down there stairs to connect our happy family once again.

The house is filled with the glorious smells of Regina's cooking. I could practically feel the tiny peanut dancing in my belly, even if it can't move. My nose seems to be happy too. I can't really tell what she's making because of the mixed signals but what I do know is that I would love to wake up to smells like this for the rest of my life. Even though I did(my mother cooks all of the time) but it's just so much better when Regina does it. I know, it's horrible for me to say that.

As soon as Regina comes into view, I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms firmly around her torso, completely taking back my dominant role in this relationship.

I let out a hum, "I love waking up to food." Regina laughs in return granting me the pleasure of feeling her body press against mine.

"How are my babies?" She asks softly. Her arm reaches back to cup my cheek and the other one slithers around my arms. _God I love this feeling!_

"Why did you let me sleep all day?" I whimper. Regina chuckles and turns around in my embrace. She kisses away the pout on my face. She giggles and takes a step back to check me out, which confuses me. Then she laughs again.

"Oh I fucked you good." My cheeks instantly burn from the comment. That doesn't bother her one bit; she continues to laugh.

There's absolutely no reason why I should feel so embarrassed. It's obviously true. The entire day went by and I was still fighting off the exhaustion from last night's events. I didn't even get to say goodnight! Ughhh!

"Awww my baby!" Regina coos with pursed lips. It honestly made me relax a little bit. The bright smile on her face is, in fact, magical in its own right. I feel overjoyed that Henry and I are the reason for that smile to form consistently. After the stories I've heard, I take it as a big accomplishment, especially since I notice her straining to keep that scowl on her face in public nowadays. "There's an apple pie in the oven for you."

That cheers me up completely. I find my way to the counter and sit upon it. Regina cocks her head, determining how she could humorously torment me for her own pleasure. I sigh and tap my nails on the granite top. It's time to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "He has to go back home tonight baby."

Regina painfully removes her gaze from me and continues to cook the chicken stir fry. I could only imagine how she feels. She won't be able to see him in two weeks. Henry is only allowed over every other weekend. I have to at least have dinner with mom and dad three times a week. That's their rules. I pray that they won't last long.

"I know," she mumbles and turns off the stove. She quietly storms past me with heavy feet to grab an oven mitten. The pie she pulls out of there had to be the most delicious sight. My nose only censors into this pie. Even the smell of stir fry is completely demolished. My mouth fills up by the second, leading me to gulp down constantly.

I then clear my throat and, "Gina can I please have a key? It's annoying to drop him off and come back here without one." Regina looks to me like I have two heads.

"Key? What are you talking about?" She scrounges her face. The tension in the room about Henry leaving us for the night disappeared.

"Come on. I live here don't I?" I begin the persuasion. Regina nods her head with professionalism before saying.

"Yes, that is why I gave you a key months ago." She chuckles. What?!

"No you didn't!" I groan. Regina shakes her head at me before turning off the stove. I can't wait to eat that with some pie!

"I did Emma. When I said there was a key for you in the mailbox , that's what I meant. It was for you." Wow...I feel so stupid.

"Oh" is all I mumble. Regina gives a hearty laugh then calls me a moron. I simply let it go because she was right on this odd turn of events.

"Make the table for me baby so we can eat." She giggles, trying to regain her composure. I roll my eyes and slide off the counter, obeying her every wish.


	19. Eighteen

**_If you guys have read You shouldve been mine, YES Hannah has returned. She's an original character of mine so if I do make more books and intend on these two having a daughter, Hannah would be that girl. Plus it's easier since you already have an idea of who she is️_**

Junior year came to a close. The all star team in soccer was totally fun and I admit that cheerleading is fun. It sucked that I couldn't play volleyball or softball, but it's all worth it right? Mothers would risk anything for their children. I'd risk anything for Hannah and Henry.

The town of StoryBrooke believes that I gave the child away, except the few people who could keep a secret. The town also believes that Regina adopted a little baby girl and is pleasantly pleased with the outcome. I've seen my girl happy but having a child of her own is definitely the cherry on top. Yes she has Henry and treats him as if he were her own, but this is her baby and I understand completely how she feels.

I'm honored that she chose me. I'm ecstatic that I was allowed to give her this opportunity to make her life great again. Hannah Mills was born on July 15. Thank god! She was cutting way to close to Henry and I's birthday. I don't think I want to share it with more people. Sorry not sorry.

Regina was there when I gave birth to her. She was more nervous than I was. It was totally adorable. She cut the chord and legally signed as the birth father. Everything was confidential so there was no way of her getting in trouble for it. We'd come up with some lie regardless if that be the case.

"Dude! It's so fucking hot out here." Jefferson groans. I laugh in return and hold my hand as a shield over my face.

"Just play the damn game madman." I grin. A sudden hand on my shoulder earns my attention. I turn to see August and give him a warm smile.

A bunch of us decided to play kickball. We want to make the most of our summer especially since the seniors will be gone and off to college next month...some of them at least.

I keep my eye on the prize. The red bouncy ball is my shot to victory. Nothing but that ball matters. Ignoring the sweat, I take my place at the home plate. Ashley gives me her devious smirk once again as if it would faze me but it doesn't.

With force she roles the ball; softball did her some justice, but soccer granted me power. At the very precise moment, I take my few steps and power kick that red ball. "Yeah Em!" Tink cheers.

 _"Home run!_ " I run to all the bases to claim my victory and get back in the line. Lily grins at me and wraps her arm around my shoulders. Her kind gesture soon turns into an annoying choke hold.

"Uggh! Come on Lils!" I grunt out as she ruffles my skull with her knuckles. The brunette chuckles before letting me go. She smiles and says,

"I'm proud of you champ. You're looking good out there." I wave off the comment and scoff.

"Hey Swan! You lost the ball dick!" Peter teases out from the field. I shrug and turn back to my sister who has seemed miserable lately. Well who am I kidding, her whole life has been miserable but she looks completely exhausted.

Her once prominent face when she stepped into school is gone. She's a little paler and looks drained. I'd say one more week with no sleep and she'd resemble the zombie of the future. We really need to talk and I really need to help her. It's the least I could do really.

"Hey sis?" I question as we all grab our stuff. Lily turns to me with a lifted eyebrow. She graciously sips at her powerade and waits for me to say something. "Um, how would your mom feel if you stayed out a little longer?"

She shakes her head and gives out a heavy sigh. I examine her closely and notice that she's nervously tapping on the surface of the bottle. "I can't. She wants me home before it's night time."

The sky is turning a beautiful magenta as the sun sets. I can't believe she has to be trapped at home consistently. Why can't she stand up to her mother? What leverage does she have on her? What happened to the rebellious girl I once knew? At school she's a little cold but people adore her personality, they just think that's her natural trait. It is, but not in that sense. Lily used to be a brutal prankster, like Peter, on steroids. But being down right rude, it's not her at all.

Her soft sigh brings me back to focus. "Well I better get going before the dragon scorches me. See ya later sis." I've never been so defeated in my life. I'm totally letting my sister down and I have no idea what to do about it.

"Hey." Ruby rubs my back for support. "She'll be okay Em. She's tough" I give a tight lipped smile. It's all I could force while thinking about all the different things Lily has been through.

"Daddy and I are going to Clyde's tonight." Ruby wickedly grins. My smile is suddenly bigger than ever.

"Oh hell yes!" I cheer. I definitely need a drink and another and another. Regina and I have gone back there quite a few times since Halloween. My confidence has let me enjoy it thoroughly. The play room is like a sex addict's dream! I adore every part of it.

What really gets you off is watching other people. I know it sounds weird but it's kind of like porn come to life. We used the family play room so it was only Ruby and Dorothy in there with us...I can't believe I'm saying this but the sub/Dom relationship they had going on was hot. Seeing them in action gave me a reality check.

The punishing room wasn't that bad. It's dark and intimidating but it was least of what I expected. I honestly thought there would be like hardcore torturing bullshits of some sorts, but there was nothing.

I get home to an empty house, which is expected. Regina took the kids on a lunch date with her mom. The cold woman is still upset with her about the age difference but she is completely overjoyed that Regina finally gave her grandchildren. She even told me I make beautiful babies which is definitely a surprise. I guess if you're on her good side, you receive nothing but...good. It's weird coming from her though.

Before I take a shower, I text Regina to drop the kids off at my parents' home. She didn't protest, she just said okay and left it at that. My parents has completely gotten over Regina and I's relationship. They've realized they were getting nowhere and nothing could tear this little family apart. Henry adores her and I'm completely in love with her. They have no choice but to trust Regina with our hearts. I know for sure that she'll take good care of us. She always has.

Then there's Christmas. My parents told me to have her over. It was weird to say the very least, but after a few drinks, I didn't drink obviously, the three adults let loose. The atmosphere became comfortable and we all had fun. We watched movies like _National Lampoon's Christmas_ _Vacation_. That's a classic! We also let Neal and Henry take over so the _Grinch Who Stole Christma_ s was a must and _The Polar Express._

"Baby! Are you home?!" That angelic voice! God do I love _that voice._ I didn't have to respond. Regina finds me naked in our bedroom. There was no intention of putting on a display, at all. I was just about to get dressed.

"So I assume we are going to Clyde's tonight." She grins. I let her wrap her arms around my neck. I pull her in close by her ass until our noses are nuzzled together.

"It's been so long." I purse my lips adorably. Regina chuckles and pecks the pout away.

"I don't mind going. You've been my good girl." She coos. We get lost in each other's eyes for a few moments. I don't want to move from this spot, but someone has to break this trance. Reluctantly, I clear my throat and turn towards the closet.

"How was the lunch date?" I question as I search through all the 'innocent' clothes she would prefer me to wear. I take a glance to find Regina stripping as well. Every time she steps foot in the house she has to take another shower.

"She couldn't get enough of Henry." She chuckles. "It was great really, but anyways, your birthdays are coming up soon."

"Eh." I reject "I never really celebrate my birthday. It's Henry's day."

"It's your day too, Em." The shower starts and soon enough she meets me in the closet. She takes a glance at my clothes and pulls out an outfit in seconds. It's a collard whit button down, rolled at the sleeves and then there's the tiny school girl skit. I know she'll definitely want me to wear knee high socks with it. Also, there's a tie and a head band that matches the skirt. "Wear that." She says before walking out.

"Okay, but what more can I do? It's not like I want anything." I shrug and follow her out of the closet. I toss the outfit on the bed and watch as she pulls her hair up in a bun. She let it grow more. It stops just below her shoulder blades and its hot!

"Go out with friends or have a party. Do something babe." She lists out. Once she leaves I take a look at the outfit one last time. How ironic.

Well first things first. No underwear: I don't intend on pissing off Regina. I put on the skirt first. Holy shit it is so short. I've gained like 8 pounds of baby weight and only lost three, so my thighs and my ass is definitely on display with this skirt on. At least it doesn't show too much of my ass, but it shows alot of my thighs. The shirt fits perfectly fine.

Just as I'm done putting on everything and tying my hair in a high pony tail, Regina steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. "Wow!" She chokes. I laugh as she steps forward and gazes at my thighs. "Do I have to buy you new clothes?"

I shake my head, "No, I'll definitely be going to the gym soon." She chuckles and pecks my lips before stepping into the closet. I follow suit just to get my collar from it's case. "How do you want it?"

"Tight enough." She mumbles. Regina has a tendency to put extreme focus into clothes. Fashion is a huge thing with her. So, she's more paying attention to making great outfit choices than what I am saying. I roll my eyes and tighten the collar so that it's tight, but she could at least slither a finger through.

I step out of the room and wait for Regina to get dressed. My phone pings while I wait and of course it's a text from my friends but also Killian. I have no idea why he can't just take a hint. I got pregnant for crying out loud. Isn't that obvious enough that I want nothing to do with him? I tried my best to avoid him for the entire school year. He is, or was, my friend or whatever so I thought it would be rude to block his number. Well...I am rude; I still never even spoke to him and told him why we are stuck with dry texting and little hellos here and there. Maybe I owe him an explanation.

Regina comes downstairs with my leashed held in her clutches. All that I notice is her breasts. She went for classy mistress today. Panty dropping gorgeous is not enough to express this woman's beauty, her class, everything really. Her Red dress is a soft fabric and the nck cut stops almost at her belly button, showing off alot of her chest area. Her black stilettos completes the look.

Her eyes falls to the bright screen of my phone, "Who are you texting," She questions. Never has she ever asked me that _ever_. _Weird_. Something is really ticking off her radar so she holds out her hand. In confusion I comply instantly to show that I am hiding nothing.

Regina digs through my phone. Her face scrounges a bit before she even says anything. She looks at me with anger and back down at my phone. That top lip twitches to show how pissed she truly is.

"What is it?" I choke, cursing myself for making it seem like I'm hiding something. Regina stays silent. Her knuckles turn white. I honestly believe that my phone will shatter in her hand.

"You aren't... _cheating_ on me...are you?" The words fall thick from her tongue. My heart expands, pressing against my lungs and spreading nothing but pain in my chest. _What the hell is happening?_

"What?! Regina we just had a baby and we live together! Why would I do that?!" I question in disbelief. She smiles down at my phone, shaking her head in denial. She almost looks deranged.

She shrugs and says, "I don't know. You tell me?" She shows me what she's looking at. All the bile rises to my throat. Yes she has every right to be pissed and yes, her radar served justice in this moment. How the hell can I explain that?!

Killian, of all people, sent me a dick pic. Ultimately I am lost for words, but I have to say something for her to believe me. "Babe, stop looking at the pictures and go through the messages. I promise you that I hardly talk to him."

Regina's thumb glides across the screen. She clearly relaxes and it reassures me that she actually believes me. "Who is this prick anyways?" She mumbles lowly. As she sits beside me, she sets the phone back down next to me.

"The guy you butt raped me over, which says alot." Regina smirks and rests her chin on her flawless fingers.

"Oh...makes sense. You're that traumatized to even talk to him?" She grins. I bet she feels good that she succeeded in more ways imaginable.

"Yes just looking at him makes my stomach hurt. When you shoved that pic in my face, I nearly threw up." Regina hums and seductively leans forward. Her tigress eyes show nothing but fire.

"That's what I like to hear. You are mine Ms. Swan." She says so low and cold. Quickly I stand so I don't permanently mark her couch from my strong arousal. Regina chuckles and stands up as well. The blush creeps on my cheeks; that only makes her smile grow. "You are my good girl Em-ma."

I gulp down as she steps forward. Her expensive perfume hits my nose so hard that I nearly tackled her to the ground. Her one finger slithers through my collar prompting her to yank me forward. Inwardly, I feel good that I tightened the collar at the right intensity. _Do what is expected of you..._

Regina locks the leash on to my collar. Her lips graze against mine slightly. Her warm breath doesn't help my situation either. It trickles against my lips and sends shivers down my spine. I expect her to kiss me with every movement but she doesn't. Regina is the Queen of doing what isn't expected. Instead, she grabs my bottom lip between her teeth with so much power.

She growls against my lips, "Will you be my good girl Swan?" I look her dead in the eyes. My gaze falls deeply into her's.

"Yes ma'am" i respond with confidence. Regina lets me go and takes a step back. It wasn't until then that I noticed she is wearing one of her bracelets. Excitement courses through me. I love the feeling of being owned. I love the fact that she owns me sexually. She's perfect for me in every way. I could only imagine how she feels when she sees me in this collar.

"Let's go." She tugs at the leash. "Time is of the essence."

When we get there, we skip the line of course. "Our Queen has returned." Mikey gives that sly grin. Regina steps forward and gives the bear-man a big hug and steps away to let me do the same. He used to scare me but I've learned that he is just as cuddly as a teddy bear, even if he looks like a viscous grizzly.

"How's the baby?" He asks.

"Great. She's well and healthy right babe?" Regina smiles happily at me.

"Yeah She's a little angel." I agree.

Hannah is our little angel. Blonde hair, piercing chocolate eyes. I was just the carrier really. She looks exactly like Regina. All she has of mine are my dimples and my hair color. The newborn is fairly easy to maintain for now as opposed to Henry. Yea, the kid is an angel as a toddler, but as a baby he did nothing but cry for most of the time.

After conversing with Mikey for a while, we enter the extremely energetic establishment. I don't expect Kitty Kat to be here. She's finally found the guts to travel with Frederick on his business trips. Dorothy and Ruby is who I'm looking for. "There she is." Regina motions her head. _Ugh! She knows me so well!_

I give her my adorable pleading look. She gives me a swift kiss to my cheek before she guides me over to Ruby. When she and Dorothy notices us, their smile grows. "Emmy!" She cheers. Today, Ruby's long brown hair are in two pigtails with pink puffs holding them in place. She's wearing a black shirt that says 'Daddy's Angel' in pink. It's tucked away in her pink frilly skirt and her black knee high socks completes the outfit. Her pink ankle high boots aren't even on her feet. She left them a few feet away by her table.

"Hey." I grin. Regina unleashes me and makes herself comfortable next to Dorothy like she always does. Dorothy is dressed completely tomboyish today. She has on a black tank top covered by a red flannel. Her hair is straight and travels down her back, much like Ruby's, and of course she wears the leather pants to show that she's in charge.

"Tell me about the baby!" She squeals with excitement. Regina laughs as she begins to converse with her favorite cousin. Ruby jumps up and down with excitement before dragging me through the club.

"Where are we going?" I question. Ruby looks at me with a sly grin on her face.

"To do stuffs." She shrugs. In the distance I see Dolly who is all Dolled up. And YES!

"Bobby!" I squeal with pure joy. Bobby is like my most bestest friend friend in the sub/dom world. We get along so well.

"Em! Hey bitch!" He jumps up happily and runs into my arms. Before I knew it, I'm being squeezed and spun around in the air. His red curls feels so soft against my chin. He puts me down and asks, "How's the baby hun?"

"Great, Gina had her all day so I miss her like crazy. Hey, you think she'd let me drink?" Bobby gives a teasing scoff and dramatically rolls his eyes.

"Girl bye, like you need a sip." He chuckles. I purse my lips and hug my body feeling somewhat offended by his statement.

"Hey, it has been a very hard year for me." Bobby chuckles and swats my arm.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask babes." I look back over my shoulder to Regina who is now talking to Dolly's mommy too. I found out that Dolly's real name is Merida and her Mommy's name is Fiona. The three brunettes seems to get along fine. The snob, the rebel, and the Classy. They seem to be the most prominent dominant figures here female wise.

Bobby shoves me and shoos me towards my mistress, "Go on."

I suddenly feel nervous as I walk towards Regina. Thank god I'm wearing flats because I would have broken my ankles already in wedges. When I get to Regina, the women are still conversing but my mistress blindly pulls me down on her lap. "Gin and tonic?" she says.

At first I didn't know she was talking to me because she was looking down at the menu, but then she looks up to me waiting for an answer. "How did you know I wanted a drink?!"

Dorothy and Fiona laugh a little and I merely blush. Ugh I hate how mushy I am. Regina kisses my cheek and rubs at my thigh to soothe me a little. "I'm your mistress babe. It's your job to follow the rules and my job to take care of you. So, I always have to know."

Fiona and Dorothy hum in agreement. They both give me warm reassuring smiles and sip at their drinks. "She's adorable." Fiona compliments.

"Thank you." I whimper shyly and shrivel up into Regina. I can't help it. She intimidates me so much. Regina chuckles and rubs a little closer to my cunt this time.

"Are you hungry too?" She mumbles in my ear.I feel her member bulging just beneath my thigh. Before I could react, her cool finger finds my bundle of nerves. I tense and widen my eyes with embarrassment. She loves to taunt me and embarrass me in front of people. I have no idea as to why but I don't mind it anymore. She hums, "It's been a really long day."

"Yes Daddy." I whimper out. My eyes fall to Regina's curling lips. They seem to be getting closer. They devour mine hungrily and I feed into the passion they secrete. There's a faint taste of margarita on her tongue, she's definitely tipsy.

The kiss didn't last much longer. She pulled away and taps at my thighs. "Please." I whine with doe eyes. The low growl does not go unnoticed. I have successfully reeled her into my trap.

Still she keeps a firm and demanding posture, "Later Ms. Swan. I'll call you when your drink comes." I heavily sigh in response, being sure not to groan like a brat. It would've earned me a strike and I already have one from earlier in the week.

I skip back over to Bobby with a sly smile on my face. "Now was that so hard?" He laughs.

"Nope, but I'm really turned on now." I whimper and cross my legs together. Bobby grins and rests his hand on his hip sassily.

"Oo la la. She showed you off didn't she?" I nod my head and walk towards Ruby; Bobby follows behind. This leather booth feels sticky on my thighs but knowing it's leather makes me feel so much better.

"Emmy, I haf to go potty." Ruby mumbles through her binky.

"Seriously? How do I always end up being your babysitter?" I groan. Ruby shrugs with puppy dog eyes and desperately bounces in her seat. I sigh and give in, "Fine...let's go."

I drag Ruby along to the bathroom. Thankfully there's no line or anything. We get in and it's completely empty. She chooses the cleanest stall she finds and rushes in before the water works ruins her clothes. "You need a diaper." I mutter.

"Eeew! Yucky! I'm 4 not 2!" She snaps. I roll my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. I'm very well used to it now but seriously?

The door of the bathroom opens and I pay it no mind, but suddenly the lights go out. _What the hell!_

"Ugh! EMMA!" Ruby snaps.

"That wasn't me! I could've sworn someone walked in here." I mutter the last part to myself.

"Neither one of you better say a world." I feel the strongest grip on my hand. It's definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Emma! What's going on?" Ruby panics. I could clearly hear her fumbling to open the stall door. I tug my arm but the grip that this guy has on me is too strong.

"Red." I gulp and accept reality for what it is right now. "Just stay in there okay. Don't come out." I order.

"But Em-" she begins to protest but I cut her off and tell her to stay. It's pitch black in here and the only reason why this guy knew where I was is because he saw me when he walked in. He has no idea which stall Ruby is in and that could work to her advantage. Possibly.


	20. Nineteen

My skin buzzes with life as the rest of my margarita warms my my chest. I listen intently to what Fiona is saying, only speaking when the waitress saunters over with my next drink and Emma's. Something doesn't feel right...

"You know if that were me I'd shove my foot so far up his ass." Dorothy suggests as she takes a sip of her drink. She shifts in her seat causing the leather to make an eerier sound than normal due to her leather pants.

For some reason I zone out. _There's no way I can be_ _drunk already._ I stare blindly at Emma's drink and feel sick to my stomach. _What the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ I'm too tipsy to figure out why but my skin is absolutely crawling with ickiness that I can no longer make out.

"Reggie?" The cool touch from Dorothy causes me to jump. Her worry look only concerns me of my own self. I probably look so distressed. "Are you okay?"

I can't respond. Simply because I don't have an answer. There's this connection that I usually have with Emma and it's gone. I suddenly realize that the crawling sensations on my skin is just my radar ticking at its most high. I whip around in my seat towards where I last saw her. She isn't there. It's just Bobby and Dolly.

"Reggie what's wrong?" Fiona questions further. I get up and they both follow me towards the table where Bobby and Dolly are sitting. I look around to see if there's any sign of Emma...nothing. I am in complete panic mode. The liquor probably has me in over my head but it's better to be safe than sorry. _I should've put a chip on her collar._

"Bobby." I choke a little. The ginger snaps towards me and frowns at my sullen look. "Where's Em?"

"Wait wait, Where's Red?" Dorothy questions.

"They just went to the bathroom." Bobby attempts to reassure me but it does not work. It seems to work on Dor. My cousin runs a soothing hand along my back for comfort. I still intend to interrogate Bobby more.

"How long ago was that?" Bobby gives me a weird look and shrugs his shoulders at me. _Seriously? That's all you_ _got?_

"What is going on?" He questions in panic as his eyes dart between Dorothy and I. Fiona makes herself comfortable at the table and pulls Dolly in close.

"Something doesn't feel right." I utter out loud but mostly to myself. The sickening pit only grows as my feet carries me to the bathroom. _Please be in here Emma._

I burst through the bathroom and there's nothing. Dorothy finally starts to panic and shoves past me. Frantically, she checks every stall. When she gets to the last one she takes a step back.

"Emma's parents are going to kill me!" I groan in frustration. Who knows where they went or what they're doing. Hopefully they aren't drunk or nobody has kidnapped them. Hopefully they are still here.

"You?" Dorothy chuckles. "Have you met Granny? You're going to find me with a knife in my eye!"

"Emma likes to dance, Emma likes to drink, Emma likes to eat." I list out and kick off my heels. They will only get in the way and they aren't important anyways.

"What are you doing?" Dorothy questions as she runs her hand through her hair. I continue to mutter things before I answer her.

"Reminding myself what Emma likes so I have an idea of where she could be." Dorothy nods her head. We exit the bathroom and separate. First I race to the bar, the cold floor makes me feel light on my toes, pushing me harder. I get there and there's nothing. I then go to the overly crowded dance floor. Nothing from what I can tell. I look up at the balcony. _Bingo._

The guard senses my urgency and lets me through. I ignore the greetings from everyone up here who thinks they are important because they managed to get a seat up here. I even ignore the greets from my cousin. My feet carries me to the edge of the balcony. I lean over the railing and gaze upon the entire club. I spot Dorothy asking people but I see no sign of Emma or Ruby at all.

I nearly punched whoever touched me but resisted when I realized that it was just Clyde. She gave me a concerned look and pulled my body to face her with a firm grip to my shoulders. "What the hell is going on?"

The tears finally form and triggers a burn in the back of my throat. I never break down like this and it only shows Clyde that whatever is happening is serious. "Did she leave you? You guys just had a baby!"

"No..." I shake my head. "She would never do that." No matter how hard I try to control it, my voice wavers. I feel defeated.

"Regina tell me everything right now." She orders. _I don't_ _fucking know anything!_

I let out a shaky breath to calm my nerves a little and I begin to explain. "Whenever I feel like something is wrong I get this icky feeling in my gut. Emma calls it my radar" I chuckle. Clyde gives me a small smile to let me know that she's listening intently, "But this time I feel absolutely horrible. My skin is crawling and I don't feel Emma's presence."

"You can feel her presence? That's amazing." Clyde compliments. I nod my head knowing how great it is. I love Emma so much and we are connected in body and soul. Always have been. So now I feel this endless pit in my gut and it's filling with nothing but panic instead of her love.

"I turn around for one second. One second, and she's gone. Dolly and Bobby said they went to the bathroom but they aren't there." Clyde's face immediately drops with worry. She lets me go and gazes over at the club like I previously did before.

"And you don't see her anywhere?" She questions while keeping her full focus. I whimper out my no and look over the club on last time. Clyde leans over with squinted eyes. I look over to where she's looking. "Dor!" Clyde yells over all the noise.

I make a run down all the stairs as quickly as I can. There's this guy holding both Ruby and Emma over his shoulders. They're knocked out cold. I don't know who he is but when I get my hands on him, he's dead meat.

The man takes them through the back of the club. It's hard for me to catch up because I have to push and shove through the huge crowd. Dorothy runs through the back door so I go through the front. There's no sign of him so I take the ally where the back door leads to. There's only Dorothy coming from the opposite side. She hunches over and attempts to catch her breath.

"What the hell?! Where did he go?!" When I panic it's very hard for me to think clearly. I'm still intoxicated so that doesn't help either.

I rest my body against the brick wall and just stare at her. I'm totally bewildered as well. There's no way he could've gotten away. That door only leads to this alley and Dorothy and I just ran high tail through it. Her hair crazily falls over one shoulder. She locks her fingers and rests them behind her head as she tries to think.

Her sky blues eyes gaze upon me in thought. Her prominent jaw visibly locks. Dorothy utters something lowly in Italian that I couldn't make out before she dashes back down the way she came. _What the hell is happening?!_


	21. Twenty

I force my eyes open. It takes a while for them to focus, but when they do, I notice that I'm in this weird room. It definitely resembles the interior design of the club, but I never been here before. This room is full of the hardcore level bdsm stuff that I was initially afraid of.

My legs lift me from the cold floor and drags me backwards until I press against flesh. My head booms as I try to remember what happened and why am I here. I know for sure that Regina didn't do it. So I panic and step forward. My body whips around to find Ruby naked and tied to the wall. All of the memories comes flooding back. _Oh God._

"Well Emma. I'm glad you're awake." The dark voice echoes. What makes everything more scary is that I have no idea where he is. I just want Regina.

My heart races erratically; causing me to breathe abnormally. The anxiety is completely taking over and I have no idea what to do. Ruby could be dead. I could be next. "What? You don't miss me?"

I frown in confusion for a moment. _Wait...I know this_ _voice..._ "Neal?" I choke.

"Bingo!" Neal claps his hands and steps out from the Darkness. I look at him in shock not knowing how the hell he found me or what he wants with me.

"What the hell?! If this is about He–"

"This is not about Henry. I can assure you." He flashes that charming smile and steps forward. He cups my face softly. His fingers graze against my cheek and behind my ear to remove a strand of hair out of my face. "This is about you."

Neal takes a step back to give me a once over. I so want to hide in my skin right now. I can't be near him. I don't want to be near him. "Look at you baby! You used to be so sweet and innocent with those dorky glasses on, hiding the world from how naughty you truly are deep in side. Now you're prancing around like a slut."

I swallow the ball that burns in my throat and take a step back. Those words hurt and he knows it. He knows me. I have to find a way out. Like now, before I fall into his trap."Come here." He orders softly.

My mind for once wills me to stay put. This abusive son of a bitch would mentally fuck with me and I liked it. No I loved it and I couldn't help myself. When I found out I was pregnant, I completely avoided him and he didn't seem to care, so why is he back now? Why the hell is he stalking me? That life I had with him was shoved to the back of my brain the moment Henry was born. Buts its all taunting me now.

"I said come here!" He roars with firmness. I nearly jump out of my skin. My body would only allow me to take two small steps forward. That was it. Neal groaned and pulled me in the rest of the way by my hip. He leans in my ear and whispers, "Does your new girlfriend know that you are the Harley to my Joker."

"Nobody knows asshole." I mumble and shove him away. There's adrenaline and new found confidence coursing through me. I square up with him to show him I'm not his weak little puppet anymore. I won't go with him, I won't risk my life anymore just so he could have fun, and I won't give into him.

"Ooo. Emma grew a pair. Me likey." He wickedly smiles and steps forward. I refuse to show how much he intimidates me. Just a moment longer and Regina will find me, I know. I just have to hold off whatever this is until then. "Look, truth is I miss you. And I would like to meet my son."

"No!" I snap. "You won't step foot near Henry or I swear to god!" He grabs at my wrist and uses that same hand, pointing a firm finger in my face. He looks me deeply in my eyes with fire and I just crumpled right then and there.

"Or what?" He snarls. "It's either you, or him. Pick." I'm so sorry Gina...

My lips clashed with his right after those words fell from his lips. He greedily groped at my ass and pulls me in closer. The familiar feel of his scruffy beard against my chin and lips pushes me more. The more I tell myself that I'm doing this for Henry, the worse I feel about myself.

I'm doing it for me. He is my drug that I pushed away. He brainwashes me somehow by saying all the right things. Emma Swan blacks out, leaving my addicted subconscious to takeover.

"I need you to do something for me Emma." He mumbles against my lips. His rough fingers finds their way to my drenched cunt. I hum out in agreement along with my approval. "It's very important..."

Hastily I grab at his shirt and pull him in closer. The wicked smile graces his face as his thumb trails against my bottom lip. "There's my Emma."

I tackle him into the chair that's closest to us. With urgency, I tug at his pants. That cock I once adored springs to life but it'll have to do. It is nowhere near as great as Gina's but I just want to be fucked. I could care less on my surroundings or what he is saying. That burn in my gut is just taunting me and begging me to release it all.

He shoves his cock in as soon as I straddle him. My breath gets caught for a moment as I take it all in. It's not good enough, he's not good enough. _Where the hell is_ _Regina?!_ My gaze falls to Ruby, tied to the wall. Her body is just taunting me...

"Emma." Neal calls out to me. I shake my head and focus on him. For a moment I'm me but then I black out again just as quick. "Will you do it for me?"

Neal slams his cock into me. It goes deep but not deep enough. _This position isn't going to work_. Still I mumble, "Yes. Now get up." I order.

Neal obeys me. He always obeyed when it came to this. As soon as he stands. I bend over on the chair and lift one leg against it. I look back at Neal and give him a big grin. He groans, forgetting about whatever he was talking about and shoves his cock in again. _Thats much better._

After a few thrusts I begin to feel frustrated. _I. Need. More_. Once again, where the hell is Regina?! The door bursts open. Neal jumps back and away from me, making me grow even more frustrated. I turn to see who could possibly be so rude and interrupt us, but I spot Mikey, pulling Neal away and slamming him into the wall.

Then there's Dorothy and Clyde trying to break Ruby free. Regina comes towards me. My head spins for a moment. She looks as if she's been crying for so long and I dont understand why she would be. I'm fine. The smell of her perfume only makes me black again.

When she pulls me in close, I breathe in that beautiful smell. My mouth waters from the feeling of her breasts press against my face. _I just want to..._

"Emma!" She snaps at me. I look at her concerned face and lean in closer. She squints her eyes and takes a step back. "What did he do to you?!" She demands. _Why is she talking to me and not fucking me?!_

Regina grabs at my face with force and stares deep into my eyes. Her breath hitches before she swallows whatever is lodge in her throat. All I can do is stare at her body. I'm so captivated by it and I feel like I'm stuck in a deep trance. Regina locks her hands in mine and suddenly I notice that we are alone.

"You're a nymph." She simply states.

"What? Regina please just—" I begin to beg. She holds up her hand to shut me up and steps forward. Once again she grabs at my face with force.

"He triggered you. When were you ever going —"

"I didn't understand it. I was 14 Gina how could I have known?" I defend.

"Well you do now!" She snaps. I suddenly feel like putty. "Sit in the damn chair Emma."

I comply to her every order. My eyes follow Regina as she closes the door and locks it. Her strained look stays focused on the ground before she saunters over to me. "Gina." I whine and press my legs together.

"Shut up." she spits. I purse my lips into a tiny pout and force myself not to beg out again. But its so hard. I feel so tingly and irked. I just want her deep in side of me! "Who is he?"

"Henry's sperm donor." I spit coldly. Just talking about Neal makes my mouth taste foul. Regina glares at me and leans closer.

"What did he want?" She demands. _How the hell am I_ _suppose to know?_

"I don't know! I couldn't think then and I can't think now. He needed me to do something but I dont know what he said." She hums and stands up straight.

"So was he raping you or not?" That was a good question and my heart completely shatters. I could never lie to her. I will not lie to her. I shake my head no. "So you strayed _again_."

"Regina I swear I didn't mean to, I can't help it." I gulp. I try to hold in the tears as much as I can. _Please dont_ _leave me._ She purses those beautiful lips and caresses my cheek gently.

"Oh I know..." she says softly and looks me deeply into her eyes. Her pupils dilate to max capacity. This hungry look is one that I never seen on her before. I wonder if that's the face she saw when she grabbed at my face. "But it looks like I have to tame those desires all over again." Her voice completely drips with lust and darkness.

How would she do that? Taking my ass won't do a damn thing anymore. I suddenly realize where we are. We're in that room that I thought the punishing room would look like. "Don't worry Ms. Swan. You'll live." _Fuck!_


	22. Twenty-One

"Regina!" I suddenly feel bare and realize that someone removed Hannah from over top of me. My eyes snap open instantly,

"What?!" I snap. My eyes focus onto my mother standing above me with a scowl on her face. _I'm really not in the_ _mood for this..._ I sit up on the couch and lift an intimidating eyebrow.

"You could've hurt her!" My mother snaps and rocks Hannah back and forth. I roll my eyes and wince from the blazing headache that seeps in.

"She needs skin to skin contact! We sleep like that all of the time." I growl. My mother squints at me before taking a seat at a distance.

"Are you hungover?" She questions calmly. Not only am I hungover, I still feel drunk. As I attempt to get up, the world around me spins. I fall back down on the couch with a thud. Mother shakes her head at me, completely disappointed in me. That's nothing new...

"Where is Emma?" She questions. I'm sure she'd rather see her than me.

"Emma is bed ridden." I chuckle. My mother's scowl tightens prompting me to immediately shut up. She moves in closely and gives me her scary cold look.

"You listen to me and you listen carefully. You will not fall down this slippery slope and embarrass me! Get your act together Regina!" She snaps. I merely laugh and wave her off. What the hell is she talking about?

"Mom I'm fine. See, I'm completely...okay." I fumble as I keep my balance to stand. My mother sighs heavily and stands with Hannah clutched to her closely. It amazes me how that child sleeps through everything. _Just like my Swan._

"How many times a day do you two have sex?" She questions. What is she talking about?! What does that have to do with anything?

" _That_ is none of your business." I mumble. I fumble my way into the kitchen; I seriously need a strong cup of coffee. My mother followed me and watched closely as I attempt to brew it, somewhat failing miserably.

"It _does_ matter Regina. Do you remember how many people you would bring into my home in the middle of the night? You have a problem and I thought I could trust you to get rid of it." How dare she bring up my past. I know what I've done. Emma knows, it's not like I've ever hidden anything from her.

I stare far off in the distance through the window towards my apple tree that sits on my lawn. I let the beautiful sight relax me before I even think of responding to my mother.

"Emma and I have sex three times a day at the very least. Sometimes we don't have sex at all but why does that matter? It's _only_ Emma not some random chic I picked up from the bar." I suddenly realize what my mother means.

Emma and I have created a monster and we're both just as addicted. This isn't healthy. We literally go to Clyde's almost everyday now. We drink like there's no tomorrow and some how we end up back home in one piece. Instead of me trying to help her with her nymphomania, I'm just feeding into it and triggering mine which is very irresponsible on my part.

"My point exactly." My mother speaks coldly. I turn to her and give her my look of defeat. There's no point of arguing or protesting. All I say is,

"Please take her with you." My mother gives me a curt nod and stands. She looks down to Hannah with so much love.

"I was going to do that anyways." She says to me. This woman really irks me sometimes. I've lost count of how many times she's frustrated me or earned my signature eye roll.

After I help pack everything that Hannah may need, I sadly kiss my babygirl goodbye. Now to break the news to Emma.

Here's what happened, yesterday was Emma's birthday. Dorothy, Ruby, and I threw her a small birthday party. There were only people there that she made friends with at Clyde's. On another note; we flushed our bloodstreams with liquor. We had sex quite a few times in the bathroom and one last time when we got home.

For some reason I felt sober enough to go and get Hannah from her grandparents. Ultimately, that's how I ended up on the couch but I usually take naps with Hannah like that often. Yet, I feel like a horrible parent because this time I was drunk and I could've literally killed her.

I open my bedroom door carefully. Emma is sprawled out over top and looks so peaceful... _no Regina that is not why_ _you came in here_. Ignoring that strong and tempting urge, I move around the bed.

"Em."she groans and turns away from me. Her face smothers into the pillow muffling her incoherent ranting. "Emma get up."

"Alright! You don't have to yell!" She snaps. We seriously need to talk about this Neal guy. Ever since his encounter she's been a little... off...

I heavily sigh and mumble, "I didn't yell." She looks at me guiltily. Her face shows evident pain with every move she decides to make.

"I'm sorry baby." Finally, her body cooperates and she sits up against the headboard, "Oh god. Please tell me I didn't sleep all day."

"No." I chuckle. "Thankfully mother came and woke me up."

"Oh yea?" My girlfriend grins. I so want to pounce on her very badly. "What did she want?"

That is a very good question, "I really dont know." Emma gives out a carefree laugh that turns into a groan.

"Where's Hannah? My boobs hurt." She growls. I stare at her in disbelief, like is she serious right now? "What?"

"Are you kidding me? You drunk a gallon last night and you want to breast feed her? She's staying with my mother anyways." I know the word 'staying' hit Emma's ears harshly. The look she's giving me is hotter than the sun.

"Staying? Why?!" I get up to avoid an argument. She attempts to as well.

"Emma we have neglected our children and we need to fix that." My mind suddenly races with all the possibilities of how we could make this work as I dig in the drawer to find something to wear.

"That's not true! We literally see them everyday." She whines. I roll my eyes and turn to face the blonde who is now sitting at the foot of our bed.

"Then we ship them off somewhere so we can go out. We have a serious problem that we need to work on before school starts." Emma groans and storms her way into the bathroom to run a shower. _Teenagers_... "Are you done throwing a tantrum?"

"Well it's hard not to. Having a hangover and being sexually frustrated is not the best combination." She comes out of the bathroom with that look. Before I could protest she backs me up against the dresser.

"Babe..." she pleads. I nearly gave in. It was so close but I refrained to do such. I nibble at my lip to ease away the tingly feelings.

"No." I reject. She then pouts her lip. _Why?!_ "Emma." I groan.

"It's a crime to have sex now?" Emma left me no choice but to grab her by her arms and drag her into the bathroom. She looks at me in a daze and blinks a few times to process what just happened.

"You are not listening to me. First of all we promised our son that we would take him to the circus for his birthday so you need to sober up." I order. "We don't have time to have sex Emma it's 11:30."

"We can have sex in the shower." That grin merely throws me off. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't help myself. So, I strip, she strips, and we get in.

After our exceptionally long shower, we had to rush to get ready. Emma seems pleasantly satisfied but I still have that awful feeling from what my mother said earlier. I decided that the perfect time to talk to her is in the car.

"Babe we seriously have a problem." I sigh. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. Her throat trembles a bit and I know that she's now fully aware of reality.

"Yea the drinking and the partying and—"

"I mean the sex, I'm putting my foot down Emma." I say as kindly as I can but she has to know that I'm really serious about this.

"What? Do you know how hard that's going to be?! We're literally going to go crazy Regina. I wouldn't be surprised if we murdered one another." She points out.

"I know but _that's_ the problem. We can't even function without sex. Do you know how crazy that sounds? If you don't want to sober up then I don't think we should be together." I simply state. Of course I don't mean it. I just want her to take it as serious as I am.

"Are you kidding me?! We have two kids Regina that's not fair!"

"Emma I'm so serious we need to get our shit together if we even want to _raise_ our kids. What's going to happen when school starts? There's no way I could fuck you every single time you get frustrated."

"Don't make this one sided! You wake me up with your dick shoved in my ass!"

"And you wake me up with your mouth all over me yet I'm the only one who seems to care that _this isn't healthy_." I snap. "You're 18 Emma and I'm damn near thirty. For me to sit here and let you slip only makes this whole relationship worse than it already appears to be."

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that when I was with Neal..." and there it is. I've been waiting to hear this for weeks now.

I park the car in front of the Swan's home and turn to Emma. She melts into my touch as I cup her cheek. I make sure to reassure her the best way I can. "What did he do to you?" I whisper.

"H-he was manipulative and abusive. God knows if I didn't give him what he wanted...—we would run around the city stealing and doing all of this stupid stuff and it had gotten to the point where his abuse turned me on so much, I could hardly live without it." She chokes. My heart completely shatters as I listen to this story.

"When I found out I was having Henry I completely pushed him away. He didn't care anyways. Stealing and breaking the law was more important I guess. That's probably why he came back. He most likely needed help. Nobody ever suspects an innocent looking girl." Emma chuckles and wipes away the tears. "I had Henry to distract me from my problems but I would have sex with guys or girls here and there just to get by. Then I met you. Your manipulative ways were different in a good way. You tamed me and helped me control myself. I hadn't really realized that I was addicted until Neal popped up and I just gave myself away like that. The whole time I was only getting angrier because he wasn't you, but I _needed_ it. I wasn't even thinking straight. And I feel bad because, it feels like I made you slip that night, I saw it all in your face."

 _"I_ let myself slip Emma okay? It isn't your fault. We can get through this together." Emma gives me a warm smile and nods her head. She wipes away her tears and prepares herself for the encounter with her parents. It visibly looks like a weight is lifted off of her shoulders and I feel so damn good about that.

When Henry gets in the car the first thing he asks, "Where's my present?!" I look through the rearview mirror and watch as Emma buckles him in. He gives me a cheeky smile in return. Who could deny that beautiful smile?

"The circus is your present Kid. We've been through this already." Emma sighs. Henry purses his lips and looks to me for reassurance.

"I do have a present for both of you but we won't get it until tomorrow."

"You do?" Emma questions in surprise. I know what she's wondering: when have I had the time to get a birthday present? She's been glued to my hip all summer, not to mention, we've been together for a year now. I still owe her an anniversary gift at the very least.

I reassure Emma with a nod of my head before she gets back in the passenger side. Both of us are still slightly hungover so I don't know if we could even handle a loud ass circus. We don't even have the radio up much which says alot because Em loves to jam.

Every so often I take a glance over to her. She looks a little flushed and groggy but it's nothing Henry and I couldn't fix. We easily put a smile to her beautiful face which only warms my heart even more. I hadn't realized I was staring so long at the red light until Emma says, "What's that all about?"

Her face tugs into that adorable grin which instantly tugs the feeling down below. _No no not today this is Henry's_ _day_. I have to chant myself just to calm down the slightest bit. However, Emma and I's arousal always feeds off of one another some how. She bites her lip and her eyes instantly darken with desire. _Dammit!_

The blazing green light catches my attention once more. It grants me the pleasure of focusing on the road instead of that overly attractive blonde. God I love her and can't get enough, but the lord knows I need to stop. There has to be a crossing point to where we could just make love instead of feeding into this addiction right?

The long line to the circus is clearly visible as we pull up to the huge tent. I'm the first to hop out and walk around the car to let out Henry. As soon as I close the car door, Emma locks her hand in mine. Together, we walk to the tent and wait in line, forgetting that we are in public. Maybe we just don't care, or maybe we're just to hung over to think straight. But then again, Emma is 18 now. If I weren't her teacher, we would be free.

"Momma!" Henry whispers. "I can't wait to see elephants."

I chuckle, but feed into that urge I have as a teacher and his mother. "I can't wait to see the elephants."

Henry only grins at me. His nose nuzzles into my hair as he rests his head on my shoulder. Once we get into the circus, the smell of the hay and animals hits us hard. I think I'm officially sober now.

"God I hate that smell." Emma groans beside me. She looks up to me with a cheeky smile before pointing to the different stands that are hanging about in here.

"I'm so hungry baby." She whimpers. I shrug my shoulders and gesture for her to lead the way. She ended up purchasing a hot dog and fries. I just went for a lemonade and Henry wanted popcorn. I also purchased one of those glow sticks that the vendors walk around with.

We take a moment to find our seats. I picked seats that are close enough but not too close. That way, if the elephants or horses decides to poop, we won't smell it.

"Mommy! Where's Hannah?!" Henry questions over the loud voices and music in the warm place.

"Hannah is too young kid." That isn't completely a lie. She was just born a few weeks ago. Bringing her here would have been the worst idea ever.

Henry accepts the answer. He chomps away at his popcorn and impatiently flails around in his seat. Soon enough, the lights go out and the spotlights all aim to the middle of the circus ring. The ring master steps out prompting the audience to applaud him. He gives his speech and the circus begins.

First are the tight rope walkers. They don't slip or fall which is quite impressive. Afterwards were the trapeze act. This particular group shows off their flexibility as they flip to one swing after another. It reminds me of Emma. She's really flexible and it's hot.

 _Stop thinking those thoughts!_ Once again I feel horny and once again Emma some how feels it as well. Her arm stretches behind Henry and around my neck. Her fingertips softly trail against my skin sending shivers throughout my body. Drinking this cold lemonade doesn't make it any better.

I look down at my son he has been surprisingly quiet for the past hour. He hasn't said a word but is staring at the show with widened eyes and awe. After a few more acts, the tigers come out. The white ones are the best. I find them so unique and beautiful.

"Look! Momma! It's the tiger!" His little body bounces as he kicks his feet. I give him a kiss to the temple to show that I'm paying attention to him and the show.

"Grrrrrr!" I growl against his flesh. He adorably shrieks and shoves me away.

The tigers perform tricks that tigers wouldn't or shouldn't normally do. It is entertaining but sometimes I feel really bad, especially since their trainer is cracking that whip everywhere. Henry and Emma doesn't seem to care. They are so focused on the show, making me proud of myself for choosing this place.

The tigers were done and next the elephants. Henry legit stood up just to see them better. This was what he has been waiting for and I know he will be happy once he finds out that he could ride one once its all over.

"Cool!" He squeals from observing the elephants balancing on a small ball. I know that they are huge and it seems impossible, but I wonder how the ball never pops in the first place. Elephants weigh a ton!

"Hey, do you want to ride one after?" Emma questions. Henry whips her way with an amazingly huge smile on his face, showing those tiny toddler teeth.

"Can I?!" He gasps and turns to me, I have no idea as to why, but I just nod my head. He and Emma give me a warm smile together and continues to watch the amazing show before us.

Henry was knocked out cold during the ride home. Emma and I lovingly tucked him in bed and watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments. During that time, my eyes wonder around the room. It's blue, very blue, and most of Henry's things are in here. It really gave me a reality check. They really are my family and they have been with me everyday for the entire summer. _Is this it?_

Emma taps me on my shoulders to take my thoughts away. I glance towards her; she's motioning her head towards the door. Her fingers slither between mine as I let her drag me away to our room.

"He's so fucking beautiful." She sighs as she lays on the bed. "So where did your head go?"

"Nowhere really. I was just thinking that you guys really are my family." I shrug and sit beside her. She rests her hand on my thighs, not in a sexual way, but in a loving way. My heart merely springs to life.

"Is Regina Maria Mills trying to tie the knot?" I know she's joking but I just had to fully turn to her after that statement. We've talked about it before for one second, but that was it. And, I've always been truthful to Emma so I suppose I can't stop now.

"At this point I actually want to." I grin. Emma's eyes widens. That adorable face burns red right before me.

"Y-you? I thought you said that—" I cut her off with a very intimate kiss to her soft lips. She immediately drowns into me and returns the favor with so much love.

"That still stands." I mumble as I pull away. I gaze at her lips with hooded eyes, slowly bringing my thumb up to trail across them. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not dying to do it."

"You really want to?" She whimpers, "I thought you were joking!" I chuckle at her dumbfounded look. She looks so shocked and confused.

"Of course I do. I gave you a damn collar for crying out loud, I decided to have a baby with you, and we've been together for a year now. Oh! And you live with me." I motion around the house. Emma finally comes to her senses and let's out a carefree laugh. "But that all can wait. I know you're not going anywhere."

"I never will." She grins and leans closer. When our lips clash together, the heat fills the room instantly. Emma's fingers trail to my ass, pushing my flesh against her body. It still doesn't feel close enough. I have this undying urge to devour her so I pull her in closer by the cheeks.

As soon as she moans, my cock springs to life, there's no calming it this time like I've done all day, but if we do this, that means we'd have sex twice today and I don't want that, yet I do, so badly.

"Gina...we can't do this...remember?" She hums in between kisses. Neither one of us has the strength to pull away. This feels too good and _she_ feels too damn good.

"Em...just one last time? It couldn't hurt right?" Our kiss finally breaks apart. I walk my fingers up her toned abs and towards her chest. "I know you've been feeling it all day."

"Psh...hell yea. I kept getting these shivers and my pussy was twitching the entire time." I groan at her admission and fall back dramatically.

Her saying that only made me feel worse and now my cock is fighting against the confines of my pants. I didn't necessarily hide it today because I forgot to. I could only imagine how I looked.

My body subconsciously jerks; she trails her fingers against my hard bulge. I take one glace at her to find her eyes completely filled with desire, her lip is firmly pressed between her teeth, and her thighs are clammed shut. She's probably so fucking soaked right now and pouring out for me. I just want to...

"Aht ah!" She scolds and smacks my hand away. Again, I whine and cover my face with my hands. This is so bad, I really want to cry and I'm so at the point where I want to shove my cock in anything.

"Holy shit Emma, again!" I demand. Before I knew it or could process a thing, she pulled out our friend and devoured it whole.

Emma's warm tongue trails against my thick shaft and stops just below my tip. It feels so good. My demand kick started her to grope which was the start of a hand job. Her tongue swirls around my tip as she does so.

My breathing picks up rapidly as that pressure builds. Sometimes it slips away because I need more. My body is screaming for so much more even if Emma giving me a blow job is good enough. I simply grab at her hair and yank her away. She chuckles and spreads her legs wide for me.

Together, we pull down her panties and her shorts before I slip in between her, "Why are we doing this?"

She looks me deeply in the eyes and I know. I know that she now acknowledges our problem. I love her even more for it, but she also knows that when I get like this, she can't stop me.

"You're so damn hot and taunting and..." I stop my rambling and shove it in. It feels so good and relieving that I nearly fell on top of her. Emma moans out in pleasure. Her back arches from off the bed and she grabs at the sheets beneath me. It's so fucking hot, I swear it is.

"Regina! Keep fucking going!" I shake my head from my fantasies since I'm literally living one right now. The sound of her angelic voice reminded me of that.

I perfectly gyrate my hips and slam deeply inside of her. At first I couldn't get too far, but she loosened up for me and I sink in deeper. That pressure builds in my gut and the tingling in my tip continues to send shock waves throughout my body. "Ahhhhhh yes! Fuck me more daddy!"

I couldn't help but groan and pull away. On instinct, Emma sits up and crawls towards me. Without wasting another second, she gropes me and devours me once again. All the while, she's playing with herself down there. The sight prompts the pre cum to slip out.

After a few more seconds, she climbs on top of me. I grab for her waist instantly and guide her to ride me like no other. "Oh baby!" I whimper.

"Gina...I think I'm gonna cum." She pants. I smirk and look her in the eyes.

"Already?" I purse my lips. She bites hers and gives me a cute little smile.

"That doesnt mean I want you to stop..."


	23. Twenty-Two

One time turned into two. Two times turned into three. Three times turn into a million. I stay on top of her, easing my lungs from the torment, and focusing on the look she is giving me. She wants more and I want it too. So, I move once again.

The bed moves, she moves, everything moves. It all feels so good, I crave every moment of this. The more we do this, the more the pressure in my gut builds. As soon as it explodes throughout my body, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. The feeling is so intense, so amazing, that I want to do it all again.

"That is it! No more!" I snap at her, even though I'm initially the cause of the last one, but the one this morning and before lunch was all her.

All I see is Regina's back as she leans against the sink. Her body totally deflated. I just want my kids back but we can't get them back if we keep fucking all the damn time. "I need a drink..."

"Oh no...don't you fucking dare Emma Swan!" She quickly whips around scaring the shit out of me. I stumble back a bit and crash into the counter.

"Come on! Just one? We had sex four times today and three was because of you." I plead. Regina sighs and dramatically rests her head in her hand.

"Okay and one turns into like 5 and _then_ I smell it on you, then I'm going to want it. Then we will be drunk and would probably fuck _again_." That's our schedule. It's like a whole game plan written into the air by her voice.

She's totally right. We can't keep doing this. It wouldn't be surprising if she threw away every bottle we have and every toy. Anything tempting in this house makes me want to throw it away. She then mumbles, "Damn you Emma."

"What the hell did I do?!" I snap. Seriously what could she possibly be blaming for now. Regina steps up to me and grabs my shoulders with a death grip. Even that little act zaps my core awake! _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Regina gazes into my eyes deeply. That look is so serious, so I straighten my posture and focus on her eyes alone so I don't get trapped in endless fantasies that I want to bring to life. "We. Need. Help."

"So what? You want to go to rehab or something?" Regina smirks and shakes her head at me. I'm so unsure about that grin.

The doorbell rings. She did not do what I think she did. After looking through the peep hole, I step back and open the door, "Hey!" The brunette smirks.

"Emmy!" Ruby beams and crashes into my body. We nearly fell together as I hold her tight. Dorothy takes that opportunity to shuffle into our home with bags as if she's staying for a few days.

"Where's Reg?" She questions. Before I could answer, Regina tumbles down the stairs and towards us. She takes Dorothy's bags and says,

"You're in the first room." My eyes widen and I gaze down at Ruby. _You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

First of all, Ruby has yet to let me go. I've come to accept her little role but it gets so annoying at times. She knows this, and only likes to push my buttons intentionally. Now I'm going to be stuck with her for the next few weeks?! Is this Regina's way of sobering us?!

"I think I'll have that drink now!" I call out while attempting to pry Ruby from me. She finally let's me go but gives me the most adorable look ever.

Her face scrounges into a scold. She focuses on me intently and shoves her finger in my face, "No No Emma!"

"No no is right." Dorothy agrees. She walks past me and lifts Ruby in her arms. They are both giving me a death glare now. I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, fine." I groan. Regina steps behind me and pulls me in close. My skin begins to burn. I'm sure my body physically melted because Dorothy uses her man strength to pull us away.

"What the hell?" Regina mutters. What the hell is right. Dorothy's cold stare remains. She looks between us and adjusts Ruby on her hip.

"Here's what's going to happen." She directs. "I'm staying here. And you are staying at Granny's with Ruby." She points at me. _What?!_

"To hell she is!" Regina snaps. I know she's about to freak out.

We're like velcro and I literally feel like I would die if she isn't close. School is different because I have a distraction but I'm going to be all the way across town! I may not be showing it but I am freaking out too.

"Yes you are. If you want to break this in two weeks you don't need to be in eyesight of each other." Regina groans and I whine.

"But we're still in love Dor! What am I going to do without her?!" My lip trembles. This totally feels like a break up. I just know that I will lose myself.

"Live." Dorothy deadpans. She sets Ruby down. Immediately the brunette seems to fall back into normal state. She's completely the Ruby I know and love.

"Come on Em, you should pack." She says and holds out her hand. Frantically I shake my head and shove myself into Regina. I love how she wraps me into her secure embrace. "Now who's the child."

"I'm not leaving her." I conclude. Dorothy heavily sighs and pulls us apart once again.

"Yea you are. Go pack Emma, trust me you can do this". She encourages. I look up to Regina who gives me a small smile. With a nod to her head she encourages me as well.

I let out a deep breath and reluctantly take Ruby's hand. Every step I take to our bedroom causes me to die inside.


	24. Twenty-Three

I glare at the brunette sitting before me. I have been sober from alcohol for a week and a half now. That process was...something else. Dreadful and...something else. BUT, the reason I am giving Dorothy a death glare is because...

"I can't believe this isn't passing you yet, look at your eyes". Dorothy sighs in defeat. First of all, I am highly frustrated to the core. Literally.

"Untie me!" I groan lowly. Dorothy simply shakes her head and leans back in her seat.

"Why? So you could rape me? Hell to the no." She shakes her head. "I am your cousin you do know that right?"

Honestly I totally forgot and I forgot that Dorothy inherited the same mutated gene as I. For me to even have sex with her, I'd have to take the rear end. I just wish she'd fucking untie me!

"Okay well if you won't bring Emma here bring somebody else!" I snap. Dorothy tsks and shakes her head in disapproval.

"How would Emma feel about that?" Just hearing her name makes me angrier because she isn't here. I can't stick it in her so I want to stick it in _something_. Is that too much to ask?

"Giving by the way I found her that night at clyde's, she's most likely screwing Ruby as we speak." That causes immediate panic for Dorothy. She quickly stumbles to her feet to grab her cell phone.

"You were almost right...she's on her way now." The brunette sighs in defeat after the long phone call. I give her a wicked grin and watch her shrivel against the sofa. I want to get through this, I really do but being a nymph has to be the most painful thing ever.

"While we are waiting, we should invite Mal over." Dor nearly flips out of her seat from that suggestion.

"Regina we aren't in college, there's no way in hell—"

"Oh come on! She was the funnest play thing we ever had..." her face flashes with something I can't comprehend.

"Yea but...Regina—just no. How was she when you saw her?" My cousin is nervous and embarrassed. I can see it by the way her face twitches to keep her composure. I cackle out and laugh and stare her in her eyes deeply.

"I don't like her. She's now a stuck up bitch who disrespected my girlfriend. Dont tell me you had feelings for her." I scold. Dorothy shrugs and rests the tips of her elbows on her knees. She's totally a dude.

"I mean you wouldn't understand because you were screwing the whole dorm building." I laugh because it's true. I had not control over myself then.

"I mean, everyone was hot. I couldn't help myself." I express innocently.

I've gotten better since. Right now; however, is a whole new level of physiological torment. For instance, Dorothy has her legs spread wide open. Sex.

I look at my couch...sex. Dorothy could offer me an apple and honestly I would drill a whole in the middle and just fuck it. Yes it's _that_ bad and that's why she has me tied up. I'm only hurting myself.

The front door slams open triggering my body to slide to the edge of my seat. Before I could see it coming, Emma is on top of me and slamming her lips against mine. She immediately moans into the feeling and grinds her hips against my pants. The dry humping eases me a little but now my skin burns even more for her.

To my surprise, Dorothy doesn't stop her. Ruby then says, "This isn't working Daddy! She fucked herself in my car."

I snatch my head away and look up to her with an amused look. "Gina..." she wines and bounces on top of me.

"What about working? What good did that do?" Dorothy questions. I try to listen to their conversation but my mind drifts off to Emma's body. That body that I miss so much. _Fucking hell!_

"If showing the world her boobs is one way to distract her, then yes, she did great!" Ruby enthuses sarcastically. "Oh and she kept clawing and choking herself in the bathroom or in the bed or in the shower..."

"So you strayed again?" I lift an intimidating eyebrow. Emma shrinks above me and presses her forehead to mine.

"No." She whimpers. "I just needed attention! I needed to feel _something_. Masturbating doesn't fucking work anymore!." She groans out.

"Mmmhmm. Would you like to untie me since Dor won't ?" Emma begins to obey my orders instantly but Dorothy stops her.

"Emma no. What the hell you guys? I think you should see professionals." Dorothy groans and drags Emma from over top of me. I get to really see Emma in this moment and she does have red hand prints across her neck; _awww my poor baby._ _Her skin must be on fire._ Now I really want to fucking get untied. Enough games!

"Come on Dorothy! Just one time. Give us like thirty minutes!" I beg.

"Yea and then I'll just give you another cigarette and a glass of whine. The whole package." She retorts; my eyes darts to Emma's.

You could hardly see green. They are so thick and dark with desire. It's tormenting. All these people standing in here are tormenting. My first choice would be Emma, but if it comes down to it I will fuck Ruby or Dorothy senseless.

"Emma...come on, you should take a cold shower." Ruby says softly. Im happy she's the one taking care of Emma and not Dorothy. My cousin is fucking brutal, hence me being tied to one of my dining chairs.

Emma slowly stands to her feet. Obviously she is trying to fight this if she is even abiding to Ruby's commands. I merely black out, ignoring Dorothy which is how I ended up in the situation I am in.

"My skin is still going to burn." She whimpers but follows behind Ruby. Once they are gone, I look to Dorothy with the best puppy dog eyes I could make.

First she rolls her eyes and tells me that it won't work. Then she groans and tells me to stop. She begins to focus on her cellphone but takes little glances here and there. finally, She says, "fuck it."

"Thank you!" I squeal with joy. I'm literally jumping like a kid in this chair as she comes closer to untie me.

"You have thirty minutes." She says lowly. As soon as I'm free, I haul ass up the stairs. When I barge in, Ruby jumps out of fear.

"How did you get out?" She holds in a breath out of fear. I point to the door and glance towards the shower. Emma is grinning from ear to ear. The water droplets that travel down her fair skin makes me melt deep inside.

"Dorothy let me out and I have thirty minutes so unless you want to watch—" Ruby rushes out before I could even finish.

In record time, I strip, and slip in the shower with my most favorite person in the world. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls my body against her's, "Take me."

Her doe eyes really get's me off. First I travel my hand up her thigh to see how wet she is for me. I always check how Emma is because if she isn't wet enough, I could hurt her and I don't want to do that.

It's crazy how soaked she is. Her thighs are drenched with her juices, it's like she's been having orgasms and pre cum all day, "Holy shit."

"I know! I have to wear pantie liners because I ruined most of my underwear." She whines and shoves her face into my neck.

"Damn Emma..." i let out a deep growl before trailing my tip against her clit. Her body jerks and shutters against mine and I love it!

"So...you did say you needed to feel pain right?" She looks me in my eyes and slowly nods her head. The cold water continues to soak our hair and run down our bodies, making us slippery against one another.

It does help...the cool water I mean. It helps the burn. It could never ever ease the crave though. Only sex could. As soon as Emma responds with a slow nod, I slam her into the wall behind us. She groans and leans in closer to me, "Fuck me."

Dorothy definitely gave us more than an hour or Emma was so horny and came every 3 minutes. She had to have had more than 5 orgasms. When we come downstairs in our robes, Dorothy is giving us another look. Her eyes then falls to Emma.

"Should I tell her or should you?" She pressures. What? When I realize that Dorothy won't say anything, I turn to Emma, finding her deflating underneath our gazes.

"Tell me what?" I mumble. Emma gives me this horrific look as if I'm some monster or something. _God what the_ _hell did she do now?_ She only ever looks at me this way when she does something wrong or thinks I'm going to leave her...

"Wait...did you actually cheat on me?!" I snap.

"No Regina! I could never." She jumps to defense and takes a step immediately. Dorothy then stands and looks me in the eye.

"She's going to remind you of the consequences that comes from having sex all the damn time. Maybe now you will stop." She sasses coldly. My heart shatters complete .

"We don't have like...an Std do we?" All of them gag.

"God, no Regina!" Ruby huffs. I sigh with relief. There comes a time where I tend to over think things and I definitely over thought this because Emma then says,

"I'm pregnant."


	25. Twenty-Four

The room is so thick with tension. It's so overwhelming and it feels like the world around me is tumbling down. The room is silent. Gina, is silent. She's just staring at me with an awestruck expression that is hard to read.

"You're pregnant?" She whimpers. Literally, my body shrivels into itself. Before I could find the courage and answer her Dorothy speaks up.

"Dude! She's 18 and already has two kids, you think that's okay?" Regina looks to Dor but I keep my eyes focused on my girlfriend. Still she seems to be stuck.

She then looks to me and examines my body. I can hear my pulse pounding in my ears. When she takes a step closer my chest burns with heat. To my surprise, Regina locks her hand in mine. I hope she says what I want her too; I don't want to keep this baby...

Regina gently trails her fingers through my damp hair to brush it behind my ear. I merely melt to her touch, it also freaks me out. It just feels like she's buttering me it up.

"We're pregnant!" She says so soft but so happily. I gulp down that fear that previously consumed me and gawk at my beautiful girlfriend. _Is she happy about this..._

"Regina..." Inwardly I beat myself up because I know I'm about to crush her, but it's something I can't keep in. "I'm getting an abortion."

Just as I expected, Regina's face drops to a pained looked that breaks my heart even more. She lets go of my fingers and takes a step back. "What?!"

"Babe, what if it's Neal's" I attempt at persuasion not only that, Dorothy has a point. I can't keep popping out kids every year. That's absurd.

"Okay," she sasses, "Henry is his. Why does that matter?"

"How dare you! Henry is your's!" I bite back. From the corner of my eye, I catch Dorothy dragging Ruby away to give us privacy. I actually wish that they didn't leave.

"Is that the _real_ reason why you want to get an abortion? Maybe if you would tell me when you stop taking the pill I could refrain from filling you up all of the time! I thought you and I both agreed that abortions were wrong!" She screams.

Her anger is far greater than anything I have ever seen before. Of course, I feed into it because she says some things that only makes me lack on solid backup to support myself.

"No! Okay, look. We're alcoholics Regina. What if I drowned this baby out with alcohol and it's born with so many painful problems. I could never live with myself! Could you?" Regina visibly relaxes.

I can see it all in her face. She is now conflicted. At the end of the day this is my body and she knows it. She has no say in what I can or can't do ...technically she does but that's besides the main issue here.

"Can we at least see how far along you are before we jump the gun? Please??." She really wants to have this baby. We never talked about having another kid but she obviously really wants to have one.

"What about Sports? I will miss out on soccer—and softball _again_. I'll be pregnant the entire school year and won't be able to get any scholarships."

Regina heavily sighs. She deflates after acknowledging that I defeated her in this moment. Angrily, she storms off into the kitchen leaving me dumbfounded. After a few moments of recollecting myself, I follow her to find her slamming back a drink. _Dammit!_

"Regina!" I scold. She sits the glass down and gives me a sullen look. Her eyes are already reddening. "You really wanted to have another kid?"

Regina stares aimlessly at the glass in her hand. She trails her fingers across the rim before answering,"Yea...when you were older, but now that you are..."

The way her eyes dart from the bottle of liquor and to her glass shows that she did want to call it quits. She's internally struggling now, fighting against the urge to chain drink. I watch as her hand slides off of the glass. Slowly, and shakily, it rises towards the liquor bottle only for it to drop again.

I feel so proud of her. For a moment she attempts to gain her composure, but the moment is short lived when her hand greedily grabs at the bottle and chugs down the dark liquid. _Oh dear god._

This is so hard for me to watch. Not only because I'm watching my girlfriend break the sobriety she just started, but it's tempting me. That dark liquid that sloshes around in the glass is calling my name. Just like her body, those lips, that cock.

"Regina give it." Carefully I reach out to her but she snatches her arm away with force. Again, she slams down a huge gulp.

A laugh cackles between her lips before she hands it over: Regina Mills is drunk. I feel so fucking guilty right now. I shouldn't have made her vulnerable. There could have been other ways to go about expressing this to her right?

"You..." she trails before she hiccups, she sways just a little but it isn't all crazy and super unbalanced swaying. Regina usually has most of her brain cells in tact when she's drunk which is why we end up getting back home safely. "You lied to me."

"Wha—I never lied to you!" I groan. I gain the strength to snatch the bottle away from her. Without another word, I cap it and toss it in the trash.

"I wasn't...done with...that." She groans. Her body slumps into the counter, her face forms into a childish pout, and she looks at me angrily. I simply roll my eyes and lock her fingers in mine.

"Come on, Let's sleep it off, I know you're tired." Regina shakes her head. Instead of her letting me guide her to our room, she pulls me into her body.

Her robe feels so soft against my skin. Not wanting to feed into this further, I will myself to pull away. Regina has other plans. "Let's have some fun baby!"


	26. Twenty-Five

**warning: butt play involved**

This is very important. My mind and body is focused on one thing and one thing only: be still. If I move I would ruin the most crucial moment in my life. This means the world to me especially since it is him who is doing the honors.

Henry came up to me and says 'I want to draw you mommy! But you have to be very still okay?'. I always wanted my portrait painted so why the hell not? So I sit and watch as my little Prince focuses on drawing me.

That adorable lip is pursed. His eyebrows furrow in focus much like mine. He looks mean but that's just him showing how important his work is. While I have dreamy thoughts about my favorite little boy, I made a mistake and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Still mommy or I draw ma instead!" He scolds. I immediately straighten my posture. Despite my limbs aching, I force myself to keep as still as possible. You don't ever want to piss off Henry.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to us. Emma walks around me without saying a word, around the island, and past Henry towards the fridge. Hannah is snuggled close to her chest. I watch her every move curiously, still being sure to never move a muscle.

"Look Ma! I draw mommy." Henry waves down his paper to show his master piece.

Emma pulls a bottle from the fridge and shakes it while looking over Henry's tiny shoulders. Her face shows nothing but amusement as she examines what he created.

"Great job kid. It looks _just_ like her." Not only is she belittling me, she's being snarky and lowkey saying I'm ugly. Let's be honest, kids can only draw the best they can. Which brings the topic to her secretly saying that Henry drew me horribly.

She's mad, I get it. After she told me she decided on the abortion, I flipped out. Instead of drinking I should have been more understanding. There is the issue of her being pregnant the entire school year. If I force her to go through this, then she'd be miserable. She'd also be stuck at home to further remind me.

There's also the fact that she is the talk of the school. Even though she is quite popular for being a the soccer star, she's known around school as 'the girl who keeps her legs open'. That has to be tough. She just had Hannah and everyone believes she gave her away. I'm sure she'd be getting crap for that as well.

Bullying is not an issue as of yet, but I don't want to be the reason for it. I've worked with teens for so long and it's obvious on how they can get. They remind me of my mother, but my mother is like an evil teen on steroids.

As far as the alcoholic part goes, she's absolutely right. If our child came out with birth defects because of a selfish decision we made, I definitely would feel guilty for the rest of my multi-raced life. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Emma has been sober, but since that day, which was two weeks ago, I have not. I drink every night and started smoking again. It was a mere shocker to her that I smoke; it never crossed my mind for me to tell her. This is also a big issue because school starts tomorrow. My mind hopes and prays that I could get through this bullshit I've conflicted on myself.

As a result, Emma refuses to really speak to me. We say little things here and there but that's it. Henry doesn't seem to notice or he's just probably too young to understand if he does. To add on to her anger, I still haven't given her an answer. There's no reason why I should have to.

"Yup! Mom's the beautifulest mom in the world." Hen's grin directs towards me while he says that. There's no way I could fight the growing smile on my face. Henry is the joy to my soul. From the moment I met him, he filled a void in a way I never thought was possible. Although I love him, he is irking me. It seems that I can't smile at all. He yelled prompting me to straighten my face once again,

"Why you keep moving ?!" That shrill in his voice almost made me throw in the towel. _Yup, call it quits Regina and_ _see what he's got._

The tiny boy slams his pencil down. His eyes never leaves mine while he picks up the paper and hugs it to his chest, out of my view. _How in the hell?!_ While trying to figure out all of this, Emma sits beside me! What has the world come too?!

"Are you going to show her?" She chuckles. Hannah greedily digs in the bottle that Emma provides for her while looking up with those big brown eyes like she always does. Her blonde curls are growing in fast. It seems to me that we are going to have a mammoth on our hands.

Henry chuckles in response but only holds the page tighter. The action only makes me fear that he will crumple it, "Are you ready mom?"

"Yes baby, mommy is ready ready!" Henry laughs at my childish behavior. In an agonizingly slow pace, he removes the photo from his chest. I swear he does things to irk me; you gotta love him for it. I gasp at the beautiful picture he drew, "You even gave me a crown!"

The tiny boy frantically nods his head and holds out the flimsy sheet to me. Gently I take it, allowing me to examine it closely. He even got my scar down packed. Could you believe that he drew a vein on my forehead?! Maybe I was over thinking; Emma was sure as hell right about it looking like me.

"I love you Henry." There was no way I could force this huge smile to go away.

To make his photo official, like every parent does, I stick it on the fridge for safe keeping. Henry then turns to me, reaching his tiny fingers out, silently begging for me to pick him up. I do so; he immediately wraps his arms around my neck and snuggles his nose against mine.

"Nose tickles." He whispers with a giggle. Its our secret act of affection. We always do this to show our love. It's the best feeling in the world and fills my heart to the brim.

"My little prince." I grin. Henry looks me in the eye, takes one hand, and pats my cheek.

"Mommy Queen." With a kiss to my cheek, he slithers out of my embrace and runs straight to the living room, "I build a castle!"

"Okay kid, be careful." I then realize that Emma is still there. When I look to her, she shyly turns her head back down towards Hannah, observing our baby closely.

I take in a deep breath and sit back beside her. We haven't talked in days; however, now I'm willing to try, "You know I'm sober right? Well...at least right now anyways."

Emma purses her lips and lifts both eyebrows to show she's thinking about what I'm saying. All she does is nod in response but keeps her eyes on Hannah like her life depends on it. "I wont stop you from getting the abortion."

She finally looks to me with emotion in her eyes. I know me saying that means the world to her, "Really? You won't —"

"No no. It's fine really. I know I'm hot headed but it _is_ your body and I know how much you missed out on sports last year. Basically, I refuse to be the reason why you end up miserable, I'm supposed to take _care_ of you." My hand gently finds the soft flesh to Emma's face.

She melts into the simple embrace and shows off her submissive side almost instantly. "Regina...if you want, I'll have your baby when school is over. I promise."

The sincerity in that voice, on her face, makes me happier. With the combination of her love and Henry's, I feel the dam crumbling. My eyes fill with tears from the emotions going haywire deep inside. I love my family. This Swan Mills family. I love Henry, I love Hannah, and I'm so in love with a damn teenager. Still to this day I find it insane. Seeing it on tv shows and hearing how these adults date younger people disgusted me. I automatically assumed their intentions, which was sex, but now I'm in their shoes. The topic is still controversial in my head but I've truly learned that, in some cases, age holds no value. I truly love Emma Swan and always will.

"I'd like that." I answer truthfully, "Very much." If she wants to give us a chance to make up for this abortion, then I will take it. No if's, ands, or buts about it.

It's really hard for me to sit at this desk and focus on this work, when my sudden crave comes back. That urge in my gut, the tingles on my tip; I just wish Emma would show up. Just as I dreamed, the door bursts open. It scared me slightly and only made me angrier because it wasn't Emma.

"Am I interrupting something?" Superior asks. I respond by shaking my head, deciding it would be best if I didn't speak right now. The best choice is to contain my anger while I can. "How is the baby?"

"She's absolutely an angel. I can't get enough of her." I express. I thank Norma deep inside for bringing up a great topic of discussion. Talking about Hannah always makes me feel better no matter what.

"That's great! But did you hear? Emma had to give away her's, that is horrible." Norma frowns.

She took the liberty of making herself comfortable in one of the chairs that sits in front of my desk. My heart lodged in my throat and burned every tissue in the area. I forgot about the details most people were told so that it would be easier to hide our relationship.

"I—Yes that's horrible...I couldn't imagine." I whimper. Norma gives me a sullen look and shakes her head. Maybe I look like I'm emotional about Emma's well being?

"Oh honey, surely you knew? She didn't tell you; that's a shocker." Norma expresses softly to comfort. I just play along and stare aimlessly at my desk. I'm so proud of Em, this plan is obviously saving our asses. Then Norma says something that nearly made me choke to death, "It would've been crazy if they gave you her daughter huh?"

With widened eyes and a gaped mouth, I stare at Norma. Sometimes I wonder what secret powers her consciousness holds. No wonder she's the principal: she can see between the lines of anything. However, since she's such an air head, I believe she doesn't notice what special powers she withholds. Knowing this fact eases the tensions in my muscles.

"Yea. Really crazy. I don't even know how I could talk to her." Norma sits up and leans forward as if she's telling me a secret.

"That's just it. You don't; it'll be too weird. Anyways!" She claps her hands firmly together. "Let's get down to business."

For an hour or two, Norma and I go over budget cuts. We calculate how much money we have and what we could do with it to make the school better. The boy's bathroom needs remodeling, which is something she brings to my attention. She says the damage isn't too bad but surely it could use some tinkering.

I express that if it isn't too bad right now, we shouldn't risk fixing something that the boys will only destroy once again. They aren't too grateful of things that are handed to them. I don't think that most students acknowledge the fact that the things we do are merely gifts to them.

Norma caved and agreed that we should use the money for something far more important. I suggested a fundraiser to attempt to bring even more money, she added that onto the list. As for new rules for this year, she wanted to go over those with me as well, I am the disciplinarian of course.

We then went over the teachers, who we should keep an eye out for this year, and how they are doing statistically with their curriculums. I, for one, believe that Whale should be on the look out list. He is starting to go a little crazy if I do say so myself.

"Alright! Then we're all good here." The older woman smiles. I give a professional nod in return before she leaves. _Man I really need a smoke._

The door clicks closed softly, but when I hear the lock, my head snaps up to find my blonde beauty shyly smiling at me. Our schedule kicks in gear as she moves around my room to close the blinds.

When she sits on her knees beside me, It is the best thing in the world. She's my perfect little toy when she loves to be and it only makes it better when she likes performing the role for me. Now that I think about it, it feels like we haven't done these things in ages.

"How are you babe?" I question softly while continuing to scribble down some things. I can see Emma shift from the corner of my eye. It ticks off my radar, prompting me to put my pencil down. "Did somebody say something to you?"

"No, but they might as well. I may be joshing myself but it just feels like there's always eyes on me." She mumbles. That must feel horrible, I could only imagine.

"No bullying or anything?" I ask once more for my better understanding. She shakes her head and keeps her eyes focused on the floor. She's so groomed! The sight is beautiful.

"But I have a lot of classes with my friends! And Lils has lunch with me too." Her voice is more chipper when she says that. Its easing the small throbbing my heart.

"You may look at me dear." Emma's doe eyes gaze upon me immediately. I instantly just melt under that stare. Her innocent look only makes me want to dominate over her even more. "Is that guy in your class?"

Emma nibbles on her lip nervously. Either she is thinking, trying to change the subject, or is determining whether or not she should tell the truth. If I were her, I'd go with the former. I haven't had a smoke all day today and I just finished going through withdrawal a few days ago. That's a sign to not really test the waters.

"Uhh he has, lunch, gym, and pre calc with me. It's only three so..."

"I'm changing his schedule." I groan. I don't want him to have any classes with her! What's the point? So he could stare at her or try to get on her good side?

Obviously this guy that she kissed and who sent dick pics to her, won't give up. Especially since the whole town doesn't know about Emma and I, he's going to keep taking the opportunity. As far as he knows, Emma is single to the public. It fucking sucks.

"Gina, please refrain from doing that. I'm fine." She pleads. I don't get why.. reluctantly I nod to reassure her.

"Your wish is my command. Come sit on Daddy's lap."

Emma happily springs up from the floor. Her perfect body steps between mine and the desk. She doesn't make it in her interest to fix her skirt, instead, her legs spreads out and her bottom connects softly with my thigh. Her hips rock a little to spread her desire in my leg. It's always her way of showing me how wet she is.

I hum in delight and question her in my thick alluring voice, "Someone's been a bad girl. Did you stray; did you cave?"

With force, I rake my nails against her thigh. As I press them deep into her skin, red lines are left against her fair flesh. In response, Emma's body tenses up and I could feel more of her desire pouring out. I can easily tell she's holding in a breath, probably to stop the tears. Her mind is completely prone to the word 'bad girl' now.

"No...does thinking count?" She chokes. I click my tongue in disapproval. This time the blonde shrivels up in my embrace. "Still not good enough Ms. Swan."

"I'm sorry baby, I try." Her voice is shaky and I love it. It may seem that she's mentally breaking down and really upset but the situation is the total opposite.

Her mind forces her to react this way now. She can no longer control the way her emotions express themselves. So, even if she may seem distraught or on the verge of thick tears, she's loving this.

"I know you do, and for being honest, I'll bring our friend out to play." Emma sniffles and turns to look me in the eye.

"I'm not getting punished?" _Ahhhh so that's what started_ _the tears_. I simply shake my head no and tap her thigh for her to stand.

Once she does, I pull up my tight pencil skirt. With hooded eyes, thick with desire, Emma watches as I take my time to let my monster cock free from the confines it's hidden under. Once that's done, Emma does as expected.

Her body falls to her knees. She stares to my cock with her mouth wide open. Seeing this only makes it twitch. The tingles in my tip spread to my shaft and increases the undying crave I have to release. When her warmth wraps around me, my nerves trigger my body into an intense shutter. Her warm tongue causes me to melt; truthfully, the feelings that Emma gives me are slightly overwhelming.

After a few more moments, i could feel her tongue shift and the roof of her mouth lift a little higher. She's ready for me, I'm ready for her. I shove my cock deep down into her throat and she takes it like no other. Her hums only makes me go deeper and faster. The more I move, the slicker my cock becomes with her saliva.

That tug in my gut quickly turns to pressure in my sac and at the very start of my shaft. Before I let my orgasm rise, I pull away from Emma. She rises from her feet and continues to let me take control.

I lift the blonde up by her ass and slam her down on top of my desk. For a moment, I take in all of the beauty thats sprawled across my desk. The way her chest rises and falls shows that she's anxious to see what I'm going to do.

My fingers take a second to graze against the soft flesh of her thighs. As I come closer to where she needs me, she tenses up. Even her core visibly tightens. That swollen bud twitches for me, but that's not where I'll be today. My fingers then trail along her slit to gather up her juices. Then they drag those juices and spread it around the hole to her ass.

I look to Emma for any sign of her wanting me to stop but the look she is giving me drives me insane. Her fingers are clenched tight at the edge of my desk. She's biting her lip so hard that she might actually cause it to bleed. Her cunt continuously drips for me and I love it.

With swift motions, I lift her legs and rest them on my shoulder. This would be the first time I fucked her ass with any type of lubricant. It doesn't matter if its her saliva on my cock or her desire, I never used anything because I always punished her. Im dying to see how it feels.

I press my hands into her abdomen with force, pushing all of my weight into them to keep her still. With ease, my cock slips into her. Just as I expected, her body jerks and attempts to arch off of the surface of my desk. Not to mention, her pussy just poured out with so much arousal and dripped down onto my cock.

Trying to control my groans and breathing is hard. Emma is clearly having a hard time due to the way she is now shoving her nails into the flesh of my arms. At first, my hips gyrate slowly. I grind them perfectly, making sure I'm not going too deep. With every push, my body feels like it was hit with electricity.

The crave for that feeling continues and drives me insane. Emma clearly struggles beneath me, trying to keep still and trying not to scream out in ecstasy; however, her small whimpers and pants are good enough. It let's me know that she wants more and she loves it.

My hips move even faster. I push in even deeper. Soon I begin to see stars and slam my eyes shut as the arousal clouds my vision. That pressure in my gut increases and it only makes me go harder. Now the sounds of me fucking Emma are clearly audible but I don't give a damn. I keep going.

First the pre cum drips out. After that, I ruthlessly fuck Emma senseless. The tingles that spread through my body are now stronger and more frequent. All of my muscles tense out of my control. As soon as I feel Emma tightened around me, I let it all go. The pressure explodes into the most electrifying orgasm ever. It's so intense that I have to keep going to ease Emma and I from our orgasms. She cums so much that it drips down and drenched my cock with even more slick fluids.

For one final time, I shove my cock deep within her. I leave it there for a moment and hold my breath until I feel that explosion in my tip ease away. "Holy shit Gina." Emma gasps softly.

Once I pull away cum falls to the floor, but that wasn't all of it. Her own cum is still dripping out and soon, the rest of mine comes out of her. It's so...delicious. Without invitation, I trail my tongue from Emma's asshole all the way up until I find that bundle of nerves.

Her hand finds my hair and pushes me in closer, forcing me to clean up every inch of her and I do. I lap up our cum and her juices until she cums once again. I clean that up as well.

"Daddy!" She mumbles so low that I nearly missed it. I take a glance up to find her face relaxed and her eyes shut.

Hopefully no one shows up today, I mean, who would get in trouble on the first day of school? Before I fix Emma's skirt, I pull out a few sheets of wipes from my desk drawer and clean her up. Afterwards, I clean myself up and hide my cock the way I did this morning.

With all the unbelievable strength I have, I lift the sleeping blonde into my arms, wobbling here and there from my heals, and rest her on the new sofa I have that sits beside the door. I sit on the edge of the couch and admire my beautiful swan.

Running my fingers through her hair soothes me so I continue to do so as I gaze upon her reddened face. I love that when she sleeps after sex, a small smile tugs at her cheeks. She's perfect and beautiful. I love her so much.


	27. Twenty- Six

I hand the family all their skates after exchanging their sneakers. They give me a warm smile and proceed into the skating rink for the next party to purchase their skates.

"Why are there so many people here today?" Lily groans.

I take a look at the girl with annoyance written on my face. _Just like when we were five._ All that my sister is doing is sitting there, typing away on her phone, and sucking on her lollipop. She's probably such a sight for sore eyes.

"It's not like you're doing anything–hi!" I smile at the next customer.

Lily finally get's up. While I take the cash, she takes the shoes. We alternate these two tasks until the huge rush subsides, hopefully for the night. Since most people are still skating their hearts away, everything becomes slow.

I decided to bring up a topic of conversation, "How is everything, you know, with your mom and stuff?" Lily shrugs and stuffs her phone into her back pocket.

"She's same old same old. I'm surprised she even let me get this job." I'm also shocked as well. I kneel down beneath the counter and pick up the cleaning spray and towel to wipe off the counter.

"So...what did Ms.Mills do about..."The words die from her tongue knowing it's a shaky topic for me. When I found out I was pregnant, the first person I called was Lily.

"Umm...she didn't take it too well. We had our first fight and she drank more than half the bottle of henny." Lily seethes her teeth and goes.

"Yikes, is she still–"

"No...she's sober again, but she smokes now. I had no idea she even did that before...Anyways, I got the abortion last week and I promised once school is over I'd get pregnant again." I explain.

My hands scrub vigorously at the granite counter. Everything plays through my head once again. I only wish the result of that conversation took a different turn, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Lily is silent for a moment, but I know she's coming up with the nicest possible way to voice her opinion. Her mother is cold and she's always been cold, but that blonde lady has made my sister colder than I remember. Being a dare devil and a rebellious prankster is one thing, but being a full on bitch is another.

Even still I love my sister and always had, even if I realistically forgot about her due to age. Lily purses her lips, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" I frown. Truthfully, I don't even want to think about where she's going with this.

"Having another baby," she whispers. "Aren't you going to college? Jesus Emmy you're only 18 and already had three almost."

"Well I have Regina and it's what she wants so—"

"And who's to say you'll have Regina forever? Then you'll be a degree-less woman struggling to care for her kids." The fact that Lily shoved reality into my mind made me angry.

I used to think the way that she just did, but I no longer want to think about a life without Regina. That amazing woman who provides for me and our kids does not seem to pass as the one who would just leave me in the dirt. She loves our kids just as much as I do, probably even more. The way she connects with Henry is far more greater than mine. Maybe it's the age difference, who knows. _I_ know that she won't leave us in the dirt.

My mind begins to fight with my heart as I struggle to push Lily's words away, "Whatever Lily, it's the least I could do for her anyways."

"What does that mean?" The brunette frowns. I take a quick glance at her before putting the cleaning supplies back to where they belong.

"Henry and I live with her. She's providing for four people now, is what I mean. I literally pay for groceries and that's it." My sister seems to understand. She slides off of the counter and takes a look to me deeply in my eyes.

"I just don't want you to end up like mom and dad. At least they had each other, but you'll always have me." That warm smile she gives me is so cute, I couldn't stay mad at her forever.

My lips press against my little sister's forehead before I brush a few strands of hair out of her face. Yes, I'm older. My parents told me that we were two and a half hours apart. Lily gave my mom hell through birth and in person apparently.

"I'm going to go see if they need help at the prize counter or the Snack Bar." I inform the brunette.

She should be fine to hang low here by herself. There's no one else coming surely and I need a distraction. I can't just sit here and do nothing like she is. Lily slips up on the shelf again and shrugs her slender shoulders.

"Knock yourself out." I take that as my cue to walk around. On my way out, I look in the rink to see all the happy families and happy faces.

Winter here is absolutely the best. As soon as November hit, the owner turned this place into a winter wonderland. The skating rink turns into an ice skating rink. Outside, there's Santa's sled and real reindeer in the parking lot on Saturdays. The snack bar serves things like hot cocoa and soup, gingerbread cookies and fruit cake, all that good stuff. I can't wait for it.

Speaking of the devil. The owner gives me a warm smile and waves me off before stepping to some unknown place. The supervisor for tonight isn't too far behind. "Emma? Would you please throw on a pair of skates and help out at the snack bar."

"Of course!" I smile. I do so and move to the 70's restaurant style area to find it so full with people. It's always so damn chaotic in here. The place is huge and split into two parts, people who want to dine in and really eat and then the other area is just for simple snacks. It's kind of like McDonald's and the line is so long.

"Emma!" The familiar voice catches my attention. I simply jog over to the duo and smile at them.

"Hey boo! How are you!" Daniel smiles. I shrug and lean in to give him a hug. Kat shoves me playfully and points to the line.

"This is one long ass line." She groans. I can't help but chuckle at her.

"What did you guys want, I'll go and get it." I whisper. The both of them frown at me and shakes their heads in protest.

"Seriously, I'm assistant manager now." I grin. Daniel dramatically gasps.

"Get out! When did you get promoted?" He questions.

"After having Hannah I came back but told them I'll be quitting soon but they really didn't want me to soooo now I'm training and getting paid $12 an hour."

"Ohhhh! No wonder you are wearing the button up and not the polo."

"Duh!" Kat teases. "I just want a damn pretzel and a strawberry shake."

"And I would like a slice of pepperoni pizza with a coke." Daniel grins.

"Alright, got it." I grin. Quickly, I push my way through this crowd and towards the kitchen. Really, I just want to figure out what's the hold up and why the line is so long, but first I'll get Kat and Daniel their food.

Before I could make my way over there, "Emma, a little help." Inwardly I groan and stalk over to Ashley who has a whole bunch of trays in her hands.

"Why are you the only one here?" I ask her. The blonde only shrugs in response and points to all four trays.

"Ariel went to the bathroom." This time I groan out loud. Seriously, she's so dumb sometimes.

Ashley informs me on which trays go to which table. There are so many families here today, it's so annoying. I hate Saturdays and tonight is only going to get worse. For some reason it's always like this even if the school year has started. Kids should be home studying, not making our lives a living hell.

Finally, I was able to get Daniel and Kat their things. They thank me before I turn towards the line, which hasn't moved at all. I need Lily, we could make this line go faster. Once again, I go behind the counter and tap on Peter's shoulder. He always works hard and Lily hasn't done shit so I decide to give him a break.

"Hey, switch with Lily please. And tell her to hurry up." Peter gives me the most grateful smile ever.

"Thank God!" The prankster beams before jogging off.

Since I started working here, my friends, one by one, all got jobs here. So, Tink is here, Killian, Jefferson, August, Ariel, Ashley, and Belle. Peter of course. Mulan is here and only works on weekends because her college isn't that far.

"Okay what have we got?" Lily questions when she steps up to me.

I hate how the Snack bar is usually unorganized. The supervisor who usually works the counter area didn't show up, so there only leaves me and the one who works in the kitchen, but he can't fucking do both. So, everyone is running around like crazy.

"Make the milkshakes Lily." I order kindly. She looks up at the screen and nearly passes out, but I know she could do it.

Milkshakes is what slows everyone down because people love to order them; however, Lily makes them fast despite the many steps needed to make them. After she gets to work, I reorganized everybody. The line finally started moving after that.

It's now 5 in the afternoon. Really, I should be heading home, But I can't just leave until the next supervisor comes. Hopefully, she comes soon or I'm really going to quit. After I took someone's order, a hand on my shoulder scared me.

"Mr. Hopper! Jesus christ!" I gasp. The ginger man laughs at my predicament and pushes up his glasses.

"Thank you so much for what you did today! I couldn't imagine what would happen if you left." The owner smiles.

He follows me to the kitchen where I punch the orders in, "You do realize that this is my senior year, right?"

"Please, dont remind me. Anyways, since this is your last year, I might as well promote you to shift manager to get that resume going for you." I gawk at the nice man standing before me.

I know he favors me, but I can't help but wonder if he is trying to guilt trip me. It would be dumb not to take the offer anyways. As shift manager, I won't have a random schedule, I could make my own! I totally need that.

"You would really do that for me?" Still I ask for clarity, because I am dumbfounded.

Mr. Hopper nods his head and motions towards Fiona, the general manager who's fresh out of college right now. She has a son as well who I believe is 5.

"That's what Fiona and I went to go talk about after she asked you to work the Snack Bar. We watched to see how you handled it and you did far more than what we expected." He explains. I pout at him, not that I'm mad or anything but they could've helped.

"So you guys were testing me instead of helping me." I whine. Hopper laughs once again before giving me a tap to my shoulder.

"It was worth it wasn't it? Go home to your son Emma, I'll see you..."

"Monday!" I sing song.

"Right! Monday!" He calls after me.

"MAAAAAAAAA!" Henry screams. I kneel down with my arms open wide. I'm totally prepared for his body slam.

My son has always greeted this way. Just as he rounds the corner, I could hear squeals from baby Hannah in the distance. Regina must be nearby.

"Hey kid! How was the park with Neal?" Henry wraps his arms around me. His adorable freckles spread across his face from the cheeky grin he gives me.

"He beat up another kid." My son whispers.

I gasp, pretending that this is something new that I'm hearing from my son. Neal has gotten more aggressive for some odd reason. He is exactly like Lily, which reminds me that I need to take him to mee her one day.

"Nooo way! Why did he do that?" We continue to gossip about Neal as I sit Henry down at the island. He explains every single thing that happens to me while I dig in the fridge for something to drink.

Finally, my beautiful girlfriend steps into the area with just shorts and a tank top on. She clearly doesn't have any underwear on because her dick print and nipples are visible. She also has Hannah in her arms.

Our adorable baby is wearing an adorable onesie with a matching pink headband. She's three months now, being that it's October, and her curls are thicker. She definitely has Regina's hair texture. All she has from me is her chin and hair color. Thats literally it.

My baby screams again when she sees me, but shyly snuggles into Gina's neck, "Aww, say hi to ma baby girl."

The baby completely ignores Regina, and me for that matter. Her brown eyes curiously examines Regina's features. Before we saw it coming, she punched the shit out of her. Henry's little evil ass started dying from laughter.

"Oh my god! I thought you loved me!" Regina whimpers to him. Henry shut his lips instantly. I took that as my opportunity to grab the squirming baby from Regina's arms.

"How was work babe?" She grins at me.

Of course she decides to make herself comfortable because I always have a story to tell. I'm a teenager and teenagers typically complain about everything so I always complain about my job.

"It was so fucking busy." I groan and adjust Hannah in my grip.

Regina hums and motions for me to continue, so I do. I tell her about how lazy Lily could be, then I told her about the damn chaotic snack bar that I successfully managed all by myself. Finally I revealed my promotion. Regina gives me the biggest smile that only makes me feel good about myself. I love how supportive she is.

"Baby! That's amazing, now you can pay the cable bill." She teases. I roll my eyes and let her wrap her arms around my waist. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you baby." I mumble back against her lips.

"Me too! Me too!" Our toddler chants. Since I have Hannah, Regina lifts Henry in her arms and pulls him in close. He stretches his one arm around my neck and the other is tucked around Regina's shoulders.

I soak in all the love from this family hug. It has to be the most cutest thing we have ever done. Regina keeps her forehead dressed against mine while Hannah and Henry's crowns are tucked under our chins. There's nothing but a comforting warmth enveloping every part of me.

In this moment I decide that I could never let something like this go. I would always fight for my family no matter what, "I love you guys."

"Love you too ma!"Henry squeals beneath us.

"I love you so much more Em." Regina grins. Instead of kissing my lips, she stretched her soft lips forward to press them on the tip of my nose, then proceeds to the middle of my forehead.

"And I love mommy and Hannah!" Henry adds on. Regina and I chuckle at our adorable son.

We really didn't want to, but we had to eventually pull away. Regina announced that she's making lasagna for dinner which excited me so much.

While she began cooking, I breastfed greedy little Hannah. She fell asleep while doing so, like always, so I gently placed her in her crib and turned on the baby monitors. I then took a shower and washed up Henry right after.

Once everything was said and done, dinner was finished. I walk into the kitchen to find Regina pulling out plates for us and a cigarette tucked between her lips. Thankfully it isn't lit yet.

"Hey!" She whines after I snatch it away. I ignore her complaints and also grab the plates from her hands.

"You can smoke after dinner Regina not before." My girlfriend huffs behind me and follows me into the dinning room with the lasagna in her hands.

Henry is waiting patiently for us in his seat with his napkin touched into his shirt. He did it all by himself! "Good job Hen!" Regina praises.

That prideful smile he returns could brighten up anyone's day. It only grows once Regina sets the lasagna down and snuggles her nose against his. Man is she the perfect partner or what? It's one thing for you to find someone who genuinely cares about you, but it's another to find that perfect person who takes in your kid as their own. It's a feeling that's far too great for words. I'm proud of myself for fighting against my parents about Regina.

"Lasagna!" Henry hums while shoving a fork full in his tiny mouth. It kind of scares me.

"Hey! Be careful." I scold. Henry looks to me with widened eyes and spits the whole thing out.

"Henry!" Regina scolds. I merely smack my forehead.

"That's not what I meant kid." I chuckle. Regina audibly gagged when Henry stuffed the food back in his mouth with his bare fingers.

I decided that now is the time to change the subject, "Halloween. What are we being?"

"Well I said I would be wonder woman." Regina shrugs. I think about that for a moment. Do I want to be a super hero again this year?

"I be patrick! Ah le le le le!" Henry mocks. I almost died. Regina choked on her food trying to suppress her laughter. Henry laughs at himself and continues "May I take you hat sir...may I take you–"

"Alright alright!" Regina wheezes. She then turns to me and asks the expected question. "Who will you be?"

"I don't know. Wait! We should totally be the Flintstones! You could be Betty, Henry will be bam bam, and Hanna could be pebbles."

Regina's reaction is priceless. She grabs at her heart and purses her lips. "That's so cute, but...wouldn't that give us away?"

She's totally right! "Dammit." I mumble. Her hand reaches out to me and lovingly rubs across my own.

"Don't worry baby, we will figure something out. Any who, Clyde wants us to host this year." She informs me. _Geeh, I_ _wonder why._

"They just can't get enough of us can they?" I chuckle. Regina swallowed her food then says,

"Apparently not." _I wonder how this will play out._


	28. Twenty-Seven

So with all this stuff going on, I had to postpone Henry and Emma's birthday presents. For one, I was so hungover the day I was supposed to get them so I forgot. But they will be happy once I show that I have fulfilled the promise I made to them a year ago.

I carry the wobbly box into the home, struggling a bit, but keeping it in tact in my hands. As I step foot in our spacious home, I kick the door closed behind me. It slams a little too loudly, prompting Emma to call out,

"Gina? Is that you?" After that question I hear Henry's rapid footsteps echoing in the home.

"Yes, it's me." Henry finds me and skids to halt. The adorable boy curiously stares at the box and tilts his head.

"What's in there?" He points. Gently, I set the box down. Henry tries to peep into the holes that travel around it but I step in front of him.

"Wait for ma to come. This is your birthday present." The boy squeals and claps his hands. I merely watch the little one run in circles, burning out all of that energy.

"Hey baby," her beautiful voice greets. She doesn't have Hannah with her so I could only assume that the munchkin is sleeping. "Whats in the box?"

Now I step out of the way to present it to them. "Open it and find out." I grin.

Emma gives me a look of suspicion before falling to her knees beside Henry. The little boy squeals as she begins to open it. "It's a birthday gift mommy!"

Emma's eyes water once the box is completely open. She gasps and stares at the brown puppy who stares at her curiously. Henry yells at the top of his lungs and pulls out the other tiny white dog from the box.

"DOGGIES! Ma! It's doggies." Emma is merely lost for words. Carefully she picks up Lola and reads her dog tag. Her eyes fall to mine.

"Oh my god!" She laughs from the happy tears. "Look at how adorable she is."

Henry runs up to me, holding the super tiny white dog as gently as he can. That puppy is very tiny. She's only a little bigger than my hand. When I adopted her they told me she was the runt of a litter that was left on the side of the road with their mom tied to a chain. I knew that people hardly go for the runts so I decided to grab her as well even though I was already set and stone with Lola.

"What's her name?!" He chuckles. Ava's little tongue tickles his chin.

Emma stands up with Lola tucked into her arms, but when her eyes falls to Ava for the first time she breaks down. "She's so tiny baby!"

"That's Ava." I inform Henry and then point to the brown puppy, "And this is Lola. They are our dogs now and I expect you guys to take good care of them."

"We will!" They both blurt together.

I am very conscientious about a dog, even if I wanted one. They are so hard to train at times and they make messes. I hate messes! However, that is not the important thing right now. These two adorable dogs are going to help me in this moment.

Anxiously I wait for Emma to look at the puppies more thoroughly, more Ava than Lola, but with those eyes full of happy tears, it seems to be more unlikely. Henry; however, notices.

My son is sitting on the floor with Ava calmly looking up at him. With pursed lips, he curiously examines her collar after noticing there was something else hanging on it. Those gears in his head begins to turn. Green eyes lock with mine. My smart little Prince grins at me and stands up with Ava in his arms.

Silently, he held up Ava towards Emma, waiting for her to notice the dog. _I'm_ waiting for Emma to notice. Her eyes falls toward the tiny baby but she doesn't even notice the damn collar! All she did was take the puppy with her free hand and snuggled Ava close.

Henry looks at me and shrugs before stepping off into the living room. First off, the silence only pains me more. She's so stuck in this little bubble with the dogs, she doesn't even realize that each of them are holding her anniversary present.

I continue to hold my gaze on the blonde even when she falls down to the floor with the puppies in her lap. When they start to play around, she finally notices the note on Lola's collar. Her shaking fingers grab at the puppy as gently as she could.

A smile forms on my face while watching all of this unfold. Here and there, she let's out small gasps as she reads the note. When she's done, her green eyes falls to Ava. In swift motions, she puts down Lola and picks up Ava. "Gina!" She sobs.

She looks up at me, tears streaming thickly down her cheeks, and stands up. The blonde holds Ava close and wraps her arms around my neck. I accept the loving gesture and pull her in close.

Suddenly, I became Emma's shoulder to cry on. All the emotions seems to flow through her as she sheds ever single tear her body could hold. "Yes." She finally answers. _Finally_!

It felt like I was going to die if I had to wait a moment longer. I gently pry Ava from Emma's embrace and proceed to take the collar off of her. Once I detach the ring, I place it on Emma's perfect finger.

I know we've talked about it and I know I said I wanted to wait until after she graduated college...why should that stop me from proposing? We have all the time in the world to get married and I believe she won't go anywhere, I trust her, so why not tie the knot. Our relationship is the strongest one I've ever been in; I mean, a year is long enough right? We've been inseparable the entire time.

"You make me so happy!" She cries out. I pull her back in close once more. We merely get lost into this moment, forgetting about the puppies and Henry.

Our bodies sway back and forth until Emma calms enough to let me go. Her green eyes sinks deeper into mine. "I mean it Em. You _are_ my happy ending and I will never ever let you go."


	29. Updateissue

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE I LOST ALL OY CONTENT BUT I AM TRYING! MY NEW WATTPAD IS: evilregal_dal11 ~stay regal


End file.
